


鲨鱼池（Shark Tank）

by ElisaDay



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Attempted Sexual Assault, Cannibalism, Dubious Consent, M/M, Murder Husbands, Past Child Abuse, Sadism, Translation, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 12,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaDay/pseuds/ElisaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>本文为译作，感谢作者xzombiexkittenx的授权。<br/>汉尼拔还是汉尼拔。威尔还是FBI侧写顾问，他得了脑炎，犯了罪，被治好，进了监狱。<br/>推荐观赏原作，喜欢的话别忘记给作者留下KUDO^ ^</p>
<p>非常感谢HUAHUA363为本文配图，爱你<3<br/><a href="http://s217.photobucket.com/user/pylonsolar/media/025342ihbjunjrhxnlnh0l.jpg.html"></a><img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shark Tank](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510121) by [xzombiexkittenx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xzombiexkittenx/pseuds/xzombiexkittenx). 



这辆囚车将他们从看守所押送到监狱。威尔被判了二十五年，表现好的话二十年后可获得假释。威尔明白他得不到假释机会。没可能的，他脑子里充斥着杀人凶手，身边围绕的全是暴力分子，就好像踩入流沙，只会越陷越深。威尔筋疲力竭，怎么样都无所谓了。他已经好几周没法睡上一个好觉，看东西都影影绰绰的。

车上还有其他几个家伙，威尔是其中两个白人之一，这不禁让他联想起系统中根深蒂固的种族主义。天知道他职业生涯的大部分时间都用来将犯了恶劣重罪的中年白种男性绳之以法。而一想到身边这些犯人可能是因为毒品交易三击服刑※1，或是由于牵扯进酒吧斗殴而进号子，感觉还真是有些怪怪的。尽管也有可能，他们犯的是谋杀罪。谁知道呢。

天气不甚晴朗，也没有下雨。多云，天气预报大概这么说。威尔把脸颊跟手指贴在车窗的铁格上，路旁的电线杆在余光中向后飞逝而去，身被鸦羽的牡鹿紧紧跟在囚车旁边矫健地奔跑着。他的大脑已经不再烧成一团浆糊了，然而牡鹿仍然没有放过他。年久失修的道路坑坑洼洼，车子也蹦跳个不停，无规则的震动让威尔根本没法靠在窗边睡着，只能进入一种麻木的恍惚状态。囚车最后终于颤颤巍巍地停了下来，他们到了。

像被放牧牲畜一样，威尔和同袍们被驱赶下车，然而脚镣缠绕住他的脚踝，寸步难行。不知道其他人是怎么走的，威尔只觉得自己随时都会跌倒。审讯期间他一直在医院出出进进，再不然就被单独拘禁。他还没能适应带着枷锁活动，或是和其他几百个人关在一起，这群人多数还都沮丧失意，暴躁易怒，惹人厌烦。威尔早就知道，事情只会越来越糟。

他垂下头跟着大家一起穿过大门来到第一道关卡。那堆啰嗦的规矩从他左耳进来右耳出去。威尔感到意识似乎飘荡在身体三尺之后，看着自己蹒跚着经过光身搜查。他全身苍白，是这里唯一没有刺青的犯人。除了当年刺伤留下的疤痕※2，威尔就是一块白刷刷的画布。其他人都在看他。甚至那些看守，他们戴着蓝手套，手法粗暴，看着他的眼神中也满是怜悯。

他胡乱套上新狱服——白色底裤，白色袜子，白色T恤，蓝色连身衣——有人递给他几样生活必需品：被褥、换洗内衣、厕纸。他们一个接一个鱼贯而入，穿过一重又一重大门，通道，走廊。他已经彻底失去了方向。

又是一个等待区。他们停了下来，被解开镣铐。一个满脸“你他妈认真的吗”表情的邋遢鬼坐在他身边叹了口气。“嘿，伙计，”他说，“我是Zee※3。你看上去一团糟，没事儿吧？”

威尔盯着自己丑陋的平底鞋。没有鞋带。他不知道是不是因为自己是特别的，以防自杀什么的，还是所有人都一样。但他没力气去观察别人了。他的嗓音哽在喉咙里，张了好几次嘴才说出口，“不怎么样。”声音几不可闻，像是一个错觉，但是不管怎样Zee似乎是听清了。

“第一次，嗯？是啊，有点难以接受。把头抬高一点。面对这些家伙，你得要强悍起来。”Zee忍不住唠叨起来。威尔沉浸在他琐碎的抱怨里，吸收着他身上叫人平静的力量。这小子半辈子都在监狱里进进出出，一次又一次的轻微违规让他的刑期被加得越来越长。威尔能看得出来，因为Zee根本不懂如何生活在监狱之外。他多半就是在少年教养所里成长起来的。

不知过了多久，终于有一位手拿笔记板的女性昂首阔步走进房间。“好了，先生们，”她说。她的嗓音很坚定，释放出足够的善意，但仍然保持强势。看起来人还不错。“有些人已经很熟悉这里了，但就像飞行安全公告一样，不管想不想听你们都得听下去。牢房就是你的家，请保持它的规整与清洁。你们会定期锻炼，参加课程，进行药物与酒精戒除。你们要在监狱工厂工作。你们必须墨守陈规。我们会告诉你什么时候睡觉，什么时候吃饭，什么时候尿尿。不许喧哗，不许打架，不许滚床单。遵守规则，学会自我约束，因为哪怕你有一点点自律，能克制一些，你就不会坐在这里了。”她说得好像在背诵一样。“对吧，Zee？”

“没错，”Zee轻快地回答，一点也未受到冒犯。

“我是狱警卡茨※4，你们可以称呼我女士或是头儿，随便哪个都可以。任何出格的事情都会让你们关禁闭，或是进安全屋※5，请不要明知故犯。”她打开另一扇锁住的门，为他们拉开它，“欢迎来到BSP※6，先生们。让我带你们去房间。”

Zee趁着卡茨没看到的机会偷偷拿手肘顶了一下威尔。“她人很好，废话不多，但是并不凶。有些其他狱警就没这么随和了。新人来到水族箱里可不太好过呀，伙计，”他说，“不过我会试着帮你排忧解难的。”

“水族箱？”威尔困惑地咕哝着，跟随着队伍准备出门。

“坐牢就像被关进水池※7，”Zee向他解释。他冲着即将通过的大门歪歪头，“欢迎来到鲨鱼池，兄弟。那边没有鱼。小鱼在这里是活不下来的。那里全是鲨鱼，钢牙利齿。”

他们依次进入了三单元A区，带着他们在这个小世界里唯一能拥有的微薄的私人财产。门在背后重重关上，紧锁到位。威尔身陷囹圄。四周坐着许多犯人，有的在玩扑克，有的在看那傻逼破电视上播放的国家地理，有的聚在一起聊天。新囚犯被带进来时，大家都抬头看着他们。威尔能感觉到黏在自己身上的目光，天哪，他后悔上庭前刮过了胡子。

卡茨沿着队伍来回巡视，按她笔记板上的记录点名，给他们分配房间。威尔随着队伍挪动着，环顾四周，没听进去什么话。这个单元触目所及全是灰色与带着灰色调的蓝色，突出背景的只有狱警制服的深蓝和制式连身衣较浅的蓝色。如果他们想达到“使人压抑的涤罪炼狱”效果，那确实正中要害。

卡茨皱起眉头来到他们面前，Zee朝她咧嘴而笑。“照顾一下我的小朋友吧，”他朝威尔扬扬下巴。

卡茨对着威尔上下打量一番，长叹一口气。“操他妈的，”她说，“他们就不能别再把孔雀鱼送进来跟食人鲳呆在一块吗？泽勒，你和普赖斯一间，除非你想和格雷厄姆交换。”

“没门。你不能把那个基佬跟娃娃脸放在一起。普赖斯没能耐保护他的。”

卡茨耸耸肩，“没错，而且你很想他。”

Zee没有费劲争辩。不动用移情障碍威尔也能看出Zee和那个什么普赖斯之间绝对不止是相亲相爱的好哥们。他吞下自己的担心，挺起肩膀。“我没有关系，”他尽可能坚定地声明。

“是啊，是啊。”卡茨说，“那就只剩下斯塔米特，莱克特，还有——”

“等等，穆提普怎么了？”Zee一边调整怀里抱的那堆毛毯、内裤和厕纸，一边打断她的话。

“你说米格斯※8？吞下自己的舌头，窒息而死。”卡茨本想对此事发表什么见解，不过明智地没有继续。“所以莱克特再一次住上单间了。”

“把布奇※9调过去跟他住，让威尔和弗兰克一起。我是说，不太理想，不过总比什么都不干强。”

“莱克特和布奇？”卡茨干巴巴地笑了起来，声音却一本正经。“我们已经给疯狂的莱克特投喂了四个室友了。如果把他俩放在一块，放风时间结束前就会血流成河的。”

“这里有什么问题吗？”狱警的头儿，克劳福德不知打哪儿冒了出来。作为一个壮得像牛一样的大块头他走路简直悄然无声。

“没有，长官。”卡茨给了Zee一个警告的眼神。

Zee没有对克劳福德嬉皮笑脸，但是当克劳福德冲他露出一个失望的表情时，他耸了耸肩。“对不起，头儿。”他说，“我努力过了，但我实在太想你，没法待在外头。不烦你了。”他匆匆忙忙闪开，轻车熟路地溜进一间牢房，熟悉得就像身上穿旧了的那套连身囚服。

威尔现在孤零零的了。

“剩下的是什么？”克劳福德拿过卡茨的笔记板瞥了一眼，“格雷厄姆。”

“他被分到杜伦那间。”卡茨说，“我不认为那是个好主意。”

克劳福德的脸板得跟石头一样。“那就让他和莱克特一起。”

卡茨回头看了一眼，显然，她决定置身事外了。“是，长官。”她回答道。于是威尔被带向莱克特的牢房，去见那位折损了四名前任室友的没吃药的家伙。

 

第一章完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※1：“三击”服刑制，源自棒球术语“三振出局”，指第三次犯暴力罪的犯人将被延长监禁时间并不得假释。  
> ※2：威尔因为被犯人刺伤离开警察职位，后来为FBI效力。  
> ※3：大写字母Z，这里是泽勒的外号，没错，就是法医两基友之一。  
> ※4：CO，Correctional Officer的简称，监狱管教。法医小姐出场。  
> ※5：SHU，Secure Housing Unit的简称，技术上可以指监狱里的任何隔离设施，但一般特指坐落在加州福尔松的鹈鹕湾监狱的SHU。  
> ※6：BSP，Bayside State Prison的简称，贝塞州立监狱，在新泽西州。  
> ※7：In the tank，双关语，在水池里/坐牢。  
> ※8：《沉默的羔羊》里对着克拉莉斯打飞机那个囚犯。本文不会有克拉莉斯出场。  
> ※9：弗兰克林和布奇，没头脑和不高兴，大家都很熟悉了。


	2. Chapter 2

牢房里并没有人。下铺很整洁，书架上码着一摞书，桌子上的纸张整齐地摆放着。房间里一尘不染，干净整齐，不像监狱里其他地方充斥着龌蹉的汗臭。显然，他的狱友经常沐浴，睡在下铺，而且每个人还都对他战战兢兢。威尔爬到上铺，整理好被褥，努力吞着口水，借以压制被捕以来一直克制着的想要尖叫的冲动。

有人在门口象征性地敲了两声，泽勒晃荡进来，跟在他后面那个一定是普赖斯了。普赖斯看起来乱糟糟的，显然打过架，一场，或者两场，而且输掉了，但他看上去并不为此而沮丧，在忙着跟Zee争论些鬼知道什么玩意儿。他们像老夫老妻那样吵嘴，但一走进这间牢房就安静了下来。

普赖斯打量了威尔一番，“哦，明白你的意思了，Zee。我是吉米·普赖斯，”他说，“驾车过失杀人，喝高了。布莱恩·泽勒你已经认识啦，职业混混。”

威尔勉强笑了笑。“威尔·格雷厄姆，”他回答，“我想我杀了人。”

广播系统传出通知，娱乐时间已经结束，所有人必须限时回到自己的监牢。

气氛古怪地冷了场。“因为嗑药？”普赖斯试探道。

威尔摇摇头，“脑炎。从轻处罚，因为从医学角度讲我得了失心疯。”

Zee笨拙地拍拍他的肩，“运气不佳。”

“不打扰的话……，”门外传来一个声音，Zee和普赖斯两人都惊跳了起来，赶紧让路。

“回见！”Zee还在对威尔道别，普赖斯赶紧把他拖走，“不好意思，只是跟布莱恩的朋友打个招呼。我们这就从这儿……”

无论他们打算从这儿圆润地以什么姿势滚去哪里，威尔反正不知道，因为已经远到听不清他们说什么了。他抬头望向自己的新室友，目光止步在他的嘴唇上。“汉尼拔·莱克特，”那双薄唇吐露出这番话语，露出锋利的齿尖，“很荣幸认识你。”

牢门自动关上，电子门锁落锁的声音尤其清脆。

没有了从门口投射进来的大厅灯光，牢房里的照明昏暗了许多。威尔盯着自己眼镜的边缘，假装在注视莱克特。

“你，嗯，没关系吧，”他局促地朝床铺挥了挥手，牙关咬得紧紧的。

“没关系。”莱克特仍然站在门边，“但我有些规矩应该先让你知道。我不会容忍无礼的举止，懒惰的习惯，以及粗言秽语。在这里环境允许的范围内请尊重我的隐私，当然我也会尊重你的。”

威尔嘴里的话不经大脑就说出了口，“当你要把自己的老二塞进我屁股里时怎么解释才不算无礼呢？”

他看到莱特克挑起了眉毛。“我不是强奸犯，”他的语气平稳而冷静。莱克特说话带着口音，威尔得仔细听才能抓住他话里的意思。“我并不喜欢重复说过的话。我能理解你很害怕，但请注意自己的措辞。我上个室友的舌头实在太脏了。”

威尔唐突地回想起米格斯，根据周围人的只言片语，那货吞掉了自己的舌头。他不禁疑惑莱克特能忍受无礼到什么程度，又是以什么标准来衡量它的，不过显然他是认真的。

他们之间陷入一片沉默，直至威尔迸出自己的名字。莱克特伸出手来，威尔让自己设法别做任何会激怒对方的事，只是与他握了握手。“很高兴认识你，格雷厄姆先生。”莱克特说，“相信我们能相处融洽。”他的手掌温暖而干燥，指甲很干净，修剪整齐。他手劲很稳，却没有试图握紧威尔的手。他不需要那么做也能让威尔感受到他的力量。

威尔伸手揉了揉后颈。作为一个如此在意礼节的男人，莱克特看起来却不甚在意威尔无法直视他双眼的事实。“我，嗯，”他有些困惑，“你可以叫我威尔。”

“那么你也可以叫我汉尼拔。”莱克特终于离开门边走进室内，坐到那张小书桌旁。“我总会收到很多邮件，”威尔从他的言外之意中听到了警告——别把鼻子伸到不属于你的地方，如果你不想它不见的话——以及谈话结束的暗示。

他爬到上铺，仰躺下来，盯着煤渣砖材质的天花板。之前的犯人把自己的姓名缩写刻在了上面。威尔以手指摸索着，那里还有某些帮派标记，以及粗糙的有关性器的涂鸦。在爬到上铺的笨拙动作与头顶乱七八糟的痕迹之间，威尔明白了汉尼拔为什么不愿意睡在上面，很容易理解，不是吗？

威尔能听到纸张柔软地窸窣作响，还有铅笔轻柔的刮擦声。时不时的，汉尼拔会无奈地叹息。他这时听起来尤其像威尔的老助教，当把某些特别二的论文递给威尔的时候他就会发出这样的声响。威尔如此怀念往昔的日子，五脏六腑因为渴望而纠结在一起。他侧起身子蜷缩起来，看着汉尼拔背部与肩膀的肌肉在薄薄的囚服T恤之下微妙地起伏。

“我在这儿会被他们生吞活剥的，”威尔安静地说。

汉尼拔折起正在阅读的信件，转过身子抬头看向威尔。他斜靠在椅背上，这样就不用伸长脖子。“也不一定，”他说。他并没有笑出来，但听起来明明就像发现了一个威尔没能明白的笑话。

威尔整晚都盯着天花板，没有睡着。如果能哭出声来说不定会好过一点，他想，但他的身体里空空荡荡的。他就像一只惶惑疲累的惊弓之鸟，可他还有二十来年要在这里度过。

第二天一早出去吃早餐的时候，威尔试图不要那么明显地尾随在汉尼拔身后，直到他碰到Zee和普赖斯。汉尼拔并没有表现出注意到了他的出现，抑或他的消失，只是平静地穿过大厅，好像那是出于他的自由意志，而不是在狱卒们的督促之下。

Zee打了个呵欠。他连身衣的领子下方有个明显的吻痕，普赖斯看上去也好不到哪里，还显得洋洋自得。“跟食人魔莱克特相处得怎么样？”Zee问道，而威尔扑哧一笑。

“下意识地吐露了心声？”他问。

那两个同时转头瞪着他，脸上都充满了纯然的惊恐。“不，”Zee说，“我的意思是，汉尼拔·‘食人魔’·莱克特※1，说不定是个真正的食人魔。听我说，他谋杀了一个人，被判了无期，但是……”

队伍向前移动着，普赖斯帮他们俩取来托盘。“布莱恩想要说却又说不出口的是，他想告诉你，根据法庭的判决结果，汉尼拔·莱克特博士蓄意而残忍地谋杀了一名受害者，但是在其他人眼里，他是个连环杀手，并且吃掉了他的受害者们，只是没人能够证明而已。”

威尔转动着眼珠，“所以，归纳一下就是说，他有一些绝妙的流言保护自己独善其身？”

Zee的手指紧紧抓住威尔的臂膀，几乎要留下瘀痕。“听我说，”他说，“别去惹莱克特。米格斯吞掉了自己的舌头。他的前任割断了自己的喉咙。再之前的那个在单人禁闭室里度过余生，永远也没法出来了。而他的第一个室友舀出了自己的眼睛。我告诉过你，这里全是鲨鱼，格雷厄姆。而汉尼拔就是一条他妈的超级反派大白鲨。他很精明，而且他总是饥肠辘辘，一个不小心他就会把你拆得骨头都不剩。从那儿换出去，越快越好！”

“你还是一如既往地辩才无碍，”汉尼拔在他们身后出声。他的脚步简直像猫科动物一样轻盈。

Zee脸上血色全失。“啊，”他张口结舌。

“他只是想吓吓我，”威尔说，“你知道，欺负新人什么的。”

汉尼拔稍微把头侧到一边，于是威尔终于与他眼神相对。那是一双棕色的眼眸，几乎接近红色，在其深处竟然全是虚无。威尔的共情第一次撞上了一堵高墙。他听到自己的每一丝本能都疯狂叫嚣着快跑、快跑、赶紧离开，然而他却没有听从。他拿起一个托盘，递给了汉尼拔。

“你凭什么认为那只是吓唬呢？”汉尼拔平和地发问。他回到队伍继续向前，而威尔注意到了其他囚犯们的态度，没有任何人敢去骚扰汉尼拔。Zee和普赖斯就没那么友好的待遇了，某个家伙不满他们的挡道，把他们硬挤开来。

“嗨，小美妞。”那名囚犯在威尔经过时狠狠抓了一把他的裤裆。“帮我吸出来怎么样？”

威尔盯着镜框边缘，随着Zee的催促继续前行。显而易见，汉尼拔昨晚说错了。他绝对要倒霉。

 

第二章完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※1：Hannibal汉尼拔，Cannibal食人魔，总是被玩的名字梗。


	3. Chapter 3

威尔安安稳稳地度过了头一个星期，因为他根本就不出寝室。犯人们像秃鹫一样在周围盘旋，但他的策略是正确的：没有人敢踏进食人魔的领地半步。他喝水龙头里的水解渴，靠吃Zee和普赖斯帮他偷渡过来的咸饼干和果冻杯过活。没劲，太没劲了。威尔觉得在某人有机会伤到他之前自己估计已经疯掉了。他询问汉尼拔能不能借本书来看。

他们并不经常对话。汉尼拔乐于无视掉威尔的存在，过自己的日子，把威尔当成盘踞在上铺的某样奇怪的家具。但汉尼拔对威尔的请求并未感到惊讶。他评估地打量了一下威尔，然后允许他随意借阅自己愿意看的。威尔仍然不能与他对视，但他说了谢谢，选了一本法语封面的书，因为那是汉尼拔拥有的书籍里他唯一可以，或者说有可能看懂的。其他那些都是德语，俄语，或者大概还有日语，威尔不能确定。书看得很慢，威尔的卡津法语※1已经忘掉了大半，看这本《基督山伯爵》时简直坑坑巴巴。Zee给他从图书馆带回来一本法英词典，帮上了不少忙。

第八天。威尔醒来时发现汉尼拔站在床边，视线刚好与他平齐，注视着他。“我给了你足够的耐心，”他说，“我能理解这对你来讲很艰难，但我坚持你必须遵守我的规则。”

“规则？”威尔意兴阑珊，“我没有爆粗口，我没有乱扔东西，我也没有做无礼的事情。”

汉尼拔疲惫地吐出一口长期忍受折磨的叹息。“威廉，你晚上会盗汗，你整天都散发着恐惧的气味，这都一个礼拜了。去洗澡。”他没有接上“否则”这个词，因为没这个必要。“你可以用我的香皂。事实上，请你务必使用我的香皂。他们提供的那玩意根本配不上这个名字，闻起来糟透了。”

汉尼拔没有等待他的答复。他直接出了门，威尔明白在汉尼拔回来之前他必须把一切做好。既然不知道他会在什么时候回来，那现在就该动身了。

自身后通往自由世界的大门关闭的那刻起威尔就没再剃须了，但他映在水槽上方镜子里的脸庞看起来还是太过稚嫩，太过漂亮。他很清楚许多人都觉得他很有魅力——至少在他开口说话之前——但从未像现在一样在意过这件事。他低下头，拱起肩膀，开始做他不得不做的事。

汉尼拔的香皂闻起来有干邑白兰地和柑橘的清香。威尔正拿它擦洗着头发，突然有人从身后狠狠撞了过来。他的脸被猛摔到瓷砖墙面上，整个人滑倒了下来，膝盖重重地跪在地上。他眼睛看不到，嘴里面全是血，一只手揪住他的头发，接下来有人一脚踢在身侧。被这样扯住头发让威尔根本没办法蜷起身子护住要害，只能在对方的钳制中死命挣扎，费力地喘着气。他又被猛推一把压倒在地，这一次脑袋撞在地板上，但肺里终于吸进了足够空气来张口呼救，但他最终还是没能发出声音，因为袭击者又冲他腰侧踢了一脚。

他根本没法呼吸。鼻子现在也在流血了，威尔几乎在唾液和血液中窒息，只能拼命地咳嗽。粗暴的手掌扣住他的腰臀，他能感觉到有人跪到身后。威尔试图反抗，反肘抡过去，用头撞击对方。因为他的不合作一记猛击又砸在了脸上，让他扑倒在地。那些手掌在他臀部肆虐，威尔想要尖叫但是脸颊被紧紧按在湿漉漉的地板上，他几乎是一半溺在水里，一半淹没在自己的血泊中，他不能呼吸了，完全喘不上气了。

背上重量的消失就和袭击的开始一样突然。

威尔滚到一边，费力地坐起身子，挣扎着把后背倚靠在墙上。汉尼拔和另一个人正在花洒下搏斗。汉尼拔用前臂卡住对方的喉咙摁住他，有那么一刻威尔头脑混乱地觉得他们好像在接吻。然后汉尼拔蹒跚着退后，大量鲜血喷涌出来。

那个男人尖叫起来，声音高亢而诡异。汉尼拔的嘴唇和下巴上都满是鲜血，血滴淋洒到他赤裸的胸膛，滑落到地板上。他咀嚼片刻，吞下了嘴里的什么东西。他露出一个龇牙咧嘴的笑容，也许说不定其实是个咆哮，露出染得鲜红的全副牙齿。

威尔歪过身子，胆汁翻涌。他意识到了。汉尼拔刚刚用牙齿咬断了另一个人的舌头并且吃掉了它。

汉尼拔抓住男人的脑袋猛扣到瓷砖地面上，只一下，分毫不差，对方就人事不省地瘫软下来。他把他们两人都留在原地，在花洒下冲掉自己脸上的血迹，然后才向威尔招手示意。“过来，”他说，“来让我看看。”

威尔踉跄地爬到他脚边。他膝盖酸软，肠胃翻搅，整个人好像被抽掉了骨头。汉尼拔捏住他的下巴，抬起他的脸蛋，用拇指温柔地擦拭着威尔的鼻子跟脸颊。他修长的手指插进威尔发间，像是在按摩一样。水流打在威尔脸上，打在他眼睛里，他不得不闭上双眼，让这食人恶魔为他清理脸上的血痕。“没有骨折，”汉尼拔满意地说，将双手掠过威尔的肋骨。“请你睁开眼睛，看着我的手指。”他在威尔眼前晃动手指，满意地看着威尔的视线跟随它移动。“也没有脑震荡。你身上会留下瘀伤和浮肿，但是你会活下来。” 

“为什么要帮我？”威尔声音很轻，带着鼻塞的腔调。

汉尼拔关掉花洒，拿了一条毛巾围在在自己腰上，又拿了一条系在威尔身上。他接着又扯了一条毛巾，绕上威尔的肩膀。“你想我丢下你不管吗？”汉尼拔询问他。

威尔的脑袋一抽一抽地疼，他只想回到寝室，扑倒在床上长睡不起。“不想。”但有件事他一定要知道，“你杀了他吗？”

“一个人如果不能活下去又怎么会吸取教训？”汉尼拔反问道。他和威尔呆在一起直到穿好衣服，并护送他来到餐厅。“坐下来，”他把威尔按坐到一张桌子旁边。威尔盯着塑料桌，直到一个托盘出现在他面前。“吃掉它，”汉尼拔命令他，紧接着坐到了威尔身边，而不是坐在他对面。

威尔机械地打开盒装果汁。“我有什么能给你的？”

“你曾经是FBI的侧写师，不是吗？”汉尼拔咬了一口苹果，而威尔脑子里全是躺在淋浴间地板上那个人，少了一条舌头。

“教师和顾问，”威尔更正。他仍然头晕，胃疼。他已经能感觉到淤青开始在身上形成。

“赶快吃东西，”汉尼拔说。他拿起威尔的食物和苹果，把它们塞进他怀里。“我们很快就会被关——”

“一级防范禁闭！”克劳福德大声咆哮。“所有人回到牢房。除了你，莱克特。”

囚犯们争先恐后躲开这堆麻烦，但当威尔打算跟着他们一起闪开时，汉尼拔握住他的手腕，把他定在桌边。“吃东西，”他强调。

威尔能看出来，克劳福德差点就要冲着他们大吼大叫了，但是威尔脸上的伤痕貌似让他改变了主意。“你们想告诉我发生了什么事吗？”克劳福德无奈地问。

“关于什么？”汉尼拔做出一副清白无辜的样子。

威尔抓住了机会。“汉尼拔打了我，”他垂下头。

两个男人都转头看他。“你说什么？”克劳福德困惑了。

“我……”威尔拿汤勺在冷掉的肉汤里无意识地翻搅。“我骂他是个说谎的婊子，然后先出手给了他一拳。”

“这事发生在哪里？”

“寝室，”威尔咕哝着。“他打倒了我，我们开诚布公地谈了谈，然后达成了一致。这事儿以后不会再发生了，长官。”

克劳福德脸上阴云密布。“你是想告诉我你们两个今天早上都没去过浴室附近？这里没有人拽掉了别人的舌头？”

威尔不必掩饰自己厌恶的表情。“什么？”他问道，“哪个混蛋会干出这么丧心病狂的事情来？”

“你还有什么要补充的吗，莱克特？”克劳福德问。

汉尼拔摊了摊手，“恐怕我的脾气在亲爱的威尔面前有点没控制住。不过就像他说的，问题已经解决啦。”

“我不知道你为什么要袒护他，格雷厄姆，”克劳福德说，“但是别犯傻，他不是你的朋友。你不能跟魔鬼交朋友。现在，滚出我的视线吧，你们俩。”

接下来的进展是，威尔跟汉尼拔一起被锁在了牢房里。汉尼拔坐在他的小书桌旁边，一条腿交叉在另一条上。“我能够保护你，”最后他开口说道，“如果你需要的话。”

威尔咽下自己的畏缩。“你要什么作为回报？”

汉尼拔思索了片刻。“我的脑子在这里都要锈掉了，”他回答，“你很有趣。你能清晰地看穿杀人者，你能成为他们。”

“那是因为我病了。”威尔防备地说。

“除非在我的陪同下，否则你不能走出这个房间。我决定你什么时候吃饭，吃什么，什么时候睡觉，什么时候沐浴——”

“你打算把我当成小白鼠，”威尔说道，“好来研究我的移情。”

汉尼拔并没有反驳。“只要你想终止我们的协议，任何时候都可以。”

威尔真的想给他脸上来一拳。“你也打算操我的屁股，或者只是搞乱我的脑子？噢请原谅我糟糕的法语。”

“你好像非常确定我是同性恋者。”

“你在外面的时候是不是个基佬，或者说只是监狱这个特殊环境所造成的，对我来讲有区别吗？”威尔扮了个鬼脸，双手扒在床架边，脑袋低垂。“别用那些鬼话哄我。你想看我使用‘天赋’吗？那我就让你看。你知道我只要一落单就会被袭击。所以你当时一直尾随着我，因为你就是个自负的混球，以为自己可以为所欲为。如果那里不止一个人会怎么样？你能打败他们所有人吗？或者说你打算把我一个人扔在那里？”

“我会把你扔在那里让他们轮奸，如果这就是你要问的，没错。不过保护的提议仍然有效。”

“我的大英雄，”威尔苦涩地说，“你甚至根本不用来设计我，你只需要走过来，啃掉某个家伙该死的脸皮，然后我就会像只小绵羊一样乖乖任你搓圆搓扁啦。”

汉尼拔站起身走到威尔身后。他把双手放在威尔双肩之上，用自己的身体禁锢住他。“你打算惹恼我吗？”他的声音危险而低沉，嘴唇几乎靠在威尔耳边。

威尔绝望地想要反抗，想要尖叫，想让他流血，结果终于还是保持了身体的驯服，却没能同时管好自己的嘴。“为什么？”他听到自己这么说，“这让你硬了吗？”

“并没有，”汉尼拔回答道。他的齿尖咬上威尔的耳垂，他的下体紧紧贴着威尔的臀瓣，但他并没有勃起。

威尔一动不动。他非常清楚汉尼拔已经让好几个犯人变成了残废，而他会对自己手下留情的几率实在不高。“对不起，”他识时务地说，“我不会再说脏话了。”

汉尼拔放开的时候威尔的呼吸都在颤抖。“我不能忍受的是粗鲁和无礼，”汉尼拔说。他把一只手绕上威尔的咽喉，慢慢掐住，约束住他的呼吸，但又不是完全切断它。“你必须停止故意考验我的耐心，而你如果希望我跟你发生性关系，就必须礼貌地请求，想要其他东西也一样。”

让威尔感到彻底羞辱的是，即使现在汉尼拔仍然没有勃起，他自己的下体却已经硬了。上次有人碰他是什么时候的事了呢？拍身检查不算，光身搜查不算，更别说今天遭到的袭击。汉尼拔猛吸一口气，威尔意识到他正在闻自己身上的气味。

“我懂了，”汉尼拔用另一只手蜿蜒摸索着威尔连身衣的系带。“你有恐同症吗，威尔？被人插入的念头就算只是想法而已是不是都能让你不合时宜地感到恐慌？”

威尔拼命摇头。他的声音梗塞在嗓子眼里，咽喉疼得冒火。汉尼拔的手指仍然仔细控制着他的空气摄入，让他无法吞咽。他的衣物前方已被解开，T恤和短裤露了出来，能看到明显的勃起。

“研究表明，”汉尼拔继续温和地解释，“恐同症的表现越强烈，研究对象就越是在企图隐藏他们同性恋倾向。内心中自我厌恶的向外发散。你是这样的吗，威尔？” 他没有触摸威尔的皮肤，除了用自己的指关节稍稍摩挲了一下威尔的腹部。然后他扯下威尔的短裤，将松紧带卡在他阴囊下方，于是现在威尔暴露无遗地展示在他面前。

“不，”威尔气喘吁吁。

“不什么？”汉尼拔警告地收紧手指。有那么一秒钟，威尔完全不能呼吸了，然后汉尼拔放松了开来。“不，你不是恐同者，或者不，你不是同性恋者，抑或你是在请求我停手？”

他没有等待威尔的答复，显然正沉浸于自己的推演。“或者说，你的兴奋是由我对待你的暴力行为引发的？你喜欢被伤害吗？是将要被强迫，害怕我忽视你请求的念头让你血脉偾张？告诉我，威尔·格雷厄姆，是什么让你湿哒哒的兴奋难耐？”

威尔找不到自己的声音，即使汉尼拔现在已经没在扼制他的呼吸了。他能做的只有紧紧抓住床沿直到指节泛白，羞愧得双颊深红。汉尼拔终于完全放开了他，他退后了几步，威尔感觉自己像是被拔起了船锚的小船。

“告诉我你的答复。”汉尼拔坐回桌边，开始浏览他的邮件。

“好吧，”威尔嗓音粗噶，低声回答。汉尼拔最令人恐怖的地方在于他完全无法预测，以及他可怕的破坏力，然而缺少了他的帮助，威尔根本撑不过下一个星期。“我们成交。”

“很好。”汉尼拔头也不回地说。威尔又等了片刻，但汉尼拔只是磨尖了铅笔开始回复信件。

威尔双手颤抖着拉上短裤，爬到自己的床上。他将自己努力缩成一团，把脸深深埋进枕头里面尖叫。威尔把手伸进短裤里开始自渎。他已经湿了，前列腺液从阴茎顶端渗漏出来。

“不，威尔，”汉尼拔仍然没有转过头来。“如果你想做什么，必须先征得我的同意。”

威尔好几个月都没有过生理反应了。在那些噩梦之间，那些失眠，那些精神崩裂，因为谋杀罪而受审的日日夜夜……不太能让人兴奋得起来。现在他的身体似乎向他要求弥补之前对它的忽略了，于是他胀痛难耐。

“别违抗我，你不会喜欢那个结果的。”汉尼拔继续说道。

威尔挪开双手，靠紧紧攥住床单来克制住别再碰触自己。请求的话语支支吾吾溢出唇间，“请让我打……”他咽回要说的话，重新考虑了几秒。“请让我手淫，拜托。”

汉尼拔终于转过身来。威尔能感觉到他的凝视，它就像是有形一样，在他背上隐隐刺痛。“为什么？”

因为我硬了，操你妈的混蛋，威尔当然没敢这么说出口。“不知道，”他艰难出声，“不是……不是因为疼痛。”

“请你仰躺过来，”汉尼拔站起身。

威尔没有费心去争论。没有了床垫挤压在阴茎上的触感，威尔根本没法抑制腹股沟处不自觉的小小抽搐。汉尼拔拿手掌按压在他的腹部，就在他的淤青正在形成的地方。即使如此，透过短裤也能看到他的阴茎在不住抽动。

“你确定吗？”汉尼拔没掩饰自己的得意。

“你这个虐待狂，”威尔从紧咬的牙关之间迸出话来。“所以你进了医学院，所以你做了心理医生。你比精神变态者更有自控力，比反社会分子更危险。那些并不是谣言，你确实会吃人。天，你就是个他妈的食人魔，是个连环杀手，他们却不知道。”

“你是在迎合我的虚荣心吗？”汉尼拔询问，“抑或是在证明你的价值？”

威尔把头深深埋进枕头里。“是的，”他说。

“非常好，”汉尼拔说，“我允许你触碰自己。条件是你得告诉我这么做时心里在想些什么。”

“我——我了解杀人者的内心。”威尔将一只手掌伸进内裤里，握住阴茎。“我分不清感到兴奋是因为我自己喜欢这种感觉，还是因为你喜欢这种感觉，而我只是在呼应你的想法。我很害怕，但现在一切都乱了套。我好疼。一切都是一团乱麻，而这甚至让我更硬。”

汉尼拔居然兴致盎然。威尔等待他的下一个问题，但他只是说，“把你的阴茎拿出来。”

威尔踢掉短裤，他妈的为什么不呢，他让自己的手指更加舒适地环绕在勃起的分身之上。“现在我在考虑怎么用医学上正确的解剖术语代替那些下流的单词※2。你是不是从来没有说过类似老二，或者干之类的字眼，永远都是手淫或者肛交这样的词？”他脸颊生疼，就是撞上瓷砖的那块儿。他的腹部和肋骨也疼痛难忍。还加上头痛。

但是汉尼拔……汉尼拔感到欣喜若狂，大概有快一年都没这么兴奋过了。汉尼拔刚刚吃掉了另一个家伙的舌头，没有人能够阻止他。他让一个FBI前特别探员躺在面前，臣服于他，还是没有人能阻止得了他。他不肯定对另一个人类拥有如此强大的控制力和影响力所带来的愉悦能够持续多久，他是否会对此感到厌倦，但是至少此刻，他能让这堆漂亮的乱糟糟的混乱和绝望在他脚下匍匐或是伸展，只要他想要。至少现在，他非常开心。

威尔战栗于汉尼拔凶猛的欲望。“你要命令我接下来该怎么做吗，”威尔气若游丝地说。他用比平时缓慢许多的频率抚慰着自己，然而也比平时增加了许多力道。有点疼，只有一点点。“如果你用言语控制我，就能从强迫我的力量中得到满足，却不用真的逼迫我。但是迫使我自己这么做又意味着你从我的不适之中得到了快感。”

有那么一瞬间汉尼拔看起来有些惊讶。“你有怎样一个奇妙的天赋啊，威尔。”他再次将一只手掌掐上威尔的喉咙。床铺够高，让他能把胳膊搁在威尔胸膛上，肘弯顶着他某条肋骨。“我猜我们可以试试看。”

威尔的阴茎急扯几下，淌出一股浓稠的前液。“操，我去，”他低咒出声，汉尼拔的手指在他喉间收紧，让他无法再说出一个字。汉尼拔将另一只手按压在他大腿的神经集群上。

“措辞，”汉尼拔提醒道。

威尔上气不接下气。他已经在高潮边缘，然而却没法满足自己，只能这样僵持着，用掌心的小小痉挛偶尔给予抚慰。他转过脸庞，直直看进汉尼拔眼里，对方的双眸在室内昏暗的光线下看起来几乎全然漆黑。“如果知道我的移情会让我也能感受到跟你一样的快感，你还能享受施虐带来的满足吗？”他开始发笑，带着一点歇斯底里却又无法肆意出声，更像是在小小的打嗝。

汉尼拔，还真是不公平，连爬到上铺的动作看起来都那么优雅从容。他弯着腰跪坐在威尔身体上方，几乎将自己折成直角才没把头撞上天花板。但即使这样也没让他显得滑稽，而是让威尔意识到自己进入了能被咬到的范围。汉尼拔将全身重量压在威尔的咽喉上，郑重其事地控制着他，令他窒息。他另一只手深深按进威尔肋骨处的瘀伤。

反馈回来的激烈情绪并没能压下威尔对生死关头的本能惧怕。他在汉尼拔身下挣扎起来，他的呻吟被汉尼拔的吻堵在了嘴里，沉寂于无声。威尔察觉自己的舌头就在汉尼拔齿间，就在此刻他达到了高潮，几乎就在同一时刻汉尼拔放开了钳制住他喉咙的手指。他咳嗽着，喘息着，在肾上腺素和内啡肽的刺激下飘飘欲仙。

汉尼拔露出一个掠食动物的残酷笑容。“是的，”他说。他仍然蹲伏在威尔胸膛上，像一头梦魇赫然矗立。

“什么？”威尔心跳如擂鼓，不知道此时该感到宽慰还是羞耻。

“是的，我能够从中得到满足。”汉尼拔说，“而你需要再洗个澡。”威尔闭上双眼，这样就不用再去看汉尼拔那张刀锋一样锐利的笑脸。

威尔一惊一乍地发现汉尼拔没做多余的动作，只是爬下了床铺。他拍去膝头的灰尘，好像穿着一条西装裤而不是一件监狱制式连身衣似的。威尔听到他来回走动，然后又坐回到桌边。威尔睁开了眼睛。

“你难道不需要……”

“不，”汉尼拔打断他的话。“我不需要，而这是我最后一次重复自己的话。”

有可能汉尼拔有他自己绝不会跨过的底线，所以才会坐在那儿，任由裤裆里那玩意儿硬着，无视它的需求。也有可能其实汉尼拔根本就没有兴奋，因为他，不知何故，不认为威尔和/或对威尔的暴力行为能够引起他的性冲动。又或者，说不定他只在杀人的时候性兴奋。

威尔伸手从墙上的小架子拿下一卷厕纸。他擦干沾在胸腹和腿间的体液，重新穿上衣服。“你杀过多少人？”他忍不住问道。

“我没有性欲倒错※3。”汉尼拔恼火地回答。

“强奸肢解食人肉色情狂※4，”威尔喃喃出声。汉尼拔放松了一些，转头以一种大概能被描述为喜爱的表情回望着他。

“拼对了，虽然我不是，”他说，“不过很高兴看到你跟我期待的一样聪明。但我现在要求你躺下来。你过度疲倦了，威廉，这个早上对你来讲压力太大。现在睡一觉吧，娱乐时间到了我会叫醒你的。”

威尔向各路神明祈祷汉尼拔最好没说谎，他的犯罪行为别是以性目的为动机。他不认为自己能够承受‘因为强暴自己而得到享受’这种共情。“现在是一级防范禁闭，”虽然这么说，但他还是照着汉尼拔的要求，把毯子拉到胸口。

“到了休息时间会给我们放风的，”汉尼拔回答，“克劳福德不会冒扰乱人心的险。”

听起来似乎在接下来的一个小时或者更久的时间里他没有打算伤害威尔的意图。威尔盯着天花板。汉尼拔至少有一件事情说对了，他精疲力竭。他已经陷入崩溃边缘，多么希望狗狗们还陪在自己身边。他又冷又无助。几分钟之后，威尔发现自己在瑟瑟发抖。

“你可以睡到我床上来。”汉尼拔令人沮丧地一如既往的镇定。“这次不需要你的请求。”

威尔又在那里继续躺了一会儿，但头痛又开始发作，他疼得就好像灵魂里也跟身体上一样伤痕累累。他爬下来蜷缩进汉尼拔的被褥里，实在是太难为情。这里跟他自己床上一样，也没有多么舒适，但枕头上还流连着汉尼拔洗发水的余味，毯子里也纠缠着他的香皂与汗水的气息。威尔的肩膀放松下来，头痛也渐渐缓和了。

“Ça vas?[法：你还好吗？]”汉尼拔问道。他将左手插进威尔发间随意摩挲，拇指在威尔太阳穴周围划圈揉压着。

“Oui, ça vas,[法：是的，还好。]”威尔回答。颤抖平息了下来，有那么一刻他对自己叛逆的身体感到惊讶，不过很快就陷入了沉眠。

 

第三章完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※1：Cajun French，卡津人是法国后裔，定居在美国路易斯安那州新奥尔良地区。威尔在新奥尔良做过十年警察。  
> ※2：是的，你终于吐槽了！文中所有涉及性意味和性器官的词Will一直在用俚语，而Hanni全部用的解剖学和医学术语！（无力地扶墙而出……）  
> ※3：性欲倒错，一种精神障碍，泛指性心理与行为明显偏离正常，并以这类性偏离作为性兴奋、性满足的主要或唯一方式。这里Hanni瞬间明白了Will在试探他是否只有通过杀戮才会high，所以被惹毛了（不过你真的不是吗？那窒息play怎么玩得那么开心……）  
> ※4：Anthropophagolagnia身为一！个！单词，尼玛携带的信息量还真大……


	4. Chapter 4

日复一日形成了一种机械的模式，威尔跟在汉尼拔身边游荡，虽然仍带着挥之不去的淡淡恐慌，但总比整天困在房里要好过得多。汉尼拔并不介意他与Zee和普赖斯或是任何其他无名小卒们说话。他很乐意于花时间去阅读那些信件，或是将自己沉浸在绘画艺术之中，随威尔在旁边玩牌还是跟别人闲聊打发时间。跟上汉尼拔的生活节奏看来并不太难。

威尔暗自疑惑汉尼拔怎么没有抱怨过食物的品质，他看起来可不像个得过且过的人。当他终于壮着胆子提起这个话题，汉尼拔只是机械地把碎得渣一样的炒蛋送进嘴里。“人生起伏，命运兴衰，”他说，“我尝过挨饿的滋味。”

咖啡加了再多糖还是泥泞不堪，尝起来糟糕透顶。“盖不住那股膻味，”威尔指出。“我能不要吃苹果吗？”

“不行。”汉尼拔如此回答，不过看起来也没有多在意。

第二天早餐上汉尼拔开始发起了牢骚。然后是第三天。然后第四天，直到这也成为他们日常模式的一部分。只有在早餐时分汉尼拔才会咕哝着正确的膳食需求标准，并抱怨起监狱厨房除了把培根烧焦掉就干不了其他好事儿了。其他正餐时段他都对这个话题一言不发，并默默吃掉所有东西。

汉尼拔对食物的埋怨简直和天上的繁星一样无边无际，不过他最频繁的哀叹是为自己无法妥善地喂养威尔而感到懊恼。威尔总是想，汉尼拔在他到来之前是不是挺寂寞的，不过他聪明地不置一词。他喜欢早上的汉尼拔，因为汉尼拔不是个爱早起的人。他演得很逼真，可威尔能看出来直到喝下早餐第一杯咖啡之前他都是只纸老虎。威尔喜欢他这样，因为汉尼拔总是叫人心惊胆战，只有每天早晨他才会感觉到汉尼拔也会无聊，也会抱怨监狱的猪食，也会宁愿犯杀人的罪孽来得到一顿像样的饭菜——比起其他人来在汉尼拔这里可能更需要从字面意义上诠释这句话，不过无论如何——他还是只能就着砂糖跟牛奶吞下那杯难以下咽的监狱咖啡，和所有其他狱友一样。

汉尼拔令人瞩目的力量来自于坚持不懈的日常锻炼。他的硬举力道简直不可思议，威尔试图不去猜测他到底扛过多少尸体才练就那副肌肉，也不想知道为什么现在还要将其继续保持下去。

看起来汉尼拔乐于为威尔安排该怎么吃东西，怎么运动，喝多少水，他还调整了自己的习惯，以适应威尔略微瘦削的体型和更加快速的新陈代谢速度。威尔只能照做，反正也没有其他的选择。他无法确定汉尼拔热衷于此是否因为这满足了他的上帝情结，还是因为他想满足自己的其他某些情结，只等威尔的身体合了他的胃口。

在运动的时候，威尔曾经试图回想起听闻过的案例里是否出现过疑似食人倾向的，不过一无所获。然而总有一天一切都会豁然开朗的，他一定能找出汉尼拔的秘密。汉尼拔泄漏出的每一个微小的细节信息都在不断完善着他的拼图。

但多数时候这些运动将他脑子里的一切念头都清空了出去。汉尼拔的锻炼计划实在太折磨人，当他结束的时候威尔已然累垮，颤抖得像一匹初生的小马驹。他瘫软在瓷砖地面上，脸枕着汉尼拔的大腿，让汉尼拔为他洗头。当有力气站起来时，威尔就在莲蓬头下用仍然颤抖的双臂将自己支撑在墙上，让汉尼拔给他洗澡。一开始这感觉很羞耻，他觉得就像自己养的一条流浪狗，不过很快就习惯了将其他狱友的嘘声视若无睹。他的服从使汉尼拔显得愈发强大，而汉尼拔越强势，有人不长眼过来骚扰的可能性就越小。这效果令人尴尬，但不能不说合了威尔的心意。

他并不喜欢肢体接触，大抵如此。对他来讲允许其他人进入自己的私人空间是件艰难的事情，但汉尼拔并没有意识到或者根本不在意这一点。他站得太近，他靠得太紧，他的肢体语言总让威尔不自觉想丢盔弃甲逃之夭夭。但他在威尔身上的触碰是坚定的，意图明确，手法专业，考虑周全，并不会产生额外的精神压力。他的触摸里并没有什么不确定或是疑问。如果汉尼拔想从威尔身上得到什么，他会叫威尔知道的。如果威尔想要什么，他只需要开口请求。

这可能是威尔一生中处理过的最简单的人际关系了。

离汉尼拔看着威尔自慰那天已经过了好几周，威尔再也没有出声询问过类似问题。必须先说出口这种事还是太难为情了。

他曾试图趁汉尼拔不注意偷偷试过一次，汉尼拔把他直接从铺位上拽了下来，罚他保持着莫加姿势※1直到不支。这惩罚整整持续了一个钟头，之后他连腰都没法直起来。汉尼拔后来将他抱到自己床上，让他躺在自己胸口。威尔从此再也没有违背过他的意愿。

此类事情无法轻易遗忘，因为汉尼拔总喜欢问他些唐突的、侵扰的私人问题。类似对话通常发生在晚餐期间，所以到了被关进牢房里时他满脑子都只剩下性。狡猾的尝试，但威尔宁愿答复汉尼拔此类问题，虽然这并不能让他的禁欲生活变得好过一点。

“你曾经用手指给自己做过肛交吗，或在手淫的时候作为辅助性性手段？”汉尼拔咬着可能是从罐头里取出的肉片，在进食的空档之间询问。

“只有一次。我不喜欢那样。”威尔并没有压低声音，因为他也已经狠狠地接受过类似的教训了。“很疼。”

“你会在跟女人肛交的过程中得到快感吗？”

威尔露出一个夸张的表情。“我没有多少性生活，汉尼拔。说服女人们上床是需要很多眼神交流的。”

“你回避了我的问题。”汉尼拔指出。

“不，我从没有过肛交经历。没有跟女人做过，没有跟自己做过，没有跟邮差做过※2，跟任何人都没有做过。我知道这是每个人都无法避免谈论的那种事情，就好像是性爱的圣杯一样，”威尔满心怨恨地戳着盘子里的四季豆，“在人类基础欲求的水平上它有关于打破禁忌、权利与主导地位。在我的职业生涯中见过许多这方面的事情，以相当丑恶的方式。所以每当想到这一点，总会让我感到茫然和惊恐。”

“因为在共情里你看到自己身为一个施暴者？”

威尔把豆子塞进嘴里，这样就不必立即回答这个问题。但是汉尼拔总是顽固得像一座山脉。“有时候，”威尔含糊地说。

汉尼拔，这混蛋毫不犹豫，“那其他时候呢？”

“我是受害者。”

汉尼拔总是相当的不可理喻，不过威尔此时能肯定他对自己很满意。“你真是因为这个害怕的吗？还是说吓到你的其实是它能让你兴奋这个事实？”

“被谋杀的念头不会让我兴奋，不，”威尔愤怒地反驳。

“我们没有在说谋杀，”汉尼拔寸步不让，“我们在讨论性交※3。”

威尔整张脸都刷上了一层粉色。“你的措辞，”虽然嘴上这么说，可威尔似乎已经一辈子都没做过了，他真的真的欲求不满，然后他裤裆里那傻逼叛徒一听到汉尼拔用他尾音短促的特殊语调发音性交这个单词直接就硬起来了。汉尼拔脸上的表情说明他也对此一清二楚。

“当……过一会儿，我能不能——”

汉尼拔毫不在意地打断他的话。“不行，”他说。威尔只能垂头丧气地陷进座位里。他此时真心真意地考虑着，或许，如果他不顾颜面尽失的屈辱、在公众场合直接问出口，汉尼拔会不会答应他。

直到牢门在身后落上了锁威尔都还在生着闷气。汉尼拔专横地招了招手，要求他脱掉衣服。“你可以用其他方式享受一下，”他说。

无论汉尼拔拥有多少可怕的品性，威尔还是相信他不会未经许可强暴自己。于是他虽然难堪，还是迅速脱光了衣服，遵循指示躺在了汉尼拔床上。他本来期待的是一场快速的手活儿。

他怎么也想不到汉尼拔会把他吸到差点哭出来。

威尔拉扯着自己的头发，压低臀部，在汉尼拔手中扭动摇摆。有两次他已经快要去了，汉尼拔却在此时放开他，让他从高潮边缘缓和回来。第三次威尔不禁恳求，“拜托，天，汉尼拔，求求你，饶了我，饶了我吧。我想要——我想，好吗？”汉尼拔用两根手指按压在他的会阴，将他的阴茎深深地吞进去。威尔的高潮到来得如此凶猛，他想自己可能休克了几秒。

恢复意识时威尔发现汉尼拔正在漱口，而且他能清楚看到汉尼拔的勃起。有那么一个度秒如年的瞬间威尔陷入了他们二人之间无解的戈尔迪之结※4中，进退两难。如果他提出帮汉尼拔纾解，汉尼拔可能会同意，因为正是他自己将威尔置于这个不提出回报就显得忘恩负义的难堪境地。他也可能会拒绝，只为了证明一切尽在他的掌控。但是如果他想到了威尔会这样考虑，那不就说明两种选项其实都是相反的意图？威尔又开始感到头痛了。

“来这儿，”汉尼拔的提议就像是个恩赐。他轻推着威尔侧躺下来，在他背后并排躺下。“并紧双腿，”他如此说，威尔就乖乖照做，因为他只恢复了这么多体力，也做不了什么别的了。

他有些浑浑噩噩，汉尼拔的阴茎在他股间抽动，每一记戳刺都叫他狠狠摇晃。如果不是如此疲累，威尔觉得自己说不定已经再次勃起了。“你对我太体贴了，”威尔听见自己说道，“我没想过会是这样。”

汉尼拔的回答是在他肩头的一记猛咬，尝到从伤口渗出的血液的那一刹那，汉尼拔狠狠地释放了出来。

粘腻的手指按到威尔唇间，威尔舔干净汉尼拔手上的精液。就在这一刻，威尔突然顿悟过来，他就这样被如此嚣张地操纵与玩弄了。

###

“你不该这样玩弄我，我很生气。”第二天早餐时威尔终于开口。

汉尼拔微微抬起眉弓。“不喜欢？”他说，“可我不记得有谁叫停啊。”

“是啊，没错，”威尔说，“可我也没有允许你啊。允许才意味着同意，汉尼拔。”

“Tu aurais préféré que je ne te suce pas?[法：这么说，你是宁愿我不给你口交了？]”汉尼拔问道。

威尔肩膀生疼。虽然很想伸手去揉一揉，可他才不愿意让汉尼拔称心如意。“当你把别人的老二含在嘴里之前先问过对方才是正确的礼貌，不是吗？”

下一刻汉尼拔脸上好似瞬间戴上了一张面具。那上面摒除了所有正常的人类情绪，汉尼拔的双眼在日光灯含糊的光线下如同来自鲨鱼的死亡凝视一般。没有情绪，只有饥饿。他的焦点就在威尔身后。威尔汗毛倒竖，但是没有转头去看，尤其当汉尼拔冲着对方微笑起来，用指尖捻起威尔盘子里一片培根，一口将这块薄薄的熏肉咬成两半。这是警告，是恫吓。无论威尔背后的人是谁，显然马上就将注意力转移到了别处，因为汉尼拔稍稍放松了下来。

“以后不许这样对我说话，”汉尼拔片刻之后说道。他们来到休闲区就坐，汉尼拔摆开围棋棋盘。威尔叹了口气，无聊地拿一根手指搅动着棋子。他不太擅长这门游戏，不过进来多少有所进步。“说认真的，威尔。如果你在公共场合提及我们的性关系时表示我不是完全支配的一方，接下来你将发现我们会有许多硬仗要打了。”

“嗯，好吧，”威尔嘟囔着，“我只是完全被你给气傻了。”

汉尼拔微微弯起唇角，好像在控制自己不要对威尔这番自白感到太过得意。“下不为例，”他落下一子。

威尔输了又输，觉得自己应该已经为此吸取足够多的教训了。汉尼拔终于放过他，靠上椅背，闭上双眼。他时而会这么做。他入定一般一动不动，双目紧闭，然而却没有睡觉，他的灵魂去到了遥远的地方。威尔待在他身边，不太确定这种时候是谁在保护着谁。

正在此时，Zee，普赖斯，还有两个年长的无期徒刑犯Hart和Mellori也加入了进来。有点像集体约会的感觉，威尔不着调地想，虽然汉尼拔缺席在他的思维殿堂里。

“不可思议，”Mellori问，“他能听到我们说话吗？”

“我也不知道，”威尔答复道，“说几句傻逼话，试试就知道了。”

他们的对话被一名新囚犯的到来打断。普赖斯做出一个夸张的鬼脸，“这特么不科学。看来咱们A区现在有两个食人魔了。”

汉尼拔没做出任何反应，所以威尔猜想他现在应该听不到外界的声音。虽然他不敢拿生命来打赌这一点，不过还算确信。威尔耸耸肩，“有顺子吗※5？”普赖斯摇摇头，威尔伸手抓牌。

“他们说整栋房子里全都是遗骸。像是说，床垫里啦，墙里边啦，晚餐桌上啦，”Zee说，“他杀掉了许多长得像他女儿的小姑娘们，吃掉她们，最后当条子冲进去抓他时杀掉了老婆紧接着是他女儿，然后一群探员一拥而上才把他搞定。”

Hart微微靠上前来压低嗓音。“要我是你我才不会操心他的事儿，”他对威尔说，“伍兹兄弟会盯着你呢。你有顺子吗？”

威尔恼怒地扔掉了顺子，“汉尼拔讨厌分享。”他说，“我不认为他会把我借给那群新纳粹白鬼※6。”

“你不知道他们一直看莱克特不爽吗？反之亦然。”Zee的膝盖在桌子下边神经质地弹动，“莱克特和安德鲁斯——就是他妈伍兹的头儿——在莱克特刚进来这里时就不对盘。狱警把他俩分开前莱克特从他身上弄下来好大一块，因为这事儿还被隔离了好几个星期。安德鲁被缝了天知道多少针才补起来，还在脸颊上留下了诺大个疤当纪念品。他们还没找上莱克特的麻烦只因为安德鲁斯‘三振出局’了，他们关了他一个月。那货这几天就要回来了。你要么找点武器保护好自己，要么就机灵点。很快这里就得有人祭旗了。最好别是你。”

“你跟伍兹他们有什么仇怨？”当晚晚些时候威尔向汉尼拔求证。

“纳粹混蛋，”汉尼拔满怀愤怒咆哮出声。威尔不知道汉尼拔正在说的是哪国语言，但他听得出来他在咒骂。汉尼拔把手中拿着的衬衫狠狠摔在床上。他显然被激怒了，然而却找不到泄愤的出口。从威尔共情的镜头里看出去现在的汉尼拔就是一头狰狞的怪兽，而他此时却与怪兽关在一起。“当然了，他们肯定想要把你夺走，”汉尼拔恶狠狠地说，“那群杂碎看到美好的东西就只会想去摧毁。”

威尔夜里总会梦到汉尼拔。有时候汉尼拔就像那天在浴室里一样，呼吸沉重，血流满面，吞咽着人类的血肉——在梦里那是威尔自己的舌头。还有时候威尔的肋骨被砸开，汉尼拔蹲伏在他身上，啃噬他的内脏。又有时候威尔像只猎物一样疯狂奔跑，身后一头鸦羽牡鹿追逐着他，他拼命地跑，却总也无法摆脱它。威尔不知道这些到底能不能算是噩梦，因为他醒来时惊悸如筛糠，却胀痛地勃起兴奋着。

那种叫人厌恶的恐惧与兴奋的混合情绪现在再一次俘获了他。威尔四肢僵硬，然而大脑却自顾自地飞速运转，像解构罪案现场一样将汉尼拔剥皮拆骨。“你失去了某个人，”威尔说，“你的某个被保护者。你那时一定还很年轻。”

“我劝你最好住嘴。”汉尼拔警告他。

“无论你是什么，无论你做了什么……”

汉尼拔迅雷不及掩耳地一把将他掼倒在墙上，手臂卡住他的咽喉。“别让我忍无可忍！”

“这都不是你的理由。”威尔紧紧抓住汉尼拔的背心，“你变成一头残忍的怪物并不是因为遇到了这些坏事。”

汉尼拔的钳制并未放松，“宝贝儿，你对怪物知道些什么？”

威尔的笑容扭曲而苦涩。“所有一切，”他说，“我什么都知道了。我知道当你出生时他们把你交给你母亲，他们说她有了一个儿子，但是他们错了，汉尼拔。他们交付给她的那头生物由阴影与谎言交织而成，吞噬掉它接触过的万事万物。一路上有人以暴行与贫困饲喂于它，让它成长得更为茁壮，但即使没有那些遭遇你也不会成为一个善良的人。你生来如此。这就是我的工作，我的……天赋让我能够读懂像你这样的人，汉尼拔·莱克特。”

汉尼拔的压制缓和了一点，只有一点。“你真是乱糟糟又有趣，不是吗？”

“那就是我，”威尔回答。“现在我要给你来场口活，因为我特么就是有毛病觉得现在看来这是个好主意。当我做完以后希望你能回报我的好意，因为我昨晚睡得跟个死人一样安稳。”

“我……”汉尼拔，仅此一次，他似乎哑口无言了。

威尔还是不怎么能直视他的双眼，但他尽量笑得真诚。“你的尺寸很惊人，汉尼拔，不过再怎么样从这里我也够不到呀。”汉尼拔松开钳制，威尔在他面前跪了下来。

“可以吗？”威尔的手指悬停在汉尼拔长裤的系带上。

汉尼拔脸上挂着的笑意真是让人讨厌。“是的，”他说，“我确信我们可以搞点什么出来※7。”

威尔真心不认为自己对取悦男人的性器官能有多内行。一开始他也会跟姑娘们约会，当他还做得到的时候。当他的焦虑和孤僻还没有曝光，还没将她们吓得大惊失色之前。他也看过色情录像，那里确实能看到很多性器，但在现实生活中他只在更衣室里偶尔见到过别人那活儿；事实上，他这辈子见到的大部分阴茎都和尸体密不可分，那些东西绝不是什么会让人感到刺激的玩意儿。所以他真的没有许多参照物拿来作比较，不过如果其他男性勃起的尺寸都和汉尼拔一样，他真的会对所有给人做过口活的勇士献以最诚挚的敬意。

汉尼拔双手搁在威尔脑后，在他嘴里操干着。他的戳刺缓慢而平稳，并没有特别用力，但每一记都深深顶入威尔咽喉深处。威尔嘴里填满汉尼拔的阴茎，不自觉地眼泛水光，一丝唾液自嘴角沿着下巴滑落下来，而汉尼拔以纯粹的好奇与珍视低头凝视着他。威尔将双手栖息在身侧，手指紧紧抓住自己长裤的布料，以免忍不住抓着汉尼拔的臀部或是手腕不放。他都忘记了怎么去呼吸，即使在汉尼拔没有塞满他喉咙时也差点闭过气去。

他开始感觉反胃，想要咳嗽，出现陷入恐慌症的前兆。汉尼拔稳稳地捧住他的头颅，将自己的阴茎推到最深处，没有再抽出来。

“呼吸，我的好孩子，”汉尼拔说，“用鼻子呼吸。”

威尔发出一声介于热情难耐与呜咽抽泣之间的猥亵呻吟。汉尼拔将他向后推开，他无力地跌坐在汉尼拔脚边，抬起袖子擦拭自己的嘴角，气喘吁吁。

“让咱们来帮帮你吧。”汉尼拔说得好似满心善意，“脱掉衣服趴到床上去，拿你的枕头垫在腰下。”

威尔摇摇晃晃爬上床，照他说的去做。没料到汉尼拔提起自己的长裤，坐进床边的椅子里看着他。

“继续，”汉尼拔说。

威尔不是百分百确定汉尼拔的意愿，不过倒是能猜出几分。他的脸颊因为羞辱而飞红，调整了一下身下的枕头，缓缓晃动臀部，让性器在已被浆洗得柔软的织物上来回摩擦。软绵绵的枕头并不能提供足够的摩擦力让他达到高潮，不过威尔料想反正那也不是这场表演的真实意图。他撑起肩膀垂着头，紧盯着金属床架的边框。汉尼拔的凝视如同芒刺在背，他觉得自己既淫荡又廉价。更糟糕的是，他有点儿享受现在的感觉，虽然只是那么一点儿。牢狱之灾于他来说太过艰难，没有清静一隅，四处都是人，过于强烈的情绪冲击不断袭来。但在此时此刻此地，他只需要去做汉尼拔要求他做的。

汉尼拔不动声色地观察着他，直到威尔的发线挂上了汗珠，阴茎在枕套的摩擦下又酸又疼。他爬上了床，伏到威尔身后，用肩膀顶开他的双腿。威尔惊叫出声，感觉到湿润的触感轻轻压上后穴，灵活的舌头挑逗着他，诱哄他打开身体，威尔把脸紧紧埋进床垫闷住一声呻吟。汉尼拔用手指在威尔会阴处按压，威尔忍不住伸手向后，却没法抓住汉尼拔一丝衣角。

“拜托，”威尔喘着粗气，都不明白自己在要求什么，更不敢相信自己请求的对象竟然是汉尼拔。

汉尼拔将一根手指插入进去，威尔浑身一紧，一句“不要”堵在嗓子眼里。汉尼拔稍稍退开，说，“放轻松，你会喜欢的。”接着直接吐出口水，将它舔进威尔的小洞，伸出另一根手指滑了进去。他的舌尖在威尔柔软的穴口不断舔舐，手指在前列腺处轻轻刮搔。

“我们之前才谈到过允许才意味着同意，现在的情形可完全反过来了，”威尔几乎透不过气来。汉尼拔在窃笑，他能感到那笑意带来的震动压在他皮肤上的感觉。威尔握紧拳头捣住眼眶，直到眼前直冒金星。

“现在还要我停下来吗？”汉尼拔一边询问一边在他挺翘的屁股上咬了一口，他的手指在甬道里屈伸抽插，不轻不重，不疾不徐，叫威尔的双臂软成了一滩水。

他将双腿张得大大的，压低肩膀拼命摇头。“不，”他这么说着，可汉尼拔又退了回去，直起身子背靠墙壁。

汉尼拔示意威尔爬起来，将他安置在自己腿上，双膝分开在他腰际跨坐。他将手指重新插进威尔的身体，就这样操着他直到威尔整个人挂在他身上，扑在他肩膀上不住喘着气。威尔阴茎顶端湿漉漉的，那既不是前液，也不是精液。刚才的枕头已经晕染上一团湿润，现在汉尼拔的腹部也全是他蹭上的痕迹。

“悉听尊便，”汉尼拔说道。威尔重重地撸了几下，一边诅咒着些无意义的话一边射了出来，汉尼拔的手指还深埋在他身体里。

汉尼拔抽出手指并放开威尔的后背时他仍在不停颤抖。一只手掌扶到他脑后，力道坚定，威尔明白汉尼拔需要他做什么。高潮之后的筋疲力尽让他的口交技巧更为笨拙，不过汉尼拔似乎并不在意他在这过程中帮不上太多忙。他抓紧威尔的头发重重地操他的嘴，威尔喉间无助的哽咽与痉挛看来已经足够他满意。在汉尼拔射精过后，威尔止不住的咳嗽让大部分精液都滴落到他的胸膛和阴茎上。

汉尼拔让威尔把头枕在自己大腿上休息了片刻，让他的呼吸缓和下来。威尔轻轻舔过汉尼拔的身体，他的阴茎、他的腹部、他的胸膛，粗糙的体毛在他舌苔下刮擦，汉尼拔轻抚他的头发像是在安抚一条家犬。

“我想睡在这里行吗？”威尔在失去勇气前问道。

汉尼拔没有回答，只是调整了一下姿势把威尔抱进自己怀里。他们的身体曲线严丝合缝地贴在一起，威尔的背部紧紧挨着汉尼拔的胸口。

他们俩都睡得跟死人一样安稳。

 

第四章完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※1：Murga position，体罚姿势，多半用于教育体制中。传统为蹲姿，双臂穿过膝下揪住耳朵。还有站姿、坐姿等几种不同变体。  
> ※2：（对不起我又忍不住了）Will你到底看过多少GV？！……好吧，AV  
> ※3：这里Hanni用的是fuking，大概是他措辞最粗鲁的一次了……  
> ※4：戈尔迪是公元前四世纪小亚细亚地区的一个国王，他把一辆牛车的车辕和车轭用一根绳子系了起来，打了一个找不到结头的死结，声称谁能打开这个结谁就可以称王亚洲。这个结一直没有人解开。到了公元前三世纪，亚历山大大帝拔出身上的佩剑，一下子就把这个死结斩开了。  
> ※5：他们在玩一种叫做go fish的扑克游戏，威尔说的其实是三张。不过我想大家也不在意扑克规则，对吧XD  
> ※6：新纳粹团体奉行白人至上的种族主义，以光头、纳粹纹身等为标志。  
> ※7：work something out（想点办法/解决问题）我恨双关语！直译出来让大家看看某只不说脏话也黄暴的真面目……


	5. Chapter 5

威尔在汉尼拔一声粗粝而响亮的惊呼声中醒来。

在勉力压制汉尼拔的过程中威尔差点伤到自己。汉尼拔无意识地挣扎，迷乱而困惑，威尔搂着他，在他耳边不停低语，“我在这儿，让我来帮你，”直到汉尼拔最终沉静下来。他们就这样安静地躺了一会儿。威尔跨坐在汉尼拔大腿上，握紧他的手腕塞进两人之间，用自己的身体约束着他，额头贴着额头。

某个狱警拿警棍在门口重重一敲。“安静，莱克特。”

威尔坐了起来，心慌得砰砰直跳。汉尼拔面无表情地板着脸，但他能感到汉尼拔加速的脉搏。他无比确信自己现在无论张口说什么都会让汉尼拔一触即发，于是小心地保持着沉默。汉尼拔在他掌中转动手腕，威尔松开了手。

他被汉尼拔空洞的凝视牢牢钉在原地，不能动弹。监室里有点热，提高气温有助于让囚犯们保持镇静——购物商场就是靠这个原理来安抚顾客——但一股寒意不期然自脊背向上升起。威尔的肌肉不由自主地拉紧，汉尼拔的凝视愈发锐利，如同掠食者盯着他的猎物。威尔为预期的疼痛绷紧身体，然而汉尼拔突然叹了口气，抬手将一缕凌乱的卷发轻轻拨到他耳后。“把你的书拿过来，”他在语调里努力保持着自己的体面与尊严。威尔不知所措。“我想要给你读它，”汉尼拔补充道。威尔不及细想，茫然起身离开了床铺。

他将自己的被褥拖了下来，好让汉尼拔能舒服地靠在上面，然后拿来正在研读的那本书。当汉尼拔安置好自己后，他坐进汉尼拔怀里，背靠他的胸膛，每当需要时就帮他翻动书页。汉尼拔的嗓音念起法语来比英文要顺滑流畅许多。

“…pourquoi me fais-tu demander la permission d'entrer chez moi? N'es-tu plus mon maître, ne suis-je plus ton esclave?”[法：你进来以前干嘛非要问问可不可以呢？难道你不再是我的主人，我也不再是你的奴隶了吗？]※1

威尔仍然能够察觉到汉尼拔的心跳，它现在已经平息下来。汉尼拔的身体很温暖，威尔自我厌恶于跟一个连环杀手暨食人恶魔躺在一起时居然比独自一人入睡要安心的多。他不知何故想有种想弄伤汉尼拔的欲望，但又不确定那是否是自己的感情，还是汉尼拔本身情绪的古怪投射。汉尼拔的行为动机足够明晰，但他的感情同时包含着复杂与直率两个不同的侧面。

现在是凌晨四点。威尔决定把这个恼人的问题留待以后再去思考。他沉浸在汉尼拔嗓音的抚慰之中，渐渐打起了瞌睡。

“Monte-Cristo sourit à son tour. ‘Haydée, dit-il, vous savez....’ ”[法：基督山回报了她一个微笑。“海黛，”他说道，“你知道。”]※2

“‘Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas tu comme d'habitude?’”[法：“你称呼我时为什么这样冷淡？”]※3

“真是奇妙。英语里有无数单词能用来描述具体的事物，却无法精妙地诠释这样一个句子，”汉尼拔评论道。“‘你称呼我时为什么这样冷淡？’可能是英语里最能贴近原意的表述了。”

威尔心不在焉地哼哼着，然后说道，“她称呼自己为他的女奴，对他说话的语气却毫不拘束。有点奇怪，对吗？”

“你称呼我汉尼拔。”汉尼拔说，“而不是莱克特医生。”

“如果我们以法语对话，你会让我称呼你‘vous’[法：您]，是吧。”威尔说，“N'êtes-vous plus mon maître, ne suis-je plus votre esclave?”[法：难道您是我的主人，而我是您的奴隶吗？]※4

“也许吧，”汉尼拔说。

“况且你还被吊销执照了，”威尔调皮地加上了一句。

第二天早晨威尔是在汉尼拔的怀抱中醒来的。他们后来躺了下来，所以不再是坐姿。汉尼拔压着威尔的身体，他的体重可算不上微不足道，于是威尔用力推了推，汉尼拔低声抱怨着挪动身子，并没有真正醒来。直到他惊醒的那一刻双方都突然僵住了，汉尼拔推开威尔的身体紧紧抓住他的手腕，用力到像灼伤一样的疼，威尔一半身体都悬在了床边。接着汉尼拔又放松下来松开了他，在威尔尿尿和洗脸的时候礼貌地回避，望着头顶威尔的床铺。

“Zee说安德鲁斯要被放出来了，”威尔说。他的头发总是不服帖，不管他怎么努力梳理。严格来讲这个不能说是sex hair※5，不过也相去不远了。

汉尼拔坐在床沿，揉去眼中的困意。“我知道，”他平静地回答。汉尼拔的头毛现在就是标准的sex hair状态。他的口音在早晨要严重许多，摆脱清晨的低血压时平时一贯的优雅也不见了。

直到牢门打开、早餐时间到时，威尔才闻到他们两人身上的气味。他们满身散发着淫乱过后的气息。汉尼拔自鸣得意地笑着，威尔能看到他眼尾皮肤皱褶的痕迹，虽然几不可察。

汉尼拔喝掉惨不忍睹的咖啡，抱怨着那黏糊糊的鸡蛋。威尔让汉尼拔也喝掉了自己这份，于是当安德鲁斯出现在大厅里时他已经全然清醒。

Zee说汉尼拔从他身上弄下来好大一块，看来并未夸大其辞。甚至可以说，他淡化了马修斯·安德鲁斯的疤痕有多么恐怖。如果流言没错的话，他脸颊和下巴上的肉被汉尼拔用牙齿咬了下来；根据疤痕的形状来看传言大概是真的，他脸上的皮肤凹陷下去，紧贴在牙齿和下颚上。

汉尼拔轻啜威尔的咖啡，一条眉毛微微挑起。“从你脸上的表情来看，安德鲁斯的外表似乎没有什么改善。”他如此自信，如此悠闲，但是威尔想起汉尼拔前晚的神色，在想到昔日所经历的痛苦时，他也会担惊受怕。不过不管那是什么，伍兹才是摆在他们眼前的问题。

威尔觉得自己大概应该接受Zee的建议：要么找点武器保护好自己，要么就机灵点。然而就算他反应再迅速，这里也无路可逃。

“如果你在担心自己的安全问题，”汉尼拔好像读到威尔内心的想法一样，而安德鲁斯正在他们周围徘徊，于是汉尼拔正面看到了他，“今后我将和你保持距离。没必要让你卷进我的麻烦里来。暴力事件很快在所难免。”

汉尼拔言语之中的未尽之意比他愿意承认的更多。威尔盯着他看了一会儿，意识到汉尼拔是真心想要保护他。这是一种屈尊俯就的傲慢，在汉尼拔做来却有一种古怪的体贴。

威尔确实考虑过让汉尼拔自己去处理他那堆烂摊子。他可以置身事外，而汉尼拔最终很有可能会被伍兹兄弟会给干掉。当想到这一点时，他觉得这种结局可没法帮他解决任何问题。威尔耸耸肩，“然后失去被你耍得团团转的机会吗？我才不愿意冒那种风险。”他甜甜地说。

在他们身旁，安德鲁斯终于与汉尼拔眼神交汇，威胁地将拇指拉过自己的咽喉，明确地做出一个挑衅的姿势。

汉尼拔冲着他微笑，露出一口参差锋利的尖牙。

威尔也转过了头，他看到安德鲁斯也注意到了他；在他眼里自己已经成为了一根杠杆，一头猎物。

威尔释放出他曾追逐或捕获过的最卑鄙的罪犯，让他们暂时掌控住他的身体。西桥镇扼杀者在他嘴角扯出一个笑容，哥伦比亚校园女生杀手抬起手臂快活地跟马修斯打了一个招呼。切萨皮克开膛手坐落于他眼底，从未被捕获，也未曾被真正懂得，但总是行走在他灵魂深处。

安德鲁斯转身离开了。

###

当天晚上，普赖斯在洗浴区的水槽边偷偷凑近威尔。威尔正盯着镜子，仔细观察着自己的镜中映像。危险已经暂时过去，怪兽们在他脑中穿行而过后留下的后遗症让他有点恶心。

“莱克特去哪里了？”普赖斯紧张地东张西望。

威尔抬手摸了摸下巴，蓄起胡须的感觉不错。汉尼拔曾投给他若有所思的眼神，不过无论如何目前为止他都并未对此表达过意见。“他在洗头，”威尔的语气并不是在开玩笑，“我要你帮我个忙。”

普赖斯摇摇头，但威尔知道那并不是在说“不行”。普赖斯与镜中的威尔四目相对。“听我说，从这间囚室搬出去，”他说，“只要你开口，克劳福德会帮你转走的。他知道莱克特和安德鲁斯总归要来场最终较量的。”

“那又怎么样？”威尔问道，“接下来我的屁股就会变成所有人的猎物了。我曾经是个执法人员，而且我这张脸在这里可交不到好‘朋友’。我没有多少选择：要么是汉尼拔；要么被半个监狱的人给操死；或者在单人禁闭室度过剩下的刑期。跟汉尼拔一起至少我知道自己面对的是什么。”

普赖斯脸上五味杂陈。“还有保护性监禁啊，”他弱弱地说。但他们都知道单人禁闭室绝不是一个可行的选项。“总会有点什么别的办法，”普赖斯说，“我和Zee都很担心你。别让他操纵你帮助他。他不是你的朋友，他真的很可怕，威尔。”

“你是说同类相食在这里不正常吗？”威尔讽刺地说。“来吧，我要你帮我个忙，你能做到对吗？我不会出卖你的名字的。”

普赖斯只能认输。“你要我做什么？”

威尔带着普赖斯回到了囚室，汉尼拔自己能照顾好自己的，他想。他有一桩未经官方证实的囚犯内部暴力行为史，既然他没有混迹于任何帮派，没有介入任何毒品交易，也没有兴过风作过浪，无关人员不会来烦扰他。伍兹那伙人观察着他，在他四周逡巡，但他们不会发动袭击。现在还不会。

普赖斯待了两分钟不到就出门回到了自己的房间，汉尼拔卡着锁门的点回到了囚牢，并没有碰上他。威尔清理了盥洗盆，擦干了水龙头，他们摆放牙刷的壁架，还有那模模糊糊的镜子。当听到汉尼拔进来以及门关上落锁的声音，威尔并没有转身，他等着汉尼拔先说话。

“我不记得给过你剃掉头发的许可，”一阵异样的沉默之后，汉尼拔终于开口说道。

从镜子里看到汉尼拔走到自己身后，威尔抬手摸了摸自己刚剃过的脑袋。“额，嗯，我不想打架时再给人揪住头发了。”

“谁帮你的？”汉尼拔问道。他的反应让威尔紧张地笑了笑。

“你知道我不会说的，”他回答道。汉尼拔却又加了一句，“泽勒还是普赖斯？”

威尔摇摇头。“放过他们吧，汉尼拔。已经过去了。”

只要汉尼拔想要，他的行动能像毒蛇一样迅捷，威尔已开始困扰于汉尼拔能如此轻易地使用锁喉强迫他人顺服。他以窒息固定※6的招数压制住威尔，威尔奋力挣扎，但他的手肘被自己的身体困住了，也没法抬高下巴咬到汉尼拔。他徒劳地踢动双腿，但视线的边界已经开始发黑。

威尔清醒时发现自己上半身像穿着束身衣一样被床单紧紧裹住，脚踝用衣服系在床尾。什么东西塞在嘴里，他猜想或许是内裤。起码是干净的，鉴于他现在仍穿着早上那条。尽管汉尼拔曾经保证过，威尔心底仍不免有几分害怕会遭到强暴。但他仍然衣冠整齐。汉尼拔也一样。

他再一次陷入惊恐之中，因为幻想恐怖场景就是他的职业，他不由自主地不断猜测汉尼拔到底打算对他做什么——既然性侵犯不是选项之一。

“你只昏迷了片刻，”汉尼拔冷冷地说。“按常理说我应该要求你向我说明自己为什么该遭到惩罚，但我猜你只会对我诉诸咒骂，而我真的不想控制不住对你造成更严重的伤害。”

威尔无助地挣动。他根本没法坐起来，床单将他的躯干裹得像木乃伊一样。

“根据我们的协议，你采取任何行动之前都必须先征求我的意见。你故意向我隐瞒了打算理发的意图，所以现在必须受到惩罚。我有考虑过教训一下普赖斯或是泽勒；如果你不肯招供到底是谁是你的帮凶，那就两个一起收拾。”他停顿了一下，让恐惧渗入威尔心底。

威尔僵住了。他想请求汉尼拔不要这样做，但只能发出无法辨认的含糊声响。

汉尼拔宽慰地将手掌搭上威尔肩膀。“我能看出你为自己给他们带来的麻烦感到非常愧疚，不过我认为这件事情不值得造成永久性的伤害，毕竟，那只是头发而已，总会长回来的。”

威尔荒谬地感受到了感激的情绪。斯德哥尔摩症候群，被虐待者综合症，他想。汉尼拔温柔地用手指抚摸着威尔的头颅，他感到无法清醒地思考。

汉尼拔挪动身体坐到威尔腿上，以膝盖将他按住。威尔看不见他在做什么，但他想自己猜到了——汉尼拔握住他一只脚掌，紧接着脚底传来一阵剧痛。

“这带来的不适将在接下来相当一段时间内充分提醒你每走一步、每采取一步行动，都是因为我的许可。”

最后当汉尼拔停下来时威尔一双脚掌下都已被划上了半打伤痕。没像威尔以为的那么疼。潮湿的感觉淌过他足底，落到地板上。痛感过一会儿才会显现出来，毫无疑问。

“现在，”汉尼拔说。他拿着一把该死的手术刀。威尔盯着他将自己的血液从刀刃上冲干净，将它藏进连身衣里。“我会让你起来。我建议你对我表示感谢，然后擦掉你搞脏的地板。”

他将威尔嘴里那团内裤勾出来扔进水槽，接着开始解开床单。威尔活动了一下下巴，他的嘴巴很干涩，但还是声音嘶哑地说：“谢谢。”不道谢还能怎么办？汉尼拔有特么一把该死的手术刀而又不巧跟他关在一起。威尔根本就不想去思考他怎么搞到那样一把见鬼的武器的，他操纵它就像自己身体的一部分。它在威尔身上的实现明明白白让他理解到汉尼拔到底能有多疯狂，他杀掉过多少室友。让他明白他到底是个怎样的人。

威尔爬下床来，血淋淋的脚掌踩到地板上。身体的重量让割伤被撕裂得更加严重，他疼痛难忍，不得不双膝跪地接过了汉尼拔递过来的湿毛巾。他机械地擦拭地板上的血迹，他嗓子干疼，脑子抽痛。每擦掉地板上的一滴血从他脚下就流淌出更多的血迹。他的意识从遥远之处观望着他们俩，就像在检视犯罪现场。

一瞬间醍醐灌顶。汉尼拔是个虐待狂、医学博士、心理学家、谋杀犯、食人魔。

“那些被切除的器官并不是战利品，”毛巾自威尔手中滑落在地。他颤巍巍地站起身来，肾上腺素的飙升让他的心脏快要从喉咙里跳出来。“我们都以为切萨皮克开膛手取走受害者的身体部位作为战利品，我们错得太离谱了。”

汉尼拔注视着他的眼神相当惊讶。很难辨认出他现在的情绪，但他看起来几乎就像是……被折服了。

“是你。”威尔说，“你就是切萨皮克开膛手。你取走的那些器官，那些血肉……那些肉食。你吃掉了它们。”

汉尼拔笑了起来，他的笑容比威尔曾经想象过的还要可怕。“非常聪明，孩子。”汉尼拔说。

汉尼拔向他伸出手时威尔踉跄着闪躲开来，然而他避无可避，只有反射性地挥出拳头。他击中了汉尼拔的下巴。他们交错而过，但囚室的疆域只有那么点大。

“见鬼，”威尔喃喃自语。他刚给了切萨皮克开膛手一拳。

那又有什么关系呢，他还给开膛手吹箫了呢。操，他还让切萨皮克开膛手给他吹过萧。

汉尼拔拿手腕外侧擦过嘴角。他也在流血。“我真的很欣赏你的勇气，”他说。

“操你妈的欣赏，”威尔喘得像只野兽。

汉尼拔再次靠近时他试图抵抗，然而他并没有那么强壮。威尔尽力挣扎了，但还是光荣失败。他摔倒在地，汉尼拔没费多少工夫就制服了他，将他面朝地板双臂反剪在背后。他的手臂被掰得那么高，一定脱臼了。

威尔并不想这样死去。

不过一想到再不然就是被汉尼拔那把不知从何处弄来的手术刀捅肾，他决定听天由命。威尔翻过身来，盯着汉尼拔的脸。

“起来，”汉尼拔最后终于说道。他向威尔伸出一只手，“让我看看你的脚。到明早为止你都不该再踩到地上了。”

威尔任由汉尼拔拉他起来，将他安置在床铺上，以便他坐在写字椅上将威尔的脚搁上自己的膝盖。切萨皮克开膛手冲着他的脚底皱着眉头，用法语自言自语地说着什么顽固的美国佬之类的话。威尔觉得自己已经超越现实进入了某个奇妙的镜像次元，不过话说回来自打他被捕以来这种感觉已不罕见了。甚至在那之前，在脑炎将他的大脑烧成一团浆糊时就开始了。

“你真是野蛮，”威尔在汉尼拔开始着手清理自己造成的割伤时忍不住畏缩地退避。

汉尼拔挑起一边的眉毛。“我没打算伤害你，威尔。”他的手指在威尔脚踝附近柔嫩敏感的皮肤上轻轻摩擦。“N'es-tu plus mon esclave, ne suis-je plus ton maître?”[法：难道你不再是我的奴隶，而我也不再是你的主人了吗？]※7

地板上四处都是血迹，然而汉尼拔只是小心地给威尔穿上两层袜子，自己清理了这个烂摊子。

“你不打算伤害我吗？”威尔多疑地重复汉尼拔的话。

“今晚我睡到你床上。”汉尼拔说，“我希望你如非必要不要动脚。”他爬到上铺，威尔听到他安顿了下来。他能在心底描绘出汉尼拔躺在那儿闭着眼睛徜徉在他内心的某个神秘殿堂，双手交叉放在腹部的样子。

他双手环抱住头，拿手掌用力揉搓刚剃过的毛茸茸的脑袋。他对汉尼拔一点证据也没有。就算他站上珠穆朗玛峰向全世界呐喊也无济于事。既然他们逮捕汉尼拔的时候没有发现他的身份，现在也绝不可能找到任何证据。威尔意识到自己毫无威胁。他无法伤害汉尼拔一丝一毫，所以汉尼拔也没有必要伤害他。

“与其征求许可，不如恳求原谅。”威尔说着，仰躺在汉尼拔床铺上。

沉默许久，汉尼拔开口说道：“你不需要我的原谅。”

“我不会告诉任何人，”威尔安静地说，“现在说这个还有什么意义呢？”这听起来像是个道歉，很好，因为他绝对开不了口说出真正道歉的话语。

另一段良久的沉默。“你剃掉头发看起来更年轻了，”汉尼拔说，“显得更脆弱。所以我才不会答应你这么做。”

威尔叹了口气，直直地盯着头顶的床铺。如果他没有会错意的话，这就是汉尼拔版本的道歉了。“我们都是傻瓜，”他说。他没想到自己的声音会这么轻。

汉尼拔爬下床坐到威尔身边。他探向床垫下方，摸出一把用塑料制品打磨出来的锐利的小刀，一端缠着胶带作为把手。他把它按进威尔手中。“你会用得上这个的，”他说。“他们打算谋杀你的时候绝不会踌躇，所以请你保卫自己的时候千万不要犹豫。”

威尔伸手抓住汉尼拔的囚服衣领用力拉下来，他并未闪躲。威尔可以就此划破他的咽喉，终结掉切萨皮克开膛手的一生，给这世界替天行道。但汉尼拔本就无法再走出监狱了，而他是威尔现在所拥有的一切。于是威尔吻住了他的嘴。

汉尼拔猝然退后，一脸惊愕。“你不会妄想要——”

“要做什么？”威尔说，“呼唤出你内心善良的天性？”他将小刀塞回床垫下面，这样就能用双手捧起汉尼拔的脸颊。“别犯傻了，我知道你是什么，也知道你是谁。你知道我花了多少年来侧写你吗？”

他看到汉尼拔的瞳孔兴奋地扩张开来。这只自恋的孔雀。

“有一天我会让你操我，”他一边说一边仔细观察着。汉尼拔双手紧紧扣住他的大腿，威尔肯定之后那里会留下淤青。“但不是现在。”

“你知道我是什么样的吗？”汉尼拔问。他的呼吸平稳而均匀，但脉搏却没能说谎。

“我知道。”威尔又吻了他一次。他脚上很疼，肩膀上也很疼。威尔想起了那些神话传说，传说你知道一件事物的名字就拥有了克制它的力量。“食人魔汉尼拔，”威尔说着，解开了自己的连身衣。他转而抓住汉尼拔的头发，暗示地推了一下。“如果你让我爽一下，我就不拿你的名字开玩笑。”

汉尼拔的笑容露出了锋利的牙齿，不过威尔这一次并没有退缩。“说‘请’，”汉尼拔说。

威尔摇摇头。“我用真相跟你交换。”很有可能汉尼拔会走开，不过威尔不这么认为。他轻轻扯了一下汉尼拔的头发。“想想吧，我已经知道了，可不管怎样我还是愿意让你把它放进嘴里。”

汉尼拔把威尔的短裤拉了下来。威尔还没有兴奋，不过汉尼拔灵巧地舔起他的龟头，威尔渐渐感到阴茎开始充血。

“你就是切萨皮克开膛手，但你杀过的人远比案例中要多。”汉尼拔温暖而粗糙的手掌环绕着他，扶住他的阴茎直到他的嘴完全吞没他的长度。威尔不禁将头高高扬起，盯着自己床铺的底侧。“只是FBI不知道而已，因为你没有将他们展示出来。至少，没有像那样去展示。我去，别胡闹了，好好舔我。”

汉尼拔逗弄地用牙齿轻轻刮过他的阴茎，然后用嘴唇含住它，如威尔所愿地为他服务。作为报酬，威尔给了汉尼拔他想要的。

“你会自己烹饪，对吗？很好。非常好。你将你的受害者们分享给那些把你当做朋友的人。让你感到兴奋的不是同类相食这种行为，而是那种力量。你在强迫症的边缘小心翼翼地保持平衡，因为你必须保证所有事情完美无缺，因为你一旦失去掌控就会万劫不复。”

汉尼拔将一根手指推进他体内，威尔咽回了一声哽咽。

“但你很孤独。你这一辈子都是孤独的。没人会想要——”威尔不得不被打断下来，因为汉尼拔又塞进去一根手指；太多了，太快了。

“一旦他们知道了。”威尔的呼吸沉重而急促，头晕目眩地看着自己的阴茎在汉尼拔嘴里进进出出，“但我知道。你把他们看做猪肉，看做食物。你想把那些粗鄙的事物转化成有价值的东西。”

他用一只脚抵住床垫，好借力在汉尼拔嘴里抽插。他感到伤口又有血液渗了出来，渗透了两层袜子。汉尼拔抬起威尔的腿扛在自己肩上。这角度没那么方便了，不过还是使得上力，于是威尔也不打算抱怨。汉尼拔吸吮他的声音在寂静的夜里听起来分外响亮，湿润，以及淫秽。

“你从未遇到过有人比你更加精明，从未遇到过有人可以欺瞒你。”威尔耸起臀部将自己送进汉尼拔咽喉深处，射出滚烫的热液。他止不住细小的呜咽，因为汉尼拔仍在热切地舔舐吮吸，直到他的性器因过分敏感而发痛。重重吮了最后一口，汉尼拔终于放过威尔，坐了起来。他的头发乱成一团，嘴唇鲜红肿胀。他这样子看起来真性感，威尔想。

“而我能做到，”威尔勾起短裤跟连身衣穿好，虚弱地笑了笑。“好了，晚安。”

第五章完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※123：这几段法语是《基督山伯爵》中基督山与他的女奴/养女/情人海黛之间的对话。  
> ※47：这两句话如果翻错请知情的妹子务必戳我！会法语了不起啊？！你们这样玩名著台词大仲马老先生他知道吗？  
> ※5：sex hair就是经过了一场激情狂野的翻云覆雨之后头发打结乱翘的样子。不知道怎么才能用中文精简地表述出来于是干脆偷懒吧。（这么说来茶杯不是永远顶着一头sex hair吗？XDDDD）  
> ※6：Sleeper hold，WWE（美国职业摔跤）实用招式，锁喉技，维持下去能很快使人陷入昏迷甚至死亡。


	6. Chapter 6

有好一会儿汉尼拔只是一言不发地盯着他。接着他猛然推高威尔的双腿，几乎将他从腰部折成两半，然后狠狠掴击他的大腿根部，丝毫没有手软。威尔大叫一声想要躲开，但这是一场注定失败的战役。

“我要把你放在膝盖上打屁股，”威尔分辨不清汉尼拔嗓音中是戏谑还是狠戾，“别以为我做不出来。”

他爬到威尔上方，膝盖顶在威尔腋下，大腿贴着他的胸廓。他像一道黑暗的阴影，狂暴而不祥，无论何种情形下都未曾在威尔面前退缩过。他是动荡的流沙，又是坚固的土壤。

在恍若隔世的数月以前，威尔的大脑发热灼烧最终将现实与幻想纠结在一起编织成一场无法从中抽身的噩梦。直到最后恶焰已熄，他最终清醒过来，被铐在一张病床上，有人告知他曾犯下的罪孽。追击疑犯时情势所逼射杀嫌疑者是一回事，但当你脑中杀手们的恶意如鲜血一般奔涌而出，当你手刃另一名人类并对他施展残酷的暴行将其变成一件诡异的艺术品……那就完全是另外一码事了。

汉尼拔了解他脑中的杀手，因为他就是其中之一。杰克·克劳福德是对的，汉尼拔就是一头恶魔，但威尔亲手在这头恶魔的地狱之中挣得了一席之地。

“好啊，”威尔说。他将双手扶上汉尼拔的腿根，渐渐向上滑到他腰间。“好的。求你了。”

汉尼拔把枕头塞到威尔脑后，掏出自己沉甸甸的性器。威尔用不着做什么，只要仰头张开喉咙让汉尼拔操他的嘴。汉尼拔双手捧住威尔的头颅，指尖环绕着容纳他那伤痕累累的灵魂的看似脆弱的皮肤与骨骼。他的拇指按在威尔粗糙的发茬上，其他的手指追逐描绘着他颅骨的版块融合在一起的曲线，似乎正计划着就这样将威尔打开。

事后，汉尼拔突如其来地提到，“你的语言天赋给我留下了深刻印象。你学会的法语出乎我意料。”

威尔想要漱漱口，但他一点也不想站起来。“谢谢，”他说，但语调中带着疑惑。

汉尼拔把威尔安置在身侧，自己也躺到他背后。“曾有一条阻止任何立陶宛语书籍付梓印刷的禁令存在了四十年之久。俄国人干的好事。当这条禁令最后终于被废除， Vincas Krėvė-Mickevičius出版了一部民间传说与童话故事集：Dainavos šalies senų žmonių padavimai※1。我通过阅读类似的书籍学会了英语。虽然这些只是儿童读物，但文化的传承是非常重要的，我觉得。你很幸运，我的记忆力相当不错。”

威尔哼哼着表示同意，但他已经精疲力竭，其实没有在认真听。他在汉尼拔复述立陶宛民间传说的嗓音里陷入了睡眠之中，梦到芭芭雅嘎长着鸡腿的小树屋※2，小屋里汉尼拔站在火炉边，牙间染着鲜血冲着威尔微笑。

第二天一早威尔几乎无法成行。他脚底的割伤坐着时并不造成困扰，但只要一将身体重量压到脚上就会揪心的疼。汉尼拔看着他一瘸一拐走去吃早餐，毫不掩饰自己的愉悦与性奋。

汉尼拔喝着那杯可怕的咖啡，这次并未抱怨食物。他以热烈到几乎造成困扰的视线盯着威尔用餐，不过威尔觉得现在才开始困扰大概太晚了些。豁然开朗之后一切都如此明晰起来，汉尼拔那本该由人性占据的空间被饥渴所盘踞着。

威尔舔干净勺子，与汉尼拔眼神交汇。“一开始产生幻觉的时候我自己一无所知，”他说，“这就是症结所在。所有事情看起来都不对劲，所以没什么看起来不正常。”

汉尼拔将手肘撑在桌子上，一手托腮。“你看东西的视角总是与众不同。”

“是啊，”威尔说。“我在谋杀者们的意识里穿梭往复。我看到罪行的方式是……成为犯罪者，抽象意义上的，就好像演员穿起戏服上台表演。我能感受到他们的情绪，我能见到他们的视野，但我同时也知道剧本。当我生病时一切都乱了套。我开始迷失，开始混淆，开始梦游。接着我失去了时间感。上一刻我人还在犯罪现场，下一刻就回到了家里，几小时后又出现在另一个州，完全不知道之间发生了什么事情。”

“你没有告诉过任何人吗？”

威尔摇摇头。“我以为自己疯了。我以为……我不知道。我的脑子像着了火。我没法思考。”

“你有充分的理由做精神失常辩护。”汉尼拔说。他看起来有些古怪，不过威尔还没发现原因。他会发现的。

“我知道自己做了什么。”威尔说，“我记得。一开始并没有印象，但是慢慢都回想起来了。”

汉尼拔靠上椅背重新喝起了咖啡。“我想，任何一名像样的律师都会将你的疾病作为辅助因素提出充分的抗辩。你杀死了一名谋杀犯，不是吗？对这个社会来讲并没造成多大损失。”

威尔一惊一笑。“我不认为能这么算，汉尼拔，”他说。“好吧，你确实残忍地杀害了某人，但他是个坏家伙，所以你就能大摇大摆地脱罪了？”

“是我的话当然不会在这儿啦，”汉尼拔狡猾地说。他的表情锐利起来，“啊，你因为负罪感所以做了有罪辩护，并未为自己申辩。不太明智的选择。”

“不是，”威尔说。“不是这样的。”

汉尼拔在盘算着什么，威尔从他的眼神中看得出来。奇怪的是这并未让他感到忧虑。他不该这么不设防，他本该对汉尼拔更加警惕，不是吗？而汉尼拔接下来只说了一句：“吃光你的早餐，”然后心不甘情不愿地同样吃掉了自己那份。

出外放风时间，夏意已经渐渐取代了春色。今天天气很好，暖和，却并不沉闷，阳光的热度被微风吹散。囚犯们的心情普遍都很轻快，情绪也舒缓了下来，连通常咄咄逼人的篮球赛看来都友好了许多。黑帮们互相飞来飞去的眼刀也没有平时那么多了。每个人都享受着这暂时和睦的难得氛围。

汉尼拔坐在看台上，抬头面朝太阳。技术上讲这里是拉美帮的地盘，两个拉美团伙对它的归属表示争议但正处于休战，因为种族政治永远是第一位的。他们——在所有囚犯中来讲——对汉尼拔情有独钟，或者说，至少对他更加宽容，貌似并不在意他坐在他们附近。因此，出于默认，他们也无视了落坐在汉尼拔身边的威尔。

普赖斯就没那么受欢迎了，但他还是硬着头皮过来，将威尔拉走到一边。威尔费力地蹒跚走出他们的听力范围就再也不肯挪动一步。

“他对你干了什么？”普赖斯问道。

“没什么，”威尔说，“没那么糟。”他希望能在看台座椅上进行这场对话。站着真的不太舒服。

“没那么糟！天哪，格雷厄姆，你几乎不能走路了！”普赖斯惊叹。

威尔将焦距放在伍兹那伙人身上，他们正在篮球场远端游荡。他耸耸肩膀，双手插在口袋里，摸到他的刀刃，它稍稍让他安心。这并不是一件杀人武器，但它肯定能有效阻止任何袭击者的靠近。“伤到的是我的脚，”威尔说，“不是你想的那样。”

普赖斯一脸意外。“你的……脚？”

“说来话长。”

普赖斯装出一脸震惊，“是啊，我的时间表这几天排得实在太满，咱们最好别谈论这件事儿了。”

威尔不得不让步。“这是惩罚，不是虐待。”他对自己摇摇头。这话说出口来怎么就这么不对劲呢。“汉尼拔这么讲的时候听起来挺有说服力的。”

“没错，我确定一定以及肯定。”普赖斯阴恻恻地回答。

威尔的目光落在汉尼拔身上，汉尼拔也正在注视着他。威尔注意到他现在的样子显得年轻了许多，当他这样凝视着威尔时，锐利的面部特征被几不可察的笑意柔化了轮廓。也许不是更年轻，只是更加人性化了一些。

在汉尼拔眼中他看到了自己：剔掉头发的他显得如此脆弱易碎，他的站姿由于脚伤略显畏缩，但比任何人所知的都要更加稳固坚定。汉尼拔明白。他明白威尔体内隐藏着某些黑暗而血腥的因子，威尔请求有罪辩护并非对自己的所作所为自觉愧疚，只因为他回忆起那件事时的感受。那种掌控的力量，那份隐秘的愉悦。汉尼拔将他当成一份独一无二的珍宝。

“真他妈操蛋，”威尔喃喃低语。普赖斯关心地注视着他，焦躁不安地扭动双手。“真的没什么，”威尔安抚他。“我只是……只是刚刚意识到某些事情。瞧，我现在很好，别担心我，好吗？”他开始一瘸一拐地走回看台。

汉尼拔重新抬头面朝太阳，闭上双眼。

“嗨，米克特提卡希瓦，”说话的伙计大家都管他叫‘大力胶’。他放缓步速跟在威尔身边，“要帮忙吗？”

威尔迟钝了一会儿才反应过来大力胶在跟他讲话。“额，”他转了转眼珠，“不用？”

“好吧，伙计。”大力胶不甚在意地走开了，跟同伴们一起坐在了看台上。他们的西班牙语讲得太快且夹杂着一大堆俚语，威尔根本就听不懂。

“有什么我该知道的吗？”威尔询问普赖斯，坐了下来。他觉得脚底的割伤至少有一部分又开始流血了。

普赖斯不敢靠得太近。“他们称呼莱克特叫做米克特兰堤库特里，所以……你还是问问别人吧。莱克特看来不介意这个外号，所以我想大概也没那么糟。”

“墨西哥传说中掌管阴间的主神，”汉尼拔没有睁开眼睛，“所有类型的死亡都在他的控制之下——英武的、卑劣的、正常的——他通常被描述成随时会将死者撕成两半，并被食人族的仪式所崇拜。为了抑制当地土著的传统，西班牙人把他当做撒旦来描述。”

威尔翻了个白眼，反正汉尼拔看不见。“果然合你的心意，”他说。

“在监狱里昵称是无可避免的，”汉尼拔回答，“我相信他们还传过‘死神医生’这种外号。真荒唐，我可是一名杰出的外科专家。”

威尔预感自己不会太喜欢接下来的答案，但还是忍不住问了：“所以那个米克特……额……另外那个是？”

汉尼拔睁开双眼对威尔露出一个戏谑的笑容，“冥后。”

普赖斯发出一声奇怪的声响，既像嗤之以鼻，又像是在咳嗽，还像是忍俊不禁。威尔只能无奈地叹了一口气。

第六章完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※1：Vincas Krėvė-Mickevičius，立陶宛裔作家、诗人、小说家、剧作家和语言学者。Dainavos šalies senų žmonių padavimai：《来自代纳瓦的古老神话》（貌似无中文版，书名我意译的），1912年出版。  
>  ※2：Baba Yaga是斯拉夫语传说中的超自然生物，一般以畸形/凶巴巴的女巫形象出现。


	7. Chapter 7

威尔的工作是在院子里做些基础的维修保养。为避免意外纠纷的出现，汉尼拔的光荣前科让他拥有了工作豁免权，所以威尔每天有那么几个小时落了单。但只要有可能汉尼拔都会尽量待在院子里留神照看他。威尔觉得他一定程度上是为了履行他们之间的交易，但也有可能是只是因为他喜欢看威尔进行体力劳作的样子。

每走一步都像是踩在碎玻璃上，步履维艰。威尔原本的好心情蒸发一空，心底暗暗升腾起对汉尼拔的怨忿。他在棚屋中一边将草皮铲到手推车上一边诅咒着汉尼拔的名字，不料此时变故陡生。

一共有六个人，脖颈和手臂上纹着纳粹十字符号，剃着光头，孔武有力。他们将威尔逼到墙角，推搡着他，抓住他的连身衣想将他摁倒在地。威尔知道最好别反抗。他明白反抗极有可能会被杀。但他还是反抗了。

他狠狠挣扎，拳头击中了好几次不知是谁的脸颊和嘴巴，最后还是脚步不稳地被拽到了地上。他们胡乱撕扯他的囚服，从接缝处将它撕成了几块破布片。

他们会操死他的，至少完事时他一定会宁愿自己已经死得妥妥的了。被即将遭遇的暴行所激怒，他疯狂地对接近自己的任何东西又踢又咬。他的指甲和嘴角全是鲜血，分不清到底是谁的。

指尖摸到兜里的小刀，威尔抬手一挥在某人身上留下一道伤痕，自脸颊到下巴，一定深可见骨，因为他明显感觉到刀刃在骨骼上的刮擦。在手腕被扭断之前他又一刀戳中了另一个家伙的眼睛，随后他的小刀蹦跳着跌落在地板上，消失在了工作台下边。

门口出现了一道影子，接着汉尼拔出现了。他手中的刀刃在简陋小窗中投射进来的昏暗光线下闪烁着寒光。下一刻某人的颈动脉如喷泉一般喷溅出大量鲜血，瞬间瘫倒在地。另一个人抓住了汉尼拔，却被汉尼拔先是刺中大腿，紧接着扭断了脖子。被其他人铲倒之前他踢碎了第三个人的膝盖。

他们没办法同时制住威尔和汉尼拔两个人，威尔趁机咬上最近的手臂挣扎着恢复了自由。他好歹曾做过警察。趁汉尼拔在另两个人身下缠斗之机他将这伙人其中一个用关节固定技※1紧紧锁住，限制了行动。汉尼拔的手术刀被夺走，但他瞬间扭断了握住它的那条胳膊。就在此时狱警们突如其来一窝蜂地冲了进来，叠罗汉一般压在了每个人身上。所有人心知肚明，在警棍下这事儿只能到此为止了。

现场血流成河。被威尔戳中眼睛的家伙还在嚎叫，所以应该还活着。毕竟那把小刀并不长。威尔现在才发现自己划破的是安德鲁斯的脸——就是汉尼拔伤过的那人。威尔朝安德鲁斯啐出一口血，狱警立即将他俩拽开。

“你他妈敢再来一次，”威尔咆哮着，“我就把你剁成肉酱，看他们能不能从牙医记录辨认出你。”他只有一只眼睛还能用，另一只肿胀酸疼得完全睁不开，胳膊也疼得要死，但他仍然不断挣扎。

他看到汉尼拔头部流着鲜血试图站起身来，但贝弗利·卡茨拿警棍电了他一下，让他重重倒在地上。威尔知道自己应该放聪明点乖乖躺下让守卫们将他铐起来，但战意在身体里沸腾，经年累月的愤怒与恐惧被一次激发出来，他无法停止。有人一棍敲上他的头，他晕了过去。

威尔记得被人拖过走廊，染血的双足在地板上留下血痕。

他记得有护士检查了他的瞳孔，问他现任总统是谁。

他糊里糊涂地用吐词不清的含糊语调问起汉尼拔。

脑子清醒过来时，威尔发现自己躺在医务室，手腕的骨折已经打上了石膏，一个乌黑发肿的眼眶，手臂上三处浅防卫性伤痕，两颗牙齿松动但幸好还在，一颗指甲盖不见了，以及肩膀的扭伤。脚又开始流血了。一位男护士困惑地皱着眉头检查着他脚上的伤痕。

克劳福德站在床尾，一副‘我的耐心早已用尽’的表情。“我想我能猜到发生了什么事。你在联邦调查局并没有正式职位，不是吗？但我想知道的是：你的脚伤到底是怎么回事。”

威尔转头张望，直到看到了汉尼拔。他在防弹玻璃的另一侧，正与一位医生对话。他头上的伤痕还是血流不止，嘴唇上也有裂伤，不过鉴于他还有力气与医生争论，那应该就没什么需要担心的。威尔还能看到那个被他戳中眼睛的家伙，还活着。真是五味杂陈。

“一场混战而已，”威尔说，“你说呢？”

护士说：“这伤口不是这次造成的。”好像克劳福德会傻到相信威尔这明目张胆的谎言一样。

克劳福德根本没有理会护士。“告诉我吧，格雷厄姆。”他说，“你不用卷进这堆烂事儿里来，我能把你转入保护性监禁。”他意有所指地看了看威尔手腕上明显是几天前的瘀痕。“我想那个也是这次混战中留下的咯？还有你肩膀上的咬痕。”

“没错，就是这样。”威尔顽固地回答。

“我们能给你做一套强奸检查，”克劳福德说，但他的语调里明明白白表示出他对结果毫无疑问。“我们可以让他离你远远的。”

“他们伏击了我，”威尔说，“我是自卫。汉尼拔过来帮我。他为我带来了一把刀。很久以来都没有人为我做过这么体贴的事情了。”他不太确定汉尼拔是不是正在挑剔医生的缝针。

“他拿刀是为了捍卫自己的名誉。”克劳福德纠正他。

威尔耸了耸没有受伤的那边肩膀。护士正在妥善包扎他的双脚，他努力不要发抖。“他的名誉就是他根本不会——他没有同情的能力。什么样的精神变态者会有同情心呢？”

克劳福德疲倦地摇了摇头，“他总有自己的理由。”

在玻璃的另一侧，汉尼拔拿到了针，开始缝合自己的伤腿。他碰到了威尔的眼神，对他眨了眨眼。威尔转头看向克劳福德。“我是……我曾经是一名侧写师，”他说。在院子里与普赖斯谈话时得到的启示再一次浮上心头。他在告诉克劳福德与保密之间犹豫了片刻。“汉尼拔·莱克特，在他能够感受到爱情的程度上，爱上我了。”

这惊人的真相并未让克劳福德感到丝毫安慰。“太棒了，”他说，“这样就不会惨淡收场了。”

没有人说话。没人有心情交谈。两具尸体被运去了太平间。三个人不得不在医务室过夜——安德鲁斯、独眼龙、膝盖被汉尼拔踢碎的那家伙。威尔和汉尼拔在处理伤口后被认可放回囚室，汉尼拔对此非常不满。

“他们应该继续观察你一段时间。”锁进牢房后汉尼拔抱怨道。“你头上被打得很重。”汉尼拔重重坐下，伸直受伤那条腿。“医护室那群屠夫应该被吊销执照。过来这里，让我看看你的眼睛。”

威尔贴在他身边坐到床上。他们给他吃了几片止痛药，他现在整个人轻飘飘的。汉尼拔的指尖轻轻拂过他的瘀伤，检查那里有没有骨折。

威尔觉得头很重，于是靠到汉尼拔肩膀上。

“看来你骨头还挺硬的。”汉尼拔怜爱地抚摸着他的脑袋。

“我戳穿了一个人的眼睛，”威尔说，“用一把小刀。在监狱斗殴里。”

汉尼拔开始帮威尔脱掉衣服。有那么一会儿威尔惊异于他给一个几乎无法配合的人脱掉衣服的本事，但他很快意识到汉尼拔肢解尸体时对这种事想必已经做得很熟练了。

“你杀过多少人？”威尔问。

汉尼拔检查了威尔脚上的绷带，然后在水龙头下打湿了一块软布。他开始擦掉仍然沾在自己脸上的血迹。“相当多，”他说。他听起来奇怪地若有所思。

威尔点点头，在汉尼拔从他身下拉出毯子好盖在身上时体贴地挪动了下身子。他不停拱来拱去，终于将脑袋搁到了汉尼拔未受伤的大腿上，听着汉尼拔稳定的心跳以及消化系统运转的轻柔声响。“当你伤害别人的时候……”威尔试图厘清自己的思绪，“当你帮助我的时候。你的感受和我一样吗？你的心率上升了吗？克劳福德认为你不会，不过我觉得你能。”

“我能怎样？”汉尼拔倾身抓过他的纸簿以及一支铅笔。他开始涂涂写写，时而停下来似乎想要记起些什么。

“爱。”威尔说道。

汉尼拔很久都没再说话。即使他后来曾开口，威尔也已经睡熟了。

接下来的几天像是炼狱一般，但他和汉尼拔毕竟在禁闭中，所以除了躺着为自己感到难过之外他也不必做什么其他的事情。汉尼拔问过一次斗殴结束后他还记得什么，威尔只是耸肩。

“我记得你对我眨眼了，”他舀出更多苹果酱塞进嘴里。他完全不明白监狱怎么有办法连苹果酱都做得那么糟糕，但恭喜他们办到了。“我还记得告诉克劳福德我的脚是在斗殴中伤到的。没别的了。”

汉尼拔点点头。“嗯，”他再也没有提及这个话题。

他们一周后解除了禁闭，汉尼拔让威尔跟泽勒和普赖斯待在一起，自己去打了一通半小时之久的电话。其他排队的犯人都叫苦不迭。威尔分神注意着那边，但没人打算上前挑事儿。

挂掉电话，汉尼拔将威尔带回了牢房，递给他一张折叠好的纸片。“我擅自为你请了一家律师事务所。新律师明天过来见你，向你解释上诉程序。”

“法官在庭上朝我把书扔了过来。没有谁能有办法把我弄出这里的。”威尔展开纸片，看到一长串名字。汉尼拔的笔迹让人头痛，纠结地磕绊在一起，难以辨认。不管这是什么东西，威尔觉得自己务必要把它重新誊写一遍。该死的医生们。“这是什么？”他问道。还有第二张纸塞在了第一页里，他意识到。整整三面，全是名字。

“这是一张包含了近二十年内我的被害人的全面名单，包括这里的囚犯。”汉尼拔平静地回答。这是张超级长的名单。“以及他们被杀的日期。我建议警方搜查我的垃圾处理装置，检查人类血迹的残留。那种地方很难清理完全，我相信一支勤勉的小组总会找到点蛛丝马迹的。还有一张列表上是我曾收诊过的某些病人，毫无疑问他们正在累积自己的受害者数目。通过一点小小的治疗，你将看到人们能奇迹般地发掘自己的潜能。”

“为什么要给我这些？”威尔将纸张对折再对折，直到看不到上面任何字迹。他的手不住地颤抖。知道跟你上床的人是个连环杀手是一回事，亲手拿着他的受害者名单就是另外一回事了。如此多的人类，他像宰杀牲畜一样肢解了他们。威尔胃酸翻腾，怀疑自己是不是会吐出来。

汉尼拔将纸片从他手中取走放到了桌上，以免他会不小心将其揉碎。他双手捧起威尔的脸颊：“你将向他们提供对我不利的证据以获取减刑。你完全不该在这种地方继续呆下去。”

“你想要摆脱我了吗？”威尔问道。

“千真万确，”汉尼拔回答。“你在这里完全是一场误判。我还请了一位前同事来帮你做出无意识防御的诊断证明。你的前任律师完全是他这一行业的最低水准。你将出席作证，我会受到重审，被判有罪以及在法律上被证实为精神障碍。然后我会被转移到巴尔的摩州立犯罪精神病医院。至于你，除了已服刑期外你不用继续待在这里了。”

威尔无法转过头去，只好闭上眼睛。汉尼拔的手掌如此坚定。他感到汉尼拔在看他。他感到汉尼拔在凝视着他。“你才不会这么自我牺牲。”

汉尼拔充满占有欲地抚上威尔的背。“我不会。”他用拇指沿着威尔的下颚轮廓摩挲，“但是为了你，说不定。”

第七章完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※1：Submission hold，摔跤术语。


	8. Chapter 8

汉尼拔延请来的律师是一位雄辩家、一个彻头彻尾的现实主义者，并且显然对即将成为发布“切萨皮克开膛手被揭露”这个惊天消息的第一人感到兴奋无比。他仔细打量威尔，事实上他对他满脸堆笑。“我希望你刮掉胡须，并开始把头发蓄起来。不过光凭这张脸蛋我就有个好卖点啦。”

威尔没有接茬。他的前任律师在威尔告诉他自己打算做有罪辩护之前也说过类似的话。“可这怎么行得通？”威尔问道，“我的意思是，如果汉尼拔是付钱给你的那个人——既然付钱的人不是我，我猜是他——怎么才能让整件事情合理合法？”

布劳尔挑起了眉毛。“是他吗？可我的银行记录显示酬劳来源于某个为你设立的‘无辜项目’慈善捐助。全部都是私人捐赠。如果付我酬劳来这里帮助你指证汉尼拔的是他自己，事情可能就变得有些复杂了，从法律上来讲。”他抑扬顿挫的轻快语调似乎在暗示着威尔什么。

威尔耸耸肩膀，接受了他的言外之意。“大概我搞错了吧。”回到囚室后一定要抱怨到汉尼拔耳朵长茧。无论汉尼拔打算玩什么游戏，威尔觉得自己都不会喜欢。这整件事根本就不对劲。

布劳尔愉悦地坐回椅子里。“好人儿。现在咱们来讨论一下程序吧。我会去找地方检察官聊一聊，应该能达成一个协议；你将要指证汉尼拔·莱克特，这需要你的一份书面声明，如果莱克特决定采取强硬态度对抗指控的话说不定还需要你出庭。作为你合作的回报，并且根据有关你精神状态的‘新’证据，你将会获释。就算我没法用甜言蜜语打动检察官，最少也能帮你得到一个假释——不过还是获释的可能性大一些，鉴于我非常擅长我的工作。”

“他打算做有罪但精神失常的辩护，”威尔低声说。

布劳尔在他的文件上记了一笔。“好啦，反正那不归我操心，”他高高兴兴地说，“谢天谢地。你带了名单来吗？”

威尔将名单滑过桌面。不知何故他不并想拿出来。他将它誊写了一遍，所以现在名单很清晰，他辨认过开膛手的受害人，其中有一两个来自其他未解决的悬案，但大多数他连听都没听说过。布劳尔拿过名单浏览了起来，显然他对这些名字毫无兴趣，只在意名单的长度。

“真叫人印象深刻，”他说，“他有一份全职工作，还加上满满的社交活动日程……同时还忙里偷闲踏遍了大半个马里兰州进行犯罪。我简直想象不出他是怎么挤出时间的。”布劳尔拿钢笔帽戳着自己的牙齿。“你说他还煽动了自己的其他几个病人犯罪杀人？”

威尔将目光从来访者身上移开看向窗外。“是啊。不错的精神病治疗法，哈？”

“他作为一名狱友怎么样？”布劳尔询问着，同时又记下来一些东西。威尔真想扒过他的笔记来看看这律师到底想出了些什么歪点子。“你的记录显示你在狱中受到过伤害？”

“你是想问他打了我，还是操了我？”但布劳尔没有因为威尔直白的表述而退缩。“我被雅利安兄弟会※1攻击了，”威尔执拗地说。

“哦—哦——，”布劳尔说，“你的记录上还表明在你服刑初期有另一次斗殴行为，而且你有一些擦伤，一个咬痕，还有脚上的割裂伤并不是在本次袭击中造成的，而你拒绝对此发表意见。你还拒绝了强奸检查？”

威尔强迫自己与他眼神相接。“我说最后一次，汉尼拔·莱克特是个杀人犯，食人魔，超级大混蛋。我很乐意提及这些。但他没有强奸我，我也不想谈这个。打住。”

“就算我不问你法庭也会询问的。”布劳尔警告他，“你看来似乎并不畏惧他，而他非正式地雇佣我来这里，所以我需要你告诉我实情，否则当别人问及你此类问题时咱们就会被狠狠地打脸了。你是位侧写师，不是吗？那么，当你作证的时候他们说不定会想听听你的专业意见。告诉我，你的专业见解是什么？”

威尔双手抱头，烦躁地揉着自己短短的发茬。“他是个拥有上帝情结的自恋狂。他没有出狱的希望了，所以承认自己曾犯下的所有谋杀会给他一个站在聚光灯下的新机会，继续操纵执法系统，摆布他的受害者。他现在的邮件就像雪片一样飞来，征询他的意见，还有趋之若鹜的求婚者……而如果他还是个杀人狂的话媒体会爱疯他的。汉尼拔还是个享乐主义者，这地方实在不合他的品味。我敢说他还有没公布的名字。他可以拿那些名单还有埋骨之处跟当局交换更好的生活条件。何况他还意图转入一家精神治疗机构。在那儿不会有什么新纳粹想要他的命，能让他有更多时间……我不知道，编织更多陷阱或是操纵其他病人？”

布劳尔拿拳头揉揉鼻子，咳嗽着掩藏住一脸笑意。“很有道理。不过最后那部分可以跳过。现在告诉我，你和汉尼拔·莱克特之间发生过性关系吗？”

“我已经说过——”

“不要试图欺骗一名职业骗子，格雷厄姆，”布劳尔说，“你明白我指的是什么。”

威尔闷闷不乐地继续看向窗外，“你想要我怎么说。”

布劳尔思索起来。威尔几乎能听到他头脑里的齿轮飞速转动的声音。最后布劳尔说道：“他向你坦白了他所有的谋杀……绝大多数的。如果法庭认为他强迫你发生关系，他会不会介意？”

“也许。”威尔叹气，“他对自己的存在感到非凡的自负。我不认为他会容忍别人认为他是个强奸犯。”

“那就跟他谈谈，”布劳尔说，“事情未必会发展到这一步，但我们必须未雨绸缪。”

威尔不愿意承认他一路愠怒着回到了牢房，但这是此时此刻他能想到的对自己心理状态最贴切的表述了。汉尼拔不在寝室，这让他的心情更加恶化。他手腕生疼，不由自主地磨着牙。

他离开了囚室，心底明白现在身体里沸腾着的情绪是绝对要不得的。与雅利安的厮斗让他的愤怒开始觉醒，和布劳尔的谈话中有某些东西让他无法扼制住一直以来压抑起来的歇斯底里。他有股寻衅滋事的冲动，这可能是迄今为止他干过的最蠢的事儿了，就算把跟汉尼拔之间发生的那些也算上。

安德鲁斯已经回到了公共区域，跟他的同伴们一起。他的脸上仍然缠着绷带，肌肉和组织损毁得太过严重，还需要整形手术才能稍加修复。威尔直向他而去，自己也不清楚是否打算直接一拳挥上去，这时汉尼拔突然凭空出现抓住了他的手臂。

“不管你想做什么，别这么干。”汉尼拔说。

威尔大发雷霆想要挣脱，但汉尼拔的手掌就像老虎钳一样紧紧抓住他。

“有什么麻烦吗，先生们？”他听到卡茨大喊一声，汉尼拔松开了手。

“没问题，”汉尼拔回答道。他在上次的混战中被她电到的肩膀还在灼痛。和其他狱警比起来她早已失去了对他的信任，如果做出惹恼她的事儿，她大概会毫不犹豫再给他一下。他压低嗓音对威尔说：“如果你在这里闹事我无法保证能护得了你。更重要的是，你的假释肯定会打水漂了。”

威尔扭头朝健身房而去。他现在一定得要揍点什么东西来纾解压力，否则绝对会尖叫出声。汉尼拔保持适当距离跟在他身后，闲散地坐到健身房的地板上，双膝弯曲撑住手肘，耐心等待。威尔一拳又一拳地用力击打拳击沙袋直至手指破皮出血。汗水从睫毛上滴下来，身上的衬衫也已完全湿透，威尔意识到自己大口大口地喘着粗气。

“你姿势不对，”汉尼拔评述道，“肩膀太紧张了。”

“我被刺伤过，”威尔咬牙切齿。

汉尼拔站起身来到他身后。威尔的肩膀并未放松，实际上绷得更紧张了。然而汉尼拔的双手按了上来，缓缓向下推动，温暖而坚定。他的拇指按进威尔身上肌肉紧绷的地方，一开始很疼，非常疼，渐渐的疼痛消失，当那紧张感开始消散之时威尔觉得自己可能真的呜咽出声了。汉尼拔将手指滑上威尔的颈背。

“很奇怪不是吗，当我试图帮助你时你却比我伤害你的时候更加生气。”

威尔将汗津津的额头靠在拳击沙袋上。“你还瞒着我什么？布劳尔想要我作证你是个……天哪，汉尼拔。我实在不知道你想干什么。”

“那一定让你很困惑，”汉尼拔语气平静，威尔简直想疯狂摇晃他的肩膀。“我们该回牢房了，快要到点了。”

威尔没有争辩，那毫无意义。你没法与制度抗衡。

牢门在背后上锁那一刻威尔才意识到他还没有洗澡。要么他必须在水槽里洗个全身澡，要么汉尼拔就得忍受他这一身汗味了。他看着汉尼拔将所有纸张挪上书架，清空了桌子。然后是盥洗用具。然后他踢掉鞋子，将上衣剥到腰间，期待地看着他。威尔不知道他想做什么，于是开口发问了。

然而汉尼拔并没有回答。汉尼拔狠狠扇了他一个耳光，让他踉踉跄跄退了好几步。

牢房大门是厚重的铁格，从里边看出去并不容易，从外面看进来也挺难，威尔不知道这是哪个天才发明的。它给了囚犯们相当的隐私，这一点值得赞赏。但它赋予囚犯们的这些隐私有时候也可能会相当棘手。

但眼下，情势似乎在朝威尔这边倾斜。

他成为过如此多的杀人凶手，拥有许多不属于他的身体记忆。威尔压低姿势，肩膀顶住汉尼拔的心窝。汉尼拔猝不及防地被威尔击中后颈，砰一声撞到墙上。威尔用的左手，不太顺手，而且仍因为刚才疯狂锤击沙袋有些虚弱，但他怒不可遏到几乎背了气。汉尼拔的手肘落到他背上，但威尔已经俯身下去。他将手腕的石膏撞上汉尼拔大腿伤处，汉尼拔一定很痛苦，但不会比他自己更疼。伤敌八百自伤一千。

汉尼拔揪住他的衬衫衣领将他拉开。他的动作太迅速了，前一刻他还在抓着威尔，下一秒就反手抽了他一肘。

威尔撞向汉尼拔的膝盖，汉尼拔要么倒下，要么就得冒着脱臼的危险。威尔现在压在汉尼拔身体上方了，他用手臂卡住汉尼拔的喉咙，单膝曲起压进他的胸廓，另一只膝盖顶在他的刀伤上。汉尼拔没再费劲去争斗，他只是握住威尔的拇指向后掰直到他整个破碎的手腕都痛苦不堪。汉尼拔将威尔从自己身上撇下来，威尔咒骂不休，徒劳无益地捶打着他。

荒谬的是，汉尼拔居然就这样放开了他。威尔再次扭住他向后倒去，他们一起撞在了床铺上。威尔的肋骨撞到了金属床架，而汉尼拔堪堪避开了撞破头的危险。汉尼拔以纯粹的蛮力将威尔扯到床上，将他的脸强摁进床垫里让他无法呼吸。正当威尔觉得自己即将失去知觉时，汉尼拔再一次放开了他，并没有趁势追击。

威尔翻身仰躺过来。“你是想让我赢吗？”他不可置信地问。

汉尼拔以手指将散落的碎发梳到脑后。不管他有没有很痛，反正他藏得很好。“你太愤怒了，”他说，好像这能解释一切。

威尔坐起来。汉尼拔的沉寂是无声的警告。他随时准备好出击。“你抽了我一耳光，”威尔说。

“我宁愿你在这里发泄掉一切，总好过跑去跟安德鲁斯找事儿。”

威尔一个头槌撞到他身上。汉尼拔重重坐了下去，而现在威尔又在他上面了。这次他坐在汉尼拔的胸口，拿左手环住汉尼拔的喉咙，结结实实地对他的气管造成了严重压迫。“你这个自以为是的混蛋，”威尔说，“你以为你高高在上，但我可以伤害到你，只要我想。所以其他人也能做到。”

“你是在担心我吗？”汉尼拔窒息得几乎说不出话来。他的嘴角在流血，齿间染上了红痕。

威尔收紧他的掌控，完全切断了汉尼拔的氧气供应。汉尼拔没有反抗。他就那么静静躺着，在威尔的绞杀中窒息。碾碎他的气管是如此简单的事，人类的身躯多么脆弱啊。他们轻易就支离破碎，威尔想，他们破碎得如此美丽。

“就算从这里转出去你就不会在别的什么地方受到伤害了吗？他们会给你注射各种各样的化学试剂，你要是还能记得自己的名字就是走了狗屎运。”威尔咆哮着，“他们会把你塞进一间软垫房，一旦你找麻烦他们就会给你做电休克治疗，把你绑在床上不能动弹。”

威尔想要敲碎汉尼拔的肋骨，打开他的胸腔，吃掉他的心脏。他想伤害他，想看他受苦。他想要自私地、贪婪地将这道脆弱珍贵的光藏在某个只有自己才能看到的地方。他想要……

威尔松了手。在汉尼拔咳嗽喘息之际威尔吻住了他。汉尼拔宽阔而温暖的大手搁在他大腿上，滑向威尔身后捧住他的臀瓣。威尔将全身重量压在汉尼拔胸膛，用力地吻着他，尝到他口中鲜血的滋味，直到汉尼拔将头转向一边摄入几口空气。

突然间，脑海中的念头感觉起来变得突兀而生硬，棱角分明几乎将他割伤。威尔明白过来，那些并不是他的想法。那是汉尼拔的投影。

“你简直是一团乱麻，”愤怒自威尔体内渐渐退潮。“知道吗？我读到了你的心，你完全不可理喻。他们会给你判死刑的，汉尼拔。你到底有没有想过这个可能？”

“他们不会，”汉尼拔冷静地说。他的心率已经放缓下来，威尔能感觉得到。而他自己的心跳正在加速。他不再愤怒，但他仍然浑身绷紧，精力满满无从发泄。他再一次吻上了汉尼拔，用力按压啃噬他的嘴唇直到汉尼拔再次呼吸急促，唇角被威尔的胡茬擦红。

“你根本没法肯定，”威尔仓促地做了一个不知是错是对的决定。“你以为你什么都明白，其实你根本连一半都不了解。这不是你的错。当人完全失去理智，而且还拥有像朱庇特那么夸张的上帝情结时，这种负面影响是无可避免的。”他褪掉自己的衬衣，“脱掉你的衣服，”不耐烦汉尼拔的速度，威尔爬下床铺帮了他一把。汉尼拔大腿上的缝线正在渗着血，他想将它舔掉但是汉尼拔推开了他。

“人类的口腔远不是无菌的，”汉尼拔说，“我宁愿不要被感染，谢谢。”

威尔重重地一口咬在他大腿肌肉上。汉尼拔在齿间嘶嘶出声，双手滑过威尔毛茸茸的脑袋，但那里没什么可抓住的地方。也许在他们搏斗的时候汉尼拔都能保持心率稳定，但他并非是无动于衷的。他硬了，和威尔一样。

“布劳尔想要我告诉法庭说你干了我，”威尔说。他尽其所能按下汉尼拔的臀部，深深含进汉尼拔的阴茎。第二次口交也没比之前容易到哪里去，但威尔在汉尼拔的性器上努力吞咽着，当汉尼拔开始出声诅咒时，他对自己感到了难言的骄傲。

“要我来吗？”汉尼拔询问道。现在威尔能察觉到他的脉搏开始加速了。

威尔将嘴巴从汉尼拔的阴茎上抬起一点，只足够发出可辨识的声音，“不。”一道银丝从他唇角连接到汉尼拔私处的皮肤之上，随着他的话语震颤断裂。“我想你答应我上你。”

第八章完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※1：雅利安兄弟会：监狱帮派，奉行白人至上主义，白人囚犯联合起来反对黑人和墨西哥裔囚犯。雅利安人就是纳粹主义标榜的最优秀的白人种族。


	9. Chapter 9

汉尼拔整个身体瑟缩了一下。有那么一会儿他好像放空了。迷茫退去，冷厉重新掌控了他的表情。汉尼拔的拳头在床单上攥紧，深吸一口气，以手肘将自己撑起身来。“恐怕没得商量，”他语调里的冷静完美无缺。“至少现在不行。”

“好吧，”威尔让步。威尔不确定自己是否想要知道什么事情会让切萨皮克开膛手在深夜从梦中惊醒，也不确定是否想知道是什么让他如此退避。他脱掉自己剩下的衣裳，于是现在两人裸裎相对了。他坐了起来，不再把汉尼拔按在床上。

汉尼拔完全坐直身体，粗暴地将威尔拉过来，让他双膝分开坐在自己大腿上，急切地吻住他。威尔的手指在他脖颈上造成的瘀伤已经开始显现出来。威尔将嘴唇移到那里舔吻，感受着深藏在皮肤之下的动脉中奔涌的滚烫血液。

“告诉我，威尔·格雷厄姆，”汉尼拔屈起膝盖让威尔有能依靠的地方，“那会让你觉得对自己的生活更有掌控力吗？”

“不见得，”威尔回答。他摇晃着臀部，将自己的性器跟汉尼拔的磨蹭在一起。他满意地看到汉尼拔接受了他的暗示，将两人的阴茎一起握住。有点干涩，还有点太紧。“那操我会让你感受到控制权吗？”

汉尼拔拿拇指在威尔的阴茎顶端摩擦，威尔将自己的脸埋进他的脖子，吞下一声呜咽。“我不需要以性交的方式获得对你的掌控权，”汉尼拔说。他的指尖轻轻刮搔过威尔阴茎顶端的裂隙，不需要看到汉尼拔的脸威尔也知道他现在有多么得意，因为威尔根本无法抑制住自己的颤抖，在汉尼拔怀里无能为力地蹭来蹭去。

“没错。”威尔不得不同意。他捉起汉尼拔两根手指塞进自己嘴里吮吸起来。汉尼拔在他舌根稍稍施加压力，威尔一阵梗塞，一手抓紧汉尼拔的肩膀，另一只手环住两人的性器一起摩擦起来。

汉尼拔的呼吸粗重起来。他从威尔口中抽出湿润的手指，搁在他散发着湿润水光的柔软下唇。“接下来呢？”

威尔舔了舔他的指腹。他没法看着汉尼拔的眼睛。

“求我，”汉尼拔命令他，但这句命令倒更像是个请求。他嗓音不稳，将另一只手放在威尔抚慰他们的手掌上制止住他的动作。“求我，威尔。”

威尔跪坐起来，汉尼拔将手指轻柔地在他后穴周围摩擦起来。“做吧，”威尔在反悔前说出了口。“我相信你不会伤害我的。”说出这句话之后威尔才意识到，他是确实相信的。

一声得偿所愿的叹息。汉尼拔小心地将手指塞进威尔的身体。很疼，但并不痛苦。威尔将汉尼拔推倒在床上，在对方探索他的身体时不知羞耻地在他身上磨蹭。他的头垂在肩膀之间，汗珠自肩窝顺着脊背滑下。汉尼拔粗大的指节塞进第三根的时候威尔语无伦次地抱怨了起来。

汉尼拔拉下威尔再度吻住他。“看看床垫下面，”威尔在他头上伸展开身体，他恶意地抽动了一下手指，咬上威尔的乳头。

威尔几乎要背过气去。他好不容易将手指伸到床垫下，摸索出一小袋医疗级润滑剂。“你把时间都花在从医务室里偷东西上了吗？”他不禁问道，“你到底是怎么进去那里的？”

“给我涂上，”汉尼拔说。

“说认真的，”威尔用牙齿撕开包装，挤出润滑剂涂到汉尼拔的阴茎上。“我实在猜不出来。”

“每次我被狱警们押出牢房留下你一个人的时候，你以为我去了哪儿？”

汉尼拔将手指抽出来牢牢抓住威尔髋部，用力得足够留下瘀伤，威尔已经无力回答，只剩下呻吟与叹息。“当狱医轮值到他工作的其他监狱时他们就会把我带去处理突发事件。我有一次还做了一台紧急阑尾切除手术。”他听起来似乎还挺怀念。“我在空余时间学了一点小花招，给我供应了不少医用消毒酒精。”

“你偷医用酒精来清理牢房，对不对？这里一半的囚犯想喝酒都快想疯了，而你却拿它来擦你的水槽。”感觉到汉尼拔的阴茎顶上自己穴口时威尔的喉咙紧张地痉挛起来。强烈的恐慌突然袭来，他再次掐住汉尼拔的喉咙。

汉尼拔没有动作。他瞳孔扩张，脸颊由于生理兴奋而通红。“这是你自己的决定，威尔。”

威尔收紧手指，感觉着汉尼拔艰难咽下的每一口空气。他放松身体沉了下去，直到刚刚吞没汉尼拔的阴茎顶端。这跟手指的感觉相差太多了，他的双腿不住地打着颤，似乎随时都会支持不住。汉尼拔帮他支撑住身体的重量，用他的双手，接着是用他的嘴唇。他引诱威尔上前向他献上一个吻，这样威尔的重量就压上了手臂，而不是大腿。

“就是这样，”汉尼拔的嗓音低沉，柔软，几近无声，好像他根本没意识到自己在说话一样。他将手指从威尔背部自上滑下。“呼吸，chéri[法：亲爱的]，”汉尼拔说，即使威尔仍在窒息着他，“Prends ton temps[法：慢慢来]。”

威尔有些不安。他曾经上百次地设想过这一幕，在他所有的想象之中从未料想过汉尼拔会如此体贴。汉尼拔此前从未这么善解人意过，他总是一意孤行地不断违反和跨越威尔所有的疆界与底限，毫无悔意。

威尔咬上汉尼拔的唇瓣，一寸一寸沉下身体。即使汉尼拔发出了任何声音，也被威尔环在他颈间的双手扼杀在了沉默之中。“Tais-toi et baise-moi[法：闭嘴，干我就好]※1。”威尔说。

汉尼拔冲他裂开嘴角，露出一个野性而凶猛的笑容。他没有请求威尔放开手，甚至没要求他稍稍松开。没有那个必要。一刹间威尔就发现自己倒了个个儿，汉尼拔像只猫科动物那样轻轻一扭，他就面朝下栽倒进床单里，而汉尼拔伏在了他身后。他扶住威尔的腰胯和肩膀，狠狠地操进他身体里。

威尔几乎都来不及拿手捂住嘴巴。他在做爱中从来都不是个吵闹的人，但每当汉尼拔将自己深深埋入他，威尔都能听到自己淫荡的呻吟。

“太棒了，”他说，“太棒了，我喜欢，天，汉尼拔。”

汉尼拔俯下身，胸膛压住他的脊背。“告诉我，”他说。他把体重压在威尔身上，一只手握住威尔的性器，一边抽插一边抚慰着他。威尔不知道自己到底更倾向于哪一边。

“我从没，”威尔的声音嘶哑而粗糙，“我不知道。天哪，那儿。”他没法再说话了，他怕自己忍不住叫得更大声。

“你从没想过自己会喜欢吗？”汉尼拔问道，“我们彼此了解得如此深刻，怎么可能在这里搞砸呢？我想要你就这样为我达到高潮，”他放开威尔的阴茎。“你觉得你能做到吗？”

威尔从喉咙里哀鸣出声。“该死的，”他说，“请碰碰我。汉尼拔，拜托。”汉尼拔跪坐到脚跟上，将威尔拉起来坐上他的大腿。他突然感到这姿势比刚才更深了许多。威尔抬手伸向脑后，抓住汉尼拔的头发。

“听你的，宝贝儿。”汉尼拔说。他用手指环上威尔的茎身，紧紧地、快速地撸动。威尔牢牢楔在他的阴茎上无助地扭动，他将身体向后紧靠过来，贴着汉尼拔坚实稳固的胸膛。他的高潮突如其来，一波又一波的痉挛将汉尼拔在体内死死地绞紧。汉尼拔不断抚慰他的性器直到他的高潮渐渐退去，紧接着将他重新推到，在背后狠狠地、迅速地操干他。

威尔想做点什么帮帮他，但他的身体已经完全被掏空，一根小指头都不听使唤，整个身体都在紧张消弭之后的余韵中战栗。没过多久汉尼拔就抽身而出，将爱液全部射在了威尔背上。威尔喃喃抱怨着，但接下来汉尼拔将他一点一点地舔舐干净，以手掌抚摸着他的手臂和脊背直到他的颤抖平息下来。

“Ça va?[法：还好吗？]”汉尼拔问。

“Oui, ça va,[法：是的，还好。]”威尔回答。他侧躺到一边，懒洋洋地看着汉尼拔沾湿衬衫清理自己。待到汉尼拔帮他的时候威尔只让他草草擦拭了一下就挥开了他的手。“过来躺下，”他说，“你把余韵的气氛都破坏光了。”

汉尼拔嘴角露出一丝笑意，但还是躺在了他身边。

他们仅仅安宁而和平地躺了五分钟，威尔还是忍不住打破了沉默。“我是该在心底默默猜测发生了什么，还是你愿意告诉我？”他想要说‘我不想触痛你的伤疤’，但他不确定汉尼拔能不能明白他的意思，就算他明白了，威尔也知道他绝对不会欣赏这种多愁善感的态度。

汉尼拔舔了舔嘴唇，抬头盯着头顶的铺位。“你怎么想的？”他语带挖苦。

威尔曾觉得这世上没有人能伤害到汉尼拔。是的，他们可能可以伤害他的身体，但还不够伤到他内心的野兽。显然他想错了。“那时你几岁？”

“十一，”汉尼拔的回答毫无犹豫。“结束的时候十三岁。这个充满残酷的世界中一场微不足道的暴行。我曾经历过许多更糟糕的事情，威尔。它并不能伤到我。”

“他——”

“他们，”汉尼拔纠正道。这次威尔畏缩了。“我在孤儿院待了三年。在那三年里我没有说过一个字，也没有主动发出过任何声音。我想这让那些认为我应该心存感激的人感到太过挫败，或是恐慌。强迫我出声大概会让某些人感受到乐趣。”

威尔将手指梳理过汉尼拔胸口的毛发。“你杀了他们吗？”

汉尼拔闭紧双眼。“是的，”他说，“终于。”

他们的名字可能不会在威尔手中的名单上。施虐者,猥亵者,强暴者。威尔不会为他们感到遗憾。他试着想象孩提时候的汉尼拔，在青春期的边缘尴尬笨拙地步履蹒跚。想象有人迫使他做不愿意做的事情。“抱歉。”

“少来那些陈词滥调，”汉尼拔语带恼怒。

“上帝保佑，”威尔说。汉尼拔拧了拧他的耳朵。威尔反咬了他一口。不太用力，只为了给他点颜色看看。

第九章完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※1：这句法语的意思是“闭嘴，亲亲我”但作者给出的释义是“Shut up and fuck me”……我决定遵循伟大的作者大神的意志。


	10. Chapter 10

第二天早上的汉尼拔看起来好像在十八层地狱滚过一圈，威尔发现自己喜欢他这个样子。他看着汉尼拔在水槽上方的劣质镜子里检查脖子上的瘀痕，愁眉不展地盯着自己的镜像仿佛这样就能改变什么一样。一晚过后那瘀青愈发地黑了，威尔忍不住有点沾沾自喜。那痕迹几乎绕着他脖子整整一圈。他起床将双手环抱在汉尼拔肩膀上，下巴搁在他的颈窝。

“现在起一切都会不一样了，”汉尼拔最后终于说道。“这样子根本没法遮掩下来，所有人都会暗自猜测。随时准备好打架吧。”

威尔惊讶地发现自己居然毫不在意。“那我们就同舟共济咯，要打就打，”他说。他忍不住想把手伸进汉尼拔裤裆里把他给撸硬，不过牢门马上就要打开了，那可是会非常、非常尴尬的。

汉尼拔转过身。“我们的计划是把你从这儿弄出去，”他说，“不是给你赚个终身监禁回来。”

“我是切萨皮克开膛手案件的关键证人，”威尔说，“才特么不会有人管我在监狱里跟谁干架。”

汉尼拔已经无力训斥他说脏话了，他只是叹息着穿好了衣服。威尔觉得他对目前的事态发展大概很糟心。汉尼拔看起来略显疲惫，威尔不禁好奇他在此有多辛苦才赢得今日的声誉。到底经历过多少次流血争斗，多少次独自舔舐战斗后的伤口，多少精心培植的流言，才最终让别人都对他敬而远之。而威尔已轻易让这一切荡然无存。

他后知后觉地想到，如果他不再是汉尼拔的婊子，那么他们俩就是基佬了。在这儿可不是个好兆头。

威尔感觉有些疯狂，但他从前并未被妄想压垮，也没有被脑炎的高烧所击败，而今死亡的威胁当然也无法让他轻易低头。他感到狂躁而危险。他想去到健身房与汉尼拔在软垫上扭打，不择手段，毫无保留。他想要汉尼拔将他拖垮。他想要对汉尼拔做可怕的事情。他想和汉尼拔做可怕的事情。“你是切萨皮克开膛手，”威尔说，“而我是切萨皮克开膛手，西桥镇扼杀者，哥伦比亚校园女生杀手，玩偶制造者，以及上百个这样的混蛋。去他们的。让他们都见鬼去吧。”

汉尼拔露出一个讽刺的表情，“我猜我不该太过惊讶；如果我说自己创造出了一个怪物希望你不会感到冒犯。”

威尔朝身边比划了个手势，“别太自负，可不全是你的功劳。”他将一个吻印到汉尼拔唇角，在牢门解锁滑开之前套上连身衣。

去往餐厅的路上他们被克劳福德截住了。克劳福德将威尔拉到一边，汉尼拔随着其他人一起前行，威尔试图不要让自己的视线在他身上流连不去。他很确信自己失败了，因为他听到克劳福德恼怒地说：“我打扰到你了吗，格雷厄姆？”

“不好意思，”威尔回答。

克劳福德瞥了一眼犯人们列队的方向，然后转回视线，将全副注意力集中到了威尔这里。“不管你和莱克特在做什么，该停下来了。”

威尔盯着克劳福德左边的空气。“我们在做什么？”他问。他不想显得抵触，但他听起来就是一副讥讽的调调。

克劳福德怒视着他。“汉尼拔蓬头垢面得像是刚在灌木丛里打过野战一样，而你，骨头轻到简直要飘到天上去了※1。尤其是在你决定指证他之后。”

威尔咬了咬牙。“我们没有伤害对方，”他说。

“我没这么说，”克劳福德说，“我只是让你们消停下来。”

威尔对上他的眼神。“我们做什么了？”他问道。

“别逼我格雷厄姆，”克劳福德说，“我可以把你们中的一个分到其他囚室里去。”

“你没法把任何人跟汉尼拔分到一起，”威尔指出，“我是第一个没有被他除掉的室友。他会以最高的效率干掉其他任何人。”

“那我们就把他单独监禁，看看他感觉如何。”

威尔耸耸肩，“他的律师会把你吃了，你懂的。 基于无事实依据的犯罪谣言所做出的残酷及非正当的处罚，诸如此类的什么玩意儿。”

轮到克劳福德咬牙切齿了。在他有机会反驳之前威尔打断了他。

“他喜欢我，头儿。”威尔说，“我可以应付他的。他想帮我离开监狱只是因为他喜欢我，别反应过度了，长官。惹恼他对你没有好处。让我应付他吧。”

“就像你能应付雅利安那伙人一样？”克劳福德说。

“是他们先挑的事儿，”威尔说，“他在保护我。”

“他杀了两个人。”

“是据说，”威尔呛声。

克劳福德逼近他面前。他是个大个子，在他身侧威尔觉得自己小小一只。“你只要再越线一次，我就把你深深埋到地底，连社会正义活动家们都没法找到你。明白了吗？”

“是的，长官。”威尔说。守卫们陪同着他向前而去。

早餐时间基本上相安无事。他们与Hart, Mallori, Zee和普赖斯坐在一起。Zee坦率地开场了，“你们两个混蛋，”他说，“天，莱克特，他们会把你活活生吞掉的。”

汉尼拔扬起眉毛，Zee突然哽住了。

“我的意思是……”

在Zee语无伦次给自己挖个更深的坑之前普赖斯及时打断了他。“你明白他的意思。你们到底想过自己在做什么吗？”

“我不记得征求过你的意见，”汉尼拔说。

“好吧，反正你们逃不掉了，”普赖斯胆大包天地回答，“因为我知道你们会陷入什么麻烦，不管你在设计什么，现实肯定会比想象要糟糕许多。”

威尔一直盯着汉尼拔的手指，所以看到汉尼拔偷藏了普赖斯的餐刀。他们会搜擦普赖斯，不过当然，搜不到任何东西。他会逃脱私藏餐具的惩罚，普赖斯也不会受罚。聪明的花招。“我从不畏死，”汉尼拔说，“知道自己的生命随时可能走到终点于我而言是种安慰。在刀尖上跳舞，于绝境中达到生命的充实。”

“别发疯了，”Mallori说，“如果不为你自己，那就为威尔想想吧。”

“又不是我自己把自己给掐成这样的。威尔爱干什么就干什么。”他抿了一口咖啡说道，“威尔，吃掉鸡蛋。就算你把它们泡进番茄酱里也无所谓，只要你能吃掉它。”

威尔忍住一个笑脸。他一边吃掉鸡蛋，一边在桌子底下拿膝盖撞汉尼拔。

“你们这两个，”Zee一脸挫败，“你们这两个逗比，你们在玩我吗？”

无视大家的惨痛预期，这个上午居然平安无事地度过了。威尔能看到他们身边其他囚犯脑中的想法正缓慢地发生转变。转折并不会突如其来。当被带去会见室的时候，威尔的心情已经不再焦虑了，他正要见面的这位女士就是要为他做无意识防御诊断证明的心理医生。整件事儿都有点超现实主义，律师、心理医生，就好像他的审讯又重启了一次。然而这次他是清醒的。

阿拉娜·布鲁姆医生是一位美丽的女性。威尔本应料到这点，他明白自己现在看起来很邋遢。她面前摆着一沓纸张，脸上的表情小心谨慎。她肯定哭过，他猜。

“这么说你和汉尼拔共事过？”威尔笨拙地开启了这场对话。

“在约翰·霍普金斯大学时他做过我的导师,”阿拉娜回答。

威尔盯着自己的镜框边缘。“你，额，他说你们曾是恋人？”汉尼拔从没说过那种话，但威尔是以什么谋生的呀。她没有回答。“抱歉，关于……他不该把你扯进来。但是，谢谢你，感谢你的帮助。”

“是真的吗？”她问，“他真的杀了那些人？”

威尔耸耸肩，受伤的肩膀一阵痉挛阵痛，他没敢将它放下来。他没有询问她怎么知道的；是否汉尼拔已经与她谈过。大概是布劳尔。“我来这儿的第一周看着他吃掉了一个囚犯的舌头。用牙齿咬断它，吞了下去。”

阿拉娜一手捂在嘴上，闭上了双眼。威尔移开视线，希望给她的痛苦留下一点私人空间。但她将手掌放回到桌子上，很快平复了心情。她的内心钢铁一般坚韧，威尔看出汉尼拔为什么喜欢她。

“你曾是FBI的侧写师？”她问，“严格来说是教师，但你也为他们顾问过一些案子。”

威尔记起他曾跋涉过潮湿的德索托国家森林，陷在另一个人的灵魂里，那混蛋专门绑架并且折磨花季少女，最后杀死她们，并像扔掉垃圾一样将她们弃尸。他又记起曾举目凝视那些犯罪现场——足够讽刺地——那些切萨皮克开膛手的犯罪现场。那些照片，幻灯片，以及解剖台上的尸体。“是的，”他说。

“你是什么时候发现自己有脑炎的？”阿拉娜询问。她可能已有他的全部档案，但他猜想她打算从他这里得知整个故事，以他自己的视角与语言。

“在被监禁之后。医生说没留下什么不可逆性损伤，不过谁知道呢。”威尔仔细回想。他几乎记不得什么了。“那段时间我总是梦游，失去时间感。大多时候我都不知道自己醒着还是在做梦。身边的一切都是虚幻的——我自己好像在慢慢消失。”

阿拉娜做了个笔记。所有人都对他记笔记，威尔苦涩地想。说不定在典狱长的办公室某处也有个关于他的文档，上面记着各式各样的批注。“你能否记起最早发觉有什么事情不对劲的时候？”

威尔不由自主地笑出声。“我觉得自己迷失了，”他说，“但这一切又无比正常。只有在事后才……人们总是害怕我有本事做到的那些事，布鲁姆医生。他们总说有一天我会在某个连环杀手的精神里陷入太深无法自拔。我觉得我可以复原。我觉得我可以将自己拯救回来。我分辨得出自己什么时候梦游。我在屋顶上醒来过，或是在公路上，有警察问我是否醉酒。但是现实是什么时候开始崩塌的？不知道，因为一切看起来都那么合情合理。”

“你的医疗记录上说你发作过一次？”

“我不记得，”威尔回答，“我告诉过你，我失去了时间感。”

“你杀掉了谁，威尔·格雷厄姆？”阿拉娜放下钢笔，“还有，为什么？”

“那是……我追查的一个凶手。”威尔曾努力让自己不要回想这件事情。他停顿了一会儿，回忆着细节。“他在卡车站谋杀卖淫女。不是很特别，很多连环杀手都倾向于寻找这样的受害者，但他与众不同的是不会将尸体弃置在高速公路边，他将她们打扮起来，像玩偶一样，将她们放置在公共场所。他将她们摆放成古怪的姿势，似乎在嘲弄她们。那段时间里，我也……FBI向我咨询切萨皮克开膛手案。他们有好几个周期没发现他犯案了，担心他可能潜逃到了墨西哥，或是什么别的地方。他杀掉了一名FBI实习生，所以……我花在共情于他身上的时间比作为自己的时间还要多。当我逮到玩偶制造者的时候，我……他有一把枪。我也有一把枪。但我没有射杀他。我徒手杀死他，把他撕碎，将他的尸体展示出来。就像他做的一样，像切萨皮克开膛手一样。我没有逃跑。当他们抓住我的时候我还站在那里，欣赏着自己的创作。”

“所以你做了有罪辩护？”

威尔瘫进椅子里。“是的。往好的方面看，他们再也不用操心切萨皮克开膛手了。”

他瞬间后悔不该这么说的。阿拉娜貌似镇定，但她内心挣扎万分，他看得出来。

“抱歉，”威尔说。“我只认识作为杀人凶手那个汉尼拔。我猜他一定很迷人？他确实可以很有魅力，只要他愿意。我当然不是说他愿意……”他觉得自己在越抹越黑之前最好住口。

阿拉娜恢复过来，“你是如何得知自己所作所为的？”

“过了一阵子才回想起来。现在我全都记得了，我记得曾觉得它很美,很……理所当然。”威尔在手铐里不自在地转动着手腕。“但死者们在脑中与我对话，他们说我是一只饥饿与愤怒的怪兽，长着翅膀一样巨大的鹿角。我是神明。然后我就在医院中醒来，恢复了自我。我是名教师，是个侧写师，我养了七条狗，如果我独自死去它们说不定会吃掉我的尸体。之前那个并不是我。那是我脑中的开膛手。”

“汉尼拔·莱克特？”阿拉娜说。

“是的，”威尔不安地回复，“那就是我眼中的汉尼拔。”突然间他不想就此事再交谈下去。他想起汉尼拔高声朗读法语时的嗓音；他阅读那些愚蠢信件时恼怒的叹息。威尔确信汉尼拔并没意识到自己无意中做出的那些小动作，没意识到他上一刻还那么残酷，下一刻却那么温柔。他对整洁有序的强迫心理。他的嘴在威尔阴茎上的感觉。威尔在他胯下呛住时他愉悦的样子。还有最初见面时他曾说自己如果在浴室碰上威尔被轮暴不会伸出援手的样子，以及威尔在棚屋里寡不敌众时他是怎么出现的。他已经了解切萨皮克开膛手如此之久，与他陷入这种诡异关系似乎比想象中要容易接受许多。他了解汉尼拔是一头怎样的怪兽，他也了解汉尼拔是怎样一个人。

没注意到阿拉娜问了他什么，威尔只好请她复述一遍。“我是说，你在新奥尔良时曾在工作中被刺伤，因为你无法对一名全副武装的敌对目标开枪？”

威尔心烦意乱地点点头。“我没有过暴力史，如果你想知道的是这个。我收养流浪狗；我做过三份长期稳定的工作。大多数同事和学生都喜欢我。亲切，有点笨拙，但还算是个不错的家伙。我曾与几位女性建立过长期的恋爱关系，最后由于她们无法接受我的……个人怪癖而分手。女孩们不喜欢无法与她们眼神对视的男人。”

他也曾无法与汉尼拔对视，但那似乎已经是很久以前的事。他不知道什么时候发生的改变。他心不在焉地度过了余下的会谈，都是些鸡毛蒜皮的琐事。他毫无反社会的征兆，然后他病了，而现在他痊愈了，不再是个杀手了。很不错的辩护策略。

阿拉娜握了握他的手，在他掌中流连了片刻。她顽固的防备情绪渐渐褪了下去。

“我们一起烹饪食物，”阿拉娜突然脱口而出，“他为我酿造啤酒，我们一起弹奏特雷门琴，一起批改论文，他会校订我的研究，他还会系我这辈子见过的最特么难看的领带，配上格子西装，但他穿起来偏偏一点儿也不违和。我们还一起烹饪食物，我的上帝啊，一直以来。”

威尔伸手越过桌面，双手握住她的手掌，手铐在桌面摩擦，叮当作响。“不管他让你以为他拥有多少感情，实际上他能做到的更多。如果他说在意你，那他就是在意你。如果他和你一起烹饪，他在与你分享一个不能公之于众的秘密。你没有做错任何事情，布鲁姆医生。汉尼拔·莱克特身上有数不清的缺点，但他被你所吸引的那一面并不是那个杀人魔。他会欣赏美好的音乐，以及可怕的西装，还有那许多给他带来愉悦的东西，那些才是他将你带入他生命之中的原因。因为他的生活充满了丑恶，他想用美好的事物将它填补起来。”

“那他为什么要帮助你呢？”她的语调中充满怨恨。

威尔不知道是否该感到受到了侮辱。

“精神病院里可没有什么美好的东西，”阿拉娜说，但他不知道她是在复述自己最后一句话，或者仅仅是作为补充。“他们只会不择手段研究他的病理。”

“他想要我自由，”威尔说，“除此之外我还一无所知。”

第十章完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※1:light in the loafers，其实就是对GAY的委婉说法。


	11. Chapter 11

威尔看到汉尼拔在外边的露天看台上跟那群西班牙裔坐在一起，用飞快的西班牙语在争论着什么。大力胶坐在这群人最前方，看上去一副可怜兮兮的样子。

“既然她能欺骗她的前夫，我得补充一句，在与你的关系上；你以为她跟你结婚后会有什么不一样吗？你没法知道自己是不是她唯一的爱人。你真能确定孩子是你的吗？”汉尼拔恼怒地说，“Tú querías mi consejo. Ese es mi consejo. No te cases con ella.[西：你想要我的建议。这就是我的建议。不要娶她。]”

“嘿，”威尔打了个招呼。

“你是个移情者，”汉尼拔说，“你告诉他。娶一个背信弃义的女人不是明智的选择。”

大力胶期待地抬头看他。“免费治疗？”威尔询问道。向汉尼拔·莱克特寻求心理健康建议的想法在威尔看来简直是疯狂透顶，然而他想起这个男人的监狱诨名叫做大力胶，于是决定不说废话。“别娶她，”威尔说。无论怎样他必须发表一个看法，既然他完全不知道他们在讨论什么，而汉尼拔看起来又非常肯定，那就别想那么多啦。

这个小团体又开始激烈地内部讨论起来。汉尼拔拍了拍身边的空位，威尔坐了下来。“阿拉娜·布鲁姆怎么样？”汉尼拔问道。

“恨透你啦，”威尔回答，“简直不敢相信你居然让你的前女友来帮我。”

“她很擅长她的专业，”汉尼拔以一种宿命论的口气说道，“她在自己的工作领域里非常出色。”

“你杀了人还喂给她吃掉了。她得多么宽宏大量才能原谅你啊。”

“我既没有请求她宽恕我，也没有要求她吃我做的食物。我只是请求她帮助修正一项不公正的审判。”汉尼拔双手向后撑在上一级台阶上，闭上眼睛面朝阳光。“我为你订做了一套西装，上庭用的。简直不敢想象你上次穿的是什么样的高分子聚合物垃圾。”

威尔拿手掌揉了揉自己的胡茬。“汉尼拔，你不能那么做。”

“我在世界各地的账户里有很多很多的钱，所以我有这个能力。”汉尼拔说，“我想看你穿得漂漂亮亮的，所以我有这个意愿；之前我刚好有机会使用电话，所以我付诸了行动。”

如果威尔的头发足够长，他一定会用力揪住。“汉尼拔，你不能那么做，因为法律不允许。”

“我还与布劳尔谈过了，”汉尼拔说，“我们讨论了你接下来的庭审。鉴于这个观点——他们不能因为你在生病时做出了相当于自卫的举动而追究你的刑事责任，我们决定如果你在听证席上不用说谎会方便许多。”

威尔埋头呻吟。“汉尼拔，”他说，“你不能跟我的律师交谈。”

“我有精神问题，”汉尼拔温和地说，“我是个对你执迷不悟的精神障碍者。”

“好吧，起码这是真话，”威尔无奈地抱怨。

汉尼拔，庄重地、神态自若地，没有回复他的话。

“这么说，当他们询问我你为什么要帮我出狱，我到底该怎么回答呢？如果说要点在于你对我的痴迷，为什么你不让我待在这儿陪着你？”

汉尼拔脸上露出一个自鸣得意的笑容，“他们会质疑的。”

“因为他疯了，”一个狱友——Bareback※1，如果威尔没记错的话——说道。“这才是关键要点。”

威尔想不到自己居然要从一个以自由意志接受了Bareback这种外号的人那里获得人生忠告。他更不应该听从切萨皮克开膛手，但显然，他的人生已经沦落到这个地步了。“如果这事儿最后特么搞砸了，只因为你没忍住乖乖地置身事外，”威尔说，“到时候可不要怨别人。”

“措辞，”虽然这么说，但汉尼拔脸上仍带着笑。他用一根手指温柔地在威尔后颈来回滑动。“我希望你对法庭说出关于我的真相。我是怎么为你提供保护，是怎么残忍地对待你，是怎么让你成为了雅利安人的目标。以及我给了你谋杀名单是因为你会被这地方一点一点地摧毁，而我不愿意看到这样。”

威尔想知道到底，真正地，汉尼拔想做什么。他认为自己不会得到一个明确的答复，所以将这问题埋在了心底。将烦心事抛到脑后，他凝视着阳光在汉尼拔灰白的发间闪耀。汉尼拔脖子上的瘀痕又青又紫，边缘泛红。威尔想咬住他，想要制造更多的印记。

这天晚上他又让汉尼拔干了他一次。汉尼拔不愿意在没有润滑的情况下硬上，于是他将威尔舔得直到射出来，全身瘫软地趴在床上喘息。然后他把威尔翻过身来仰躺，看着他的眼睛操进他身体里。这一次感觉不太一样，汉尼拔在他体内填得满满的，威尔忍不住狠狠抓挠他的皮肤，在他身上留下宣示主权的咬痕，好不让这些痛苦、这些愉悦、以及汉尼拔紧紧盯着他的眼神将他分崩离析。

“我想要在阳光下干这事儿，”汉尼拔说，“在奢华的床单上打开你的身体，细细倾听你发出的每一声呜咽。看看我能以你的身体为乐器奏出怎样美妙的音乐。”

威尔窘迫地呻吟着。汉尼拔一只手捂住他的嘴好让他保持安静。他试图别过脸去，但汉尼拔的手掌顽固地制止了他。

“我要欣赏你在我面前展示自己。我想看你触摸自己。你的难堪，还有性奋。说不定我会让你自己用手指准备自己。”

他压住威尔狠狠摇晃，却并未戳刺得那么厉害。他的性器浅浅地插入一半，刚好刺激到威尔的前列腺。威尔在高潮的边缘苟延残喘，偏偏就是没法达到那一点，但又那么接近，叫他难过得想要尖叫出来。汉尼拔呼吸沉重，努力克制着不把威尔狠狠操进床垫里，钢铁般的自制力因他紧咬的牙关和不断滴落到威尔身上的汗珠显露出些许裂痕。

威尔酸胀疼痛，焦躁难耐，他的恳求被汉尼拔的手掌蒙住无法出声，直到最后汉尼拔终于将手指缠绕上他的阴茎，给了他一个痛痛快快的高潮。这一次汉尼拔在威尔体内释放了自己，呻吟着威尔的名字。在他抽出自己时双方都为这陌生的亲昵与空虚稍稍有些瑟缩。这次他没有顾得上离开床铺弄点什么来做事后清洁，只是躺在那里，调匀呼吸，威尔的牙印还环绕在他一边乳头周围。

威尔追溯着汉尼拔肩膀上被他的指甲抓出的痕迹。有一处已经渗出了血珠。他无法分辨内心澎湃着的感觉哪些是他自己的，哪些是属于汉尼拔的，他以前从未有过如此狂野的性经历。不过话说回来，他以前也从未和男人相好过，或是和某个连环杀手，更别提是在监狱里，所以说不定这也没有多怪异。他得承认其实有点喜欢这种感觉，能体验到施加于另一个人身上的暴力快感，又不用真实地付诸伤害。

“如果我不是太累了一定会对你这么快就心不在焉而感到不悦。”汉尼拔说。

“你？我认识的那个自恋狂？”威尔拿指节抚摸着汉尼拔下巴和喉咙上被他的胡茬蹭红的痕迹。“谁说我心不在焉了？”

汉尼拔的表情柔和了下来。他放松下来了，威尔意识到，以一种目前为止从未出现过的方式。威尔亲吻着他，将手指再次缠上汉尼拔的性器来招惹他。汉尼拔抓住他的手腕，将他不安分的手指拨开。

“我比你可要年长十岁，”汉尼拔说，“可怜可怜我吧。”

“不然呢？”威尔问道。

感觉再次被异物插入身体，好像是两根手指，威尔发出一声全然耻辱的呜咽。他不可能这么快再硬起来——他也确实没有再硬起来，但这感觉太惊人了。威尔匍匐在汉尼拔身上挨挨擦擦，让他全然接管自己的重量，双膝大张紧紧环住汉尼拔的大腿。

汉尼拔执拗地抚慰着他的前列腺，直到威尔蹭得他俩满身都是，汉尼拔胸口的毛发因为沾上他的前液混乱地纠结在一起。当某种类似性高潮的兴奋感席卷过威尔全身让他止不住地痉挛，他几乎已经在啜泣了。他还是没有硬起来，但他全然精疲力尽地崩溃在汉尼拔身上。

汉尼拔充满占有欲地抚摸他的背部。“还想继续嘲笑我吗？”

威尔虚弱地摇头，已经没力气再说话。汉尼拔仍然懒得起身，只拿他们的衬衣敷衍了事地擦拭了一下双方的身体。

禁闭来临得如此之早，他们打了一会儿盹，醒来时发现还远远未到熄灯时间。汉尼拔把威尔弄起来，在水槽边给两人冲洗干净，然后才一起躺回到床铺上。威尔考虑过再来一轮，但他实在是太累啦。他听着汉尼拔给他复述立陶宛民间故事，意识到自己时不时能认出其中某些古怪的单词。汉尼拔渐渐沉寂下来，并非进入了他的思维殿堂，只是心满意足地静静躺在威尔身边；然而威尔的脑子又开始飞速转动起来。

“你的双亲当时害怕你吗？”威尔略感好奇。他想知道汉尼拔幼年时是否折磨过小动物，并非出自恶意，只是出于疑惑生命是如何运转的好奇心：比如说它们为什么被拆开后就不能再拼复原状了呢？

汉尼拔拿拇指摩挲着威尔耳后的肌肤。“仆人们害怕我，”他没打算回避这个问题，“但父亲并不怕。我们并不像美国人那样教育子女。如果他还活着的话，我也许可以随着成长渐渐了解他。但他是个冷淡的男人，并非缺乏爱心，只是很冷淡。我对母亲更了解一些。她可能曾经害怕过，但她将妹妹置于我的保护之下，因此我怀疑她也不怕。或者，也许正是她的恐惧让她认为我会成为一名称职的保护者。我怀疑他们知道我对任何人都没有什么依恋，没有什么是我真正在乎的。除了她，我的米莎。”

“你有个妹妹？”威尔疑惑为何她从没来探视过汉尼拔，直到汉尼拔说，“她去世了。”他开始明白为何从未从汉尼拔口中听说过她。

他想象一个瘦弱的，陌生的小男孩。深不见底的眼中暗藏着令人恐惧的洞察力，难以置信的敏锐，以及非人的残忍。他的沉默无语是一种恐吓；他的拒绝服从是一种谴责。如同某种苦修。

汉尼拔保持着他一如既往的敏锐，问道，“为什么你从未有过探视者？”

“你也没有，”威尔反驳。

“阿拉娜一度来探望过我。”汉尼拔回答，“我叫她不用这么做。她对此感到不安，但于我而言她来不来都没什么区别。我告诉过你，威尔，在我的生命中并未遇到过多少不能割舍的东西。她不是其中之一。”

“你真是铁石心肠。”威尔说。汉尼拔意味深长地挑起眉毛。“我没有朋友，”威尔继续说道，“我有同事。我有学生。我还有威士忌和我的狗狗们。”

威尔分辨不出汉尼拔的面部肌肉有何变化，但他一副迷恋的神情。“你跟我一样形单影只。因为你能看到的那些东西，以及你有多容易变成他们。”

“我不是个凶手，”威尔抗议道。汉尼拔不置一词。

第十一章完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※1：不想翻译这家伙的诨名……意思是XXOO不戴TT。


	12. Chapter 12

第二天威尔与布劳尔有个会面，他对此一点也不期待。布劳尔比上次见面时更加自鸣得意了。

“不知道你是怎么让切萨皮克开膛手对你这么感兴趣——天哪我还是不要知道的好——但这简直太轻松了。我已经跟地方检察官知会过了，目前为止一切顺利。我们进行了一场有前提的非正式会谈，最后她终于表示他们不在乎莱克特为什么喜欢你，为什么替你雇佣律师，也不在乎他为什么会全盘招供。交易很简单——你向地检提供能够指控并扳倒汉尼拔•莱克特的证据；阿拉娜•布鲁姆为你犯罪时的精神不健全提供证明。你将会被无罪释放。在此期间莱克特将被提起诉讼，你要上庭提供证词，顺便说一句，穿上一身真的很棒的西装。然后他会给关进疯人院——要我说他还真是个不折不扣的疯子，而你将见到莱克特的律师，她会详细告诉你如何拥有他全部财产的支配权。那个，老实说，不可思议，但对你来讲是个好消息。”

威尔给了布劳尔一个不以为然的眼神，希望能表达出自己对他们这场勾当的漠视。“说认真的，难道我是唯一一个关心汉尼拔到底想做什么的人吗？”

布劳尔耸耸肩。“我收钱是来干活的，不是来好奇的。我的工作是把你捞出去。那么，还有问题吗？”

“什么时候开始？”威尔问道。

“已经开始了。”布劳尔回答，“你在这儿签名——”他将一沓文件推过桌面。“阿拉娜将在下周为你作证；我猜在此之前她会想再见你一次。下个月的今天你应该就在外头了。”

那时候威尔的石膏说不定都还没拆呢。“法律程序走得没那么快的，”威尔说。

“有机会打倒切萨皮克开膛手的话，就能那么快，”布劳尔在那一摞文件上放上一支钢笔。“开始签字吧。”

做完那堆必备的文书工作之后，威尔的手掌已经生疼，手腕也一样。他想把汉尼拔揪到面前冲他大喊大叫。不为什么特别的原因，就因为上次他们打的那场架挺有效的感觉。他期望着，无论如何，他的挫折感总得有个发泄渠道。

在守卫将威尔带回A区之前布劳尔拦住了他。“嘿，别把你的出狱日期告诉他。我知道是莱特克策划了让你离开这里的所有事儿，但我们不得不防患于未然，别让他有机会临阵退缩改变主意。”

“他不会伤害我的，”威尔说。

“如果他觉得要失去你了呢？”布劳尔耸耸肩，“更疯狂的事情都有人做过。我只是不愿看到他决定吃了你好将你永远留在他身边。”

***

当威尔被护送回监室时意识到所有人都已经被禁闭起来。不祥的预感开始在他胸中生根发芽。一名犯人拖着墩布提着水桶冲着那条恶名昭著的危险走廊而去，威尔看到血迹在转角蔓延出来。远端的墙上还挂着像是动脉血液喷溅出的，暗色的、仍在不断滴落的血痕。墙上和地板上的血液加起来至少有十品脱。这气味如此熟悉。粘稠，腥涩，屠宰场，茅厕，还有漂白剂的尖锐刺激。

“打开七十三号门，”狱警冲着对讲机说，接着牢门打开。

汉尼拔不在里面。

“伸手，”狱警说。

威尔转身让他们解开手铐。“汉尼拔•莱克特在哪儿？”威尔问道。没人理睬他，除了一句，“关上七十三号门。”

门在狱警身后砰然关上，威尔一步冲上前，将他完好那只手砸到铁栅栏上。自他来这儿的头几个星期之后就从未再感到如此陷入绝境过。“嘿！汉尼拔在哪儿！？发生了什么？他们把他怎么了？”

警棍敲在栅栏上，险些砸中他的手指。“安静，格雷厄姆。”

“操，”威尔的吼声掩藏不住恐慌。“告诉我到底发生了什么事。”

他看不到外面，但他听到了狱警走开的声音。他用力捶着门但得到的唯一回应是其他囚犯怒吼着叫他闭嘴。即使有任何人回答了他的问题，那声音也已经被嘲弄与起哄声给掩盖掉了。

威尔在囚室里急切地来回踱步——三步，折返，又是三步。他觉得自己像是在游泳，随着每次的转弯推搡池壁。他头晕又恶心，可就是没法让自己停下来。墙壁是煤渣砖砌成的；如果狠狠揍上去一定会砸断他的骨头。他恨不得以头撞门直到有人过来看看他。

直到熄灯时间禁闭仍没有解除。威尔用力踢了一下牢门，一阵剧痛传来，他狠狠诅咒一声。汉尼拔的书本还在书架上。他的被褥也没有被拆走。威尔劝慰自己如果汉尼拔死了他们会把他的物品给整理走的。

他一直走到全身乏力，然后坐到汉尼拔床上开始静静等待。牢房里太热。太冷。太大。又从四面八方向挤得他透不过气。威尔埋头在手中，指尖狠狠掐在头皮上。他在自己能够看到的那一点点现场的基础上一遍又一遍修复与重现当时的情景。一次比一次糟。每一次都结束于汉尼拔被装进尸体袋抬走的场景。

威尔从书架上拿下《基督山伯爵》，将它当成一个护身符一样紧紧抓在怀里。它足够大，能让他的双手保护性地交叉其上；就像一个孩子抱着他的毛绒玩具。太可悲了，他告诉自己。沉沦于烦扰之中能有什么用呢。不管汉尼拔还活着，或是业已死去。就算他真的死去了，切萨皮克开膛手的生命难道还值得哀悼吗？

太阳升起的时候感觉像是过了几天，而不是几个小时。他等啊等，最后克劳福德来到监牢门口。

威尔站起来，靠到远端的墙上。也许切萨皮克开膛手的消亡对别人来讲并不是什么伟大的损失，但监狱生活已经将他锻造得自私而顽固。他不能失去汉尼拔。他不知道没有汉尼拔他会怎样。

“拜托，”威尔只能说出这个词。他不知道自己只是感到动摇，还是说真的在发抖。

克劳福德示意他坐下，威尔照做了。“他还活着，”克劳福德开门见山地说。自看到地板上的血迹后威尔第一次感觉到自己还能够呼吸，他气喘吁吁，像是刚跑完一场马拉松。“雅利安兄弟会又伏击了他。”

“多……”威尔吞吞口水，嗓子干哑。“有多糟糕？”

“他会活下来的，”克劳福德闪烁其词。他笨拙地拍了拍威尔的肩膀，试图释放出一点善意。

威尔点点头，仍然没法放开那本该死的书。“我能去探望他吗？”

克劳福德表情严酷，心抱同情，但仍然严酷。“绝对不可能，格雷厄姆。我会随时通知你进展，好吗？别担心莱克特。他以前也惹过麻烦，但祸害遗千年。吃点早餐，活动活动身体，呼吸一下新鲜空气。”他再次拍了拍威尔的肩膀，转身离开。

威尔仍然坐着一动没动，感受着呼吸重归身体的节奏，直到Zee小心翼翼蹭了进来。“嗨，伙计，”Zee说，“我猜你听说了，哈？想不想知道发生了什么事？”他没不识相地等待威尔的答复。“他们在死囚区伏击了他——你知道吧，那条没人喜欢的黑黢黢的走廊？安德鲁斯，风炮，还有霍尔，这几个家伙在狱警逮到他们之前给了他一顿好看。莱克特杀掉了霍尔。”

Zee有点面如土色。他通常是监狱里的小道消息之源，不过威尔打赌他肯定从没见过这种大屠杀。他是个专业混混，但不是个谋杀者。不是每个人都上过连环杀手速成班。他摩擦着自己的脖子和下巴，紧张兮兮地慢吞吞移动着。

“Zee，”威尔提示他继续说。

“莱克特用牙齿撕开了霍尔的喉咙。你要是看到血了，那里面至少，大概，可能有一半是霍尔的。我靠，格雷厄姆，墙上全都是血，到处都他妈是血。霍尔就那么尖叫着然后他就只能……冒泡，然后他就什么也做不了了。莱克特浑身都是血。简直完全被浸透了。所有人都愣了好一会儿才反应过来他被伤得有多重。”

“多重？”威尔冷汗涔涔。

Zee伸手不安地抓挠自己本已乱糟糟的头发。“他捂着自己的内脏，伙计，用自己的双手。简直惨不忍睹。”

“天哪，Zee。”

Zee坐到床铺上。“无论如何，他们把莱克特送去了真正的急诊室。一家真正的医院。风炮背了黑锅，承担了所有罪责，所以他永远别想重见天日了。他们会给他再加一项谋杀未遂罪名，他将在超高度戒备监狱度过余生。安德鲁斯在狱警到达之前像个婊子一样就那么走开了，割开了莱克特的肚子，丢下霍尔等死。风钻就是个他妈的种族主义混球，但要知道，他好歹还想要救救霍尔。但是真的一点机会都没有。而莱克特，他就坐在那儿，背靠在墙上，还他妈在笑，虽然靠自己抱住自己才能免于散架。他们把他空运出去了。”

威尔终于放下了书本。这本平装书都被他给抓皱了。汉尼拔真的糟糕透顶，他想。就是说：如果汉尼拔要痊愈至少得花上两个月的时间。布劳尔说他过一个月就要出狱了。如果威尔不在这里，谁也没法阻止安德鲁斯继续完成自己的计划。

“有什么能帮上你的吗？”Zee问道，“嗨，伙计，你还好吗？”

威尔心不在焉地摆摆手。“没事，”他说，“只是……只是有点分心。”

“好吧，”Zee说，“好了，要我帮忙的话你知道我在哪儿。”

威尔对上他的眼睛。“是，好的。对不起。谢谢。”Zee留下他独自一人，但威尔没怎么在意，事实上他仍然神游千里之外。

他能完美地描绘出那些恐怖的细节了。霍尔躺在地上，在他跌倒时血液呈弧形喷溅出来，双眼满含恐惧。风钻跪在他身边，按压住霍尔血肉模糊的喉咙想要为他止血，但只能眼睁睁看着他的朋友死去。汉尼拔浑身浴血，他的脸、他的囚服、他的双手都沾满血液，而狱警甚至还没有发现横穿过他腹部那道锯齿状的伤口。威尔看到汉尼拔流露的痛苦，看到汉尼拔摇晃着退后两步撞到墙上，而安德鲁斯施施然走开的身影。汉尼拔强撑着不愿倒下，但是失血过多让他不得不滑落在地。他并不害怕，也并不过分在意自己的命运。他正经受折磨，他生命垂危，但也许他会得救。也许不能。

威尔一定要怒斥他，为他对自己的生命如此漫不经心的懒散态度。

威尔知道自己内心的盘算太过愚蠢。他知道如果汉尼拔在这儿听到他现在的想法，一定要狠狠揍他一顿。但他不在这儿。威尔对此感到无端的愤怒。

他换了一套干净的囚服，在水槽中洗了把脸，盯着镜中的自己看了一两分钟。他几乎都不认识自己了。就仿佛汉尼拔给他带来的那些细小疼痛让他的皮肤上长出了老茧，保护他免受更严重的伤害。他不知道谁是暗喻中的牡蛎，谁又是那颗珍珠。如果汉尼拔就是施加于威尔皮肤上那沉重的力量，让他变得愈加坚硬而顽固，如同煤炭被煅造成钻石，那么他就能用自己锋利的棱角刺穿一切。

威尔戴上眼镜，再次拾起书本，带着它去到饭厅。他和Zee还有普赖斯坐到一起，耷拉着肩膀一副失意者的样子，忽略了他的食物，只盯着书本看。他知道卡茨正注视着他。她可能是最难愚弄的那个。他推了推眼镜，至少对早餐不感兴趣这一点完全没必要使用演技。

后来他坐在牢房里，自己跟自己下围棋，结果把自己给绕糊涂了。他确信自己两边都输掉了阵地，可这几乎是不可能的。一名狱警时常会晃荡过来。不知道他们是担心他会做什么傻事，还是担心他会对别人做什么傻事。威尔的姿势垂头丧气，无精打采，了无生趣。他一副害怕的神色。

他留意着他们，他们监视着他。

他终于被允许外出。天气越来越热了，犯人们的脾气也反映了这一点。他把书抱在胸口，直朝露天看台而去。大力胶跟他握了一下手，拉近他给了一个拥抱，又拍了拍他的背。

“真遗憾，伙计。”他说，“米克特兰堤库特里倒了点霉但他干掉了霍尔，伙计，像杀猪一样。霍尔输得活该。莱克特干掉了那个废柴，干得漂亮。无意冒犯，别见怪。※1”

威尔没全部听懂大力胶的话，不过他怀疑那些是否都是奉承。“谢谢，”无论如何他致了谢。狱警们并不在周围，但他还是压低了声调：“我需要……你能不能弄来……”

大力胶挑起了眉毛。“Necesitas una arma？[西：要一件武器？]”

“没错，”威尔说，“Necesitas una arma.”

大力胶跟他们的头儿，路易斯，私下说了几句话。路易斯从看台下来径直朝威尔走过来。他们身高相似，威尔让自己直直对上路易斯冷酷的眼神。他脸上纹了泪珠状的刺青，喉咙上纹着墨西哥鹰与蛇的图案。他的纹身说明他是个皮条客以及毒贩，还杀过好几次人。

但威尔曾经徒手撕开过一个人然后将他拼成了一件全新的玩意儿。路易斯是个危险人物，但威尔是个疯子。

威尔能成为任何人。有那么一会儿他让自己成为了路易斯，然后是汉尼拔，然后再次回归了自我。摆脱这些伪装比从前容易了许多。与汉尼拔一直以来的争斗让他对这过程从何开始至何结束变得无比明晰，即使那些边界总在不断被重新界定。

“你在计划什么疯狂的东西吗？”路易斯终于说话了。威尔不记得曾听他说过英语，但他显然会，还带着明显的巴尔的摩口音。

“就说你到底帮不帮得了我吧？”威尔反问。

路易斯上上下下打量着他，掂量着他的分量。“有人问起的话？”

威尔将书环抱至胸口。“没有人给过我任何东西。”

路易斯点了一下头，看来谈话结束了。

直到禁闭时间快到的时候，大力胶状似不经意地闲逛到威尔与Zee和普赖斯坐着的这块儿，往他手中滑进了某样尖锐的东西。一把寒光闪闪的刀以——如果威尔没判断错——床架的一部分制成。威尔将它塞进《基督山伯爵》的书页里。

“没人喜欢安德鲁斯，”大力胶说，“路易斯说你不欠我们的。随你怎么干。”

威尔最小幅度地倾斜下巴点头示意，回到自己的牢房，无视了普赖斯在他身后投射出的惊恐眼神。他坐在狱警能轻易观察到的桌边，用伤心难过的态度将自己包装起来，假装读书心底却在暗暗盘算。

第十二章完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※1：这句话半西班牙语半英语（所以下面说威尔没听得很懂），偷懒不一一标注了。另外其实我也不是很懂XDDD


	13. Chapter 13

随着天气日渐炎热，烦躁感也不断升级起来，威尔感觉正被它剥皮去骨。他坚持着汉尼拔制定的例行程序：锻炼到精疲力尽，沐浴，强迫自己每一顿都吃些东西。随着犯人间的暴力事件发生得越来越频繁，上头一周内搜查了两次监舍，但没有发现他的刀子。

威尔觉得布劳尔自己就能把事情处理好，于是让普赖斯又帮他剃光了一次头发。他前些日子又修剪过胡须，看起来还是太嫩，而且仍然还是个前警务人员，但他的眼神不再脆弱。有人试图在浴室里骚扰他，威尔将他的脸撞碎在墙上，差点捏爆他的蛋蛋，大概有五成几率那家伙得去一趟医护室。当另一名犯人打算占他便宜时威尔用主生活区里一把椅子腿将他脚上的骨头给敲得粉碎。

他很聪明，他很敏捷，而且没人愿意承认他们被威尔伤到了。没人能逮得住他，不管囚犯还是狱警。

拉美裔们并没有保护他；他们不愿意多管闲事，但出于对汉尼拔的敬意他们也不反对威尔混在他们身边。威尔在午餐时偶尔与他们坐在一起，学一点西班牙语，学习怎样用四种不同的方言去诅咒别人。他越让自己疏远Zee和普赖斯，他们被他牵连当炮灰的可能性就越小。

他不知道是谁，但有人翻出了他的历史记录。他猜想当整个A区都意识到他曾效力于执法部门时一定会有一场浴血奋战。但显然，他毛骨悚然的谋杀方式以及不可思议的神棍技能胜过了法医实验室小白鼠和教师的身份。有几个他从未搭理过的家伙都想知道他是不是真的能变成一个另一个人。他真的能够读心吗？

威尔叫他们滚开时努力克制着不要太粗鲁。

恼人的是，那只让人们确信他真的能读心。

Zee终于在休闲区把他堵在了墙角。“你真做过吗？”他问。“别用那种眼神看我，格雷厄姆。你知道我指的是什么。你只告诉我你生病的时候杀了人。你没告诉我那些混账细节。”

威尔将手腕在石膏模子里转了转，希望能早点摆脱这该死的玩意儿。“没错，我干了。你也知道我干了。你只是想知道我有没有为此感到抱歉。”

Zee想知道他为自己的残酷行径感到了懊悔，甚至对自己内心深处的恶魔感到恐惧，因为Zee确实被威尔的内心的怪兽给吓到了。他想要得到安慰。威尔希望能给他吃下这颗定心丸，但周围有那么多人竖起了耳朵，装作漫不经心，但时刻准备传播最新的一手八卦。

“我怕，”威尔说，“我很害怕，也很抱歉，所以做了有罪辩护。但我怕的是这种事情做起来如此简单，我抱歉的是并不为此感到后悔，我做有罪辩护是因为有那么多血腥的东西藏在我体内，我不知道它们什么时候才会结束，什么时候我会重新被它们控制。但是现在，我知道了。”

Zee明显地吞了一口口水，声音发抖，“我觉得莱克特不适合你，真的。”

威尔嘴角弯弯地笑了起来。“汉尼拔是我拥有过的最好的东西了。我不会再接受其他任何人，在做过这一切之后。因为他是我没法伤害到的人。”

Zee一脸悲戚。“格雷厄姆，”他说，“威尔。听我说：莱特克最擅长的就是钻进别人的脑子里操纵他们，让他们变成疯子。”

“Zee，”威尔温柔地说，“我抓住玩偶制造者的时候还不认识汉尼拔。我敲碎了他身体的每一个关节，用钩子穿过他的皮肤把他像傀儡一样吊了起来，切开他的脸让它看起来就像一张面具，看着他活生生在自己体重的压力下窒息而死。整个过程花了半个小时，我一秒钟都没把目光移开。”

“操，”Zee的面容扭曲成一团。威尔在造成更多伤害之前从他身边走开了，战战兢兢的窃窃私语在他周围像水波一样回荡着。

他再也感受不到那隐形的鹿角压在背上的重量了。从他皮肤里破茧而出的那头奇怪野兽现在有了一个名字，还有了一张脸；它分享着他的囚室，而不是他的躯壳。威尔是一头由他自己创造出的生物：无名而又无形，再次准备破坏与杀戮。

威尔睡到汉尼拔的床铺上，裹在仍然残留着他们两人气息的床褥里数着日子。他浏览了汉尼拔的信件——没什么特别有趣的，大多都是追随者们通常会写给谋杀犯的那些古怪玩意儿。他也翻阅了汉尼拔所有的书籍，不知道自己想找什么。书页里没有隐藏的纸张。空白处也没有涂鸦。汉尼拔只在自己的笔记本上留下过字迹，威尔深感不满，他猜那全是用立陶宛语写的。而且还说不定是立陶宛语的密码呢。

他强烈地想念着汉尼拔。缺少了无时无刻不专横傲慢的汉尼拔在身边，没有了能反抗的对象，威尔感到自己跌跌撞撞。

汉尼拔那堆写生簿让他想吐。那里充斥着古典遗迹与繁忙的现代都市，巴黎的、伦敦的、以及纽约的街道。城堡、房屋、铁路，还有船坞。他画过裸体像、解剖图、手部素描、A区居民的肖像，还有那些威尔从未见过的人们。

威尔不知道他是否在为汉尼拔从未画过他而感到心烦意乱，直到看到汉尼拔最近一段时期为消遣而临摹的名作。他看到了他们两人的面容，出现在圣塞巴斯蒂安的受难※1、帕特洛克罗斯的死亡※2、身着女王翁法勒长袍的赫拉克勒斯※3……以及许多威尔辨认不出的场景里。威尔觉得他应该担心在汉尼拔笔下他们中的一个——或两人总会生命垂危或是死去，不过既然汉尼拔被切腹并送进医院，看来他的预感也没怎么出错。

有一副画看起来像是将哈德斯与珀耳塞福涅※4改换成了米克特兰堤库特里与米克特提卡希瓦，但威尔替代了那位女神的位置。画中的服装细节非常强烈。一条三头恶犬匍匐在阴影之中，一只脑袋在咆哮，一只表情温驯，还有一只敬慕地凝望着显然是威尔的身影。理论上讲观众所在的是死去灵魂的视角，他们在那儿接受神明的审判。但冥府猎犬只有两只脑袋真正看向了观众。

威尔疑惑汉尼拔是怎么抽出时间完成这幅作品的。他真的有睡觉吗，或者他半宿半宿地醒着。威尔小心地将这张画从写生簿里抽了出来，将它钉在自己床铺的底端，这样当他躺在汉尼拔床上的时候就能看着它了。他总忍不住想着它，想着自己应该对此向汉尼拔说些什么。或者根本一个字都不该说。

雅利安兄弟会有个家伙尾随威尔去了健身房，威尔击中他的咽喉，扼住他直到他瘫倒在地大口大口喘着粗气，然后在他胸口压上一个三百磅重的杠铃，那可怜的家伙一动不能动，在此期间可能折断了好几根肋骨。

威尔站在那人身边，居高临下地俯视着他呼吸困难的挣扎。“如果你没死，”威尔说，“告诉安德鲁斯别像个娘们一样。如果他想要我，最好自己来找我。”

他冷静而镇定。他一手抚上胸口，感受到自己强烈而稳定的心跳。威尔回到囚室，躺在床上，盯着头顶汉尼拔的素描。

布鲁姆医生又来看望了他一次。他俩越过桌面久久对视，直到威尔最后打破僵局，“他怎么了？”因为当然她肯定去探望汉尼拔了。如果他也能看看他该多好。

“一名讨厌的病人，”她说，“所有医生都恨他，但他和护士们相处得很融洽。我猜他在医院里工作得够久了，明白最好不要惹恼了护士。再说他总是能让身边的人如沐春风。”阿拉娜的表情充满后悔。“你说得对。只要他想，他完全能颠倒众生。我扇了他一耳光，”她承认道。

威尔微微耸肩，“如果在你的位置上我可能也会这么干。”他能看到阿拉娜的恐惧几乎隐藏不住，而他还挺喜欢她的，于是威尔开口说道：“他不会从医院逃走的，在经历了一场腹部大手术以后。即使他逃走了——我得说他做不到——也不会去伤害你的，因为他喜欢你。”威尔告诉自己他没在嫉妒。没必要去嫉妒她，因为汉尼拔叫她不要来看望他，而最终汉尼拔也会对威尔说一样的话。

他不想去考虑这个问题。

“我来这儿不是谈论汉尼拔·莱克特的，”阿拉娜坚决地说，“我想再了解一下你的脑炎。”

在他们的对话之中，威尔意识到自己身上无论发生了什么变化都已经足够让阿拉娜·布鲁姆这样的人感到担心了。他道了歉，告诉她在汉尼拔进了医院之后他的处境非常艰难。他软化了自己的身体姿势，他的表情，他的声音，看到她逐渐放松下来。威尔疑惑汉尼拔在入狱之前是不是就是这个样子，开口说话前不得不仔细斟酌说出的每一个字，做出的每一个手势，好让别人看到一个完全伪装的假象。

阿拉娜·布鲁姆在两周内将会与法官进行一次会谈。威尔对她表示了谢意，充满感激，还带着一丝笨拙。他上前握住她的手，却为手铐的桎梏感到局促不安。她对他很宽容。

回到牢房之后，威尔站在镜子面前观察着自己，看着当威尔·格雷厄姆——因可怕的疾病受到严重创伤的那名受害者——退回到心底的时候，他的面孔上有没有什么显著的变化。如同观潮一般，变化发生的过程几乎无法察觉，但开始和结束的状态截然不同。

不到两个星期，汉尼拔就被带回了监狱，限制在内科病房里。到了第三个星期，汉尼拔回到A区，苍白而疲惫，卡茨用轮椅推着他进来。威尔能看到其他犯人们在周围盘旋着，嗅闻着监狱这潭混水中的血腥气。

他接替了卡茨，推动着汉尼拔的轮椅。汉尼拔不知为何给了他一个不满的眼神，但威尔能感到自己差点忍不住露出白痴一样的笑容。他将嘴唇紧紧抿成一条线，把注意力全放在卡茨身上。

“他还没能复原。如果有必要，在他恢复期间我们会把他单独禁闭起来。你要让我们知道，格雷厄姆。不管他咳嗽、打喷嚏还是大笑，这些事儿都能让他回到加护病房。所以不许搞笑，不许打架。”

“卡茨女士，”汉尼拔耐心地表示，“我，实际上，是一名创伤外科医生以及医学博士。我知道要注意什么。”

卡茨的表情百分之三百的一丝不苟。“是啊，是啊，你才是那个搅进监狱暴力事件里的人，所以不管你是不是外科医生或者医学博士，我都要告诉你的室友你不能四处闲逛。而且我对天发誓，格雷厄姆，你要是干他一次，他真的会挂掉的。”

威尔没能憋住笑。“我会牢记在心，”威尔说。

卡茨瘪了瘪嘴。“把他带回牢房，”她解散了他们。

威尔将汉尼拔从轮椅搬到床铺上。从医护病房到A区这段路程显然已经让汉尼拔精疲力尽。

“你又把头发剃光了，”汉尼拔将手掌保护性地蜷在伤口上。威尔坐到轮椅上，前前后后摇摆着滑来滑去。

“是的，没错，这天气热得就像撒旦的屁股（地狱）一样，而且也没人来告诫我不能这样做。”威尔为汉尼拔脸上不满的表情感到愉悦。汉尼拔想要斥责威尔粗鲁的言辞，但他现在没有能拿来威胁他的手段了。威尔疑惑汉尼拔是否为此感到不安；如果他认为威尔有伤害他的意图，现在威尔已经有能力付诸行动了。或许威尔可以打破他们之间的交易，因为汉尼拔现在没法保护他。汉尼拔还是那么难读懂。当面对开膛手的时候，威尔彻底了解他的一切。而汉尼拔，这个人类，却有点神秘莫测。

威尔想将他的手掌抚遍汉尼拔每一寸身体，想触摸他的伤口。但牢门仍然开着，他必须耐心等待。“医院怎么样？”

“乏味。这儿怎么样？”

威尔一手梳过汉尼拔发间。他得要洗个头。汉尼拔一定对此非常恼火。“我翻了你的东西，”威尔说，“你画了我很多肖像。”汉尼拔皱起眉头，威尔有股想将一切烦恼从他脸上吻去的冲动。“别担心，我不会告诉任何人你是个神秘的浪漫主义者。”

“唔，”汉尼拔发出一声意味不明的声响。他看着头顶上威尔固定住的画。“我警告过你不要乱翻我的东西。”

“你暗指过，”威尔快活地回答。“我觉得那不算数。现在闭嘴，睡觉，醒来后我会给你洗个头。”

他等待着直到汉尼拔闭上双眼。在大剂量的药物作用下汉尼拔的呼吸几乎发出了鼾声。威尔亲吻了他放松下来的嘴唇，将《基督山伯爵》从书架上拿下来放到汉尼拔身边，将刀子从书页里取出。

没人目击到他离开牢房。他将自己的存在感降到最低。他的姿态不会引起其他任何人的敌对情绪与不必要的注意。没有弱点，也不具侵略性。如同烟雾一样朦胧。

他来到死囚牢房的转角，在人群里发现了安德鲁斯，他正在一张桌子上玩扑克。安德鲁斯抬头看过来，威尔对上他的目光，使了个眼色，抛出一个飞吻。威尔转过墙角进入死囚区——一如既往的空荡而危险——静静等待。

第十三章完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※1：圣塞巴斯蒂安，天主教的圣徒，古罗马禁卫军队长，在三世纪基督教迫害时期被罗马戴克里先皇帝先下令乱箭射死，但奇迹般地生还了。皇帝得知他还没有死时，用棍棒将其打死。还有另外一个故事：圣塞巴斯蒂安外貌非常俊美，高卢国王爱上了这个近卫队长，甚至希望赠以一半江山来得到圣塞巴斯蒂安的爱。但是塞巴斯蒂安是一个虔诚的基督徒，宁可被乱箭射死也不肯从命。最终以殉教结束了自己三十多岁的生命。第二个故事充满了想像和人情味儿，成为绘画的重要题材。  
> ※2：帕特洛克罗斯，阿喀琉斯的表兄弟、最好的朋友以及爱人。他在特洛伊之战中披上阿喀琉斯的铠甲作战，被赫克托尔和欧福耳玻斯在太阳神阿波罗的帮助下杀死。帕特洛克罗斯的死使阿喀琉斯陷入绝望的痛苦，也成为其死亡的原因。在著名的荷马古诗中，阿喀琉斯对于帕特洛克罗斯的爱是他作为故事主人公最主要的行动动机。[TV里汉尼拔那张素描展示的就是帕特洛克罗斯之死的场景。]  
> ※3：赫拉克勒斯（大力神）误杀了朋友伊菲托斯，被罚给女王翁法勒做三年奴隶。在服役中，他成了女王的情人，性情一度发生很大改变。他开始好穿女人服饰，同翁法勒的侍女们纺著羊毛线，而女王则披着他的狮皮，手持他的橄榄木棒。  
> ※4：希腊神话版的冥王与冥后。


	14. Chapter 14

安德鲁斯是个大块头。他五大三粗，一身从监狱举重中锻炼出来的横肉；是那种将肥厚的脂肪穿作盔甲的家伙。他脖子上纹着白人优越主义纹身，光溜溜的脑袋和粗大的双手从连身衣的领口与袖口中费力挤出来。他的脸已经被汉尼拔的牙齿和威尔的刀子毁掉了大半。

“这事儿没必要继续升级了，”威尔先开了口，“我甚至都不知道是你们怎么开始的。但汉尼拔伤了你，你也伤了汉尼拔……要不然我们就这么……扯平了？”

“我要切掉你这个死基佬的老二，塞进莱克特喉咙里噎死他。”

威尔深深吸入一口气，缓缓地呼出来。他胃里有种不知是恶心还是兴奋的感觉。他的心跳稳定而均匀。

安德鲁斯冲向他，威尔迅速后退两步，让他俩的全副体重狠狠撞上洗衣房的大门。众所周知这门上的劣质锁头用力一撞就能推开；这就是死囚区充满危险的另一个原因。你在洗衣房里可以销声匿迹，在工业设备的轰鸣声中隐藏住自己的动静。威尔可以想象在这间房里被强暴或是杀死的犯人比监狱里任何一处都要多。他们二人加起来的重量让门重重弹开又迅速摔拢，门角在背后的墙上砸出坑来。

威尔仓促向后爬了几步，趁安德鲁斯步履蹒跚失去平衡时给自己赢得一点缓冲空间。他只有一次出手的机会，要是失手的话，威尔很清楚再加上一项谋杀未遂的罪名，终身监禁将成为他最仁慈的结局。不过万一真搞砸了，他最有可能的下场是通过尸袋这个“快速通道”迅速出狱。

安德鲁斯再次攻击过来的时候威尔已经重新站好，但安德鲁斯在腹部的全力一击让他毫无还手之力。空气被挤出胸腔，但他竭力遏制着不要因为疼痛而弯下腰去。他不能冒着打碎指关节的危险使用双手，但还是尽其所能给了安德鲁斯狠狠一肘正好撞在脸上，那儿可没剩下多少肌肉或是脂肪可以保护他。

安德鲁斯又给了威尔一拳，这次正中胸口。简直像是被一根宽四寸厚二尺的标准木料打中一样，威尔向后跌倒了。他头撞上地板，血液涌进嘴里。他觉得自己咬到了自己的脸颊，这伤害让吞咽和呼吸都变得更为艰难。

“你以为我没办法把你这小婊子的肠子像莱克特那样扯出来吗？”

威尔仰卧着，痉挛着，等着自己的横膈膜停止抽搐好恢复呼吸，一边向安德鲁斯比了个中指。被安德鲁斯踢到身侧时他蜷起身子，抓住安德鲁斯的脚以尽量减轻伤害。

安德鲁斯俯下身体将双手环上威尔的咽喉。他都懒得用膝盖制住威尔的手，只是收紧手指想让威尔窒息。

“让我告诉你我要怎么对付你，”安德鲁斯说，“我要先好好操你一顿，漂亮妞，然后切掉你的老二。然后我会把门敞着，说不定有人会在你流血致死前发现你。等你从医院回来之后可以当我的好姑娘，只要乖乖听话。听起来不错吧？”

威尔的视野边缘开始模糊了。他朝安德鲁斯露出一个微笑，刀子从石膏模子与皮肤之间滑到他手中。安德鲁斯为威尔的毫不畏惧惊讶了片刻，而威尔将刀子狠狠捅进他腹部，向上猛力一拉。

这把刀比之前那把好用太多。锋利的锯齿状刃片。而且足够长，深深刺入安德鲁斯体内。

在安德鲁斯从头顶崩塌下来之前威尔将他用力推翻在侧。他重重倒塌下去，血液从他腹中倾泻而出，光滑粘稠的黄色与粉色的肠道组织清晰可见。威尔从附近一堆衣物里抓起一双袜子塞进安德鲁斯大张的嘴巴里。

没有足够的时间留给威尔来完成他对这个男人的设计了。于是他只是将双手伸进安德鲁斯仍然温暖的体腔，掏出他的脏器，让它们乱七八糟地四散开来。安德鲁斯的尖叫被烘干机的隆隆作响与临时塞口布掩盖住，没有泄露分毫。时间有限，没法将场面整理得更加整洁或有艺术特质，但威尔尽快完成了能办到的部分。

工作结束后，威尔全身已被血液浸透。他迅速扒光自己所有衣服，塞进一台正在运作的洗衣机里。他在一个巨大的水池边将自己用力擦洗干净，拿起一旁折叠好的干净衣服换上。他估摸着花了五分钟，没有多少时间可以浪费了，很快会有人反应过来不对劲。威尔溜出洗衣房，穿过休息区，回到自己的牢房。

他轻轻摇晃汉尼拔的肩膀，温柔地将他推醒。“嗨，”他说。

汉尼拔缓缓睁开眼睛。他有点迷惑，用听不懂的语言喃喃自语着什么东西，威尔猜想大概是日语。

“我知道你现在需要睡眠，但我要求你闭嘴，别争论。相信我就好。”威尔将上铺的床单用力一扯，让它像窗帘一样垂挂下来挡住下铺——这绝对大大违反了规定。他把自己脱光到只剩下短裤，爬到汉尼拔身体上方。

“威尔？”汉尼拔因为镇痛剂有点口齿不清。

“天，真希望你能马上硬起来，”威尔说。汉尼拔穿着一条束带长裤以及一件柔软的旧衬衣，这方便的穿着让威尔不用真正脱掉他的衣服就能轻易地将他的性器从裤子里掏出来。“不要动。全都交给我。”他小心地将一部分体重压在汉尼拔髋部，将他固定住。他确信汉尼拔正盯着他，于是问道：“好吗？”

汉尼拔抚摸着威尔的脑袋，明显有些困惑，然而非常乐意。“大概不该这么做，”他说，“但是，好的。我总是会答应你的。”

威尔想要慢慢来，但他们没多少时间。他将汉尼拔的阴茎含入口中，小心不要让牙齿刮到。汉尼拔现在还是软的，这样做起来要容易得多。但不知为何，现在的感觉更加的私密。他闭上双眼集中注意力，当感觉到汉尼拔开始勃起的时候一阵安慰感冲刷过全身。威尔努力吸吮着，深深吞咽直到自己眼泛泪光，口水也不受控制地分泌出来，他发出细小的窒息般的声响，他知道汉尼拔喜欢他这样。

就在此时变故突发。狱警们开始咆哮起来，一级防范禁闭的警报响了起来。警卫们身穿防暴装备冲进他们的囚室，轮椅被一把扔进大厅，床单给掀了起来。威尔被人从汉尼拔身上扯下来，警卫们冲他吼叫让他待在地上，从背后铐起他的双手。威尔恳求他们不要伤害汉尼拔，然而他们仍把汉尼拔从床上拖下来，让他在威尔旁边双膝跪地。汉尼拔努力控制着自己的喘息，试图蜷起身体，但他做不到，他们将他的双臂也拧到背后铐住双手。

克劳福德风风火火地闯进来。“把他们拉起来，”他吼道。

“你会杀了他的，”威尔抗议道，“他现在还没法站起来，拜托。”

克劳福德踌躇起来，似乎开始重新评估起事态。威尔是对的。汉尼拔还没法起床，而既然汉尼拔根本没法起床，他就更不可能造成洗衣房里那团混乱了。

克劳福德看了一眼半垂着的床单，又看到威尔几乎一丝不挂的状态，还有他试图用一侧肩膀拭去的颊边唾液，以及汉尼拔衣衫不整的样子。一名防爆警卫掀开面罩，“他们在，额，”他说。

“别支支吾吾，”克劳福德怒气冲冲。

“格雷厄姆在给莱克特口交，”那名狱警不自在地报告。

克劳福德看上去简直心塞。“你他妈在耍我吗？”

威尔努力表现得困窘不安。“三个星期了，”他含糊地咕哝，“我想他了。”

汉尼拔突然歪倒，从双膝跪地的姿势翻倒成侧身坐在地上，在床铺与墙壁之间支撑住自己。他发出一声安静而哀恸的恐怖声响，威尔不敢说他是装的还是真的。

“天啊，”克劳福德说，“把莱克特带去医护病房，格雷厄姆你跟我来。”

威尔埋下头，拱起肩膀。“请不要取消我的听证会，”他说，“我知道我们不应该……”他让自己眼中显出崩溃的神色，“过于亲密。”

整个情势急转直下。汉尼拔被不太温柔地搬进轮椅里带走，威尔身着短裤，戴着手铐，脸上挂着一副哀怨的表情，而克劳福德带着一打防暴警卫——因为他打算在这儿抓住一名谋杀者，而不是两名‘犯规’的囚犯。

他拽住威尔拖去洗衣房，“你来告诉我发生了什么。”

威尔看着克劳福德，看着现场，又回头看看克劳福德。“你是说就像做犯罪侧写一样？”他精确地发现了克劳福德妥协的那一刻，他买了他的账。

克劳福德长叹一口气。“是的，格雷厄姆，当然。”他转身朝一名狱警喊道，“解开他的手铐，给他弄点该死的衣服来。”

“我的意见不会被法庭采纳，不过我会尽力帮忙，”威尔说。被解开手铐时他冲着门口抬抬下巴，“A区所有人都知道那把锁就是个摆设，要进来易如反掌，只要拿肩膀一撞就行了。作案凶器留在了现场，没有可见的鞋印。血液淤积的方式表明受害者在第一次受到攻击时是四肢着地的，杀死他的人在他身下。看到那儿的空隙了吗？安德鲁斯被推翻在那儿，在他还活着的时候。”

威尔轻巧地绕着洗衣房转了个圈。他亲身体会到为什么杀人凶犯们总会回到他们的谋杀现场去。看着所有人漫无目的地乱转，看着他们看到却无法理解，有一种难以言喻的隐秘的支配感。

安德鲁斯仍然仰面躺在被威尔遗弃的地方，体腔空洞，浅赤的血肉与淡黄的脂肪赫然陈列。他的内脏整齐地排列在尸体旁边，拼出‘zig hiel’的字眼。

“胜利万岁（seig heil）※1不是这么拼的，”威尔指出。他对此番误导有些小得意。

“少废话，”克劳福德看起来很恶心。所有狱警看起来都挺恶心。这不是他们通常会接触到的死亡方式。

“无论如何，这是一种嘲弄。不管谁干的，可能他们的意识形态有所冲突。使用安德鲁斯的内脏而不是血液是在说安德鲁斯没有胆量，他是个懦夫。有可能是帮派纠纷引起的。”威尔接过一名狱警递过来的衬衣和连身裤。这两件衣服对他而言都大得过分了。不过套进过大的衣物里面，将裤脚褶起边来显露出赤足的样子更容易显得弱小而低调。

“做出这种程度的伤害不需要任何技巧，”威尔说。地板上的血迹比他印象里多出了许多，他离开时显然还没有这么糟糕。“一刺，一拉。只要有一把刀子，足够的时间，稍微能使得上劲的手臂，任何人都能做到。”

他站在克劳福德身侧，将这番场景牢记在心底。说不定什么时候汉尼拔会想要他描述它。或许他会对威尔的心态更加感兴趣，事前，当中，之后，但他也有可能会想要将这番安排先在脑中形象化起来。有几堆衣物翻倒在地浸透了血迹。威尔心中有那么一小部分在疑惑，到底他是怎么错得这样离谱让事态发展到这个地步，还漫不经心地站在这儿观赏自己的犯罪现场。然而他并不是真的漫不经心。但他也没有愤怒，更没有惊恐。他只是心情平静。他感觉到和平，强大，骨肉中渗入一种全新的感受，但这感觉并不坏。好像一切本该如此。

克劳福德将他遣走，警告他不许再悬挂起床单。

这一次威尔等了四个钟头汉尼拔就被送回来了。他还是一脸倦容，但医生们声称他死不了，而且他们中没人喜欢他。在健康的状态下汉尼拔确实能帮得上不少忙，但他惹怒过不少医生，威尔毫不惊讶他们恨不得尽快摆脱他。

“到底，你做了什么？”牢门一关上，汉尼拔就咬牙切齿地问道。他生气了，威尔明白，他真的非常生气。

威尔坐到床铺上。他刚杀了人，精心策划的谋杀，还开膛剖腹地展示了尸体。他还撒了谎，并且蒙混过关，逃脱了罪责。

“他们逮不住我的，”威尔说。

“你这个愚蠢透顶的小白痴，”汉尼拔松了一口气，“要是他们拆穿了你，让我不得不留你一个人在这里，我会先亲手把你给杀了。”

第十四章完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※1：纳粹党口号。


	15. Chapter 15

威尔曾想象过他落在汉尼拔手中的一千种死法，一千种各不相同，但他没法确切指出到底会如何发生。汉尼拔的手段完全无法预料。除了惯常的折磨与器官摘除，他没有一贯的行为模式。威尔愿意设想汉尼拔对他的处置可能与别人不甚相同（有时候威尔会精确地回想起“别人”的数目，但每当记起时相比上一次都会稍微不那么惊恐一点，只是个数字而已，终将尘封在FBI的档案库里），但他才不想为汉尼拔会不遗余力杀死自己这种事情感到自鸣得意。

“那你会怎么做呢？”威尔不及细想就问出了声。

接下来的这段沉默还真是意味深长。如果能下得了手，汉尼拔都想朝威尔脸上揍一拳。“从我床上滚下去，”汉尼拔说。他自己从轮椅挪到床上，挥开了威尔试图帮手的意图。

“汉尼拔，”威尔觉得自己似乎迅速失去了对局势的控制。

“我累了，”汉尼拔说，“就当帮我个忙，安静点吧。”

他好像刚刚才第一次意识到那本书仍然放在床上。他拾起它，在手中翻转了一下，让它直接滑落在地。他仰躺下去，双手折放在腹部，就威尔看来他是打算立即入睡了。

威尔坐到床沿上，汉尼拔都懒得纡尊降贵睁开双眼。“不，威廉。”

威尔再次站起来，局促不安地卡在椅子与床铺之间。他有点不舒服了。“汉尼拔，”他再次祈求道。

汉尼拔再次沉默以待。简直是孩子气的幼稚行径，但毫不夸张地说，这是汉尼拔目前唯一能对他施加的惩罚。于是他这么做了。可威尔却觉得这比被他揍伤更加难过。

威尔坐到地板上，双手抱膝。安德鲁斯踢中了他的腹部，他的肚子仍然在疼，头也开始疼了起来。“我向那伙拉美人要来了刀子。路易斯说如果我杀掉安德鲁斯就不欠他们的了，所以我现在跟他们两清了。我等到你回来才采取行动，这样就有了不在场证明。我去了洗衣房那边，安德鲁斯尾随着我，我把他给杀掉了。我不知道你还想知道什么，汉尼拔。奏效了。完事儿了。克劳福德抓不到我的小辫子。”

汉尼拔睁开眼睛看着他了，他的目光之中渐渐显露出惊惧。他挣扎着坐起身，威尔蹦起来从自己床铺上抓下毯子和被褥团成一团塞进汉尼拔身后给他当做靠垫，让他坐得轻松一点。“我才没有担心克劳福德，”汉尼拔嘶嘶出声，“我担心的是雅利安兄弟会的报复。※1”

他们在医护病房给汉尼拔注射的药物开始显出负面效果来。他不禁靠上了威尔给他做的靠垫。他的语调开始变得含糊起来，异国口音愈发地沉重。他花了一会儿才理清思绪。

“如果他们认定了是你干的，你就惹上非常严重的麻烦了。”汉尼拔说，“我担心如果我离开后不得不把你一个人留在这里，你不再有安全可言；而即使你出去了，他们也不会放过你的。”

“我可以自己照顾自己，汉尼拔。我已经证明了这一点。”

汉尼拔挺直的脊背放松下来，完全将重量交付在靠垫上。他的敌对情绪消失了。“那不在我们的交易范围内，”汉尼拔冲着威尔微笑起来，有点依依不舍。汉尼拔眼眸中深藏的情绪简直叫威尔震惊，着实意外，还有他嘴角弯曲的弧度。威尔不愿意对那种感情下个定义。他不相信自己的判断。

汉尼拔叹了一口气，示意威尔靠近一点，用手指勾住他的衬衫。于是威尔也斜倚到床上，脑袋挨着汉尼拔腰侧。他缓缓抚摸着威尔短短的发茬，用温暖的手指帮他放松肩颈部的紧张肌肉。“我亲爱的孩子，”他宠溺的语气好像威尔不是个已经奔四的成年人一样。他欲言又止，一手捧住威尔的下巴，拿拇指摩挲着他的颧骨。他说，“在狱警发现之前，我会切开你的喉咙直到肚脐，敲断你的肋骨将心脏从它的牢笼之中取出。那儿的肌肉会有点坚韧，不过在他们把你从我身边带走之前我会大口大口将它吞食掉。”

听来居然有股扭曲的罗曼蒂克情调。“不吃我的脑子吗？”

“其实那更合我心意，但是人类的脑作为食物并不安全。从隐喻意义上讲心脏是其完美的替代品，古埃及人曾相信那里是灵魂寄居之所。”他越来越让人费解了。

“如果是在外头呢？”威尔锲而不舍地追问。

“我不想杀了你，威廉，”汉尼拔哀怨地说，“简直是焚琴煮鹤。”

威尔抓住他的手，在指关节上印上一个吻。“我想和你重新谈一笔交易，”他说。但汉尼拔已然入睡。

威尔在床边的地板上多坐了一会儿，看到汉尼拔手腕与脚踝上有瘀伤的痕迹。他揭开汉尼拔的衬衣，看到他的胸部和髋部也横贯着两组瘀痕。六点束缚床※2的绑缚会严重地使人虚弱。他们一定是把他塞到一张束缚床上，将安全带勒紧到深深陷入皮肤造成了深刻的瘀痕，并给他注射了几乎致人麻醉剂量的止痛剂。因为他不止是汉尼拔·莱克特了，现在他是切萨皮克开膛手，现在他是人人惧怕的“食人魔”汉尼拔。他以这种生活为代价换取了威尔的自由。

威尔能看够看到，仿佛一切发生时他就在当场。汉尼拔的新囚室，有一个窗户的小房间，他将自己的作品张贴在墙上用来回忆那些美好瞬间。洁净的床铺，漂白而柔软。试验，再度试验，继续试验，为了找出他的毛病到底在哪儿；为了发现汉尼拔·莱克特是如何成为汉尼拔·莱克特的。一旦他引起麻烦——他本就是麻烦之源，他们就把他按倒在那雪白的床单上，给他紧紧绑住绑带，药到他神志不清顺服下来。他们从他身上得不到任何答案，威尔无比确信，但他们会一直折磨他，让他意志消沉。而当他们不满于此了，就会把他接到电休克机上，逼迫他失去控制。他们会搅乱他惊奇绝妙、令人恐怖、独一无二的大脑，直到“汉尼拔”的一切都不复存在。

他疑惑难道这就是终极目标。汉尼拔就是这样计划逃脱的吗。抹杀掉自身。

威尔不愿看到这种结局。他不想汉尼拔付出这种代价。他起身坐到桌边，打开一本笔记翻开到新的一页。他在椅子里挪了挪身子看向汉尼拔，久未清洗的脏兮兮的灰白发丝，一手搁在肚子上，另一手放在威尔躺过的地方。“你最好另有打算……如果你在玩我的话，”威尔威胁道。但是汉尼拔只是毫无所查地沉睡着。

威尔盯着横格纸看了一会儿，开始写下他将会在汉尼拔的庭审上给出的陈述。

等了这么长时间才盼到汉尼拔从医院回来，如今一切都好像发生得太快。

起初并没有什么。随着安德鲁斯谋杀案调查的展开，没有任何人将矛头指向威尔身上来，威尔乐得无视它。汉尼拔时而暴躁易怒，时而深情款款，完全看他正处于止痛药周期的哪个阶段；而威尔越来越喜欢当他昏昏沉沉的时候会冲着他睡眼惺忪微笑的样子：他笑的时候嘴角裂得大大的，露出参差锋利的牙齿。他会用威尔听不懂的立陶宛语和日语悄声抱怨什么东西。他们有时也下围棋，汉尼拔还是每次都让他输得落花流水。

威尔马上必须面见法官了，他们下午就要带他过去。他有点迷茫，好像整个世界在脚下倾向一边。他恍惚着吃过早餐，小心地帮汉尼拔冲了个澡，没有沾湿他的伤口，然后自己也擦洗干净。汉尼拔用一种冷静客观的评估眼神审视着他。

“我还是觉得你头发再长一点就好了，”他说。

“嗨，莱克特，”某个脑子有坑的家伙大叫，“你现在的高度刚好能吸我的老二。”

威尔不愿去回想童年时候的汉尼拔，以及那些本该照料反而虐待他的畜生。汉尼拔对有关性暴力的威胁明显地镇定自若，毫不担心。威尔胃里翻江倒海。

“破坏者，”威尔告诉汉尼拔那家伙的诨名，他不知道对方的真正名字。

汉尼拔转了转眼珠，根本没分心看对方一眼。“威尔，如果有白痴想把自己软绵绵的某些私密部位放到能轻易被咬到的距离，看在达尔文的份上我觉得我们不该干涉自然规律。”

“他说会用牙齿把你的小鸡鸡咬下来当做零食加个餐。”威尔在‘小’这个字眼上加重了读音，满意地听到四处传来的窃笑。

“推我回去，”汉尼拔专制地说，“我从餐厅里弄到了一把新刀子，而我不会允许你一脸毛茸茸的站在法官面前。”

威尔一点儿也没见怪。他的胡须非常体面。汉尼拔就是喜欢把他呼来喝去而已。回到囚室以后威尔坐在地板上，让汉尼拔不用拉伸腹部肌肉就能够到他。他一边将头向后靠去，一边疑惑自己的理智都飞去哪里了。在场的两个人一个是连环杀手食人魔，另一个是让这个连环杀手将刀子搁在自己喉咙上的傻瓜。威尔觉得说不定自己才应该是去疯人院里度过余生的那个人。

汉尼拔的双手温暖而稳定。这把刀子简直就是一坨屎，但汉尼拔精妙的控制与碰触缓解了灼痛感。威尔闭上眼睛让一切从身边流逝。他想象汉尼拔并不是在监狱里为他做这个，用的也不是一次性塑料制品，而是一把比克牌的双刀片剃须刀。一把老式的直型剃刀。他敢打赌汉尼拔一定会用直型剃刀。汉尼拔将一把刀片放在他喉咙上的想法并不怎么惊恐，反而有点刺激。也许是在阳光下的另外某处，与汉尼拔曾经为他描述过的铺着奢侈床单的床在同一个虚构的地方。

差不多刮完的时候汉尼拔拿刀刃在他身上留下了一道划痕。

“虐待狂，”威尔轻声抱怨着，在汉尼拔舔上那道刺痛的切口时尴尬地发出一声细小的呜咽。

“你看上去好像挺逍遥的，”汉尼拔将一只脚蹭进威尔的腹股沟，那儿开始有点勃起了。“你在想什么呢？”

威尔想要向他坦白，但说出口的却是：“这可能是我们在一起的最后一天了。”如果他们决定他能无罪获释，他们会让他直接离开。他说不定再也见不到汉尼拔了。

汉尼拔将脚挪到一边。“有可能的，”他说。

“闭嘴，”威尔嗓音刺耳地低声说道，“你干的好事。”他拱起身子，抓起一条毛巾擦掉脸上残留的肥皂泡。之前的兴奋感早已飞到九霄云外。

他站起来，穿上汉尼拔为他定制的那套该死的漂亮西装。它合身得就好像量身定做。他讨厌它。他敢打赌自己现在看起来从未有过的完美。他第一天来到监狱的时候忐忑得心脏似乎要从嗓子眼里跳出来。而将要离开的现在竟然又有了这种感受。

“来这儿，”汉尼拔说，“走之前让我给你一个吻别。”他的双手在威尔刚剃过的颊边感觉有些粗糙，但他的唇柔软而湿润。威尔紧紧攥住汉尼拔的囚服。他的生命是怎样一把烂摊子啊。他努力让自己放手。“你看起来真是美味可口，叫人想一口吞下去※3，”汉尼拔说着让他难受的混账话。

威尔摇着头，但并不是真的想否定什么东西。“也许回头见呢，”他弱弱地说。

汉尼拔拍拍威尔的胸口。“À la prochaine[法：再见]※4,”狱警进来带威尔上庭时他应允道。

第十五章完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※1：关于雅利安兄弟会补充一点，虽然它是从监狱中开始发展壮大起来的，但它的规模早已远远超出了各大监狱的范围。安德鲁斯基本上就是其中一个小头目。  
> ※2：Six-point restraint一种用于精神病人的医疗床，床周以六条安全带级别的绑带束缚住病人的手腕（2条）、脚踝（2条），胸口（1条），大腿（1条）。卡扣处的锁类似手铐，需要专门钥匙打开。  
> ※3：You look good enough to eat你看起来真是容光焕发/你看起来真好吃。不说双关语的拔叔不是好拔叔。  
> ※4：À la prochaine表示的是‘下次再见’，‘后会有期’。


	16. Chapter 16

威尔慢吞吞地走出去，离开监狱，坐上囚车，前往一间真正的审判室。这不是一场简单的假释听证会。卡茨陪同着坐在他旁边，双脚抬起搁在对面的空座位上。

“别那么冷冰冰的，”她说，“你就要摆脱这里啦。”

威尔将头靠上椅背，茫然望着窗外飞掠而过的电线杆。空调开得太低，他感觉很冷。“大概吧，”他说。他将手指放在西装柔软的面料上摩挲，想象汉尼拔的囚服在手中的质感。还有他皮肤的温度。

“别被兴奋冲昏了头，”卡茨干巴巴地说，“也别担心那么多，你不会再回到那里去了，除非你还有该死的行李需要打包。”

精心定制的西装在袖口处稍稍有点放宽，刚好笼进他手腕的石膏模子。这套西装比他曾为自己购置过的任何一件都要精致。没有谁会期待一名联邦探员穿得跟詹姆斯·邦德一样，更别说联调局教职人员了。他不知道自己能否再次站到讲堂上，即使他们真的愿意重新接纳他。他有一种隐秘的预感，在汉尼拔的庭审结束之后，大概没几个人会记得威尔曾经入过狱。他在别人眼里将成为‘揭发切萨皮克开膛手的那个人’。

但眼前并没有什么真正值得期待的。旧的人生痕迹所剩无几，在他们将手铐锁上他手腕的那一刻，过去已全然崩塌。现在他拥有的一切都存在于A区七十三号房里：他的生活模式，以及它围绕着的那个焦点。

他口中干干的，吞咽困难。“我什么都没有。”

卡茨问：“钱包？婚戒？”她在试探，但他无所谓。总好过谈论那些他再也无法找回的东西。

“我没结婚，”他说。他根本没想到过这些。他的钱包在哪里，他的房子钥匙，所有旧生活的遗迹，俱已告终。布劳尔大概知道吧，他想。他入狱时的庭审很短暂，在外面留下的钱财足够自己生活很久。他的作品版税入狱期间一直在稳步累积。理论上讲，他完全不需要回去工作来养活自己。然而如果不工作又该怎么过呢？

也许他们愿意允许他回到实验室。那里很不错，安静，单纯。

他已经同Zee道了别，以防不再有机会见面。还有普赖斯，Mallori，还有Hart。甚至大力胶和Bareback他们那拨人。现在他们都已远离。恍若隔世。一年的生活就这么……消逝了。没有什么可以见证的，除了几道新鲜疤痕，还有脑中留下的另一桩谋杀。

“独身，哈？”卡茨冲他露齿而笑。“那……上过庭之后你打算做什么呢？”她并不是真的在意答案，所以他鼓起一个微笑，希望看起来不要像自我感觉那么糟糕。他真的想不到什么可说的，不过在接下来去法院的路上她也没再追问什么。她是个好人。

法官的办公室四面环绕着暗色的木纹以及高大的书架。但窗子正开着，所以至少有阳光慷慨地投射进来。闻起来有皮革的气息。布劳尔已经等在那里了，公文包靠在椅子边，喜气洋洋地看着他们。

“你气色不错，格雷厄姆，”他说，“我就知道是这么一张娃娃脸。他这样子精神多了，是吗卡茨警官？”

卡茨戏谑地笑着。“就像个高级伴游公关※1。”

威尔的脸颊开始发起烫来。“谢天谢地我还能靠这个蒙混过关，”他低语道，“否则就只能指望法律了。”

“你还真有意思，”卡茨嗓音里有点惊奇。从前没有人曾不带侮辱语调地对他说过这句话。她以鉴定的眼光看着他，他开始有点担心。他上一次见到她这副表情是撞破黑人囚犯之间一宗大型毒品交易的时候。后来四个家伙进了隔离室，两个被送进超高度戒备监狱。她聪明细心，观察力敏锐，而且坚韧如钉。

办公室门开了，法官走了进来。从桌上的铭牌来看她叫E·张。她是一位矮小敦实的女性，一头铁灰色的头发，一脸严厉的表情。法官挑起眉头看着卡茨为威尔除去了手铐。“这样仿佛不太安全，”她评述道。

威尔坐到被指定的椅子上。“确实不，”他将袖子向上拉起一点，好让她看到他的石膏。“不过我不打算冒险潜逃或是使用暴力。”如果他不去看卡茨，就不用看到她试图克制自己表情的样子。她知道在暴力这一点上他有所保留，不过并没有多嘴。

“斗殴，避险，进食，性交，”张坐到座位上，“这些是保证物种延续的四种生物必然性。汉尼拔·莱克特将为同类相食的残忍行为受到审判，当然还有其他罪名。在我看来他的食欲似乎不太容易得到满足。你对这一点意下如何，我有必要对此特别留意吗？”

“眼前的事情和汉尼拔无关，”布劳尔不慌不忙地切入谈话。

“当然有关，”张说，“知道为什么是我坐在你们面前吗？因为我是这里唯一没有受邀去他家里享用过晚宴的法官，而这一点是因为我在他被捕之前才刚刚调任过来。我曾见过他，当然。”她轻蔑地挥挥手，“他可能是赴任宴会上唯一没有黏上来拍我马屁的人。他只与我闲聊了几句，但那一点旧世界的古老魅力给人印象很深。我问他为什么没有携伴参加。我有这个疑问是因为像他这样的男人除非是一位痛失爱妻的鳏夫，否则一定有什么地方很不对劲。碰上这样的男人，你只能寄望于他没在伤害某人。”

“黑暗三性格※2，”威尔说，“自恋者、权谋者、心理变态者。”

张深以为然地点点头，“我总是能认出他们来。许多雄心勃勃的男人都是反社会型人格异常。”

“他是怎样回答的？”威尔想要了解那个汉尼拔，那个出没在上流社会的宴会上，穿梭在精英人物之间，会自己酿造啤酒（那个做作的混蛋），还会与高等法院法官闲聊的男人。

“他说他无法与她约会。”她耸耸肩，“他暗示那是他的心理医生；或者说他会时而致电向她请教一些事情。我被他蒙骗过去了。他的正常表现实在是无懈可击。”

那一定是阿拉娜·布鲁姆。“我不清楚他这一面，”威尔说，“他在我面前从未试着伪装过自己。他一直都是个可怕的对象，我只需要发现他到底是怎样可怕。”

张将老花镜架到鼻梁上，越过上框看向威尔。“汉尼拔·莱克特非常复杂，而这种复杂性中的某一面就是你出现在这里的原因。他为你雇佣了律师，他安排你指证他，我还知道你这套西装是他买的——那上面简直就像写满了他的名字一样。而据几位狱警所说，你们之间关系亲密。我们都知道他是哪种人。那么，你又是哪种人呢？你们两个到底在玩什么把戏，格雷厄姆先生？”

“法官阁下，”布劳尔打算插话，但是她用警告的一瞥打消了他的念头。

“我在同格雷厄姆先生说话，”她说。

威尔深深吸了一口气。“这不是什么把戏。至少对我而言不是。我们被分配到同一间牢房，没有预谋，没有设计。在第一周里我就遭到了狱友的暴力攻击。他打退了那个家伙还……吃掉他的舌头。”张的表情不为所动，威尔猜测她听过更可怕的故事。“他保护了我，”他说。

“那你是如何报答的呢？”

“我是他的。”威尔没法用其他方式来描述他们之间的关系，“公平交易。”他感到有几分狂躁，好像马上就要从这张椅子上飞起来一样，好像马上就要从自己的皮肤里爆裂出去一样。“汉尼拔并不像自认为那么聪明，法官阁下。我曾以犯罪分析谋生，理解他这样的人是我的工作，而我利用了这一点。我能够应付他。他一门心思地迷恋着我能够与他理解和沟通的感知能力。”

“感知？”她很尖锐。她拿指尖轻敲着面前的记事本。她并不信任他，暂时还不。

“我是个移情者，不是疯子。”威尔说，“他是一名连环杀手。我能够理解他，但我们并没有交流。没人能与汉尼拔·莱克特这样的人交心。”

张沉思着发出一声同意的哼哼。“了解了。我曾听过阿拉娜·布鲁姆医生对你的评估，也有你的医疗记录，还有前次审判的笔录。告诉我，上一次你为什么做了有罪辩护？”

“因为我杀了人，”威尔说。

“那你现在又为什么要申诉呢？”

威尔能看到窗外碧蓝如洗的天空。能闻到这个城市的气息——小摊上贩卖的热狗，香烟的烟雾，还有车辆排出的废气。“我杀死的对象是名全副武装的有威胁的嫌犯，但我做的事情超越了自卫范畴。然而我现在已经痊愈了，而监狱生活只会让我再次变糟。”

“额，我看过你犯罪现场的照片，”张说道，“格雷厄姆先生，我见过‘过度杀戮’是什么样的，比起所谓‘玩偶制造者’对那些可怜女人做过的事，你的行为已经是叫人惊讶地克制了。鉴于你精神状态的证据，我完全不介意为你之前的判决翻案。如果你只是为此而来的话，我已经二话不说在文件上签字了。但现在我需要知道的是，对汉尼拔·莱克特即将到来的审判，你与他之间做了什么交易。我有没有打开什么潘多拉的盒子？”

威尔记起他最后一次向汉尼拔询问这个问题的情景。他们肩并肩躺在汉尼拔床铺上，这也许将成为他们在一起的最后一晚。他要求得知真相，而汉尼拔只是说，“如果你要听实话，我只能说：我要放你自由，威尔·格雷厄姆，因为这是人们应该为他们所爱之人做的事情。”

威尔想要尖叫出声。熟悉的梗塞从他喉间涌上来，“别说那种话。”

“为什么不？”汉尼拔问道，“是你想听实话的。”

“那不是实话。你不会，”威尔说，“我们都知道你不会。”

汉尼拔的手指逡巡过威尔的脸庞和脖子，像是要用触觉记忆住他的形貌。“你以自己过去曾分析过的杀人犯为基准得出了这个答案。但不管你相信我与否，这就是我的真相。”

“我没必要与他交易，”威尔对张说，“汉尼拔以为他比所有人更精明，因为几乎从来没人能证明他的观点错了。”

“但你更加明智？”

威尔舒展开肩膀。“我迎合他想做的事，我献给他想得到的东西，而他……我曾告诉过克劳福德警官，他无法像普通人那样去爱，但他对我的感觉在他而言是最接近于此的东西了。监狱在摧毁我，法官阁下，而他喜欢我原本的样子。他不想看见他喜欢的那些东西被破坏掉。扮演上帝让他感到愉悦。将我从那里送出去满足了他认为自己无所不能的优越感。”

张将指尖在面前的文件上重重敲了几下。“你怎么看呢，卡茨警官？”

所有人都诧异了，尤其是卡茨自己，但她很快回过神来。威尔知道她仍在怀疑自己谋杀了安德鲁斯。威尔保持静止，一动不动，似乎这能有所帮助一样。时间简直过得恐怖地缓慢，他几乎以为她会直陈疑惑，而如果她真打算这么做他根本无从阻止。

“他不会再次犯罪的，”卡茨终于说话了。威尔差点忍不住解脱地垂下肩膀。“把他从莱克特身边带走吧，让他离开监狱，格雷厄姆会重新成为对这个社会有益的一分子。让他待在里面是大错特错。”

“那好吧，”张拿起一支钢笔，在几张文件上签上了名字。“恭喜了，格雷厄姆先生。你自由了。”

威尔仍然呆坐着。“我不明白，”他说。

布劳尔拍拍他的背，取来一份法官签署的文件，塞进自己的公文包里。“就是说你的申诉成功了，到明天这个时候你的犯罪记录就已经被销毁。你不再有前科了※3，格雷厄姆。不如去问问联调局是否会重新接受你回去工作。”他好像理解到威尔所受到的震惊，再一次拍了拍他，这次多带了点真诚。“嗨，威尔，结束了。这不是假释，你真正自由了。”

接下来的几个小时像是在一连串破碎的片段之间穿越一样，威尔亦步亦趋地随着布劳尔的指示行动。布劳尔拿来了他的钱包和手表。沃夫查普的房产头几个月就已经被拍卖，所以布劳尔带他去了一间酒店，等待他拿到一个房间。

“你还好吗？”布劳尔询问。威尔有些焦虑，他开始担心再次回到法庭时会怎样。

威尔努力点点头。四周熙熙攘攘的，很久没见过这么多女人了。真实的生活如今竟显得如此陌生离奇。“我会好起来的，”他希望能说服自己。从布劳尔的表情他看出自己不太成功。“我会待在这里，”他补上一句，“我们明天再来谈汉尼拔的审判？”

布劳尔同意了，更重要的是，他离开了。

威尔坐在房间里。电视上酒店员工满脸堆笑地祝福客人宾至如归。十四楼有个游泳池，还有一间健身房。床铺软绵绵的，枕头鼓囊囊的。谁他妈需要这么多枕头？威尔起身脱掉外套，解开领带，踢掉鞋子。他解开衬衣的领扣，卷起袖子——这套衣服要为这个石膏套而变通的事实一定让汉尼拔不爽了很久。他挂起外套时突然意识到口袋里有什么东西。

是两页纸。一张是空白的，防止铅笔的痕迹弄脏了外套，另一张是汉尼拔为他们所作的那张身为地下王国主宰的画。看来汉尼拔愿意用心的话能写出美丽的铜版印刷体※4，虽然不在意的时候那笔迹就像鸡扒一样。他花了一番工夫在画作背面工整地写道：

 _“去吧，在心中为我保留一份善意：请勿太过沮丧；于不朽诸神之中我并非不能做你的良配。当你来到我身边，你将统御一切有生命者、能行动者，在不朽诸神当中拥有无上权威：那些胆敢欺骗你、不以供奉满足你的权力，无法虔敬地履行仪式并奉上合适礼物的，最终将永久地受到惩罚。你的，汉尼拔·莱克特。”_ ※5

小冰箱里储备充足。

威尔拧开第一个小瓶子，隔空祝酒。“敬你这个混蛋，汉尼拔。”灼热的酒液一路直烧到心底。

第十六章完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※1：arm candy，因其吸引力而被选中的男性或女性约会对象（特指陪伴在旁但非配偶的伴侣）。就是小蜜什么的……威尔被调戏了啦。  
> ※2：“黑暗三性格”(darktriad)是从进化心理学角度提出的一个心理学新名词：自我中心(自恋者)、热爱冒险刺激且心狠手辣(心理变态者)、善于撒谎喜将人玩弄于股掌(权谋者)。在极端情况下，这些性格特征会对传统的人类社会造成伤害。其他人会避开这类人，这可能让他们成为离群、孤独、饥渴而易受攻击的人。但轻微的邪恶却又有有利的一面：拥有更强的性吸引力。这三种性格本质上是一样的，他们或许都代表一种成功的进化策略。  
> ※3：没错，不是假释也不是减刑，是翻案。威尔的案底直接被撤销了。  
> ※4：copperplate，就是拔叔在剧里写请帖用的字体。  
> ※5：查阅了一下，作者这段文字貌似改自《荷马赞美诗：致得墨忒耳》中的一节。冥王哈德斯绑架了丰饶女神得墨忒耳的女儿珀耳塞福涅成为自己的王后，得墨忒耳向宙斯施压派遣使者将女儿寻回，哈德斯让珀耳塞福涅吃下六颗石榴子，于是她每年有六个月回去陪伴母亲，六个月仍要留在冥府。原话是珀耳塞福涅离开时哈德斯对她的一番告白。找不到现成翻译我就自己动手渣了。


	17. Chapter 17

威尔伴随着一生中最糟糕的宿醉醒来。他通过客房服务叫了一份油腻腻的早餐，呕吐了两次，然后跌跌撞撞爬去淋浴，边诅咒边等待早餐到来。他全身上下疼得像被卡车碾过一样，连眨眨眼睛都震耳欲聋。威尔一杯接一杯地喝水，早餐终于到了，他吃掉它，爬回床上，倒头接着睡下去。

两点左右再次醒来时，他开始觉得有点回到现实世界了。有人在敲门，威尔蹒跚着过去。“谁？”他问了一声，懒得核对身份就打开了门。“你走错—”

门那边是位金发女士，端着一张威尔见过有史以来第二严肃的扑克脸。她身边拖着一个律师常用的带轮子的便携式小公文箱。威尔拿手背擦了擦嘴角，退回房间。

“我猜你就是汉尼拔的律师了，”他说。

即使踩着十公分细高跟她也算不上高挑，但她走进来的样子就像女王巡视领地一样。她在桌边那些舒适得不可思议的椅子里挑了一张坐下来，发表声明一样交叠起双腿。“贝德莉娅·杜穆里埃，”她说。她的嗓音低沉，而且说话很小声，威尔得竖起耳朵才听清她的话。“汉尼拔对我讲了很多有关你的事情。”

她很能干，但还不到汉尼拔的水准。他看得出她正在拿汉尼拔对他当前外表的描述来与本人比对，而且他敢说她一定大失所望。旁边的托盘上剩着已经凝固的隔夜鸡蛋，满地东歪西倒的袖珍酒瓶，酒水洒得到处都是。而且威尔只穿着内衣，半分也称不上体面。

“当然，他肯定讲过，”威尔说。他到浴室抓起一件袍子围到身上系好束带。除了那件西装他现在身无长物。“能帮到你什么吗？”

贝德莉娅弹开她小皮箱上的搭扣开始取出文件。“我们有许多事情需要商谈。不过首先，你将对他在美国境内的所有财产和账户拥有共同所有权。”

“什么？”

她向身旁的椅子投去一瞥，威尔遵循她的暗示坐到那里。贝德莉娅抽出几份文件放到桌上，“有些事情我必须告诉你，格雷厄姆先生，汉尼拔是极其富有的。所以，你现在腰缠万贯了。”

“我没想要他的钱，”威尔说。

贝德莉娅微微挑起眉毛。她当然曾在想象中预期过他的样子，但这可在她预料之外。也许她曾想象他是个想过轻松日子的小花瓶——尽管跟汉尼拔打交道以任何标准来讲都远称不上轻松。

贝德莉娅说，“无论如何，访问他的银行账户需要的一切信息都在这里了。这是他巴尔的摩房产的钥匙，还有他的车钥匙。FBI为了寻找证据把他的房子几乎翻了个底朝天，所以那儿现在可能有点乱，但是除了厨房和地下室之外其他所有东西几乎都还在，你可以自由支配。根据他的要求已经叫了保洁服务，而且开窗通风过了，冰箱里也采购了足够的食物。”

威尔需要一杯咖啡。水。随便什么都好。他的胃开始抗议了，胆汁好像突然涌上喉咙。他咽了回去。“我不想住到他的房子里去，”威尔说。

贝德莉娅有一张跟汉尼拔一模一样的纹丝不动的冰冷面具，威尔简直被自己对他突如其来的凶猛思念给震惊了。他一定在脸上表现出来了，有关他想要的，和求之不可得的。

她的表情微妙地柔和起来。“就让他给你这些吧，”她说，“我想，做过他的室友之后这是你应得的。”

威尔没法与她争辩，他甚至不知该从何争起，只能麻木地倾听。她离开之后威尔找出一个塑料袋，将所有文件都装了进去，然后去了最近的沃尔玛买了几件牛仔裤、T恤、袜子、内衣什么的，用自己的旧信用卡付了账。然后他出发去寻找汉尼拔的房子。

房子坐落在一个不错的社区，走进大门时威尔能感到背后黏着无数无形的视线。FBI曾经在此进进出出，新闻工作者们也一定盘桓了许久，他不过是拜访这条街的又一名陌生人而已。邻居们的窥视欲并不值得大惊小怪。

威尔意识到自己还没看过报纸，也还没上网查看人们对切萨皮克开膛手被捕的反应。他根本不想知道这些。现在只希望还没有什么关于自己的流言爆发出来。

一步入汉尼拔的房子，一股陌生而熟悉的气氛冲刷过威尔全身。那是冰冷的犯罪现场的气息，在血液被清理干净，尸体也挪走很久之后。空旷、洗劫一空。威尔觉得自己像是惊扰了一座沉寂的古墓。

有一封署了他名字的信件就放在门厅的桌子上等待阅览。汉尼拔的房子里能有一间能被称作门厅的房间真是理所当然，威尔想。他将那只几乎容纳了自己所有有形资产的购物袋扔到地板上，拆开了信封。

_最最亲爱的威尔，  
你自由了；被宣告无罪。经由你自己的坦诚。经由法律的认可。我全心全意地期待你没有流连在监狱生活的阴影里。你了解我对这世上所谓的美德从来不以为意：绝望的牲畜向神明咩咩叫唤，以为他们所认定的必是好的。而我们所知更多。什么是德行，或者仁慈？我们知道那都是人类虚伪的枷锁。罪恶感只是他们为自己设计的惩罚。不要惩罚自己，威尔。你是这世界纯粹而独特的造物，神圣之神圣。创造、破坏、理解——难道不是神的功绩？看清事物本质的丑陋与美丽、了解它的思想，选择仁慈或是选择残忍，一切尽在你一念之间。_

“天哪，汉尼拔，”他说，“你的上帝情结又发作了。”

_我时而觉得你赐予了我太多慈悲，即使我无以为报。我理解你，威尔·格雷厄姆，如同你理解我一般，又及，那是我从未胆敢奢望的恩赐。他们已将我转入隔离，告知我这是为我自身的安全，而在此我将以所有的时间来思念你，想象你将尖刀刺入某人腹中那刻的光景。我是多么希望能与你见面啊，但有太多物事我都无法有幸再次见到了。_

_我不可能再看到这栋房子，几乎可以肯定。我不是个多愁善感的人，所以要怎么处置它完全取决于你自己。你应该已经得到一张关于我所拥有的艺术品与古董的项目列表以及它们的估价，还有若干声誉良好的拍卖行信息，如果你想卖掉它们，一切随意。墙上有几处空缺，因为我向地方博物馆捐献了几样东西。不过，我以为你不会介意这些，对吗？_

威尔从鼻孔哧出一口气，漫步穿过门厅，去往他认为应该是会客室的那间房。汉尼拔，威尔想，他在装饰方面有种不可思议的品味。为什么没有任何人一看到他的房子就想到“嘿，就是他了，连环杀手先生”，威尔无法理解。

_你可能注意到这房子有个隐藏的地窖。无疑FBI已经取走了其中一切，但你可能不会期待自己去探索一番。我将选择权留给你；你是了解我的。遗憾的是，厨房在搜找证据期间被洗劫一空。我从未问过，你是否会烹饪，或是不太在意用餐品质，只用快餐凑合自己？不管怎样，冰箱里储备了充足的食物。你的饮食中缺乏维他命D，多晒点太阳。_

“去你的维他命D，”威尔咕哝着脏话，进到厨房里。

它确实已经被FBI完全毁掉了，但在他已经经过的所有房间里，这间厨房最为特别。他甚至能看到汉尼拔就在那儿，看到他从水槽转到柜台，切碎香料最后分装进罐子里。威尔在那儿站了片刻，用心灵的双眼观察汉尼拔，然后继续前行。有一扇敞开的门通向半成品食物准备区——很适合主人宰杀肉类食物的样子，还贮藏有数量惊人的红酒。

房间里的地板上有一扇被撑开的活动门。

在这儿，他也能看到汉尼拔：静静地自虚无之处浮现出来，拼凑成型。这一刻他并非一名杀手，而是完成杀戮之后的平静伪饰。威尔转身离开房间。等一会儿再说吧，他想，等一会儿再过来，等处理完其他事情再说。

餐厅、书房、浴室——威尔走上二楼四处查看，直到发现汉尼拔的卧室。阿拉娜·布鲁姆是对的。那些衣服很有些意思。房间里仍然萦绕着汉尼拔的气息，威尔躺到床上，头枕在汉尼拔曾枕过的地方，继续读完了那封信。

_请帮我个忙——卧室外有一套武士盔甲，它是我婶婶先祖流传下来的遗物。她是我一生中少数无法割舍的人之一。我绝不能忍受它流失在某家拍卖行里。即使你什么都不愿留下，请至少为我保存下它。_

_如若遇到困难，尽管寻求贝德莉娅·杜穆里埃的帮助。我指示她竭尽全力协助你。我明白这绝非理想安排。这信件、之后的开庭、还有这份你多半并不想要的财产。我肯定你有许多尖酸刻薄的话想要对我讲，但我仍坚持咱们的交易：我保护你，你听从我。所以听从我吧，允许我照顾你，并接受我的赠与。_

_我渴望见你恢复自由身胜过一切，渴望了解你摆脱掉监狱千篇一律的桎梏以后焕然一新的思想。有时我也曾疑惑若在不同情境下相遇我们之间将会如何发展。但谁又能预料呢？请想象我就在这些房间里，牢记并怀念你所认识的我吧。我们即将再次见面，想你在分离的每时每刻。  
你的，汉尼拔_

威尔将信重新折好，茫然地盯着天花板。最后他终于起床，找到一支固定电话，打给了贝德莉娅。

“卖掉他单子上所有东西，”威尔说，“所有那些艺术品，古董，统统卖掉。他说你处理得了的。再找个能卖掉曾属于切萨皮克开膛手房子的房产经纪，总有些神经兮兮的家伙们会对它感兴趣的。”

“你确定吗，”贝德莉娅问。

威尔环顾四周，看到漂亮花瓶中插着的枯萎花朵。看到墙壁和桌子上摆放或悬挂的动物头颅和犄角。看到某个华丽镜子中自己苍白畏缩的镜像。“我确定，”他说。

威尔挂掉电话，回到活动门那里。他不一定非要看的。他可以转身离开这栋房子，再也不要回头。然而再一次，他眼睁睁地对自己私心里的恶魔妥协了。他早已明白汉尼拔的本性，但还是睡了他的床、吻了他的嘴、并且杀了一个人来保护他。威尔决定无论自己已经蜕变成怎样，至少不是个懦夫。

地下室基本上是空荡荡的。到处都是指纹粉的残迹，某处曾放过一台冷柜。可能还有一些用来折磨的刑具，现已不见踪迹。不过汉尼拔是个极富创造力的人，他想要伤害某人的话用不着多少辅助器械。威尔的脚步声发出古怪的回响；房间是隔音的，他一定为此花了不少钱。这间房间并不十分有趣，正如所见。威尔见过不少只会在恐怖电影中出现的阴森场景。酷刑囚牢，尸体像积木一样码放在狭小的空间里，在地板下方不为人知地日渐腐烂。某位曾一起工作的实验室同僚超爱看嗜血法医（据说是个洁癖严重的杀人魔），经常抱怨为什么现实生活中他们不得不应对的犯罪现场都狼藉得可以。汉尼拔就不会，威尔想。开膛手将城市的各个角落变成展示自己的舞台。但汉尼拔也是个洁癖严重的杀人魔。

拼图已经完整了。

他感觉到一股难言的重压，就好像看到汉尼拔犯下的罪行以及犯案现场、还有他曾去过的地方，在某种程度上让一切变得摇摇欲坠，无以为继。他再也无法继续看到一个立体的汉尼拔，只剩下开膛手这一个侧面。

威尔见到过人类能对彼此施加的最残酷的恶行，如今甚至连同类相食的行径也无法困扰他更多。汉尼拔杀人、并将其尸体派上了其他用场。他怀疑汉尼拔的理由是物尽其用。就算再怎么否认，在病理学上他确实是变态的。汉尼拔在冲突时仍会使用牙齿作为武器，他会吃掉对方的舌头和咽喉，就好像要将战利品储存到自己的身体细胞中。除了真正的心理变态没人会那么做。要知道事实证明，一把利刃比起撕咬要高效太多。

他离开地下室，关上了身后的活动门。

威尔在距离法庭步行半小时路程的地方租了一套公寓，雇了几名当地的年轻人帮他把汉尼拔的家具搬运过来。他需要重新开始，但他可不想把自由生活的头一个月全花在万能卫浴寝具批发商城(Bed Bath &Beyond)里。所以他搬来了汉尼拔的床。他还打包了汉尼拔的床单、毛巾、枕头、几把椅子、一张桌子、灯具，以及他数量恐怖的酒类储备。他去街角商店买来塑料餐盘及餐具，靠订购外卖来果腹。

他将那套盔甲放在了卧室里。每到夜里它阴森森矗立的影子就像一只不祥的怪兽，不过呢，这一点跟汉尼拔有时候也挺像。再说他反正也睡不怎么好。

汉尼拔的房子逐渐空荡了下来。日子一天天过去，审判的日期慢慢逼近。威尔感觉生活就好像悬停了起来，尽管他知道最后结局会是怎样。如果汉尼拔被断定为精神失常，他们会把他送进巴尔的摩州立犯罪精神病医院；否则的话，他就会被转到最高设防监狱去。无论如何，威尔是被孤零零地抛弃了。他喝掉汉尼拔的酒，逼自己不要想太多。

第十七章完


	18. Chapter 18

汉尼拔的庭审被媒体搞成了一塌糊涂的煽情新闻，威尔一点也不想这么高调，可惜他是辩方最关键的证人。贝德莉娅与另一方的律师奇尔顿坚持不懈地想把他摁到桌边讨论他的证词，但他相当有效率地避开了他们。他会作证的。至于他们能怎么利用他的证言那就是他们自己的问题了。他才不要做他们的牵线木偶。

庭审第一天，威尔在被告席后方偏左的地方找了个位置坐下，静静等待。贝德莉娅昂首阔步走进来，端庄而优雅，一名初级律师一脸虔敬地跟在她身后。威尔能够理解。这宗案子会让她要么功成名就，要么毁于一旦。她在拿自己的职业生涯冒险，但她并不是那种汲汲营营的律师，她做这些是因为汉尼拔在他们彼此的职业生涯伊始就已是她的客户，她不会在此时此刻抛弃他。他们是一对古怪的拍档，威尔和贝德莉娅，知道一切秘密却仍然忠心耿耿。她落座时曲起嘴角，给了威尔一个沉默的微笑。他疑惑她见过那只怪兽多少真面目，而她又介意多少。她给他的印象并不是容易受惊吓的类型。威尔很高兴她是自己这一边的。

旁听席塞满了各式各样的新闻记者和凑热闹的人。一名警卫护送汉尼拔进来了，威尔突然觉得肩头放松了下来，甚至有点头晕目眩。汉尼拔穿了一套跟他衣橱里其他衣服风格类似的西装：格子图案、量身定制的三件套。他仍然乘坐着轮椅。威尔知道只要他能站起来，就一定会自己走进来的。在汉尼拔的那么多罪孽里，骄傲显然是其中重要一员。威尔迫切地想知道汉尼拔的伤势愈合情况。有那么糟糕吗？又有人挑衅他了吗？无论如何，汉尼拔现在明显没有得到足够的止痛药。他面色苍白，眼角与嘴角的紧绷加深了那里的皱纹线条，让他看起来苍老了几分。

尽管明显忍受着疼痛的折磨，当一见到威尔的身影，他的脸色以一种威尔从未见过的方式轻快了起来。“威尔，”出声的同时他试图抬起一只手，但他的手臂被手铐紧紧禁锢在了轮椅扶手上。他的面具瞬间重新归位，但威尔突然有种预感，他也许在一两个非常重要的方面误解了汉尼拔。

“你没必要一定来，”汉尼拔貌似毫不在意地对威尔冷冷说道。“恐怕这次审判漫长而无趣。”

贝德莉娅例行公事地跟汉尼拔打了个招呼，双方都忽略了那名稍微受惊了的初级律师。威尔早已确认了自己的位置，就在汉尼拔身后，稍稍靠左，汉尼拔在椅子上转个身就能看到他，而他也可以看到汉尼拔的侧脸。汉尼拔确实侧过了身子，没有很明显，但已经足够了。他本想装作无动于衷，但他的表情忍不住越来越柔软，嘴角露出一个笑容。

“你看起来不错，”汉尼拔说着，手指轻轻抽搐，似乎渴望碰触威尔一样。

“你看起来真狼狈，”威尔直白地回答。“他们在里面他妈的到底是怎么对付你的？”

汉尼拔叹了口气，仿佛威尔粗鲁的话语能造成他生理上的痛楚。“我自己决定停用止痛药，这样才能头脑清醒地上庭。没有受到什么比这更凶险的遭遇了。况且我一直很想你。”

张走进法庭，所有人起立致敬——除了汉尼拔——庭审正式开始。

“你可不是什么衣带渐宽终不悔的童话公主，”威尔低声细语，“别想糊弄我。”

汉尼拔浅色的眉毛轻挑起来。“监狱并不是理想的康复场所，”他说，“我的伤口轻度感染了，现在正在打抗生素。”

“莱克特先生，”张厉声说道，“我要求肃静。在庭审开始之前就激怒我绝不明智。”

贝德莉娅看上去很乐意敲打汉尼拔的后脑勺，如果他不马上转头的话。他静静凝视威尔良久，终于再次面对前方。贝德莉娅瞪了威尔一眼，接着将全副注意力转到诉讼开始的程序上去。汉尼拔做的是有罪但精神失常的辩护，威尔对此有稍许担心。这是很难说服的，陪审团接受精神错乱辩护的可能性极其罕见。

威尔懒得细听开场陈述。证据被一一展示出来：汉尼拔作为开膛手犯案的主要证据，他提供的受害者名单，他的学历列表，作为一名外科医生的工作经历，心理医生的工作经历，以及他有能力履行普通人类基本行为职责的各种证明。威尔对此毫不关心。他坐在那儿观察着汉尼拔面部表情的细微波动，看他的生活经历被打包到编号塑料袋里、呈现到陪审团面前时——威尔极度怀疑汉尼拔会将他们视作与自己对等的同类——他会作何反应。

庭审就这样进展下去。威尔观察着汉尼拔、陪审团、律师们；法官审视着汉尼拔；汉尼拔注视着威尔。直到最后轮到汉尼拔作证。原告第一证人※1。奇尔顿显然觉得汉尼拔在自掘坟墓。

“你是切萨皮克开膛手吗？”他询问。

汉尼拔冷酷而平静地坐在法庭前方。新闻记者们屏息着，期待紧抓住十年来最声名狼藉的连环杀手吐出的每一个字。威尔以前从未见过汉尼拔人类面孔上的这层伪饰。他看上去和蔼可亲，甚至温文尔雅。威尔鸡皮疙瘩直冒。“是的，”汉尼拔以同样不带感情色彩的中立语调回答。

“那你承认这张列表——证据甲上的其他谋杀吗？”

“是的，”汉尼拔继续回答，“如果你有所质疑，我愿意提供细节描述。”

奇尔顿勉强一笑。“不用了，谢谢。这只是为了确认你对承认犯有谋杀罪毫无异议。”

汉尼拔将手掌交叠在腹部，并非自我防护，仅仅只因为放松而已。“以及承认亵渎尸体，虽然食人并未违背任何联邦法律，”汉尼拔说道，“不过我相信亵渎尸体这一点能涵盖它。还有折磨。非法监禁。使用致命武器攻击他人。我并未看过完整的指控罪名不过，是的，我都承认。”

“你很清楚所做的一切违背了法律吗？”奇尔顿询问。

“是的。”

“你明白你做了错事吗？”

“按照谁的标准呢？”汉尼拔仍用那种沉着冷静的语气反问。他看上去完全地、彻底地、令人恐怖地神志清醒。

奇尔顿忽略了这个不是回答的回答，继续逼问。“你既是一位外科医生，也是一位心理医生，那么告诉我，如果你是自己的病人，你会判断自己精神错乱吗？”

“不会，”听到汉尼拔的回答威尔简直想掐死他。“精神错乱者被他们自己无法控制的力量所驱使。精神错乱，正如你所说，来自于多种扭曲现实的精神及心理疾病。而我，我很清楚，我能够控制自己的行为。”

奇尔顿与陪审团进行了一个夸张的眼神交流。“所以你自己承认自己没有精神疾病咯？”

汉尼拔扁了扁嘴。这是个扭曲的问题。“我所承认的是，”他说，“我无法察觉到自己有精神问题。”

“那么说来你，”奇尔顿问，“到底是或不是？你是一位受人尊敬的精神病学专家，不是吗？”

“我的律师告诫我，与对象过于亲密的关系可能会混淆我的判断力，”汉尼拔耸耸肩膀。人群中发出几声窃笑。汉尼拔并没有笑，但他眼角的纹路稍有加深，威尔看得出来。汉尼拔简直他妈的太过自负，威尔能料到稍有不慎他们一定会判他死刑。

奇尔顿询问他的社会关系。与他的病人、他的同事，还有他的朋友。

“你指的是对谁而言呢？”汉尼拔问，“很多人曾认为我是他们的朋友，但在我这方看来，能称作朋友的对象要稀少得多。以我现在的处境只怕会更少了。”

“你介意列出这些朋友的姓名吗？”奇尔顿问。

“我无法厚颜无耻地声称他们对我的见解如何，只能说我以诚挚之心对待他们，”汉尼拔说道。“阿拉娜·布鲁姆医生，我尊敬的律师贝德莉娅·杜穆里埃女士，还有威尔·格雷厄姆。其他人都仅仅是泛泛之交。还有一些人，我年轻时结交过的，但已经多年未曾联络。”

“那你是怎么区别朋友与泛泛之交的呢？”

汉尼拔露出笑容，如果那个冰冷、邪恶的表情能称之为笑容的话。“与你区别朋友与牲畜的方式一样，轻而易举。一种你会想要吃掉，而另一种不会。”

威尔第一次觉得汉尼拔的辩护策略有可能成功，因为他那出人意料的脑回路。

终于，连奇尔顿也意识到他让汉尼拔说得越多，他听起来就显得愈发疯狂。于是轮到贝德莉娅发问了。她给了汉尼拔一个类似抱歉的眼神。威尔不明白她为何如此，直到听到她问：“你妹妹被杀害的时候你的年龄是？”无论他们审判前探讨了些什么，这一个绝不是汉尼拔期待的。

“十岁，”他说。

“你能告诉我们事情经过吗？”

汉尼拔绷紧了下巴。“我们住在立陶宛一间偏远的小木屋里。有人发现了我们。他们杀死了她。”他的声音平淡而冰冷。

“他们为什么杀死她？”

整个法庭一片沉寂。汉尼拔同样沉默着。

“请告诉我们，汉尼拔。你必须回答问题。”贝德莉娅向他靠近。她的高跟鞋几乎寂静无声。她一定钉了橡胶鞋底防滑。“我知道说出这些对你而言很艰难。”

“那是个严酷的冬天，食物缺乏，”汉尼拔仿佛是在对她的对后一句话表示抗议，“他们吃掉了她。我也在不知情的情况下吃掉了她。接下来我在一家孤儿院里遭到了三年生理、心理上的折磨以及性虐待。我假定这是你接下来想问的问题。”

威尔看到了陪审团因同情而软化下来的表情，他们心软于那名并非生就如此，而是由痛苦的遭遇铸就成恶魔的小男孩的幽灵。然而这并非事实。他的经历只是改变了他的病理现象呈现的方式。不管怎样，无所谓了。

威尔也看到了汉尼拔因被描绘成一名受害者而感到的不悦。但威尔还记得汉尼拔曾在夜半惊醒，以及在他提出想要操他的时候退缩的样子。他是个恶魔，千真万确，但即使恶魔也有畏惧的东西。全世界都会知道这一点了——汉尼拔痛恨这样。

贝德莉娅没有在这一点上逗留。“在你妹妹被杀之前，你有没有折磨过动物?”

“不曾以此为乐，”汉尼拔说，“大概六到七岁的时候我曾经剖开一条狗，看它内部是如何运作的。出于好奇而已。我对它的痛苦毫无兴趣，之后也没再做过这类事情。那简直——”他拿指尖敲击着膝头，“肮脏凌乱。”

“你对此似乎并没有太多感觉，不管好感还是恶感。”贝德莉娅指出。

“没有，”汉尼拔说，“我关心的第一个活着的生物是米莎。我的小妹妹。”他澄清道，“正如我对奇尔顿说的，能让我关心的人少之又少。”

“连你的父母也不在其中吗？”

汉尼拔摊开双手仿佛在说‘我对此无能为力’。“不，”他说，“他们抚养我，在我还无力供养自己的时候。对此我非常感激。但我并不爱他们。”

接下来就沿着这个思路继续下去。汉尼拔生来就有的反社会倾向，由生理与心理上的创伤所恶化，被他的聪明才智与不断膨胀的上帝情结所滋养，被他能轻易摆脱谋杀并逍遥法外的能力所巩固※2。他吃掉了吃掉他妹妹的那些人。

“我开始欣赏起这种滋味，”汉尼拔露出一个邪恶的假笑，“人类本就是猪猡，为什么不能如此待他们呢？”

奇尔顿在笔记本上刷刷地涂写着。他陷入僵局了，威尔明白。如今陪审团毫无疑虑汉尼拔就是个他妈的疯子。除非他能打出一张王牌，否则汉尼拔去定了巴尔的摩州立犯罪精神病医院。

威尔稍感欣慰地离开了法庭。新闻头条满是汉尼拔悲惨的童年经历，威尔完全不明白为什么有人看到他那张几公里长的受害人列表还能觉得他需要同情的。受苦受难的人那么多，没几个会成为食人魔兼连环杀手。他们应该谈论那些被他摧毁掉的人生，那些只因汉尼拔认定粗鲁就被剥夺的生命。那才是他本质上的疯狂。他回到自己的公寓，拧开一瓶新酒，观看电视新闻里头发闪亮的漂亮女人评论这场世纪审判。

“敬你那满是疯狂狼獾的脑子，汉尼拔，”他祝辞，“愿它至少这一次能给你带来好运。”

威尔第二天早上醒来时仍然委顿在椅子里，被地板上一堆空酒瓶环绕，昨晚的红酒给他造成了难以忍受的宿醉。他上庭要迟到了，今天轮到他提供证词。威尔随意冲了个澡洗去身上醉醺醺的气味，吞了几片抗酸药，往嘴里扔了几粒薄荷糖。他刚好及时赶到法庭，法官大人给了他一个恶狠狠的瞪视。

“格雷厄姆先生，”她说，“真荣幸你能加入我们。”

威尔来到证人席上。他直感到恶心，浑身是汗，宁愿自己是在别的什么地方。这不是个好主意。他就知道。一定不会成功的。他没法直视汉尼拔，无法承受。威尔发了誓，所述之言纯属实言且无任何隐瞒※3，所以上帝啊帮帮他吧。他向法庭陈述全名以便记录在案。

“你与被告是什么关系？”奇尔顿询问。

威尔不适地挪动了一下身子。“我……啊，”他说，“我是他的……我猜最确切的说法是狱妻※4？”几声被压抑的笑声传来，很快在张的警告下肃静了下来。

“‘同牢房者’就可以了，”奇尔顿干巴巴地说，“这种关系是自愿的吗？”

“不，”威尔回答。看到汉尼拔皱起的眉头（威尔确信只有他看出来了）让他感到一种倒错的愉悦。他等待奇尔顿继续刺探，但他似乎满意地跳到了下一个话题，这可不是威尔想看到的。

“格雷厄姆先生，我们的被告，汉尼拔·莱克特是精神障碍者吗？”

“我不是医生，也不是律师，”威尔越来越烦躁，“我不了解医学或者法律上是怎么定义的。”

“你不是医生，也不是一名FBI探员，事实上，你与被告成为狱友是因为——”

“反对，”贝德莉娅说，“威尔·格雷厄姆的案底是清白的。”

“小心言辞，奇尔顿先生，”张说。

奇尔顿露出一个谄媚的笑脸。“当然，法官阁下。你被拘押直至上诉成功。是这样吗？”

威尔真想敲碎他的头骨，就像打碎鸡蛋壳一样。“是的。”

“你被带上庭来是基于你不仅认识被告，而且你具有相关的专业知识，有能力关于他的精神状况发表评述。”奇尔顿的鞋跟发出啪嗒啪嗒的响声，在威尔与陪审团之间往复。“所以，你的工作是否让你有资格对汉尼拔·莱特克的精神状况作证，能还是不能？”

“我是开膛手案件的咨询顾问。我也为他们咨询其他——”

“你没有回答我的问题，”奇尔顿打断他。

威尔深深呼吸让自己稳定下来。“不，我没有资格。”

“谢谢你，格雷厄姆先生。”奇尔顿说，“请求对此证人的证词不予受理。”

威尔想也许他之前应该参与几次律师会谈的。

第十八章完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※1：是的，汉尼拔是被告。兼任原告第一证人。我楞了好一会儿才反应过来。  
>  ※2：get away with murder直译是说逍遥法外，但平时作为俚语，指的是偷得浮生半日闲╮(╯▽╰)╭。所以这里作者用literally这个词表示请从字面上理解这句话。译者再次表示双关语什么的好讨厌啊。  
>  ※3：美国法庭上证人宣誓词。  
>  ※4：薇儿你果然百无禁忌……Prison wife服从另一名狱友并行使妻子的职责，比如整理内务以及（你懂的），以换取保护，不至于被其他人当做玩物。


	19. Chapter 19

他们在内庭里进行了一次小小的磋商。“很高兴再次见面，格雷厄姆先生，”张的语气干燥得像沙漠，“看来作为一位自由人的生活对你的健康大有裨益。”

威尔一身皱巴巴的，他心情糟透了，他看起来也糟透了，而且他百分百确定淋浴没能冲掉他一身的红酒味。“谢谢，”他的语调也同样干涩。

“杜穆里埃女士，”张说，“我以为此类事故在这之前应该早被排除。”

“平心而论，这不是她的错，”威尔说，“他们的电话全被我挂掉了。就酱。”

张的表情就像汉尼拔由于太重视礼貌而克制自己不要翻白眼时一样。“明白了。”

贝德莉娅交迭起纤细的美腿，抱起双臂。“奇尔顿和我各自能找到精神病学家作证，一个说他疯了，一个说他没有疯。威尔·格雷厄姆不止是一位小有名气的犯罪侧写师，他还有其他人无法得到的独一无二的研究汉尼拔的机会。他可能没有临床诊断的资格，但他能向陪审团解释汉尼拔内心的运作方式，当然，最终他是否确实疯狂，完全取决于陪审团自己的决定。”

张为自己倒了一杯水，犹豫着，又给威尔也倒了一杯。威尔对此十分感激。“格雷厄姆先生，请向我解释你是如何做到的。你的能力在我看来就好像是妄想与猜测一样。”

听我解释完就会变成巫术了，威尔想。“我比大多数人拥有更多的镜像神经元。这意味着我能将所有的微表情、所有肢体语言、所有不显眼的细节整合起来，让我能够……”他叹了口气，喝了一口水，“听起来有点荒唐，我知道。但我能理解别人的思维方式，我能钻进他们脑子里，读他们的心。”

“你说得对，”张说，“确实很荒唐。”

“FBI可不这么想，”贝德莉娅指出，“他的结案率是百分之九十七，而且，您还记得他的脑炎吗？他的模拟能力就是他的病症会呈现那种发作方式的主要原因。”

奇尔顿做了个鬼脸。“你是说他肢解那个男人并且把他像牵线木偶一样吊起来那件事？”

“是的，”贝德莉娅说。

威尔无视了他们的口舌之争，让自己真正看进张的眼底。真有意思，自从他开始能直视汉尼拔以后，侵入与抽离别人的意识似乎比从前容易了许多。他闭上眼睛，让钟摆开始摆动。“不敢相信我要为这堆烂摊子起这么早，”威尔说，“他们想让一个灵媒做证人，滑天下之大稽。我应该接受波士顿的那个职位才对。或者我要是参加过莱克特的餐会就好了。耶稣基督啊，真是噩梦一场。”他再次睁眼对上她的眼睛。“你在每一门功课上都遥遥领先，因为你觉得自己必须如此，因为你是个女人，因为你不是白种人，因为以大众眼光看你不够漂亮——即使这一点实际上对你有所助益，因为人们都愚蠢地认为漂亮女孩没大脑——而且因为你是亚裔所以你必须特别聪明。但你有今天的成就是因为你发愤图强，而非天赋秉异。你结婚了但不为人知，你结婚的对象同样是一位女性。她是个全职太太，她总会为你整理衣领或是打理头发，因为你花了太多时间埋头在书本里，总是忘记这些细节。”

他看向一旁，打破了咒语。奇尔顿傻盯着他，带着一脸狂热的好奇混杂着同样狂躁的焦虑。贝德莉娅一脸神秘地微笑着。张尴尬地清清嗓子，“额。”

“抱歉，”威尔说。

“他确实是名专家证人，”贝德莉娅坚决地申明。

张站起身，“我同意。”她离开了内庭。威尔热切地庆幸他不必在自己的庭审之前展露这个小把戏。没人喜欢他这样。

他回到听证席。汉尼拔静静待在自己的座位上热情地凝视着他，满载着那种引导人们谱写出传世诗词、创作出美妙歌谣以及犯下残忍凶杀的狂热激情。没有人曾像汉尼拔这样需要过他。爱情与迷恋之间、爱情与占有之间应该存在着某条界限，但汉尼拔远远超出了那条界限，让他无力去判断它在哪里。威尔一只手揉了揉脸，试图集中注意力。

轮到贝德莉娅了。“你的专长与你某项健康问题有关，是这样吗？”

“我有移情障碍症，”威尔说，“我能代入任何人的视角，并以一种私密的形式感受它。听起来有点像是读心术，但事实上我只是将难以察觉的细节整合并通过想象连结到一起。我还接受过很多项专业训练，犯罪学、分析学、法医鉴证学……”

“谢谢，”贝德莉娅说，“我希望能将你与汉尼拔·莱克特之间的关系界定得更明确一些。你说你是汉尼拔的狱妻而且这种关系的本质是非自愿的。你能对此详细说明吗，不介意的话？”

威尔几乎已经忘掉了这个问题。至少现在，他有机会完成这个回答了。“我们被分配到同一间囚室并非出于蓄意，只因为他没有同房室友。这无关我们任何一方的主动选择。起先，我们达成了一项协议：汉尼拔保护我，作为回报我必须忍受他的虐待。并非性虐待，”他修正道。他注意到汉尼拔嘴角曲线的变化，那表明他对威尔将要玩的把戏并不赞赏。

然而陪审团对此非常关注。他发现他们感到了几分解脱或是欣慰，好像某种类型的虐待要比其他虐待更可怕一样。他们对汉尼拔的看法似乎渐渐开始向有利方面偏转，因为威尔先暗示了他们一个非常恶劣的境况，然后又向他们阐明其实没那么糟糕。

“他想要对我进行试验，试验我能看穿他的程度，”威尔说。

“但你将你们之间的关系构陷成了性关系，”贝德莉娅指出。

这儿他不太有信心。他能看出有两个陪审团成员是恐同者，其中一个恐同却是同性恋者，另一个也许是也许不是，威尔拿不准。其他人对同性关系并不介意。贝德莉娅逼迫他必须将这一点诉诸于口，这完全是场冒险。威尔在石膏模子里轻轻转动手腕，用疼痛让自己集中精力。“后来，是的。这是自愿的。”

她像他一样尽力引导陪审团的思路。“他虐待你，研究你——而你的选择是跟他睡觉？”

“以我对他的了解为前提，”威尔说，“而我越是了解他，他对我就越友好。他逼迫我，但从来不超过限度；只要我将注意力完全集中在他身上，就不用担心会被监狱生活的其他糟心事儿给压垮。再说了，他床上功夫很棒，这一点好歹对他那些糟糕的方面有所弥补。”

“格雷厄姆先生，”张以警告的口吻提醒道。

汉尼拔看起来非常痛苦。贝德莉娅与他交汇着此时无声胜有声的眼神。这个，她对他‘说’，这都怪他自己。

恐同的那两名陪审团成员不太愉快的样子，但威尔的陈述方式让它听起来就好像是那种不登大雅之堂的男性小圈子里的故事。似乎他不是很介意。这样子就不像是真正的同性恋了，不是吗？他们的不适及反感在威尔的轻松态度下有所缓解。他们愿意听取威尔不得不给出的陈词。

贝德莉娅进一步施压。“如此说来，当你被释放出狱的时候，你对他的心理历程已经有了深刻理解？”

“是的，”威尔回答。

“你能为我们解释一下吗？”

威尔清了清喉咙。他感觉到汉尼拔一直在注视他，但他无法回以凝视。天哪，如果搞砸了汉尼拔永远都不会原谅他的。

“在这世界上生存，我们每个人都与周围的人或事物进行交互，做出各式各样的微小抉择。自有一套社会规则与文化指标来指示我们什么是对，什么是错。多数时候，汉尼拔礼貌而谦逊地融入人群：他不是种族主义者，不是性别歧视者，也不是年龄歧视者。他没有路怒症※1，也不会因为必须排队等候而感到暴躁。他付小费很慷慨，对侍应生彬彬有礼。他不会虐待孩童或是动物。他是一名深受护士敬爱的外科医生，说实话这很罕见。汉尼拔·莱克特比我们中的大多数人都更遵循规则。

“有这么一个英文里不存在的单词：Rawa-dawa。它的意思是：你有一种突如其来的冲动去做一件本应受到谴责的事情，因为你意识到在此时无人目击的情况下你能逃脱事后的惩罚。有人借此时机伤害他们的孩子，或是剥削他们的雇员，或者虐待动物，或做出某些其他的残忍举动。汉尼拔借此时机谋杀别人并且将对方当做食物。

“他明白杀人是违背法律的。他也知道吃人是禁忌的。在你们看来，给顾客缺斤少两是不对的，在堵车时趁机抢劫同样也是恶行。对汉尼拔而言，这是一回事。”

贝德莉娅问道：“在哪种层面上这两种事情能够相提并论？”

“在宇宙范围的广义尺度上，”威尔回答，“如果没有什么是有意义的，那所有事物都是有意义的。如果上帝不存在，那就无所谓。如果上帝存在，那他就是一坨屎——抱歉，法官大人——既然他不介意人类如何受难，那还是无所谓。汉尼拔将善恶放到一旁，把自己置于食物链顶端。”

贝德莉娅用她完美的扑克脸掩藏了自己所有的情绪——如果此时她有任何情绪的话。“我听起来这好像并不怎么疯狂，”她将主动权完全放手给他。

威尔耸耸肩。陪审团们有太多信息量需要吸收。许多值得讨论的东西，许多哲学理念。他刚站在控方角度为他们设置了大量论据，现在是辩驳它们的时候了。 “这么说来听起来是不是很合理？但如果换一种说法就有点太不对劲了——彻底疯狂。”

“你怎样换个说法就让我们相信他完全是个疯子呢？”

“他杀死并吃掉无礼的人类。注意他的受害者池：无礼的人类。”威尔说，“他杀人从不懊悔，毫无怜悯。有时候他会将他们折磨到死，把他们摆放成具有讽刺意义的舞台造型，将他们的遗骸饲喂给巴尔的摩上流社会的精英们。”他稍作停顿，让恐惧渗入他们心底，然后以干燥冰冷的语气总结道，“只是表述方式不同而已。”

陪审团理解了他的用意。汉尼拔吃人；只因为他们无礼。这逻辑够明确、够简单、够疯狂。他们将铭记于心。

贝德莉娅用眨眼掩饰住自己如释重负的短暂合眼。

威尔特意看了一眼汉尼拔，尽管他对威尔轻率而尖刻的言辞略有不满，但威尔知道自己做对了。站在证人席上他都能感受到从法庭另一端传来的汉尼拔渴望的热度。汉尼拔的思想和意图被大喇喇地摊开，公诸于众，而威尔的移情让他感同身受。威尔看到汉尼拔发自内心的骇人的衷心热忱，它既深且广，无边无际，如同威尔自己心中那道无底深渊一样。他们共同拥有了片刻，但没有太久。威尔现已深陷其中了。他已经杀死了两个人，已没有真正的退路从中逃离。而且很快，他将独自一人被遗弃在那里。

“根据你的专业见解，你会建议将汉尼拔留在监狱还是转入一家精神治疗机构呢？”贝德莉娅询问。

威尔压下焦虑开口说道：“如果汉尼拔·莱克特将某个囚犯作为目标，他对其造成的伤害甚至会比整个惩罚体系能做到的更加严重。他在我之前的四名室友要么死了，要么不得不被带走接受精神治疗。将任何人跟汉尼拔锁在同一间屋子里都是不人道的凶残刑罚。不仅如此，他还曾巧言令色劝服他人犯下自杀，更确切地说，是谋杀罪行。我认为你们不该纵容他更多的违法行为了。为了他人的安全，他应该被特别看管起来。”

贝德莉娅还将向法庭提供其他一些细节详述，但威尔的抛头露面已经结束了。由于他在听证席上的小小表演，记者们不可能放过骚扰他的机会。他们追踪到他的公寓，死死盯住这里，于是威尔紧闭大门谢绝见客，甚至压根就不出去。他订外卖来吃，邮购日常用品，还醉醺醺地在电视上砸开了一个洞——如此就不必再听到任何关于自己、关于汉尼拔、关于此案的最新消息了。他也没有多想知道。汉尼拔的感染恶化起来，缺席了接下来的审判，在抗生素和止痛药的陪伴下在监狱的医疗单元度过了不短的一段时间。所以没什么好戏可看了，除了那群被他的装腔作势唬住的人。学生、教师、同事……他们一个个接踵而至。威尔并不在意。他在公寓里耐心等待。

陪审团深思熟虑了整整三天。当他们重新回到公众面前，威尔也重新出现了。

他坐在老位置。这一次他喝了许多咖啡，双手颤抖。他睡不着觉。汉尼拔看起来好多了。他的坐姿挺拔了许多，在张进来的时候已经能够起立。威尔双肘撑在膝盖上，将双手紧紧按住眼眶直到眼冒金星，倾听陪审团的最后裁决。

汉尼拔被裁定为有罪但精神失常。他得到数量荒谬的一系列终身监禁判决，将在巴尔的摩州立犯罪精神病医院度过余生、下辈子、以及下下辈子。他将在那里走进坟墓。

他们都明白这一点。威尔从来都明白。但它仍像重锤一样敲击在他胸口，让他无法呼吸。

“汉尼拔，”他有几分哽咽。在旁听席嘈杂的噪音中他的话语声如蚊呐。汉尼拔的受害者家属纷纷泪如雨下，法网恢恢报应不爽。新闻记者们如同嗅觉灵敏的食腐动物在死者的遗骸中搜寻有价值的一切。某些不知所谓的人纷纷跳出来发表自己的见解。

警卫给汉尼拔戴上手铐，他离威尔这么近，近到有种触手可及的错觉，但也就这样了。结束了。

汉尼拔转过脸庞看向威尔。他看起来是那么的难过。威尔从未见他这么沮丧过。“À la prochaine[法：再见]，”他说。

威尔突然跳过栏杆抓住汉尼拔。“你这个该死的混蛋，”他绝望地吻上汉尼拔的嘴。他听到手机摄像头此起彼伏的咔嚓声，但他毫不在意。“你怎么这么傻呢？你明明可以骗我，就让我们在这监狱里一起死掉烂掉好了。”

几秒之后他们被人拉开。汉尼拔将手指按在嘴唇上，仿佛想要保留住威尔的唇瓣在自己唇间的触感。

“你会变得面目全非的，”汉尼拔说。

“我已经不是从前的我了，”威尔无望地回答。“现在我还能怎么办呢？”

“不要来探视我，”汉尼拔说，“即使你来了我也不会见你的。”

威尔觉得自己的生命力正在迅速流失。“汉尼拔，”他说，“求你了。”他不知道自己在祈求什么。汉尼拔没有什么能给他的了。

“Jusqu'à ce que nous nous reverrons, mon amour,[法：直到我们再次相见，吾爱]”汉尼拔说道。他们要将他带走了。他们带走他了。

威尔挣开拦着他的警卫，无力地瘫倒在座椅上。他感到被掏空了，好像自己某个重要的部分被人切走了一样。

贝德莉娅坐到他身边。“走吧，”她说，“汉尼拔说过你喜欢水。那就搬到海边去住。看看大海，修修船只马达。别喝太多酒。”贝德莉娅捏住他一只手。“威尔，”她那么、那么温柔。“别留在这里了。明智一点，带着他的钱，做他想要你做的事。好好过你自己的生活。”

他可以这么做的。住在海滨，独自一人，收养几条流浪狗，修理一下船只马达。他写的书仍在累积着版税，足够他养活自己，有没有汉尼拔的钱都无所谓。他可以把汉尼拔那堆垃圾扔进一个储物仓库，甩掉包袱，重新来过。

他可以这么做。但他没有。

汉尼拔转狱的两天之后，威尔穿上西装、打起领带、刮过胡子、梳好头发，去了巴尔的摩。他谈吐有礼，也没有躲闪别人的眼神接触。他询问汉尼拔最近是否能接见访客，任何时候都可以。

他们告诉他他不在汉尼拔的允许接待列表上。

他们告诉他汉尼拔的主治医生认为接见威尔不利于他的病情。

他们还告诉他汉尼拔不想见到他。

第二天下午威尔在他一生中第二难受的宿醉中醒来。他发现自己已经订了一张去佛罗里达的单程机票。让汉尼拔见鬼去吧。

第十九章完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※1：road rage，比如说驾驶人因不耐前车或不满抢道而引起的愤怒，类似这样的暴怒行为。


	20. Chapter 20

佛罗里达潮湿闷热，蚊虫甚多，完全不似巴尔的摩。威尔居无定所了一阵子，从一座小镇游荡到另一座小镇，最后定居在了舒格洛夫岛※1的某个人迹罕至之处，在那儿买了一栋房子。水边的气候要稍微凉爽一些，空气中富含盐分，威尔感觉自己被它擦洗一新，还有那沙滩和炎炎烈日。观光客们几乎不会冒险循着鲜少有人涉足的小路踏足这里，就威尔所见，他能好好地保留一份清静。

这栋房子破破烂烂，但占地面积很大，且离主路很远。举目四望，哪一边都看不到邻居的踪影。虽然这里并不像沃夫查普那样偏僻，但也够他满意了。尽管，‘房子’给他的新家带来了一点超出必要的归属感。威尔不是没有住过更大的公寓，而且这间房子再经过一阵强风差不多就会散架了。它在之前的几场暴风雨中遭受了显著的损坏，于是房子的旧主人，一对老夫妇，从中搬走了。其中一位已经过世，另一位搬进了养老院。还有两场更大的风暴即将来临，未亡人决定将它出售。威尔被告知在这里钓鱼简直是人生一大乐事。

既然也没什么别的消遣，威尔决定不妨将这地方改造得更加适宜居住。他从前对家装几乎一无所知，所以这事儿不得不让他耗尽了所有精神与注意力。每天晚上威尔喝得酩酊大醉，睡眠中充斥着断断续续的梦魇，黎明时分起床，花上一整天在墙壁上敲敲打打，更换掉屋顶支架，撬起地板，逃避去想自己茕茕孑立的现实。逃避去想他正怀念着某个杀人凶手，以及他自己也是一名杀人凶手。逃避去想那名杀人凶手是如何对他不以为意。他整天将自己弄得精疲力竭，这感觉有点像生病的时候，所有东西都怪怪的，有些扭曲失真。

他做了纱门和纱窗，不太在意需不需要装好真正的门窗。这儿没有空调，他需要海洋的微风来调节温度。威尔烹饪了路易斯安那秋葵浓汤和印度咖喱帮自己对抗炎夏。他一大早就开始饮酒，而且经常喝上几口。蚊虫过一会儿就不咬他了。威尔不知道是不是连它们也害怕酒精中毒。它们对他的血液不再特别感兴趣。

房子里原本就有一张床，床垫老旧松垂，熟铁床架早已锈蚀。他买了一张新床垫，度过了这一天。因为怄气地扔掉了汉尼拔的物品，威尔不得不开车出去购买了几套床被，它们闻起来一股樟脑丸的味道，他在两株敦实的矮树上扯起一根绳子，让它们透透气。他在夜里经常辗转反侧，垂垂老矣的卧床随着他每个动作嘎吱作响。

最后他去了最近的网吧，通过克雷格列表网站买到一张二手沙发。这沙发巨大又柔软，虽然有着一张全世界最丑的外表。威尔没有购置电脑。也没有买电视机。他也没有手机，只有一支谁也不知道号码的固定电话。发掘那些不该关心的事情是一件巨大的诱惑，他不给自己看到那些新闻的机会。威尔知道自己正像鸵鸟一样将脑袋埋进沙子里，但脑袋是他的脑袋，沙滩是他的沙滩，所以他决定自己爱怎么样就怎么样。

沙发运到之后威尔就不怎么睡床了。睡在这儿连噩梦都少了许多。

有时候他会梦到飓风。暴雨倾盆，飓风呼啸，将他的栖身之所摧毁殆尽，片瓦不留。一切都被冲刷而去，只剩脚底下干净的沙滩。他还梦到巨大的、黑色的海浪，洪涛激流将他卷入海中。威尔深深呼吸，随自己被它淹没。他感觉到肺部如同燃烧一样，正当准备感激这赐福之夜时，他就会从梦中惊醒。

还有一些夜晚他奔走在A区的走廊里，紧闭的大门和全副武装的防暴警卫包围着他。墙壁上尽是喷溅的血迹。他似乎想寻找什么东西，但他找不到它。

他偶尔钓鱼，坐在一艘小漏船里，它一点点沉下去，慢慢地、慢慢地。他一开始并没有注意到，但它执拗地沉没了。他那么期盼能抓住点什么，但水中唯一的活物是一群鲨鱼。

他袭击卡车站卖淫女。他尾随年轻男子并殴打他们。他扼杀女大学生。他抓住偏远地区的贫困小孩，在他们脸上和下体刺上无数刀。他身在一栋满是自己战利品的屋子里——照片、珠宝、头发、衣物、手指——坐在一张鲜血淋漓的桌边，盘中堆满了他受害者的血肉与骨头。

威尔还梦到他在汉尼拔的房子里，但室内只有一半是原本的样子，另一半却是监狱。汉尼拔将威尔锁在那里，自己东奔西走。他不去聆听威尔的哀鸣，因为威尔根本发不出声。汉尼拔彻底地无视了他，直到他饿得形销骨立，化作烟尘。

他的噩梦确实少了许多。但没有完全消失。

威尔见到了他的邻居，他们过来拜访，介绍自己。他戴上眼镜，盯着镜框边缘而非他们的脸。他听到汉尼拔在他脑中说话，唇角微弯，告诉他他有多么无礼。一边的邻居是一对到了退休年龄的夫妻以及他们已成年的智障儿子。另一边的邻居是一位年长者和他年轻的娇妻。无论他们之中是否有人认出了他，总之没人表现出来。

威尔自己做了一个封闭式阳台，买了另一张二手沙发放在上面。他晚上有时候就坐在那里倾听海潮之声。

他很寂寞。

在一个下雨的周四，威尔开车到最近的枪械专卖店买了一把霰弹猎枪，附近地区有不少野生鳄鱼。因为自己的被害妄想他还买了一把手枪。回家的路上真是暴雨倾盆，威尔差点没能看到路边蜷伏着的可怜的小小身影。他停下车，打开车门走出去，在车前灯下投射出细瘦的长长的影子。这是一只某种斗牛犬混种的小狗，在一簇瘦小灌木的贫乏遮蔽下瑟瑟发抖。他都能看到她凸出的肋骨，她没有戴着项圈，这是只流浪狗。

她在他试图碰触的意图下退缩了回去，但他车里还有半个三明治，他取出来引诱她离得更近了些。他将它扔给她的时候她毫不犹豫地迅速吞掉了它。在此之后没费多少工夫她就被劝诱到了车上，离开雨幕。回家的路上狗狗期冀地凝望着他，他在心底列出了一张新的购物列表，他需要去采购适合她的食物。

“你要是愿意留下，我就叫你莎蒂，”他说，“只是让你知道而已。”

友善的沉默气氛弥漫在汽车座椅之间。莎蒂脸上带着斗牛犬特有的傻乎乎的笑容，威尔发现自己也笑了起来。

事情渐渐好转起来。莎蒂确实留下来了。她不爱吠叫，也不喜碰触，但威尔走到哪里她就跟到哪里。他将自己床上的毛毯扯下来铺到地板上，让她睡在上面。某天夜里他无知觉地从沙发上坐起来，当他游荡了整夜，第二天凌晨四点醒来时发现她躺在他身边，头枕在他膝盖上熟睡着。在那之后她不再介意他的爱抚，只要他要碰触之前事先让她知道。

在莎蒂之后是卢，接着是怀孕的宾斯。

然后他有了一群小狗：皮克尔斯、米莉、内德还有吉恩。

房子不再那么安静，但这种程度的喧嚣还能忍受。

当一名记者设法追踪而至时，威尔发现了这支小小狗群的额外好处。一意识到威尔有多么不想与这名不速之客周旋，死心塌地的狗狗们迅速将他从私人领地上一溜烟地赶走。宾斯差点一口咬在那人腿上，但他还算敏捷，她只咬掉了他一角裤腿。车子一发动离开他们就得意洋洋地撤退回来。宾斯邀功地将那块废弃的布料放到他脚边。威尔知道不应该，但还是奢侈地赞扬了他们，挥霍无度地给了他们许多零食奖励。第二次有人踏足他的财产时狗狗们锲而不舍地追逐着。不幸的是，这次是他一名邻居，好在威尔及时将狗群唤了回来。

威尔若有所思。他将狗狗们介绍给他的邻居们，介绍给所有当地的孩子。他在自己的私人领地上竖起警示牌：内有猛犬。非请莫入。擅自闯入者格杀勿论。类似的粗野告示。他觉得自己好像应该囤积起食品罐头，为新的世界秩序做好准备。

一年时光飞逝而过。威尔苍白的皮肤在佛罗里达的烈日下显出蜜色，发色也因曝晒而变浅许多。他现在身材劲瘦，双手布满老茧。他的梦境安定了下来。他仍然总是喝酒，但不再喝那么多。

当房屋的翻修基本完成之后，威尔开始再次修理起船只马达。起初是帮助邻居，接下来是其他本地居民，很快他有了一股稳定的客源。旅行者们付给他现金，当地人大多以物易物。某一天，坐在某个码头上，饮着啤酒、玩着扑克，威尔意识到自己也有酒友了。那是几位寡言的渔民，总是坐在一起，不善言谈。简直再适合他不过。

他蓄起胡须。又剃掉了。然后又蓄了起来。

一条短吻鳄想要吃掉米莉和卢，威尔打了三发子弹才让它完全停止动弹。他叫上一位新朋友，向他学习了如何剥皮并烹饪鳄鱼肉。病态地，他用鳄鱼骨头制成了风铃，深夜坐在门廊上的时候就听着它叮咚作响。

自他最后一次见汉尼拔到现在，已经过了一年三个月零十五天。

他仍然会梦到汉尼拔，那些梦中充满了怨忿与苦痛。威尔在狱中只度过了大约一年。他住在舒格洛夫岛的时间都要更长了，在那之前他也曾有过其他的生活。与汉尼拔一起度过的时光只是他生命中一小部分，极小一部分，但威尔无法让它随风而去。他已经夺取过两条生命——两次都能称之为自卫。两个人都死有余辜。但那些对尸体的切割和展示还是做不得假。他无法否认在对方的死亡过程中获得了乐趣。他觉得这该部分归咎于汉尼拔。他不愿承认脑海深处细小的声音，那声音说他是个胆小鬼，是个懦夫。

他仔细思索过向深渊中凝视，与恶魔搏斗之类的问题，疑惑着尼采会关于跟恶魔上床发表些什么见解※2。

与恶魔交媾并不意味着在此过程中自己也会变成恶魔。两者不尽相同。

当他能对自己坦承时——并非经常如此——威尔开始好奇自己体内自是否自一开始就隐藏着许多黑暗。要是他成为一名兽医，或是幼稚园老师，现在会是如何？如果他没让自己的生活被这么多死亡围绕，一切是否截然不同。但事后懊悔俱是徒劳。他的生活方向是自己的选择。他选择对抗恶魔因为他擅长它，因为他觉得这是正确的事情。多年以来他无数次沉浸在他追猎过的人里，与他们一起用餐，睡在他们的睡床……也许只是移情；也许是他本身的内在渴望。谁知道呢。他只知道自己还是想念汉尼拔。

威尔提醒自己汉尼拔的残酷，他的毫无怜悯。他自私自利，还是个控制狂。他怎么会让自己被汉尼拔耍的团团转，还对他念念不忘。

这是一个和平时一样的冥思之夜，通常会以第二天的宿醉未醒与头晕目眩作为结束。但狗狗们开始狂吠起来，拥挤到前门口。威尔并没有醉得不省人事，他呻吟着站起身。

“好了，好了，”他说，“等一下。”威尔以为是他某个邻居，神志不清得没有想到狗狗们已不会对认识的人吠叫。“嘿，”他说着，打开了大门。

那并不是他的邻居。

刀刃在门廊泄露进来的光线里寒光闪闪，威尔蹒跚退后，及时让自己免于割喉，却没来得及回到屋内。试图行凶的人个子高壮。威尔看到他手臂上明显的监狱纹身。

汉尼拔说对了，威尔被那人抓住T恤从门口拖出去时不禁想到。他应该提防雅利安人的。他以为他们在外面追踪不到他了。

他被扔到沙地上，一只钢趾靴踏上他胸口。只听到一声哀吠，一条狗扑上来想要保护他却被踹开。一声撕裂，更多吠叫，还有大门摔上的声音。他听到狗狗们在狂吠，爪子在门上抓挠。至少有一只受伤了，正在痛苦地呜咽。

威尔的呼吸恢复了，他展开身体，在那只靴子跺上他脑袋之前滚到了一边。威尔摇晃着站起来，盲目地狂怒起来。他拿手臂格挡住了刀子，感觉它好像切到了骨头。

他另一只手揍到雅利安人脸上，两人都因这冲击踉跄了几步。入侵者挡在了他和房子之间，挡在了他和他的枪之间。威尔转身猛冲。他绕着房子飞奔，撞破门廊上的纱门和后门冲进房里，听到身后的咒骂。在他拿到任何一把枪之前，雅利安人先抓住了他的头发。

威尔拧动挣扎着，感到头上的抓握松了开来。他又一次避免了被割喉的命运，但刀子划过了他的脸，划上左脸颊，堪堪避过鼻子，划破了上唇。狗狗们冲向入侵者，咬住握刀的那只手，刀子没能划下他的脖子。

脸颊上白热地痛苦着，但威尔忍下心不去听袭击者击退狗群时他们发出的哀鸣，匍匐着爬到一边。他拿到了霰弹枪。在屋子里放上一把上好膛的武器是件愚蠢之极的事情，但他决定宁愿冒着醉醺醺结果自己的危险，也好过让某条狗丧命在短吻鳄口中。他的右手已不堪大用，于是他一手以一个快速起伏的动作将枪夹到了左腋下，以右臂平衡枪管的位置。

他吹不了口哨但开口说道：“嘿！过来！”于是狗群怒吠着冲回他身边。

霰弹枪的后座力就像一只尥蹶子的骡子，枪口在他手臂的切口留下一段焦痕。那人的膝盖支离破碎。

“有人会听到的，蠢货。”那人咆哮着说。

“是啊，他们会听到。”威尔看着他徒劳想要起身。脸上的伤口让他的声音模糊不清。它不再疼痛，也许是太过震惊的缘故。“但周围有不少鳄鱼，多小心也不为过。”

他叫狗狗们一个个看过来——卢、米莉、内德、皮克尔斯，他们脸上都有血迹，但不是他们自己的血。皮克尔斯有点跛，但不怎么要紧。

宾斯、吉恩和莎蒂还没有立即出现。

“去你妈的，”威尔说，“去你妈的狗屎。”他站起来。吉恩来到他脚边，一副昏头转向摸不清头脑的样子。也许之前被踢中脑袋的那个就是它。接着他看到了宾斯。宾斯身侧有条浅划伤，但她蹲在莎蒂身边，呜呜哀叫。威尔一瘸一拐走过去时莎蒂抬头看向他。她也流血了，而且血流如注。但这毕竟是皮肉之伤，并未危及生命。威尔悬着的心放下来了。

他再次举起枪。“把你那该死的刀子放下来，”他说。

雅利安人把刀子扔到威尔这边，蜷起身体护住受伤的膝盖。威尔捡起刀子。这是一把好刀。如果手柄上没有纳粹党十字标记就更好了。

“他们送你来杀我之前告诉过你我是谁吗？”威尔的询问只得到了咒骂作为回答，“我猜没有。”

他不知道他是谁。不知道他以幻想杀人为生。不知道他确实杀过人。不知道他从切萨皮克开膛手手里幸存了下来。

“不过这也无所谓，”威尔说。他放下枪，放到够不着的地方，走向雅利安人。

他想向威尔反击，但威尔踢中他破碎的膝盖，他失声痛嚎，辗转哀鸣。

威尔抓住他的头发，拽起他的脑袋，割断了他的咽喉。

第二十章完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※1：Sugarloaf Key是下佛罗里达群岛中一座单独的岛屿，在大西洋一侧形成一个环状，给人以由几座海岛连结起来的假象。  
> ※2：尼采的名言：与魔鬼战斗的人,应当小心自己不要成为魔鬼。当你远远凝视深渊时,深渊也在凝视你。


	21. Chapter 21

他房子里有一具尸体。又一人命丧他手。

刀子从手中滑落到尸体旁边。第一次，他不得不处理事后的清理工作，整个过程看起来如此艰巨，令人却步。要是汉尼拔在场该多好。如果有人称得上是清理犯罪现场的专家，那人非汉尼拔莫属。威尔对法医鉴证程序太过熟悉，仔细思索一番后，他觉得自己应该也能办到，尽管几乎没可能有人来检查他的房子。虽然他没有处理现场的一手经验，但他知道如何显得清白无辜，因为他确切地知道专业人士会在犯罪现场寻找哪些东西。

要紧的事优先解决。威尔尽可能紧地缠住手臂，这伤口并不真的有多疼，大概因为切口太深。令人焦虑地深。但有个死人躺在他的地板上，无论如何必须优先处理。

他对整件事儿感到异常地平静。这是场意外，他明白自己应该震惊，但他感觉不到震惊。好像他的生活自然而然就该进展到这一步。当然了，雅利安人会追踪至此，对他展开报复。他的生命中不再有安全感，也从未有过。他花费太多精力对抗心中那些恶魔，而他们，他们就这样出现在他门前，将其中一只恶魔从他体内拽了出来。那只他想念，却无法再次见到的恶魔。

威尔跌跌撞撞去到厨房，拿起一条擦手巾。他开始擦洗血迹。他之前站到了雅利安人身后，避开了大部分动脉血液喷溅的痕迹，但墙壁和沙发就没这么好运了。在血液渗透下去前他扯下了覆盖在沙发上的沙发巾，用它帮忙擦干墙壁跟地板。现场到处乱成一团，与其说他在做清洁，不如说他将这些痕迹弄得更加无法收拾。

“我五个月之前才刷好这该死的墙壁，”威尔对尸体抱怨道。他在水槽边转来转去，找到更多布料和一个装漂白剂的喷雾瓶。狗狗们正舔舐着淤积在尸体周围的血迹。他想要喝止他们，但转念一想，这血液对他们的健康大概不会造成什么伤害，再说，越少需要擦拭的血迹他就更轻松一点。

终于，墙壁上浸透了漂白剂的刺鼻气味，留下不少极其可疑的潮湿斑点，但好歹称得上干净了。皮克尔斯过来探查了一番，打了个喷嚏，返回到仍在淌血的尸体边。

威尔有把铁锹，更妙的是，他没有邻居。他蹒跚地走出去，开始挖坑。血液从他脸上的伤口滴落到翻开的土壤中。沙土太过干燥，不断滑回挖开的坑中。威尔挖到将近三英尺深就精疲力竭了，他感觉到挫折的泪水开始聚集起来。他只想睡个觉。一挖到三英尺他就停下来回去了房中。不需要有什么看相，只要能用就行。他知道挖深一点更好，但在一只手臂不听使唤的情况下实在难以为继。

他有一把刀子。他有很多刀子。威尔割开尸体上的衣物。他将这些衣物跟染血的抹布、沙发巾、那人带来伤害他的凶器一起塞进坑里，倒上汽油，扔下一根火柴。在这些证物熊熊燃烧之时，威尔回去房里盯着他杀掉的人。又是一个犯罪现场而已。他无法感到懊悔。他倒了一杯威士忌，坐了一会儿，等着看自己会不会生出内疚。脸上带着深可见骨的伤痕喝酒真的挺困难，但他可以仰起头来将酒直接倒进喉咙。

他还是没有生出负疚感。他的脸开始麻木了，他的手臂开始麻木了，他整个人都麻木了。

肢解尸体并没那么困难。他曾经剖开过鹿尸，与此大同小异。甚至比肢解短吻鳄要容易许多。威尔将肉装进冷冻食品袋放到一边。尸体的其他部分，搞不清楚的那些部位，他就扔到了仍在燃烧的坑里面，加上更多汽油。他坐在门廊关注火焰不要熄灭，又喝掉许多威士忌。脸上的伤痛让他吞咽困难，于是他干咽了几片扑热息痛，也许过量了一点。

他打了个盹，梦到最开始那次在监狱浴室里汉尼拔的样子，直到意识到花洒里涌出来的是血，不是水。威尔惊醒时发现自己几乎被自己的血给噎死，他咳嗽着，将喉咙里的血液吐到门廊上。咳嗽让干渴更为严重，接着他忍不住呕吐起来，但吐出的只有威士忌，以及被威士忌稀释过的血液。苍蝇嗡嗡地绕着他转，好像他已经死了一样。

火焰终于熄灭成热炭与焦骨的时候，天色已经很晚——或者第二天很早了。威尔拿来一把锤子，将骨头砸成碎片，埋掉了所有证物，回到房里。

威尔环顾自己的房子。他又杀掉了一个人。他将人肉排储存在自己的冰箱里。他的脸颊就像着了火。威尔已经视线朦胧，他想自己大概发烧了。狗狗们在他腿边无助地磨蹭，痛苦地呜咽。他也许真的发烧了。带着两处严重外伤坐在外头吹了一夜的冷风，真是个好主意。他不知道自己失了多少血，但衬衣已经湿透。

他还有地板没能清理干净。

狗狗们其实已经舔掉了大部分血迹。威尔将他们的寝具拖过来，盖到污迹上面。暂时应该可以蒙混过关。威尔打了911报案，说自己严重地误伤了自己，需要一辆救护车。狗狗们一直是放养的，他将所有的碗都装满狗粮，多余的备用粮食就倒在地板上，把浴缸放满水给他们喝。威尔决定将浴室水龙头拧开一点，好叫水分不会被完全蒸发掉，即使这可能会多花不少水电费。这样能多争取些日子，谁知道他要在医院待多久呢。威尔把后门也打开来。家里没什么值得偷的，再说有他那些警告牌，估计不会有谁打这房子的主意。

他走到大路边，意识到自己在身后留下了一路血迹，从他脸上的伤口和手臂的绷带下不停滴落。绷带已经透湿。他有点糊涂了。他坐在路边好让自己别摔倒。

他昏昏沉沉，半梦半醒，直到一名急救员摇醒他，说：“格雷厄姆先生吗？格雷厄姆先生，快醒醒。嘿，本尼，他恢复意识了。格雷厄姆先生，我们现在带你去医院。”

“卧槽，这家伙对自己干了什么？”他的脑袋被一双带着手套的手小心地支撑后仰。“我们需要给他做个心理测试，”急救员说。“好了，格雷厄姆先生，现在我要你坐到这张轮床上，就像这样，很好。”

他们帮助他躺倒，但他的血又灌进喉咙里，他不停咳嗽，将它吐出去。

“先生，你要侧过头来，好吗？格雷厄姆先生？”

他被抬了起来，一根针头插到手臂上。有人捧住他的脑袋，用裹伤胶带将它捆扎到位。

他们会带他去到某个可怕的地方。他们会像对待汉尼拔那样待他。把他捆到六点束缚床上，电到他人事不省。他们会杀了他的。

他们想要将他其余部位固定起来，威尔开始挣扎。他听到某人发出一声可怕而哀恸的声响，随即发现这声音是从自己的喉咙里传出来的，同时震动了他受伤的脸颊。

他们制不住他，他们做不到。他正在蜕皮，他正在烈火中煎熬，他将成为神明。

“格雷厄姆先生，我们需要你镇定下来。如果你能听到我，请握一下我的手。”

他不再是威尔·格雷厄姆了。他非凡得无与伦比，他卑贱到落入尘埃。

有东西在晃动。有光影在摇曳。还有从没听过的声音与从没见过的脸庞，他无所不在，他空无一物，他是万事万物。

他们又给他手臂上扎了一针，他昏睡过去。

再度醒来时威尔发现自己躺在医院病床上，手腕系着柔软的绑带。他的脸疼得那么厉害，他想自己大概真的昏厥过去了。心率监视器发狂似的哔哔叫了起来，一名护士轻巧地走进来观察情况。

“哎，你好呀，”护士说，“欢迎回来。”他往威尔嘴里塞了一个小冰块，调整了一下吗啡滴注。

“手铐，”威尔含着冰块说。他需要水分，以及这冰冷的麻木感。他庆幸自己还能哭泣。“拜托了。”

护士摇了摇头。“我们不得不绑住你，直到你通过心理测试，好吗？用不了多久的。”

吗啡让威尔再度陷入沉眠。

他间歇地醒过几次，每次有不同的面孔检查他的生理指标，喂他喝水，调整点滴的药物。他仍旧被绑在病床上，每次他都要求他们放开自己，每次都被拒绝。

威尔终于真正醒了过来。检查他病历的是另一位护士。“我的狗，”他说。

护士将他的病历放下。“你好，”她说，“你感觉好些了吗？”

“我养了几条狗，”威尔说，“我必须得回家。”谈话让他的脸又开始疼痛起来。

她将他的床铺摇了起来，这样他就能稍稍坐起，不必平躺着进行对话。“等看过医生我就给你几张纸，你可以写下邻居的名字和电话号码，然后我给他们打个电话。”

威尔很快意识到所谓的医生并不是普通那种，而是一名心理医生。“我现在要问你几个问题。我不希望扯到你脸颊上的缝线，所以只要回到我‘是’或‘不是’就行了。那现在就开始了。”

威尔对他怒目而视，用力将一只手臂在衬着软垫的手铐里扯了一下。他的反对被无视了。

“你还记得自己发生了什么吗？”

他当时就该编些谎话告诉急救人员，但他没这么做。现在是时候了，他得说服他们自己并没有自毁倾向，不管他们认为他有哪种心理问题。“修理船用马达，”威尔咕哝道，“我喝醉了，仍然继续工作。然后就把自己给好好修理了一顿。”

医生脸上的担忧悄悄放松了下来。“你被带进来的时候精神状态很不稳定。”

“我讨厌被关押起来，”这说辞绝不掺假。

他们相信了他。他们联络了他的邻居，对方承诺在外边放置饮水唤狗狗们过来喝——没人敢走进他的屋子，因为不敢确信没有威尔的约束狗狗们会如何反应。

他被告知他的外表不会像以前那么漂亮了。威尔并不在乎。

止痛药让他深思飘忽，他向巴尔的摩犯罪精神病院去了个电话，问他能不能与汉尼拔通话。“我痛得要命，”威尔盯着自己手臂上的绷带，“而且我真的很想念他。我知道他没法回电话，去他妈的，至少能给我回一封信吧。我想他了。请你告诉他好吗？拜托了。”在说出更多尴尬的话语之前威尔挂断了电话，然后意识到自己忘记留下姓名。

他终于回到了家。他凝视镜中的脸庞，几乎无法认出自己来，但狗狗们全都热情地往他身上猛扑。至少还有他们，他们记得他，他们想念他。

威尔重刷了墙面，重漆了地板，他试图找出那所剩无几的遗骸埋葬之处，却发现已经毫无踪迹。这是他第三次逍遥法外。他坐在门廊上，喝下太多威士忌，让自己没有心力去介意。他满心怀念汉尼拔，怀念往昔的生活，尽管无济于事。

第二十一章完


	22. Chapter 22

威尔伤愈了。他的手臂恢复了正常的活动范围和全部肌力，这才是他真正关心的。疤痕偶尔有点发痒，但这在意料之中。穿上长袖就完全不成问题。

另一方面，脸上的伤痕进展得却没那么好。当然，这里也痊愈了，但医生说对了，这伤疤一点也称不上好看。更糟糕的是，它痛痒难熬。切口不太干净，刀子不太干净，而且他拖了太久没去管它。回顾起来，威士忌大概是个糟糕的选择。锯齿状的线条贯穿过他的脸颊，刚好割破上唇，而且不知何故，伤口边缘长出一条发痛的暗红色瘢痕。他想过留起胡须是不是能稍微遮盖一些，但旁边的毛发只会让瘢痕痛得愈发厉害。

他为自己营造的这方小小天地又一次开始崩溃。他并不爱慕虚荣，但人们现在总是盯着他看。他听到半大不小的孩子们在背后窃笑，更小的孩子询问他们的父母他的脸到底怎么了。他的渔友并未多嘴，但他不愿对他们撒谎。他们中不止一人坐过牢，于是他承认这是一桩狱中旧怨，已经处理完毕。自此之后他们看他的眼神多了几分异样。没人待他不同——毕竟除了钓鱼、玩扑克、喝啤酒之外他们互相都说不到几句话——但他是知道的，他从他们眼中看到了自己的镜像，比起从前来是那么扭曲乖戾。

威尔不再是从前‘养狗的那个小子’。并不是说之前那样有多真实，但也算个不错的伪装。现在他们看到了帷幕之后那名杀人犯居住的地方，那里有一只伺机而动的困惑生物。他觉得自己卡在了某种蜕变的中间阶段。

威尔想过联系匡提科看他们能否重新为他安排一个侧写职务，但他不愿意陷入更多谎言之中。他谋杀过三个人了，全都不是为了执行公务。他不愿意继续出外勤去现场，也没法再次教书。

为了克服脸上的痛苦他只能喝更多的酒。酒精并不能阻断梦境。他梦到自己手染鲜血，用骨骼和淤血建造起一栋新房子。他梦到汉尼拔，一副壮丽的鹿角如同开膛手的化身自汉尼拔头颅上生长起来，伸展并消失在夜幕之中。他梦到他们一同跌落在以人类头发织就的床单上。威尔脑中充满血雨和流沙，在他脚下不断崩塌。他为什么总是遭到如此残忍的苛待，他的梦中全是如此恐怖的事物，每当醒来就发现自己颊边全是泪水——并非来自恐惧，而是由于失落。他在阴影中挣扎，想找到自己在这世界上的位置。

威尔在屋子里摆满了船只马达。他埋头修理，努力不去关注那些莫名其妙冒出的荒唐的越狱计划。他让自己陷于忙碌的生活之中。

第一次察觉到异样是在一个破晓时分，威尔被狗狗们在前门口的吵闹声吵醒。他抓住上好膛的来复枪举起来，瞬间清醒过来。威尔撩起窗帘，看到一大群人聚集在他门前过道上。他余醉未消地困惑打开门，结果发现自己被抓紧时间拍下了照片。

“你们这是非法入侵，”威尔转开脸，看向黎明前地平线上燃起的炫目光亮。“赶紧夹着尾巴滚出我的地盘，要是不走的话，我就报警把你们全抓起来。”

威尔退后两步在他们面前摔上大门。他不想听他们在对他大喊大叫些什么，想听他发表什么看法。他不想知道发生了什么事，因为天可怜见那绝不可能是什么好事儿。威尔跟狗狗们一起坐在地板上，让他们簇拥着自己。狗狗们闷闷不乐地担心着他，但他们毛茸茸又温暖的毛皮叫他安心许多，他可以装作自己没在瑟瑟发抖。

他喊出声来：“我会从一数到十，然后就放狗了。”

当他再次开门的时候，记者们已经撤退到安全距离之外。

刚好早上七点的时候，威尔从后面潜伏出去，穿过沙滩以避开路边停得到处都是的新闻采访车。他们无法冒着抛锚的危险驶入沙滩，而他有一条燃料充足的船能装下自己和所有狗狗，去到只有当地人才知道的杂货店兼加油站。这家店子看起来就像个小棚屋，可能正因如此从没有旅行者注意到它。这里没有记者的踪迹。

威尔让狗群留在外面，到柜台上买了一杯咖啡。凯拉，毫无存在感的永远十四岁的店主女儿，这个夏天在这里代班。她冲他抽筋似地扑闪睫毛，卖弄风情地将自己漂白得脆弱干枯的长发撩过肩头。她扑到柜台上，试图技巧地向他展示她的上围。但她实在没什么可展示的；她身材瘦长，还像个孩子一样。威尔将目光落在她身后那一面墙的香烟上。说老实话，他完全无从捉摸她为何想要挑逗自己。他通常会与她或她父亲稍稍聊上几句，取决于站在柜台后的人是谁——有时候是个从上岛过来的满脸粉刺的年轻人——但今天他几乎无法呼吸，更别说聊天了。

“你有今天的报纸吗？”威尔询问。

“当然啦，格雷厄姆先生，”凯拉回答，“还没拿出来呢。”

她打开一把小刀割开一捆报纸，拿起一张来，边转过身边打开它。她的脸色突然变了。“这是你吗，”她问着，将报纸摊开在他面前的柜台上。她等着看他在自己没有泄露任何线索的时候会如何反应，但她的声音有点发抖。她在害怕。

威尔的照片刊登在头版。这张是在他出狱时拍的。他看上去既震惊又困惑，还有点惊恐不安。不止有他的照片。头版的另一半被汉尼拔·莱克特的入狱照片所占据。当然了，汉尼拔连入狱照都能照得体体面面的。

食人魔杀手在岛上？头条抛出这么一个问句。威尔的五脏六腑天翻地覆。

“打开电视，”威尔的声音嘶哑粗糙。

凯拉没有提出异议。破旧的小电视充斥着兹拉兹拉的静电干扰声，她调整了好久天线才让画面清晰。

电视画面下方的活动显示条转动着惊天头条，汉尼拔·莱克特医生——广为人知的‘食人魔汉尼拔’——从巴尔的摩州立犯罪精神病医院逃离了。

一股奇妙的镇静感觉冲刷过威尔全身。他轻啜了一口咖啡。他感到轻飘飘的，身边的一切开始明晰起来。他想起汉尼拔告诉他别去医院探望，但他也说过‘直到我们再次相见’而不是‘别了’。

“……请勿试图逮捕他，”新闻播音员说，“汉尼拔·莱克特被认为极度危险。如果你看到他的踪迹，请联络当地警方。警方警告舒格洛夫岛居民尤其注意安全。鉴于莱克特对前探员威尔·格雷厄姆众所周知的迷恋情绪，当局相信他有可能试图接触目前定居在佛罗里达的格雷厄姆先生。”画面转到了早上他被拍到的镜头，穿着四角内裤，套着汗湿的T恤，一手握着来复枪，另一手遮住眼前的闪光。“格雷厄姆先生拒绝回应。”

这就够了。“关掉，”他说。

凯拉摁了一下遥控，图像消失了。“怎么，”她的声音摇摆不定。她仿佛受了凉一样双手环抱住自己。“为什么有个连环杀手要找你？”

威尔告诉自己，极有可能，汉尼拔如今已在去墨西哥的路上。如果能搞到一张假护照的话，他可能接着去阿根廷。威尔毫不怀疑他有许多假护照。汉尼拔没理由会冒着被捕的危险过来找他。他告诉自己胃里升腾起来那令人作呕的感觉并不是夹杂着希望的失望。

“他不会来这儿的，”威尔半是在说服自己，半是在安慰她。汉尼拔无法与人形成这种联系。他的心是空的。他不会来寻找威尔。“他曾告诉我他没有什么不能割舍的东西。我有两年没有得到他的消息了。汉尼拔·莱克特可能已经在地球另一端。”威尔揉了揉脸，手掌擦过自己的伤疤。疼痛并未像他自以为那样帮助集中注意力。他心烦意乱。如果汉尼拔真的来了……威尔不知道他对这道伤疤会怎么想。“凯拉，仔细听我说。他不会伤害孩子的。如果他来了，如果他问你我住在哪儿，你就告诉他。要有礼貌，他不会伤害你的。”威尔希望他听起来没有那么失望，“但我向你保证，他不会来的。”

门铃叮咚一响，他们俩同时吓了一跳。不是他。

威尔付了咖啡钱，转身离开。

到他回家的时候，各式各样的新闻媒体上都已经传遍了这个消息。威尔从未如此庆幸过——也从未如此沮丧于——自己没有电视，也没有电脑。他拿出一台破旧的老收音机，一边修船一边虚度时光，直到听到他想知道的消息。

汉尼拔谋杀了两名警卫和一位护士，当局认为凶器是某支钢笔的一小块碎片。他消失在街上，从此之后没有人再见过他。没有可疑的被偷车辆。没有可信的目击证词。没有更多的死亡者。他就那么凭空消失了。认识他的人全都心惊胆战，恐怕会遭到某种形式的疯狂报复。威尔比他们更清醒。

威尔打包了自己的行李。然后又解开了。然后又重新打包了起来。

汉尼拔并没有来，但是从巴尔的摩到佛罗里达路途遥远，尤其当你没法坐飞机的时候。

威尔骗自己并没在期待汉尼拔的到来，但还是剪了头发，打扫了房子，还将房间好好地通了通气，希望它闻起来别太像住着一个酒鬼跟他的四千条狗。

汉尼拔没有来。

最后连新闻记者也厌倦了围绕在他的领地周围窥探。他们都走了。威尔又是独自一人了。

这一天离汉尼拔的消失已有四个月，大约是在黄昏的时候，狗狗们全都拥挤到门口，朝着外面吠叫咆哮。威尔已经汲取了教训。他示意狗群安静下来，将枪上膛，大声到外面的人足够听清。“带着你的雅利安狗屎，从我的财产上滚出去，”威尔说。

“请不要向我开枪，”门另一边的人语调冷静，还带着些隐约的愉悦。“我保证没有带着狗屎，雅利安人，或者别的什么。”

威尔把枪扔到桌上打开了门，用身体拦住狗群。他认得这个声音。哦，天哪，他知道是谁。

汉尼拔穿着黑色牛仔裤，黑旗T恤，套着一件破旧的牛仔夹克。被染成了黑色的头发已经长到能在脑后扎起一个画笔马尾辫。他蓄着一部灰白色的胡须，比以前瘦了很多，精瘦清减，饥肠辘辘。看起来就像个陌生人一样，但他确实是汉尼拔。他就站在门廊上，朝威尔伸出一只手：“我告诉过你，我们会再见的。”

威尔将狗狗关在了门后，没有打开灯。他全身无力，没法再上前一步，一双腿就像在地上扎了根。汉尼拔向前逼近两步，直到威尔背靠到门上，直到他们的距离近到汉尼拔不可能忽视他脸上的变化。

“Oh, mon cheri. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait?[法：哦，亲爱的，他们对你做了什么？]”汉尼拔以指尖温柔地轻触疤痕组织上凸起的地方，轻到威尔几乎无法感觉到。

威尔侧过脸，听到自己说：“你不应该来这里。”

汉尼拔抓起威尔一把头发，强迫威尔正脸看着他。威尔闭上眼睛。“你以为我们现在在监牢另一边了，就能对我指手画脚了吗？”汉尼拔的嗓音低沉而危险。

“不，”威尔回答。但还是不敢睁开眼睛看他。

汉尼拔用力扯着他的头发，将他拉过来。“在我对你说话的时候看着我，”他说，“你觉得我会介意吗？你以为对我来讲有什么区别吗？”

威尔睁开眼睛，汉尼拔脸上并没有厌恶，他甚至根本没有任何迟疑。他发火是因为有人插手于他的所有物之上，但他并没有对威尔生气。

“天哪，”威尔说，“你真的在这儿。”

汉尼拔露出笑容，放开了手。“做你该做的，让你的狗离我们远点。”他退后一步，威尔感觉被拔起了锚，摇摆不定。狗狗们还在门后吠叫着，咆哮着。

威尔叫他们安静，告诉他们汉尼拔是朋友。然后他打开门，狗狗们争先恐后一拥而上跟汉尼拔打招呼，伸长舌头，摇晃尾巴。汉尼拔让他们嗅了他的手，看他们互相追逐着跑到沙滩上玩耍。

“我就让门开着，”威尔说，“没人会过来的。”

他差点就忘记了，汉尼拔的行动能有多么迅速。上一刻汉尼拔还在一臂之外，下一刻他的手指就圈上了威尔的喉咙，将他推进房里，另一只手解开威尔的腰带。

“你太瘦了，你没有照顾好自己。”汉尼拔埋怨着，扯开威尔牛仔裤上的扣子。“卧室在哪儿？”

威尔脱掉汉尼拔的夹克，从他头顶拽掉T恤。“操，你看起来倒不错，”他将吻印上能够触到的每一寸肌肤。

“除了这个就只有夏威夷短裤加迪斯尼乐园衫了，”汉尼拔干巴巴地说。他没费神去解威尔的衬衣扣子，直接一把将它拉开。“我觉得这件不那么荒谬一点。”

威尔将汉尼拔推到床上时床垫弹簧发出尖锐的响声，汉尼拔稍微皱了皱眉。威尔跪到地板上，好帮他把牛仔裤剥下来。汉尼拔没有穿内裤，威尔能够闻到他的汗水与麝香味。威尔将脸贴到汉尼拔股间，无所适从。裤子滑落到地板上，汉尼拔的双手又伸入他发间，向上使力，于是威尔不得不也起身爬上床去。他爬到汉尼拔身上，跨坐在他腰侧，裤子松垮垮地挂在髋部。

“我是说在这儿，”威尔说，“你在这儿看起来真不错。”

第二十二章完


	23. Chapter 23

威尔从未想过修复卧室顶灯，于是除了隔壁房间泄漏进来的光线外这屋里几乎就是一片漆黑。黑暗中的汉尼拔看起来更像本人，头发染色的奇怪违和感不再如此明显。威尔拿手指摸了摸他的胡须，轻轻拽了一下，然后倾下身子吻了下去。

“我为你打扫了房子，你要知道，”威尔说，“剪了头发，还做了许多事。”

“多情善感，”汉尼拔说。

“礼貌而已，”威尔假笑着，“而你看起来就像个Warped Tour音乐节※1上的巡回乐队经理人。”

在下一个吻中威尔能感受到汉尼拔的笑意。“我是多么想念你啊，”汉尼拔说。他拿手指勾住威尔牛仔裤与内裤的裤腰，将它们进一步向下拉扯。威尔跪起来让汉尼拔能将它们扯过他臀部的曲线。他正在疑惑汉尼拔要怎么把裤子从他腿上褪下来，接着汉尼拔就将两人翻过了身，于是威尔仰躺下去，踢掉了它们。

他们都在这儿了。他们都自由了。威尔向上磨蹭着汉尼拔的身体，仰起头颅笑出了声。当汉尼拔咬上他的喉咙，一手圈住两人的性器，威尔的笑声噎成了一声喘息。他一手抓住汉尼拔的头发，另一手扣住他的肩膀。汉尼拔真实可靠地圈在他怀抱里，暗色的眸子隐藏在黑暗之中，以大海般深邃的热情凝望着他。

“我没期待你会来，”威尔坦白。事后汉尼拔的肩膀上大概会留下瘀痕，但威尔不在乎。他想要看到汉尼拔的皮肤上留下自己的印记。那是他们在一起的证明。

汉尼拔在威尔大腿内侧拧了一下，威尔痛呼出声。“你应该更聪明一点，不要质疑我，”汉尼拔不赞同地回答，“我不介意杀光全世界直到找到你。”

威尔从未像此刻这么了解汉尼拔：他想撬开汉尼拔的肋骨钻进他身体里，他想触摸他最重要的器官好弄懂它们是如何运作的，因为这个男人体内一定有些奇怪的地方，与众不同的部分。血与肉这样普通的材料怎么能构建出像他一样的造物。他又翻过身来，将汉尼拔压到身下。

威尔晃动着腰部，让他们的性器贴到一起，撑起上半身好看清汉尼拔的脸。“我试图忘掉你，”威尔说，“我试图把你忘在脑后。”他想用自己的每个部分触摸汉尼拔的每一处——他的牙齿，参差锋利；他的舌头；他的口腔内部。他将三根手指探入汉尼拔嘴里，在那周围湿润而凌乱地亲吻着。

汉尼拔舔过他的手指，将他的手推开。一缕银丝微妙地挂在威尔的手指与汉尼拔的嘴唇之间。“你可以，”汉尼拔在两人嘴唇之间的狭小空间中宁静而认真地说，“如果你想要的话。”

有那么一刻威尔糊涂了。紧接着一股狂热的愉悦贯穿了他，他没头没脑地亲吻起汉尼拔来。“操，是的，拜托，”他语无伦次，“我去。不，不行，没有润滑剂。”

“这当时可没能阻止得了我，”汉尼拔指出。

威尔将自己跟汉尼拔的额头靠在一起。“我又不是虐待狂，”他说，“我不想伤到你。”

“我那时候伤到你了吗？”汉尼拔问道。

威尔提醒自己重新评估汉尼拔的心理变态，但最好别在两人都是赤裸裸的时候。“没有，”他承认道。威尔觉得气管中紧张的压力一定降低了自己的智商，因为他的心脏正为了面前这个可怕的男人满涨着喜悦。

他抬起汉尼拔一条大腿，缓慢地、小心地将一根手指推进他体内。汉尼拔手指紧握，真的让威尔透不过气来了。跟他设想过的其实差不了多少。威尔已经头昏眼花了。他将要做的事情以前从未有人被允许做过。

他轻轻推进第二根手指，在汉尼拔前列腺处小心翼翼地摩擦。汉尼拔空着的那只手紧抓住床单，仰起头，齿间的呼吸发出嘶声。

“我要向所有神明起誓，”威尔气息不稳，“只想让你知道，你特么简直太棒了。你还好吗？”

“还行，”汉尼拔的回应可不怎么鼓舞人心。

威尔看向他们身体之间，让他沮丧的是，汉尼拔的性器软了下来。他几乎想到放弃了，但是汉尼拔放开他的喉咙，转而抓住他的手腕。“如果我想停下来，我会告诉你的，”话虽如此，但汉尼拔下巴紧绷，死盯着天花板。显而易见这不是什么热情的同意，他根本没有感受到任何愉悦。汉尼拔喉间起伏着，威尔甚至能听到他干涩的吞咽声。“我想要你跟我在一起。我想得到你，我想要穷尽一切方式得到你。”

“但是——”威尔忍不住说，但汉尼拔紧扣住他的手腕，让他疼到以为自己几乎会骨折。“好吧，”威尔屈服了，他慢慢蹭到床尾，以小小的舔舐和潮湿的轻吻逗弄汉尼拔的阴茎根部。他耐心等待，直到汉尼拔双目紧闭，紧接着完全吞下它，并小心地将手指环绕上去。

威尔懂得那种想要耗尽某人的迷恋的渴望（隐喻意义上的）；想要将对方揉进自己的身体里，想要对方融进自己的每个细胞，融进自己的DNA，而不是将对方摧毁。他舔弄着直到汉尼拔重新硬起来，在他的阴茎填满口腔戳到喉咙时努力压制住咽反射引起的咳嗽。然后他挺直身体，舔上汉尼拔一边乳头，在它开始充血变硬时咬了上去。汉尼拔一手伸进威尔的头发用力拉扯，因为他能够，因为威尔喜欢。

“你第一次这么对我的时候我以为自己会恨你，但我没有，到现在也没有。你是个嗜虐的混蛋，但……天，你特么太棒了。我也想要你开心，”威尔说，“不要动。”

房子并不太大，谢天谢地，他只花了一分钟就窜到厨房从橱柜里抓起一瓶经济装芥花油。

慌慌张张回到卧室的路上他差点绊了一跤。要是汉尼拔离开了怎么办？如果这又是个一塌糊涂的梦呢？但汉尼拔还在那儿，他希望自己有台相机能捕捉到当汉尼拔看到自己手中拿的东西时脸上的表情。“闭嘴，”他先发制人地说，“我们不一定非要这么干，要不然你可以操我，无论如何这是我唯一能用来……”

汉尼拔叹了口气。“我不知道哪一样更糟——拿这个当做润滑剂，还是你用这种悲惨的玩意儿代替橄榄油来烹饪，”他将威尔拉近了一点，“不过我猜它能用。”

“很好，”威尔说，“既然我们在监狱里还用偷来的润滑剂做爱，所以这次可以看做一个巨大的进步。”

他希望自己能带过来一个碗，或是一条毛巾，或者随便什么好用的东西，因为尽管他小心地将油蘸到手指上，也能预见到等会这儿一定会乱作一团。它顺着汉尼拔股间蜿蜒流下，浸透了床单。

他将两根手指推进汉尼拔体内，用另一只手将油揉进他的皮肤。“精神病院里怎么样？”

“大多数时间都徜徉在我的思维宫殿里，”汉尼拔抓住威尔后颈，按下来夺走一个吻。“我让你干我，还指望你会听我的话呢。”

“我们时间很够，”威尔回答，但还是将手指抽了出来，将自己的性器涂上油来润滑。他有点担心他们中有一个会从床上径直滑下去，但他们俩刚刚经历了分别两年后的首次重逢，其他事情都可以稍后再议，等到不那么激烈的时刻再说。

他将双手从汉尼拔胸廓掠过，重新扶上他的臀部。汉尼拔一条腿勾上威尔肩头，威尔感觉到汉尼拔一手握住他的阴茎。威尔顺从地向前压去，直到碰触到汉尼拔轻柔收缩的穴口。

“做吧，”汉尼拔说。

威尔吻上汉尼拔膝头——那是离他嘴唇最近的身体部位，遵循了他的指示。威尔向前刺入的动作比自己意欲的要粗鲁不少，汉尼拔腿部肌肉不禁痉挛了一下。汉尼拔吞回一声呻吟，将头侧到一边，沉重地呼吸着。

“放松，”威尔安慰道。汉尼拔在他身下缓慢而平稳地伸展开身体。“你感觉太棒了。天，简直不可思议。告诉我你没事。”威尔靠在汉尼拔身上，轻咬他尖锐的下颌曲线。这对汉尼拔腿部肌肉的柔韧性造成了更大的负担，但威尔调整了自己体重的压力，一只手圈住汉尼拔的阴茎。

汉尼拔睁开双眼，他眼中似乎藏着一分勉力。“Doucement, s'il te plaît,[法：慢一点，请你，]”汉尼拔说，“Lentement.[法：慢慢来。]”

“遵命，”威尔如他所说，几乎静止下来。“N'es-tu plus mon maître, ne suis-je plus ton esclave?[法：难道你不再是我的主人，我也不再是你的奴隶了吗？]”他语调轻柔，用拇指摩挲起汉尼拔龟头前端，然后向下按住他的会阴。

汉尼拔气呼呼地笑了出来，他俩同时被他身体的紧缩带来的愉悦击中。“我时常想念你，”汉尼拔说，“你那可怕的法语音韵。”

“It's Louisiana, cher,[法：那是路易斯安那口音，亲爱的，]”威尔现在缓慢地、小心翼翼地，稳定地推进，小心地撤出。他在两人身上又抹多了一点油，然后重新插入。“全然不同。”他开始操进汉尼拔身体里，保持住一个平缓稳定的节奏。即便如此，汉尼拔还是眼神迷茫，找不到焦点，从威尔手中他的性器软化的迹象来看，说不定他的神智已经去到了某个糟糕透顶的地方。“雅利安人找人来杀我，”威尔说。汉尼拔的注意力瞬间转到他身上。“然后我的脸就变成这样了。”

“怎样？”汉尼拔问道。注意力转开后，他不自觉地放松了下来。

“我把他的膝盖射成了碎片。我本可以将他一枪爆头，但我割开了他的喉咙，把他当成一只猪一样肢解开来。我想到了你。我想要你看到。我把他的骨头埋在了沙里，让我的狗舔干了他的血。”

汉尼拔用双手捧起威尔的脸颊，带着一种令人屏息的绝望亲吻着他。威尔觉得现在是时候埋头苦干了，他一只手臂不太稳定地支撑在床垫上，急切地加快了动作，直到汉尼拔不得不撑上床头板防止他俩撞在上面。平心而论，威尔觉得自己的老二尺寸在平均水平，但汉尼拔夹杂着细小呻吟的喘息就好像在表示这是他拥有过的最完美的性爱，就好像威尔大到让他无法承受一般。威尔咬紧牙关，让自己不要去得太快，因为他想起——据他所知——他是第一个，第一个有意义的，对汉尼拔做这种事情的人。

汉尼拔将威尔的手掌从自己阴茎上拂开，这样就能自己抚慰自己，紧绷而迅速。

“我想你那么多，”威尔告解道，“而他想要杀掉我，所以我把他切开喂狗了。然后我喝了太多酒，我忍不住好奇，所以——操，汉尼拔——我也吃了一点。”

汉尼拔双眼圆睁，整个身体紧紧地箍住威尔。“噢，”他轻声地说，“哦，威尔。”

威尔将他们的额头压到一起，在汉尼拔达到高潮时从他体内抽了出来。几乎只用自己的手碰了几下他也泄了出来，全都射到汉尼拔的胸膛、腹部，还有他仍在抽搐的阴茎上。“我操，”威尔气喘吁吁。在他身下，汉尼拔全身沾满油与体液。威尔微笑地俯视着他，将手指划过这片混乱，“你对下流话的品味还真是糟糕。”

第二十三章完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> ※1：Warped Tour是个大型的集露天音乐节演出和极限运动赛事为一体的综合户外音乐节。


	24. Chapter 24

威尔躺到汉尼拔身边蜷起身体，感到身下的床单好像浸透了一整加仑的油。管他去呢。他缩起腿脚又伸展开来。数月来，或许是数年来的第一次，他感觉真正摆脱了监牢的束缚。他脸上的伤疤因为愚蠢的笑意拉扯得不太舒服，但他仍然懒得去计较。他们从肩膀到臀部紧紧靠在一起，威尔将一只脚好玩地插进汉尼拔双脚之间。

汉尼拔花了好久平息自己的呼吸。“你真的吃了他的肉？”他终于问道。

威尔滚到一侧，好将手指按到汉尼拔腹部，划过那里的伤疤，将体液跟油份乱糟糟地揉到他皮肤上。“没门，”他说，“我才不知道他有什么病。”

汉尼拔看上去真的很失望。

威尔希望自己还是个小年轻，好能马上再来一轮。他想将汉尼拔拉进怀里，湿热粘腻地交缠，推挤他的身体直到两人再次高潮。然而他实在太累了。他亲吻汉尼拔肩头，用上了一点牙齿。“我觉得你喜欢听我这么讲。”

汉尼拔拧到他身边，嘴唇半张似乎要说些什么，却被床垫弹簧垂死挣扎般的呻吟给打断。他转而说，“我跟你说床的时候指的是真正的床，没想到是这玩意儿。”

“好啦，行啦，我平时睡沙发的，”威尔打了个呵欠。“来吧，剥掉床单，咱们到海里去。你上次裸泳是什么时候？”

这需要一点说服力——威尔偷走了毯子一个人跑出去冲进海浪里——于是最后汉尼拔还是跟在他身后穿过沙滩，在月钩之下像一抹苍白的鬼魂。威尔逮住他拽进水里，边帮他冲洗边让海潮推着他们摇晃。

“你只会帮倒忙，”汉尼拔将威尔捣乱的双手推开，威尔哈哈大笑。吉恩在沙滩上大声吠叫。皮克尔斯加入了进来，绕着他们划水，啪嗒啪嗒溅出水花。“你的狗都比你更有帮助。”

威尔沉到水面之下。凉爽的温度让他稍微清醒了一点。汉尼拔的眼神和之前站在他门廊上时同样饥渴，于是威尔伸直身体展示自己。汉尼拔展现出来的强烈渴望让他愉悦而满足。“喂给他们人肉这点我并没有撒谎，”他说，“狗狗们，我指的是。”

汉尼拔眼中月光的反射让他看起来就像只野生动物。“婴儿学步，”他屏住呼吸亲吻威尔，漆黑的染料从发间顺着海水流淌下来，在皮肤上画上一道道印记，在缺乏光线的夜里看起来如同血痕。

威尔觉得自己又能重新勃起了，他站在浅滩上，汉尼拔跪在他脚边，如同沙滩上的忏悔者。他吸吮着他的阴茎，他谋杀过的人超过威尔的想象，他冷酷又无情，他体内某个部分一直支离破碎。他无法拯救，也无法挽回。但他就在威尔面前，而威尔那么想要他。威尔不知道该怎么说他，作为一个人类——他当然不是什么好人——但他确实有关心的能力。他有的。

汉尼拔抬眼看他，脸庞上投射出鲜明的阴影，双颊随着吞咽的动作凹陷下去。威尔抓住汉尼拔的头发和肩膀才在高潮来临之际没有摔倒下去，看着汉尼拔带着一副愉悦的表情舔掉肿胀的嘴唇上沾到的体液。威尔将汉尼拔拉起来吻住他。汉尼拔的膝盖在砂砾的摩擦下破了皮，然而他毫不在意，追随威尔回到了屋子里。

“并不是食人情结，”汉尼拔一边擦干身上的水分一边说。

“哈？”威尔有点困惑，有点心不在焉。床上简直是灾难现场，但是沙发没法容得下他们两个人。威尔将他所有其他毛巾都铺到床垫上，然后是另一条床单，然后是毛毯。

“是因为想象到你夺去一条生命时的情景:来自亲手掌握生存与死亡的原始力量与平静能量。”

威尔瞥了他一眼。“噢，”他说，“哦。我知道了。如果食人是最让你最兴奋的那一点，我们不可能会……”他挥挥手，试图准确地描述出来。“你没必要向我解释的，汉尼拔。”

汉尼拔首先移开目光。“我知道，”他说。

威尔在床上伸了个懒腰。“别在现在对我害羞啊，你这个自恋狂，”威尔坏笑着看向汉尼拔。

“你就这么称呼我？”汉尼拔说。

“不是很贴切吗？”威尔反问。

汉尼拔没有回答，却着手开始毁掉威尔剩下的唯一一套床褥，毫不夸张地说，他将油倒满威尔全身，将威尔直操到没法跟他顶嘴。威尔无比确信自己已经没法再次射精，也明明白白地求饶了，但汉尼拔显然与他有所分歧，用粗暴的双手环住他的阴茎，榨出他最后一次高潮。威尔的呼吸就像是在抽泣，他整个人瘫倒在再次湿乎乎的床单上，全身软绵绵的。

“操，”他骂出声。汉尼拔掌掴他大腿后侧。威尔呻吟着，无力地推了推他。

汉尼拔拉起床单稍微擦了擦威尔。“我想我们只能睡在毛巾上了，”他说。他似乎并未对这主意感到困扰，只是全心全意将手指探入威尔体内，看着自己的精液从股间缓缓流出。威尔已经在半睡半醒间，没法争辩。

狗狗们在床边没头没脑地乱转，被威尔与这位新客人不同寻常的搬迁搞糊涂了。宾斯想要跳上床与他们待在一起，她试了三次，终于呜呜哀叹着放弃了。威尔在熟睡中一手环住汉尼拔臂围，仿佛如果不紧紧抓住，汉尼拔就会再次凭空消失一样。

他在夜半醒来，困惑了片刻。有一只狗小声抱怨着，威尔意识到那是因为汉尼拔又在梦中惊叫起来，身躯随着噩梦而抽搐。威尔将汉尼拔落到脸颊上的头发捋回脑后，以他过目不忘的记忆力复述起汉尼拔曾经为他讲过的立陶宛民间故事。终于，汉尼拔重新陷入熟睡，而威尔，心有戚戚地眼眶滚烫，喉咙发紧，同样坠入梦乡。

威尔在第二天一早首先醒来，他的身体对这样的清醒很不习惯。宾斯又跳到床上来了，在他脚边蜷成一团。威尔严厉地看了她一眼，她不好意思地将尾巴用力拍了拍床垫。威尔滑下床，小心不要吵醒汉尼拔，宾斯紧跟在他身后。

威尔将狗狗们放出门，也让自己好好呼吸一下新鲜空气。车道尽头靠近路边的地方停着一辆陌生的小车。威尔回到室内，煮上咖啡，靠到卧室门口看着汉尼拔的睡容。他一定很缺觉。威尔能看到他肋骨的阴影，还有眼周的黑圈。

他在汉尼拔扔在地板上的牛仔裤里翻找——从外观上判断，至少有一只狗狗拿它做了临时的窝——找到了汽车钥匙。威尔出去查探，这钥匙果然符合那辆车。后备箱里有一套露营装备，一个电脑包，还有一把枪——半自动点45——整齐地裹在手枪肩套里。旁边有三个不同的刀套，分别适用于脚踝、手腕、腰带。他不知道这是不是说明汉尼拔选择手无寸铁来到他身边。诚然，徒手的汉尼拔还是足够致命，但他仍将所有装备留在了车里。威尔疑惑汉尼拔难道真对自己受到的欢迎程度如此有信心。他拿起露营装备和武器，把车重新锁好。笔记本在这儿没什么用，他没有拉网线。

当他回到房子里，汉尼拔已经起床，牛仔裤松垮垮地挂在胯部，没有系扣子。他腹部的伤疤还是红的，但没有上次见到时那么糟糕了。两个不配套的马克杯里都盛着热气腾腾的咖啡，整个场景略有一点超现实。

威尔将汉尼拔的行李放到沙发上。“随时都能迅速离开，哈？”他问道。

汉尼拔戏谑地看着他，“你的咖啡居然差强人意，真让人惊讶。”他抓住杯子的姿势表明它远远超过差强人意的水平，当他喝掉它的时候差一点点就要放弃自尊像是正在经历这辈子最完美的性爱一样呻吟出声。威尔理解他的感觉。

“喝了一辈子警察商店贩卖的咖啡，还有一年的监狱烂泥，我决定人生苦短，不能在喝的东西上这么委屈自己。”威尔说，“为了买到这个我得开很久的车，但它是值得的。”

“医院里禁咖啡因，可悲啊。喝到麦当劳咖啡的时候我差点喜极而泣，”汉尼拔坦诚道，“我通常只在免下车快餐店吃东西，尽量避免抛头露面。”这就难怪他那么瘦了，如果唯一可行的选择是千篇一律的快餐。

威尔上前接住自己的马克杯，将另一只手环到汉尼拔腰上。“最好不要太激动，”他说，“但我要告诉你，我塞满了一整冰箱真正的食物，不带包装纸的。”他亲了亲汉尼拔的嘴角，然后放开他，好让汉尼拔能过去浏览他的橱柜与冰箱。

“我可以为你做点什么，”汉尼拔宣布，在发现威尔的香料架时发出愉悦的声音。

直到一份几近完美的煎蛋出现在威尔盘子上，他才记起自己曾预言过汉尼拔一定是个棒呆了的厨师。他一边大口大口将食物塞进嘴里，一边沾沾自喜于自己的分析能力。他不仅预言正确，而且正从中获益。

汉尼拔为自己倒了第二杯咖啡，然后，过分随意地说道，“我有条出路。”他越过水槽盯着窗外，啜饮手中的咖啡。威尔等着他说完。“我知道你不会告发我的，”汉尼拔说，“但你愿意跟我走吗？”

威尔的‘当然’已经蹦上舌尖，他差点都要为汉尼拔甚至会问出这样的问题而恼火了，但汉尼拔抬起手臂阻止了他。

“暂时别做任何决定，”汉尼拔说，“认真想想。我渴望再次与你见面，但如果你选择与我一起，有些选择就再也回不了头。我不愿你草率决定。如果不介意，我会冒昧在此待上一个星期左右。将所有事情安排妥当至少得要这么久。”

威尔茫然地点点头。“好的，”他说。汉尼拔走出门去，坐到玄关上，面朝大海凝望了一会儿，直到就在此处睡着，莎蒂蜷在他脚边陪伴着他。威尔没去管他，他觉得他需要自己的空间。

威尔一边刷着盘子，一边思索汉尼拔的话。他一边清洗衣物，一边思索汉尼拔的话——他从汉尼拔的露营装备里搜出几件衣衫褴褛的衬衣，将它们一起洗掉了。直到汉尼拔回到房里他还在想，最后汉尼拔把他压倒在沙发扶手上，将他操到无法思考任何事情。

他们加热了午餐剩下的秋葵，在床上吃掉了晚饭。威尔就穿着一条短裤，汉尼拔一丝不挂。威尔在此之后打了个盹，头枕在汉尼拔大腿上，汉尼拔按摩着他脸上的瘢痕组织。被其他人拥住的感觉真好。他听到汉尼拔稳定的心跳，消化系统安静的声响，他的身躯温暖鲜活，皮肤，肌肉，还有毛发的刺痒。

“我怀疑伤疤不会完全消失，”汉尼拔说，“但如果使用正确的维他命精油并得到合适的照料，我觉得可以缓解你的不适感和疤痕的密度。”

威尔迷迷糊糊地哼哼着表示赞同。他想过这样度过余生的可能性：懒懒躺在床上，美好的食物，狗狗们在水边自由玩耍。他真的可以看到，除了那些恐怖的犯罪现场，世界上还有一些更美好的东西。他愿意迁就汉尼拔，穿上他选择的那些疯狂而昂贵的玩意儿，作为回报，汉尼拔会向他展示美丽的东西，带他去任何他想去的地方。他们会去好吃到哭的无名餐厅用餐，汉尼拔是个叫人头痛的控制狂，他会自己做主为他们两个人点餐。威尔会假装觉得讨厌，但是并不真的介意。他们会漫游世界，做任何随心所欲的事情，观察着人性如同一条河水从他们身畔流过。

这是个不错的梦想。甚至有其实现的可能性，但它有个尤其昂贵的标价签。

“你的行为在病理学上有多变态？”威尔问道。

汉尼拔尊严受挫地看着他，没有假装不懂威尔在谈论什么。“我没有变态。”

“胡说八道，”威尔说，“你吃掉那么多人，还好意思说自己连一点点强迫症都没有。”

威尔早已见识过汉尼拔付诸暴力的能力。也见过他的犯罪现场。然而它们在他脑中不太能匹配到一起。分享他睡床的这个男人是个杀手，但威尔也杀过人。然而在连环杀手与食人魔之间有一道巨大的鸿沟。看来他能衡量自己舒适度的唯一途径就是真实地见证汉尼拔的作案，但那真的不是他能够容忍与宽恕的事情。汉尼拔脸上的表情说明他的思路正与他同步。

“你会停下来吗，如果我请求你的话？”威尔问道，“会吗？”他理解，比任何人都理解，杀戮的冲动自体内升起，淹没一切的那种感觉。那嘈杂的尖叫与喧嚣，去破坏、去创造、去惩罚。无论这疯狂背后有何意义，威尔看得到，也理解得到。但汉尼拔所作所为中显示出的控制周遭一切的无止尽的欲望到底有多深，他的上帝情结到底有多严重，那无名的饥饿要被饲喂到什么程度，不顾一切逻辑、一切理性。

汉尼拔皱起眉头，没有回答这个问题，但没有停下按摩威尔的疤痕。威尔睡了一小会儿，大概不超过十五到二十分钟。当他醒来时汉尼拔已经衣冠整齐，站在窗边，再一次眺望起大海。威尔没有责怪他。他时不时仍然以为自己会在牢房中醒来。

“我不知道能不能停下来，”汉尼拔的声音里带着痛苦的诚实。“自我成年以来就一直如此，它是我生命的一部分。”

威尔揉了揉脸。“好的，”他说，因为他早已得知。

汉尼拔转过身，礼貌地对上威尔的眼神，说道：“我不想对你说谎，威尔；我觉得我能够停下来，如果我想停的话。但我并不想。”

第二十四章完


	25. Chapter 25

威尔并不想一身内衣进行这番对话。他根本就不想进行这番对话。他起床套上一件干净T恤。但这问题总不能永远回避下去。“你会停下来吗，如果我请求你的话？”

“还轮不到你来对我发号施令，”汉尼拔静静站在那儿，仿佛威尔本该更有眼色，识趣地结束这场令人不快的质询。汉尼拔企图对渐渐失控的局面夺回掌控权。

“那就是‘不’的意思了？”威尔干巴巴地说。

他手中的筹码比过去多了不少，汉尼拔也心照不宣。现在不再是他们被困在同一间牢房的时候了。他也非常确信汉尼拔不会对他造成真正有影响的伤害。而且汉尼拔还是个通缉犯。如果威尔想讨论这件事儿，他们就得讨论这件事儿，要不然汉尼拔只能独自离开。威尔能看到汉尼拔咬紧牙关时下巴上绷紧的肌肉线条。

“你要我跟你一起走，”威尔说，“我只想弄清楚这到底意味着什么。”

“你知道这意味着什么，”汉尼拔的话语里掺入了超出必要的刻薄，他的语调冷冰冰的，如同身处暗夜笼罩，尸骸散落在脚边的土壤，血流成河。与魔鬼共餐，永无止境的饥渴。扯淡。真他妈扯淡。威尔忍不住怒火中烧。外面还有很多，还有一整个大好世界，但汉尼拔就是一门心思为自己描绘了一个阴郁惨淡的未来。

贯穿全身的紧张让威尔的脸庞又开始刺痛起来。“那么之前的，之前那三十几年对你到底意味着什么？你为自己精心打造的生活，为自己创造的社会环境，难道全部都只是伪装吗？搞清楚，汉尼拔，并不是那样的。我们并不只有自己隐藏着、或者暴露出的那一面。我们都是复杂的统一体，每一面都是我们自己。无论是沉湎于阴影之中，或者是藏匿在光天化日之下，你都一样会厌烦。你总在不断追求，汉尼拔，因为你天性太过好奇，这让你容易厌倦。你永远都不会满足；永远都没法成功。”

“你够了，”汉尼拔说，但威尔还没完。

威尔穿过小小的房间，站到汉尼拔面前，凝视着他。付诸行动的那一秒他已经意识到这是个坏主意。汉尼拔正在愤怒之中，这怒气无关平静或者理性，而是残暴的、血淋淋的。时间在他们面前突然停格，汉尼拔一把推开威尔，狠狠地。他一拳捶向墙面，威尔看到他的怒火越烧越旺。“操，”威尔醍醐灌顶，“你打算出去好好狂欢一番，对不对？”

汉尼拔抓住T恤将他扭倒在地板上。威尔使劲挣扎，然而汉尼拔将他双手反剪正面压倒。他用另一只手按住威尔的脑袋，将他的脸颊死死摁在地上。地板上有不少砂砾，威尔脸上被磨得生疼，伤疤像火烧一样。

“我不是可以让你拿来解剖的疯子，”汉尼拔恶狠狠地咆哮。

威尔不想痛呼出声让汉尼拔感到得意，然而他忍耐不住。汉尼拔按得太用力、太疼了。威尔真心害怕汉尼拔会扭断他的胳膊，或者让他肩膀脱臼。“我可以共情任何人，你他妈的白痴，”威尔几近窒息，“汉尼拔，拜托，我胳膊快断了。”

汉尼拔减轻了按在他头上的力道，但没有放松拧住他胳膊的角度。“那你看到什么了，威尔·格雷厄姆？”

“如果你现在出去进行一次大屠杀，就为了卖弄、就为了证明你的逍遥法外和他们的无能，他们真的会抓到你的！你可以任意妄为——操，我操——但是汉尼拔，他们下一次就不只是抓住你了——”

威尔猛然明白过来，诅咒自己是这世界上最愚蠢的傻瓜。他终于意识到一年半的精神病院生涯让汉尼拔付出了怎样沉重的代价。威尔停止反抗，放松四肢。他尽可能偏过头，将脆弱的脖颈完全暴露在汉尼拔面前。

“我无意剖析你，”他平静地说，“你懂我的，你知道我会为你做什么。”

汉尼拔粗糙的呼吸声渐渐平缓，几乎压碎威尔手腕的紧箍也放松开来。“是啊，”他仿佛刚刚神游归来。他将威尔的胳膊稍稍放低。

威尔冒险试探了一句。“他们对你用的药……花了多久戒除药瘾？”他问，“一个月？两个月？”

汉尼拔身上的斗志一扫而空。他全然松开手，坐到地板上，挨在威尔身边。“我刚刚停止滴定司可巴比妥※1，”他说。

威尔长叹一口气，翻身仰躺。“所以仍然无法控制情绪波动？”

“也许。”汉尼拔轻轻擦拭掉威尔脸颊上的沙子。威尔眯起眼睛看他。“是的。”他修正道。

“他们在你身上都用了什么？”

“司可巴比妥。醋酸环丙孕酮※2。间或会用异戊巴比妥钠※3和莨菪碱※4。”

“全是中枢神经系统抑制药物、麻醉吐真剂和……”威尔在记忆中检索，“醋酸环丙孕酮不是……？”

汉尼拔抿起嘴角。他看上去既疲惫又憔悴。“化学阉割，是的。我想是用来降低我的‘攻击性’。”引号部分鲜明可见的重读语调。

“天哪，”威尔坐起身来。“那儿就是这么对待你的？你没必要一定向我坦白这些。我只是……最好别在情绪稳定之前做出任何改变生活的决定，好吗？”他转了转肩膀。酸痛难忍，但他经历过更糟的事情。“你根本不知道有多少人想过怀揣着一份荣耀之光英勇就义。我懂，真的。但借警察之手自杀仍然是自杀。他们逮不到你的，你比他们聪明太多。”

汉尼拔双手抱膝。“大概吧，”他说。这可能是他一生中最谦逊的一刻了。他将垂下脸庞的头发捋到脑后，可它们却不听话地又掉了下来。“对不起，威尔。我现在不在状况。太难……稳定下来。”

威尔伴着一声痛苦呻吟站起身，向汉尼拔招手示意离开房间。他找出一瓶不那么糟糕的威士忌，坐到了门廊上。又是一个好天气。虽然门廊上稍有点热，在海风轻拂下也不是那么难以忍受。狗狗们歇息在附近一团树荫之下。汉尼拔很快跟随出来，坐到他旁边。威尔拧开瓶盖递给汉尼拔。

“别犯贱，喝了它，”他这么说其实就是为了看看汉尼拔困扰的表情。

然而汉尼拔的脸色却带着几分宠溺。“我知道你这么说只是为了挑拨我。你并不害怕……”

“我怕的，”威尔打断了他。“喝下去。我很害怕，因为你从没像现在这样无需隐藏自己，而你对此无所适从。这种不确定性让你的危险程度翻了一倍。”汉尼拔看来非常满意于这份答案。“所以我问你那些问题，”威尔继续道，“我想知道你打算怎么继续接下来的生活，好决定自己是否要加入。同样地，你也没必要现在就草率决定。”

汉尼拔咽了一口威士忌，酒精的灼烧感并未让他畏缩。“我有过许多计划，”他说，“但现在都不值一提了。我低估了医院的不适程度。”他将酒瓶递给威尔。“关于束缚床你说对了。还有电休克治疗。”

“该死，”威尔说，“我很抱歉。”他静静地喝了几口酒，说，“有没有人——我是说，你有没有被……”他没办法继续说下去。

“性骚扰？”汉尼拔说，“不。至少他们对我省下了这份侮辱。三个不同的机构，三种不同的残酷行径。※5”他取回威士忌，“我花了很久才让他们以为我已经驯服了。最后他们终于让我待在牢房时不用束缚床。要组织起思绪仍然很难。很久一段时间我都在梦境内外浮浮沉沉。一会儿是完美的、清晰连贯的念头，一会儿又是明显由药物引发的梦境，毫无逻辑。”

“你为了越狱杀了三个人，”威尔说。

汉尼拔稍稍耸了下肩膀。“没错，沧海一粟。你又不是不知道。”他又喝了一口，再次将瓶子递给威尔。“你可以尽力将你对我的情不自禁合理化，威尔，但你并不会喜欢这个真相。你在我体内认出了和你一样的阴暗面，只不过你体内的那一部分一直被压抑着、束缚着、未受教化……”

威尔嗤之以鼻。“你总爱这么说，但我觉得那是你的一厢情愿。”

“不一定，”汉尼拔回答，“我能让你为我做许多事情。”他的声音满含渴望。

几口酒液在威尔胃里温暖地燃烧起来。“真的吗？你有时间仔细想想哦。想点好点子出来行吗？”

汉尼拔转过头来看他。“你是在要求我说下流话挑逗你吗，威尔·格雷厄姆？”

威尔知道这不是汉尼拔想说的，但却是他自己愿意听到的。他暂时还没法应付汉尼拔那些层出不穷的杀戮幻想。他宁愿听一些真正性感的幻想故事。于是他懒懒地依偎下去，双腿打开，一手放在他大腿上，拇指挨在他阴茎旁，将碰未碰。

汉尼拔接过威士忌酒瓶放到门廊上。“我懂了。我是不是应该告诉你我有多想将你双手绑在床上，让你高潮、高潮、再高潮，直到你又酸又痛地乞求我，直到你再硬不起来？”

威尔的手指在他腿上拧了一下。“我去，”他说，“准了。”

“我记在心里呢，即使算上一点折让，自从来到这里你已经将我不许说脏话的规矩破坏了十七次。”汉尼拔在座位上调整了一下姿势，一条腿在身下折起，一只胳膊撑到沙发背上，好挺身离威尔更近。他低沉的音调在威尔耳边隆隆作响。“我要不要打你呢，然后每打一下让你感谢我一次？我可以就用徒手，把你放到我膝盖上打屁股，羞辱你。或者也可以用皮带，看你为我流血。”

威尔喉咙干涩，喉结滚动，汉尼拔的气息吹拂在他咽喉上，让他战栗不已。汉尼拔靠得更近了，一手按上威尔的性器。

“有一些能用来保持禁欲的装置。我会拒绝你，不让你释放，直到我满意为止。我要看到你的愤怒、挫折、绝望，最后是屈服。我要知道我能掌控你的快乐，而你无法拒绝，无论你怎么尝试。你会试试看吗，或者说，你会对我乖乖的吗？”

“不知道，”威尔将汉尼拔的手拨开。他将汉尼拔向后推倒在沙发上，跪坐到他双腿之间，双手从汉尼拔的膝盖滑到髋部，解开他牛仔裤的纽扣。“要是我乖乖的，你要怎么奖赏我呢？”他扯了扯，汉尼拔抬起臀部让他将牛仔裤扯得更低，让威尔钻进来将汉尼拔的双腿环绕在自己背上。“你让我扼住你。你让我干你。你还愿意让我做什么呢？”

汉尼拔由于极度兴奋而绽开的瞳孔几乎一片漆黑，“什么都愿意，”仿佛一句祷文，或是一个承诺，“我什么都愿意给你。”威尔张嘴含住他。

做爱时的承诺根本算不得承诺，但威尔相信它。“只要畏惧我，敬爱我，听我的话，我就会成为你的奴隶？”※6威尔干巴巴地说，一边稍稍坐起来，好将自己的短裤褪下去。

“是的。”汉尼拔同意道。他没有注意到威尔的援引，只是拉下他亲吻起来。

“我们会搞清楚的，”威尔在汉尼拔口中吐出这句话，“我们可以好好想想。”他已经太过急切到懒得去取润滑剂，因此覆上汉尼拔的身体碾磨起来，两人的阴茎在汗水与唾液的滋润下滑腻腻地在温暖的腹胯之间磨蹭。

“两年了，”汉尼拔说，“他们把这个从我身上夺走有两年了。像我这般年纪……”他双手覆住威尔的臀瓣，引导威尔的腰部按照自己的心意摆动。威尔一口咬上汉尼拔的喉咙，汉尼拔发出一声诅咒。“我以为自己不可能恢复过来了，”汉尼拔坦言。但威尔没花多久就轻易地再次证实了醋酸环丙孕酮已从他的循环系统中彻底代谢干净。

当两人都全身黏糊糊地餍足地腻在一起，威尔在汉尼拔上方舒展开四肢，想着这两年他是如何度日如年，想着这些日子对汉尼拔来讲恐怕更加难熬；他们都对他做了什么啊。他现如今仍是一副疲惫不堪的样子。威尔又扯了扯汉尼拔的胡须，起了床。“再打个盹，”他建议道，“我来做点吃的，然后你再来告诉我你的撤退策略。”

他把裤子从汉尼拔腿上完全拉掉，不顾他的抗议为他裹上毛毯。待他走到门口时汉尼拔已然酣然入梦。

威尔从冰箱里拿出一袋冻豌豆敷在酸疼的肩膀上，额头抵上冰箱门。他明白自己应该拿起电话打911。他们会将汉尼拔埋进十八层地狱，永远不见天日，这念头叫威尔胃里一阵恶心。他不能告发汉尼拔。他进退两难，他明白，但他也没法就这样跟一个连环杀手双宿双栖。他的道德标准还没有扭曲得那么厉害。

“我他妈到底该怎么办？”他对着狗狗发问，开始着手做点三明治出来。

汉尼拔睡醒之后东倒西歪地走进厨房里，没有对威尔的厨艺发表任何评论。威尔为他倒了一杯咖啡，再递给他一个盘子。

“我需要用一下电话，安排好跨越边境的路线。这电话最好不会追查到你。”汉尼拔吃得很迅速，威尔不认为他在自己美丽的家中曾经这样做过。监狱生活让他们养成了这种习惯，他想。“在狱中培养的关系为我在巴里奥阿兹特克※7赢得了一点信誉，他们会帮我偷渡到墨西哥。当然，是要收费的，但我能搞的定。”

“巴里奥阿兹特克？”

汉尼拔揉了揉眼睛，打了个呵欠。“他们的黑帮控制了从德克萨斯到华瑞兹市※8绝大部分的可卡因交易。他们有武装力量，但重点是我有很多钱，而且有个相当有趣的名声，所以他们愿意帮我这个忙。”

威尔挑起眉毛。“那么，你必须杀掉谁？”

汉尼拔疲倦地看着他。“你真想知道吗？这名字对你又没什么意义。一个对立帮派的成员。他们想要杀鸡儆猴，对我来讲小菜一碟。”

“操，”他说，“汉尼拔。”

“需要我向你列出他的罪状吗？”汉尼拔问，“他犯过的几十起谋杀？他卖去性奴市场的女人，还有……”

“我知道了，”威尔说。“我才不在乎什么该死的人渣。我在担心如果另一个开膛手出现在南部边境，事情会怎么发展下去。尸体一出现人们就会开始在那里寻找你的踪迹，你知道的，不是吗？现在他们知道你的真实身份了。每一桩怪异的途中死亡都会被记到你的账上。”

汉尼拔继续吃饭。“我没打算从他身上摘掉任何东西。他们要求他死，慢慢地死，然后展示他的尸体。以及几个小细节——割掉他的舌头，身首分离——我猜他们会这样要求。没什么戏剧性场面。我只是做个刽子手而已。”

“就这一次，”威尔缓缓说。一个主意渐渐开始成型。

“如果他们胆敢要求更多，我保证会让他们后悔，”汉尼拔说。而威尔奇妙地安下了心。

第二十五章完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> ※1：又名速可眠，催眠类药物。久用可产生耐受性和成瘾。  
> ※2：美国最为通用的“化学阉割”药物，作用为降低男性性欲倒错者的性欲，常用于结合心理咨询的办法治疗性侵罪犯。不会造成物理上的伤害，但会使男人变胖，乳房胀大，肌肉减少，体毛褪去，外表更女性化。长期接受治疗的人容易患心脏病和骨质疏松症。被认为同时可以降低目标的攻击性。停药后仍会造成后续影响。  
> ※3：又名阿米妥钠，催眠药、抗惊厥药。可产生依赖性，包括精神依赖和身体依赖。  
> ※4：莨菪碱是副交感神经抑制剂，药理作用似阿托品，但毒性较大，临床应用较少。  
> ※5：拔叔大概指的是孤儿院、监狱、精神病院三处。我有点转不过弯来，暂时这样理解了。  
> ※6：貌似是电影Labyrinth里的台词。未仔细考据。  
> ※7：Barrio Azteca是个墨-美黑帮，1986年创立于德克萨斯的埃尔帕索监狱，已发展成为国际型犯罪组织。  
> ※8：墨西哥城市。


	26. Chapter 26

威尔用船载着汉尼拔去了杂货店。狗狗们陪伴在他们身边，垂着舌头，像坐在一辆摇下车窗的车子里兜风一样快活。对这场水上之行汉尼拔同样感到十分愉悦，威尔将他十美元买的太阳镜递给汉尼拔，好叫他别再眯着眼对着太阳。

“你应该给他们穿上救生衣，”当他们以一个糟糕的角度撞上一场波浪，所有人都溅上了一身水，汉尼拔建议道。

“没事儿的，”威尔回答，“他们都是游泳健将。”

他注意到莎蒂黏在汉尼拔身边，将脑袋搁在他膝头，敬慕地凝望着他，吃里扒外的家伙。她的品味可真不怎么样。威尔觉得狗这种动物对人类有种天生的第六感。汉尼拔心不在焉地抓挠着她耳后，她就喜欢那样，而她的首任主人——几乎可以认定既不是个连环杀手更不是个食人恶魔——将她遗弃到路边独自等死，因此……威尔猜测，以狗狗的标准来判断的话，人类的好恶或许稍有不同。

遗憾的是，当他们到达商店时那儿有些繁忙——确切的说，那儿有四五个人，而不是空荡荡的。汉尼拔毫不犹豫地上前，威尔只能紧赶几步跟上去。

又是凯拉当班，她以探询的眼光久久注视着汉尼拔。“他是谁？”她问道。虽然还没有向后退步，但她的重心已经移动了位置，一定因为她心中有所疑惑。优良的生存本能。他感到有点不好，不知道该怎么做。他想告诉她不用怀疑自己的直觉，告诉她她是对的。但这可就拆自己的台了。

威尔没有对她微笑，因为他几乎从不会对任何人微笑。如果做了反而可疑。“他叫内森，我的好朋友，来自新奥尔良。前警察，现在是赏金猎人。要是莱克特出现在这里，我可能需要一点帮助。”

凯拉相信了他的话，放松下来。“嗨，”她打了个招呼，斜倚到柜台上。

“Bonjour, cher,[法：早安，亲爱的，]”汉尼拔的法语绝对不带卡津口音，但威尔敢说凯拉肯定不知道。他同样倚到柜台上，摘下太阳镜，脸上缓缓浮现出一个轻佻的笑容。

威尔给他肩膀来了一拳，就像他会对一个除汉尼拔之外的老友所做的那样。“别恶心了，”他说。然后他转向凯拉，“他能用一下电话吗？我的电话都停机了。”

“当然啦，”她对汉尼拔说。显然，她对他神魂颠倒。她用一种大概是从电视节目里学来的动作咬住嘴唇，“没问题。后面有一台付费电话。”

“打你的电话，”威尔说，“别勾引当地姑娘了。”

汉尼拔信步离开，他通常走路不会用这种髋部放松的姿势。看起来叫人发狂的性感。

凯拉一路凝视着他。威尔冲她皱起眉头，这样就能将视线从汉尼拔身上移开。“他的年龄够做你父亲了，”他不甚赞同地提醒道。

直到汉尼拔的身影在零食架的转角处消失，她才转过身面对他。“看起来他可没有介意呀，”她说。初生牛犊就爱虚张声势。

“够了，够了，悠着点，洛丽塔，Ha-”威尔吞回了汉尼拔的名字。“他可有一大堆麻烦缠身呢。”

她朝他翻了个白眼。威尔跟随汉尼拔的路线过去找他。汉尼拔一手撑墙随意斜靠着，看上去就像个完全不同的人，就好像他内里的恶魔能够褪下外皮穿上另一副样子，就好像他能够随心所欲自由变幻。威尔可以变换自己的内在，而外表始终如一；汉尼拔则恰恰相反。他无法变换自己的本质，但他可以将它藏起来。威尔疑惑他能扮演一个角色多久。当没有人看到的时候他又会是什么样子。

汉尼拔的西班牙语快得像速射机枪一样，且一副公事公办的调调。威尔足够了解汉尼拔，知道他即使面对一名危险的垄断黑帮的成员也不会像普通人那样唯唯诺诺，恭敬顺服。从这一点就能看出很多东西。汉尼拔的态度一部分源自其天性中固有的狂妄与傲慢，一部分也是因为现在不是示弱的时候。汉尼拔很有礼貌，但威尔从他的语气中听得出来，他对自己坚持的东西寸土不让。

威尔在店内闲逛，不知道自己要找什么，直到突然灵机一动。他回到汉尼拔身边，比了几个手势问他‘还有多久讲完’。汉尼拔只是转了转眼珠，朝电话那头吼了几句什么，然后无声地张嘴对威尔说，‘去吧’。

于是威尔放狗群在商店周围自由活动，自己缓缓闲逛了一英里，来到最近的一家CVS连锁药店。他之前从未来过这里。这儿挤满了游客，他们都盯着他的脸看，提醒他脸上的疤痕——在不被笑容牵动的时候现已很少被他想起。他心跳如擂鼓，仿佛目光所及的每个人都知道他是谁，都知道他正在包庇着某个应该被绳之以法的人。他不该单独留下汉尼拔，威尔想，那简直太傻了。现在悔之晚矣。

他抓起润滑剂和保险套——现在才来担心性安全问题似乎有点亡羊补牢，但如果能省去事后清理的话，他们速战速决的时候会更方便一些——付款的时候没有与柜台后面那小子进行眼神接触。他将东西塞进裤兜，回去的路上没有再慢悠悠地走。他跑了回去。

往返加起来最多用了大概二十分钟，而威尔已经汗流浃背，不仅仅由于剧烈运动带来的热度，更是由于担心回去后会看到警车还有裹尸袋的惊恐想象。

汉尼拔就站在商店门口，跟凯拉分享着一根香烟，那姑娘不知检点地几乎贴着他。威尔朝狗狗们吹了一声口哨，凯拉心中有鬼地跳了起来。

“你爸爸知道你抽烟的事儿吗？”威尔询问凯拉。她看起来更加心虚了。

“你不会告诉他的，对不对？”她问。

“他不会说的。”汉尼拔从凯拉指尖捏起那根香烟，吸了一口，然后扔到地上，用靴底碾熄了它。“回头见，宝贝儿。”他用糟透了的卡津口音道了别，跟随威尔回到船上，狗狗们在身旁跳跃着，仿佛他们不只是要出海一样。

威尔一直等到离码头很远才说话。“你他妈到底以为自己在干什么？”威尔质询道。他仍然喘着气，满面狼藉，汗水的挥发让他脸颊生冷，还把他的衬衣紧紧黏到背上。

汉尼拔的表情极其不快，他伸出舌尖润湿嘴唇，像是要除去那里的某些污秽味道。“威尔·格雷厄姆远道而来的朋友是个性格健全的人，他会跟小姑娘调情，会抽很冲的烟。他离开警队，因为他厌倦了每天开开超速罚单，宁愿亲手将罪犯绳之以法。他来这儿一半是碍于人情，一半因为他正追捕一名让人家破人亡的亡命之徒。人们会记住的就是这些，而不只是一个在汉尼拔·莱克特越狱之后短暂出现又突然消失的外乡人。”

恼人的是汉尼拔说得对，除了给自己带来的忐忑不安之外，威尔想不出其他理由来责备他。但他真心害怕。他害怕他们会落网。他害怕遇到这种情况汉尼拔宁愿选择引警开枪自杀也不愿再回去医院里。他害怕汉尼拔接下来的行动，以及自己必须做出的抉择。一切都远远超出了控制。

“能告诉我你去哪儿了吗？”汉尼拔问。海风将他扎好的发丝吹乱，在脸庞周围任意飞舞。染色已经褪掉许多，威尔能看到发间丝丝缕缕的沙金与银灰色泽。

威尔深深呼吸几次，将惧意压回心底。“等会儿，”他说。他让汉尼拔一直等到回到家中，回到没有别人能窥探到的安全地方。

当汉尼拔脱下靴子的时候，威尔将买到的东西从兜里掏出来扔到床上，再一把脱掉衬衫。“你的计划是怎样的？”他一边大声询问，一边用衬衫胡乱擦干自己。然后他斜靠到门边，欣赏汉尼拔梳洗整理的样子。

汉尼拔的脸色缓和了下来。“我明天必须出发，”他说，“约定地点在德克萨斯，如果我不想爽约，明早是离开的最后期限。”未尽之意悬在他们之间：他是否将独自离开？

“是润滑剂，”威尔没头没脑地说。他推搡汉尼拔，将他倒退着推进了卧室。威尔从他嘴唇上尝到一股廉价烟草的味道。“那就是我去买的东西，”他扯开汉尼拔牛仔裤扣的力道有点过于粗鲁。“再让我上你一次，”这并非真的是句请求。

汉尼拔一阵战栗，喉结滚动，威尔甚至能听到他吞咽口水的声音。他笨拙地解开威尔的腰带。“什么都行，”他说。汉尼拔后退脱下衬衣，踢掉裤子。

威尔边与自己的长裤和鞋子斗争，边看着汉尼拔躺到那张堆积着乱糟糟的毛巾与被褥的床上。当他脱到短裤的时候，汉尼拔已经将两根手指蘸满润滑剂，推进自己体内。

“我的神呐，”威尔慨叹。从他的角度看不到汉尼拔的脸，但能看到他由于紧张而隆起的肩部肌肉，听到一声嘶哑、哽咽的喘息。待到汉尼拔四肢朝下趴伏下去，双手紧紧拧住床单，低下额头抵住手背，威尔也爬上了床。

威尔不禁叹息，“我要将这全部归咎于戒断反应跟情绪失控。”他双手自下而上抚过汉尼拔的大腿与臀部。“否则我就该感到羞辱了，因为如果不是的话，那就是你觉得我在拿性作为筹码威胁你。但我并没有拿这个做跟你离开的交换条件。”

汉尼拔回头越过肩膀看过来，嘴角冷酷地抿成一条线，目光里同时蕴含着新鲜的惊恐与老练的残酷。威尔俯下身体吻上他的嘴唇。“我想要干你，”他说，“但你如果真的讨厌……”

“别胡说八道了，”汉尼拔说，“我告诉你我想要……”

威尔覆在汉尼拔身上，这是最合适的姿势，他将自己刺入汉尼拔体内，与他合二为一。汉尼拔双目紧闭，粗重的喘息伴随一声呻吟逸散出来。“没有了你我在这儿该怎么办？”威尔将嘴唇刷过汉尼拔耳廓，“试试操纵我吧，告诉我该做什么。”他在汉尼拔颌骨关节处咬了一口，“那么，你现在想我怎样？”

汉尼拔拧身侧卧，将一条腿折到胸口。威尔小幅度而快速地操干得两人不住摇晃。他看得到，汉尼拔感到了失控，不知道自己的身体什么时候就会背叛自己，任由荷尔蒙的潮起潮落将自己淹没。在那之下是身体被虐待的陈旧苦痛，无力反抗的懊恼。他们怎么能让他再次忍受这种无能为力的感觉。他还看到了汉尼拔的孤独，这份孤独感在被与威尔关在一起之前汉尼拔自己都不知道。他还自汉尼拔身上看到自己反射回来的这两年来被独自丢下的恐惧。以及看到汉尼拔感情的洪流是如何黑暗地永无止境地奔流着。也许那就是爱。也许只是迷恋。

威尔继续吻他，调整姿势，让一只胳膊垫在汉尼拔膝盖之下，真正借力冲刺。汉尼拔搂住他的肩膀。

“我不会碎掉的，”汉尼拔恶狠狠地说，“好好干。”他声调破碎，嘶哑的喉音有气无力，似乎威尔找到了刺激他前列腺的正确角度。

“等他们停止追捕我们，”威尔用力喘着粗气，“我希望你带我去欧洲。带我去罗马，还有巴黎，以及雅典。我要做所有旅行者做过的傻事，跟你在不朽的遗迹与著名的纪念碑前拍一些蠢爆了的自拍照片。然后我们就去看看那些隐藏在角落里的，城市里的真实一面。我会让你操我，让你随心所欲，像你以前说过的那些下流的段子一样。我们可以的。我会要求你那样做。”

汉尼拔将脸埋进枕头里，咬住自己的手腕。威尔知道自己此时此刻的行为也许让汉尼拔感到无法抗拒：太过充实、太过粗暴，太多刺激施加在他的敏感点上。他一手握住汉尼拔的阴茎，将拇指在顶端的裂隙周围摩擦。没有人如此对待过汉尼拔——紧紧将他填满，那些全是美好的、几乎是压倒性的——不是指性。汉尼拔全身战栗，用三种不同的语言说着粗话。

“是不是很棒？”威尔的问话一半因为他现在就是个洋洋得意的混蛋，一半是由于他真的想要确认汉尼拔的感受。

“不错，”汉尼拔勉强说出了口，拉住威尔的头发直到近到能够再度接吻。他在威尔身上磨蹭，像是想要离开，又像是想要将两人紧紧揉在一起。威尔在他喉间上下咬出一连串的痕迹，告诉他他们两人在一起到底能他妈有多好。

威尔在汉尼拔身体紧致而灼热的压迫下先交代出来。接着他拿肩膀顶开汉尼拔双腿，舔舐他的后穴与会阴。这是他第一次这么做，舌尖能尝到的几乎全是润滑剂与自己精液的味道。有点违和，还有点粗鄙，但汉尼拔看来并不讨厌。他舔弄到汉尼拔忍不住在床单上研磨自己，然后又回到威尔嘴里，然后达到了高潮。威尔不至于傻到此时留下他一个人，于是趴到他身上，浑身是汗地重重压着他，几乎将全身重量都放在了汉尼拔身上，直到两人的呼吸渐渐恢复平稳。

“Ça vas?[法：还好吗？]”威尔问。

“Oui, ça vas,[法：是的，很好，]”汉尼拔回答。“我真的应该学会信任你的共情能力。”

威尔露齿而笑，爬了起来。“大概没错，”他说。他漱了漱口，取回一些水，带了几条毛巾过来。

“我会跟你一起走，”汉尼拔喝水的时候威尔撑在枕头上说。“我不会要求你停下来，也不会试图改变你的本性。但我希望你转换自己的准则——只杀那些罪有应得的人。”

“我不是什么义务警员，”汉尼拔语调里充满鄙夷。

“我知道，”威尔说，“但建立感情联系是需要相互妥协的。再说了，追猎其他食物链顶端的捕食者难道不比屠宰羊群更加有挑战性吗？”

汉尼拔对着水杯皱紧眉头。“也许，”他说。他让威尔用一条毛巾擦拭全身，抹去汗水、润滑剂，还有精液。

“别把它当作让步，”威尔回到床上。真是一片狼藉。他们应该用套子的。想到只要再在这里呆上一个晚上他几乎要庆幸了。“因为我是在请求你——因为你爱我——为我这么做。”

他能看到汉尼拔反驳的欲望，他想问威尔是如何确信他爱他的。威尔又看到汉尼拔一瞬间就意识到反驳出口一定很傻。

“要是我需要你回报些什么呢？”汉尼拔说。

威尔从未妄想过能简单解决。“回报什么？”他怀疑地询问。

汉尼拔装模作样地想了想，但显然关于交换品他已经有了主意。威尔耐心地等待汉尼拔喝完这杯水，但他喝完后只是躺了回去，盯着头顶上慢悠悠旋转的吊扇。

“去你妈的，汉尼拔，”威尔说。

汉尼拔叹了口气。“我想要你跟我一起。捕猎。”他带着用那种‘我知道自己有点过分’的口吻，似乎已经放弃这个念头，打算重新协商。“当你杀人的时候，我想要看着你的脸。”

“不只是这一次，我猜，”威尔说。

“不，”汉尼拔轻轻地说，“我想我余生里都不会看厌的。”

威尔能读懂他，就像阅读一本书一样。汉尼拔觉得这种关系可能会毁掉他们，因为威尔期待他变得不再像原本的自己，而一旦他开始尝试，就会变得越来越挫败，心怀怨忿。他觉得也许，威尔终将决定再也不要背负那些杀孽，将自己有关谋杀的记忆全都抛诸脑后。到了那时，就像所有陷于这种不幸困境中的感情问题一样，他们相看两相厌。当然，与其他人不同，他们之间这段关系绝不可能和睦地走到终点。

“你来选择目标，”威尔说，“然后让我来确认。”

汉尼拔猛地抬起头。“你能再说一次吗？”他问。

“杀人犯，强奸犯，虐童者，”威尔说，“我怀疑你会很难找到符合标准的对象。我们之后可以列张表出来。”

“然后……”汉尼拔语调平平，面无表情。他不敢抱这种奢望。

“然后我会跟你在一起，我是说，一起捕猎。”威尔说，“如果你破坏协议，辜负了我的信任……”

“我不会，”汉尼拔屏住呼吸。他双手捧住威尔的脸，吻上他的唇。“我向你发誓，绝对不会。”

第二十六章完


	27. Chapter 27

待到汉尼拔一进入梦乡，威尔就指挥狗狗们跳到床上，温暖柔软的身躯攒动着团在汉尼拔周围，有的挤进他身体弯曲的弧线，有的靠在他背后。内德给自己在枕头上方找了个位置，就蜷在汉尼拔头顶上，看起来像一只奇形怪状的帽子。他没有手机能拿来拍照留念，不过有一部二手佳能相机可以用。

打包行李的时候他留神听着这边的动静，以防汉尼拔又做恶梦，但只听到了吉恩的呼噜声。威尔没多少东西需要整理。他把衣服塞进一个露营包，手枪装进枪套，来复枪留在了原处。他为旅途准备了一些食物塞进小冰箱，还翻找出一张过期的行车地图。

汉尼拔的车是一辆旅行轿车，油耗还不错，背后带了一个备胎。外观不太好看，乏善可陈，但性能足够。杂物箱里面有一张解雇通知书，考虑到以汉尼拔的智商不会冒险开一辆赃车，威尔认为比起用自己名字注册的那辆车来，这一辆显然是更明智的选择。然而无论如何他还是将自己的车牌卸下来，和其他行李打包在一起，将两人的旅行包扔在后备箱地板上，然后将车后座放倒。没有多少空余地方能捎上他的狗狗们了。说不定他们应该把两辆车都开上。

他们根本就不该这么做。威尔不该做这种事情，甚至根本不该考虑这些。逃亡。他胸中的感受不完全是惧怕。有点像是过山车开始第一个俯冲之前那瞬，兴奋和刺激远远超出了其他一切。威尔坐在门廊上面朝大海，他太过坐立不安，不敢回到室内，恐怕自己会来回踱步，将汉尼拔吵醒。他不知道自己坐了多久，直到狗狗们一拥而出，有些跑去沙滩上撒欢，还有几只黏在他周围。

“你得为他们准备通行证，”汉尼拔朝狗狗们扬了扬下巴。

威尔差点被吓得跳起来。“你就不能出点声吗？”他抱怨道。

汉尼拔递给他一杯咖啡。“而且只能带两只动物过境。但你有七条狗。”他的语调中有几分不豫，但威尔置若罔闻。

“那么，我们之后再想点办法。”威尔说，“你全都准备好了？”

“并未，”汉尼拔说。威尔跟着他回到室内，发现汉尼拔几乎清空了冰箱，做了一些路上能吃的东西。当威尔站在起居室内最后一次环顾他生活了两年的地方时，汉尼拔将小冰箱搬到了车子上。威尔发现自己对这栋亲手修造的房子并没有多少留恋与归属感。他以为自己应该有的，但并非如此。他在意的一切都已转移到了车里，等待着他。他鼓起所有勇气，不再回头。

威尔将所有没有沾到体液的毯子都堆到了车后，吹了个口哨让狗狗们过来。有一点拥挤和狭窄，但也还能凑合，宾斯和她的小狗都不是体型特别大的品种。

汉尼拔发动起车子，转头看向威尔。“最后一次机会，”他说。

威尔笑得一惊一乍。“你绝不会让我离开的，”他说，“我以为我们没有对彼此撒谎。”

汉尼拔开车驶向高速公路。“也许我可以独自离开，”可他的语气并不是很确信。

“也许你可以独自离开，留我的尸体在厨房地板上慢慢变冷。”威尔说，“你有许多优点和缺点，汉尼拔，但宽宏大量可不在它们之列。”他俯身打开收音机。古典音乐，不太意外。“但我在这儿了，所以……”

到德克萨斯的斯托克顿堡需要三十三个小时。他们每个三小时在高速公路休息站停下换班并休息半个小时，放狗狗们出去活动一下。不驾车的时候威尔会打几个小盹，但接踵而至的噩梦让他根本睡不安稳。汉尼拔摇醒了他两次。

威尔暗示自己没什么需要担心的。没有人会来寻找自己，至少现在还不会。

“他们正在迈阿密搜寻我的踪迹，”行程过了大约十小时之后汉尼拔突然说出这番话来。他正在打开一包三明治。“离你那里不远，但是也离古巴很近。”

“迈阿密？那为什么没有人来监视我的住处？”威尔问。

汉尼拔在小冰箱上轻敲手指。“本来是有的，”他停顿片刻后说，“他的尸体在迈阿密被发现了。所以他们才去迈阿密找我。”

威尔除了继续开车不知该作何反应。“你绑架了一名当地警员，把他带去迈阿密？”

“我故意暴露给那个联邦探员，将他从你家引开，这样就给了他们有迹可查的线索。然后我才绑架他，把他带去迈阿密。”对威尔语中的暗示汉尼拔看来很有几分恼火，“我干这种事情已经轻车熟路了。这不是，怎么说的来着，我可不是个雏儿。”

威尔紧紧抓住方向盘，提醒自己这条贼船是他自己选择要上的。“我暂时不想跟你说话，”他最后说道，“我知道你在保护我们，但我不能为此感到高兴。”

汉尼拔将小冰箱放回后面。“我知道，”他说。

对一个从未见过的陌生人，威尔并不可能有多少感情牵挂。他能轻易想象出汉尼拔的行动，但对那名以死亡为代价让他们得以顺利逃亡的探员，他无法激起相应的共情。对汉尼拔保证了他们两人的安全这件事情，他无可避免地感到了如释重负。

“我没在对你生气，”他说，“我有点烦我自己，但不是真的恼了你。”

汉尼拔咀嚼完嘴里的食物，将剩下的三明治包回原本的蜡纸里。“我知道，”他再次说。

“如果你打算给我做心理分析，我就把你从车里推出去。”威尔说，“要是你问我感觉怎么样，我就再推一次。”

“我没必要问，”汉尼拔说，“你为自己没有感到内疚而内疚。这完全是自然本能。人类的天性不会对非自己部族的成员产生同情心。理论上讲，当然还是会同情的，但与对那些我们认识的人的关心是不一样的。当我说那是一名联邦探员而不是当地警官的时候，你显而易见没有之前那么烦恼了。”

“你这话对缓解我的情绪一点帮助都没有，”威尔喃喃着说。

汉尼拔叹了口气。“我向你许诺过，”他说，“但碰上会威胁到我们安全的人，我仍会毫不犹豫地杀掉他们。别跟我争辩。”

当他们到达斯托克顿堡时已经是三十四个小时之后了，狗狗们全都焦躁不安，坐了这么久威尔的腿和屁股都疼得要命，但汉尼拔仍然面色冷漠，意志坚定。也许他也有疼痛、或是疲倦的感觉，但他没有显露于外。

汉尼拔订了一家汽车旅馆，他们直接开了过去，所以没有人目击到有七条狗以及两个男人分享同一间房间。

“去吧，遛遛狗，”汉尼拔说，“我要打几个电话。”

回来的时候狗狗们已经疲惫不堪，威尔自己的双腿也在打颤，灼热的呼吸几乎要烫伤他的喉咙。门一上锁汉尼拔就拥住了他。汉尼拔把威尔拖进浴室，两人的衣物在身后一路散落在丑陋的地毯上，狗狗们识趣地对他俩毫不理睬。汉尼拔没有用保险套，直接操进威尔身体里，威尔双腿软绵绵的，几乎全靠他支撑着身体。他一条手臂绕过威尔胸口，捂住他的嘴，另一只手紧紧抓住他的腰。

威尔撑在湿滑的瓷砖墙壁上，面朝水流的方向，双目紧闭。汉尼拔几乎根本没有抽出来，他的阴茎深深埋进他身体里，威尔觉得自己似乎已经被劈成两半。

当水流渐渐变冷，威尔也开始忍不住渐渐下滑，他半抱着威尔放到床上，将他紧紧按进床褥里，继续狠狠地操他，直到威尔忍不住叫得越来越大声，让隔壁房间的住客砰砰地捶起墙来。等到他最后允许威尔射出来的时候，威尔已经累到几乎在汉尼拔一结束就睡了过去，尽管背后还带着无数新鲜的凶猛咬痕。然而另一方面，当一道躺在床上之后，汉尼拔仍然精力充沛，威尔不得不回应他，自己的精神也跟着清醒起来。

“我会在五天之内跟你在华雷斯城※1汇合。在杜兰戈汽车旅馆，用克劳福德这个名字，”汉尼拔一边说，一边将手指擦过他在威尔背上留下的最为严重的那道咬痕。“如果到时候我不在那儿，我希望你带着你的狗，开车回舒格洛夫去。”

“为什么？”威尔问道。他太过疲乏了，却已无法睡着。

“如果我不在那儿，那我肯定已经死了。”汉尼拔实话实说。威尔真想揍他一顿。

“如果你被个小混混给杀了，我永远都不会原谅你的，”威尔说。他怒气冲冲，越来越难受，他还知道汉尼拔就是故意的。如果他足够了解汉尼拔——事实上他觉得自己确实了解，他敢说背后那些咬痕中至少有一个会结成伤疤。

汉尼拔将手指梳过威尔的头发，不置可否地哼了一声。“我会尽最大努力，”他说，接着，似乎又想起些什么，“我不怕死，威尔。不要站在我的立场上为我担心。”

威尔将拳头使劲摁在闭起的眼睛上，直到眼花得像万花筒一样。“我才不替你担心，”他咬牙切齿地说，“可你不能花了这么多工夫让我们……像这样……”他挥了挥手，像是要指出‘这样’究竟是哪样，“然后再次抛弃我。”

汉尼拔并没有作出回应。

次日早晨，两人都没有真正睡着。盥洗室里刺目的光线让他俩看起来都像老了好几岁，又累又脏。威尔身上每一寸都很疼。汉尼拔肩上痛苦的张力更让威尔无法得到安慰。他们没有余裕来制定计划B了。只能这样。

汉尼拔去最近的旧车经销商那里花五百美元现金买了一辆垃圾一样的四门轿车。威尔难过得反胃，每当汉尼拔走出视线之外他都会这样，但如今他俩之中自己才是那张更有辨识度的脸。

“五天之内，华雷斯城，杜兰戈汽车旅馆，克劳福德这个名字，”回到房间之后汉尼拔再次重复了一遍。他抓住威尔，在一臂之外仔仔细细地打量着，像是要记住每一处细节。

威尔将他一把拉过来，给了他一个紧紧的拥抱，告诉自己这并不是孤注一掷。“我们不会被抓的，”威尔说，尽管他自己都不相信。“你不会被抓的。你最好别被抓住，混蛋！”威尔放开手。

干巴巴地，汉尼拔说：“不会的。你这几天整日里都在骂我，别以为我没有计数。”

威尔的笑声有几分歇斯底里。“你他妈最好说话算话，”他说。

汉尼拔捧住他的脸，拇指划过他的伤疤，然后转身走向车子，在威尔能开口之前直接发动离开。

狗狗们呜咽着，环绕在他周围，用他们的鼻尖使劲蹭他的手。“好啦，”威尔对他们说，“我知道啦。”

再对汉尼拔担心下去他一定不免失神，于是他选择为狗狗们操心去。他无法忍受丢掉他们中的任何一只，这样他就别无选择。威尔将他们召集回旅行车，开车前往圣地亚哥。经过了两天的行程后威尔已经严重睡眠不足，间或出现狂躁与疲惫的症状。他在休息站偶尔打个盹，吃掉了汉尼拔包起来的最后几份食物，然后就靠加油站贩售的能量饮料过活，还有走味的咖啡，以及任何含有糖分的食物。

圣伊西德罗入境口岸※2是世界上最繁忙的过境处。他排在成千辆车中间。从多年的执法生涯之中威尔学到一件事情：躲在大城市里比在乡下要容易许多。城市中没人会记得陌生人的脸庞，因为大家谁都是外来客。计划很简单：胡说八道蒙混过关，如果不奏效的话，那就装傻。“对不起长官，我不知道宠物需要通行证，那可真是太滑稽了。抱歉浪费你的时间。”然后回到圣地亚哥想想其他办法。

威尔忍不住双手颤抖，磨牙磨到腮帮子发痛。他觉得自己蓬头垢面、形迹可疑。他在一家快餐店停了车，换上一件干净T恤，在外面再套了一件领尖钉有钮扣的衬衫，领口稍微拉松了一点。他将头发全都顺到脑后，但看起来还是一副精疲力尽的样子。

威尔找到最近的药店买了瓶遮瑕膏掩饰住黑眼圈。他将放倒的后座竖起来，让狗狗们蜷缩在车后座的脚坑里，比较小的几只就挤在后边的行李中间。无论怎么说这样都算不得藏匿，不过确实不那么引人注意了。

花了半个小时队伍才排到他面前。威尔心跳如擂鼓。他向边检人员递过护照，对方看着他，又看看护照，又看了看他。

“你去墨西哥旅行的目的是什么？”守卫问道。这是繁忙的一天。其实每天都忙忙碌碌的，他一点也不在意一个美国白人为什么要去墨西哥旅游。

“我得要休个假，”威尔用吐词不清的中西部口音说道，指了指自己的脸，"终于痊愈了，总得晒晒太阳。"车后的狗狗们一声不响地卧着，静默无声。他的伤疤吸引了对方全部注意力。威尔尽力不要屏住呼息。他刻意散发出一股闲适的气氛，懒洋洋的，百无聊赖，叫人过目即忘。

“能不能告诉我你的手为什么抖得这么厉害？”守卫继续盘问。

威尔瞥了一眼自己的双手。真的很糟糕。戴上一脸轻蔑，“伊拉克，”他简要地说。

守卫同情地点点头，有点不好意思。“对不起，伙计。谢谢配合。”后面有个白痴在猛按喇叭，他皱起眉头，分散了注意。

“我本打算来海滩上呆上一周，放松一下。喝点龙舌兰酒。”威尔主动转移话题，仿佛不想继续谈论自己的手或者脸。“然而我一点也不了解这该死的地方。这儿就没有不到处都是大学熊孩子们的地方了吗？”

守卫哈哈大笑：“提华纳的海滩上可没有这种地方，特别是在每年这个时候。”

又一阵喇叭。威尔敢打赌有人很快将要经历一场裸体搜身，但对他来说是件好事儿。感谢这个傻瓜以及他的不耐烦，边检官员不打算检查他的后座了，他正打算找出那个摁喇叭的混蛋到底在哪儿。

“行啦，酷哥，玩得开心。”他将护照还给威尔，挥手示意他通过，甚至都没有与他目光相接。

威尔一直开到离边境很远才停下车出来，步履蹒跚地离开路边。他全身都抖得厉害。他双手撑膝弯下腰，但没有什么可以吐的。当稳到能好好站起来不至摔倒的时候，威尔再次为狗狗们放下后座，回到车里。

“我的天哪，”他说着，大声笑出声，“真他妈操蛋。”狗狗们迷惑地看着他，因为呆在车里太久有几分不适。“这是我这辈子做过的最疯狂的事情了，走私犬只，我他妈的在干什么呀？我在监狱里杀过人，但还是比不上这件事情更蠢。”

他将颤抖的双手握住方向盘，开车前往华雷斯城。竟然还有两天的路程，这个念头足以让他想要尖叫出声。

现在，开车并不再足够转移他的注意力了。他只能期待与黑帮的交易进行顺利，因为他不知道如果汉尼拔不在那儿他要怎么办。天，如果汉尼拔真的不在那儿呢！要是出了什么别的问题怎么办？汉尼拔·莱特克也许是个魔鬼，但即使魔鬼的好运也不可能永远持续下去。迟早有一天，它终将耗尽。

第二十七章完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
>  ※1：Ciudad Juárez，墨西哥北部边境城市，与美国德克萨斯州接壤。贩毒、凶杀、绑架猖獗以及警方的不作为使之成为全球暴力犯罪最为严重的城市，没有之一。  
>  ※2：San Ysidro Port of Entry，在美国圣地亚哥与墨西哥的提华纳之间，是世界上最繁忙的边境通道。


	28. Chapter 28

威尔没费什么劲就找到了华雷斯城那家旅馆，有个说英语比威尔说西班牙语更差的家伙给了他一把房间钥匙。他想问问自己是不是先到的人，或者说有没有人已经入住。他尝试过，但很快放弃了，因为他们俩基本上只能互相嗯嗯啊啊比划手势。

房间外并没有其他任何车辆。

威尔咽下不安，打开房门。

看到汉尼拔坐在其中一张床上，威尔的双腿几乎瞬间软倒下来。

汉尼拔刮掉了胡子，修剪过头发，将它们整齐地梳到脑后。他穿着一套夏季款西装，外套搭在一张椅背上，衬衣袖口卷到手肘。他的指节上有割伤的痕迹，一只眼睛下方有一道很深的伤口，嘴唇也破了，但他好好坐在床上，光着脚，用一个塑料杯子喝着昂贵的葡萄酒，带着一脸介于全神贯注与惊恐之间的表情看着电视上的浪漫肥皂剧。

门开时他抬起了头。“看来你把狗带过来了，”狗狗们涌进房中争先跃起希望得到他的抚摸，汉尼拔语调淡定，仿佛自己偷渡过来这件事儿不值一提似的。“去洗个澡吧，你看起来糟透了。”

威尔一股风尘仆仆的气味。他累过头了，连视线都已模糊。如果他开口说话，完全可能会不自觉地爆发出一阵大笑或是痛哭。“我们做到了，”他茫然地说，关上身后的门。他再次开始发抖，抖得那么厉害，牙齿开始打颤，眼眶溢满泪水。“上帝啊，你做到了。”

他不得不坐下脱掉鞋子，因为害怕自己会摔倒，接着继续脱掉了衣物。他几乎积攒不起力气起身，于是就趴在床上，将脸埋进床单，就靠在汉尼拔腿边。

汉尼拔将手指梳理过他的头发，原本蓬松的卷发好几天未曾清洁，都结成了丝丝缕缕。“我亲爱的孩子，”他说，“过来。”

威尔用尽最后一丝能量爬上了床，歇息在汉尼拔为他让出的地方，还带着他温暖的体温。他拉近威尔，亲吻他的嘴。威尔抓住汉尼拔的衬衣，揪紧，将额头埋在汉尼拔肩头，努力控制住自己的情绪。汉尼拔闻起来一股须后水与红酒的香气，看起来也完完全全恢复了原样。可能这就是他无人窥视时展现出的原形：一位四处流浪的小小神祗，看待这个世界如同一项科学实验品。

汉尼拔温柔地推搡他，将他裹在被单之下，头枕着汉尼拔的大腿。“我们晚点再谈，”汉尼拔说着，将电视机的声音关掉，“好好睡一觉。”威尔头顶的手掌沉重又温暖，指尖轻轻地画圈按摩着，赶走了折磨威尔三天的头痛。

他不知道醒来时过了多久，汉尼拔正在穿鞋子。外边天色很暗了，一辆汽车前灯的光线穿透垂下的窗帘照射进来。他听到房间外面汽车引擎的运转声。

“冰箱里面有食物，”汉尼拔没有抬头看他，“吃点东西。洗个澡。喜欢的话就喝点酒，出乎意料的是，这酒相当美味。”

“这可是高度赞扬，”威尔打了个呵欠，“你在做什么？”

“去还债，”汉尼拔说。他站起来，套上外套。“可能会花上一点时间，但你明早醒来前我就会回来了。”

威尔脑子里就像塞满棉絮一样。他觉得眼角粘粘的，而且需要刷个牙。他还能闻到自己身上一股馊味。“我要跟你一起去，”他说，“我们不就是这样计划的吗？”

“这一次不需要，”汉尼拔回答，“我希望你离这些人越远越好。”

“如果他们这么危险，你难道不该有个后援？”威尔不愿放弃。

汉尼拔满心怜爱地冲着他微笑。“威尔，他们的人数超过我们成百上千，你的出现也不可能抵消劣势。我会去我该去的地方，杀了该杀的人，然后回来。明天我们就开车去南部，去我们自己爱去的地方，做我们自己爱做的事。”

威尔提醒自己汉尼拔就是个有着严重控制欲问题的代表人物。他现在远在自己的舒适区之外，如同遥远至另外一个星系。

汉尼拔心烦意乱，威尔能看出来。他向威尔吻别，但心不在焉。门在他身后关上，威尔猫到窗口。他观察车子的品牌和型号，记住车牌号码，看着它驶离汽车旅馆停车场，心里对它要去哪个方向有了个大致的概念。

车子一脱离视野，威尔就抓起了椅子上整整齐齐的衣物。这是他之前扔在地板上的衣服，因此仍然又脏又皱，但汉尼拔还是将它们叠了起来。狗狗们的视线跟随着威尔，威尔突然心中一动：他对如何将它们蒙混过境之事如此焦虑，完全忘记了更加致命的事情，自己车内还有一把枪，还在他的露营包里好好待着。汉尼拔的刀具也整整齐齐码放在他的包里，于是威尔也将这些带上，几乎在汉尼拔离开不到一分钟之内，他也进了旅行车。

他并不真的知道汉尼拔去了哪里，但他拥有警察的直觉，而且知道那辆车长什么样。在附近的街区兜了半小时圈子之后，他又见到了那辆车。当他停到旁边摇下车窗的时候，四张并不友善的面容齐齐盯着他看。

“我是米提卡希特尔，”他说，”汉尼拔在哪儿？“

“你是说米克特提卡希瓦？”司机狐疑道。

“随便怎么说，”威尔说，“我是他的后援。”

另一辆车里展开了一场争论。“交易不是这样说的，”司机说。

“得了，伙计，如果有我在那儿确认他不会被对方干掉，你们要完成的事情把握只会更大。”威尔说，“而且相信我，你不会想要挡我的道。”

更多争论之后，他们将刚才送汉尼拔去的地址告诉了他。威尔在一个街区之外停下了车，考虑自己的行动计划。如果对方有一打手持机关枪的人手，一把手枪可派不上什么用场。打算进入的话，他就必须小心筹划。或许一切进行顺利，汉尼拔正在享受自己的战利品，但威尔必须做最坏的打算。

有两个人守在门口。

威尔绕着房子转了一圈。窗子上全都安装着防盗网，唯一进去的方法是通过前门。他悄悄回到车里，从仪表板上的杂物箱里拿出那张过期地图，以及之前有人留在那儿的一副旧耳机。威尔戴上一只耳塞，将插头塞进口袋。

“不，”他边说话边沿路走过去，盯着手中的地图，“我知道怎么看地图……少来这套，你才是那个不会——宝贝儿，不。我才不是……宝贝儿，我不是那个意思。我是说我正在看地图，但这里不是你说的地方。这根本不对……等等，我来找人问问。”

威尔向守在门口的两个人挥了挥地图。

“我来问问这些伙计，别挂断。”

他跑上台阶，一脸歉意。“能懂英语吗？”他问着，然而并未等待对方的答复，直接将地图塞到第一个人手里。“我想要到这里，”他说着，一只手指戳在地图上，“但我完全绕糊涂了。”

“嘿，pendejo[西：白痴]，”那家伙说着，想要将地图推开。“这里是私人财产——”

威尔割断了他的喉咙。比之前设想的要简单。血溅得到处都是，他的手指在刀柄上打滑，但他成功将刀刃刺入了第二个人的脖子，切断他的声带，在他能够出声之前。这一刺并未让对方立即死亡，但成功让他丧失了行动力。

威尔将两人从门廊上拖走，藏到房子侧边的阴影里。即使有邻居目击到他的行动，他们也躲在了自己家中，置身事外。第二个人仍然活着，鲜血自他嘴角汩汩流出，威尔精确地补了一刀。两个人身上都有枪。他拿了枪，一支放进外套口袋，另一支塞进牛仔裤后腰。

前门并未上锁，威尔悄声无息将门打开，悄悄潜入。他闻到了血腥味，不安的感觉越来越深。更多血腥味，比他自己身上的还要浓重许多。

地板上躺着一具尸体，几乎身首分家，砍刀仍然扔在一边。威尔绕过它，循着熟悉的犯罪现场的气味来到厨房。

厨房里几乎有他妈成吨的可卡因，大部分都已浸在血泊里。另一具尸体仰面朝天被绑在案台上，明显有受过折磨的迹象。折磨的痕迹并不特别，就像通常的黑帮事务一样，毁手断脚，但执行得非常精确。威尔花了这么多年研究开膛手的犯罪现场，对它们生出了一种其妙的第六感。这就是汉尼拔干的。

死因看来是拧断脖子，非常奇怪。

威尔让钟摆开始摆动。

_我不想来这儿。事情和计划的不太一样。房子里有两个人，而不是一个。我迅速解决掉第一个，在他能够举枪之前。我把他的脑袋狠狠撞到墙上，他滑落在我脚边。他们给了我一把砍刀，我用它砍掉了他的脑袋。_

_我不喜欢这个餐厅，不过这事儿无关我的喜好。_

_另一个人，我过来杀掉的目标——毫无特别的狗腿子——看到我了。他怕得跑不动路。我相对轻松地制住了他，将他绑到案台上。我告诉他我不接受讨价还价，无法被收买，也不介意他手里到底捏着什么秘密。我来这里的目的就是折磨他，然后杀掉他。我用一条洗碗巾塞住他的嘴，但他还是不住恳求。_

_我使用一把捶肉锤敲断了他手指与脚趾上的小骨骼。他想要尖叫出声。我本该享受他的受难，但我不能。这不是我的设计。我正考虑接下来该怎么办，此时却遭遇了伏击。更多的人，他们带着枪。我威胁我的俘虏、他们的朋友，威胁要取走他的性命。我威胁他们如果不让我走，我就扭断这个人的脖子。_

_他们不会让我离开。我扭断了他的脖子。_

_他们抓住了我，拖着我……_

去了哪里？威尔询问着自己，从恍惚中回到现实。有人抓住了汉尼拔，将他带去了什么地方。他们不会冒险转移他。他是个危险分子，瞎子都能看出来。地下室。

一扇微开的门看来就是威尔要找的地方。他挨在一边倾听。没有人在入口处值守，因此他将门推开到刚刚够自己侧身而过的宽度，挤进了楼梯间。他听到有个人在跟另一个人争论。威尔蹲下身体，通过通风孔向里面看。这里看到的场景是上下颠倒的，不过总好过什么也看不到。

有三个人跟汉尼拔在一起。汉尼拔被剥光到只剩短裤，双手被绳子绑起，系在头顶的横梁上，脚尖几乎触不到地面。他的鼻子与嘴角都在流血，但手指与脚趾的角度并没有异常。

“你以为我们没有听到你要来的消息吗，米克特兰堤库特里？”一个声音满含嘲弄地说，“没人能这样羞辱我们。”

汉尼拔没有回答，于是他们用什么东西击打他，那玩意儿在空气中发出尖锐的呼啸，落在汉尼拔膝弯，带着一声清晰可闻的断裂声。

汉尼拔猛地吐了一口气，但并未痛呼出声。“不好意思，”他说，“我不知道自己有回答反问句的必要。”

他们继续打他。然而，他仍旧没有因为他们的伤害而做出任何反应。

“祝贺你们有一个沟通高效的信息网络？”汉尼拔说。

威尔看不到下面有任何窗户，除了这个楼梯也没有其他出入口。所有的枪支都堆在房间角落，远在汉尼拔视线之外，他们尽力让他远离危险武器。威尔不知道他们指望他双手吊在头上还能做什么，但他们显然没有低估汉尼拔。

“你的FBI小婊子在哪儿呢？”那人问道。接着威尔听到了更多针对自己言过其实的描述。

汉尼拔像只野生动物一样侧过脑袋，“谁？”他又挨了一下打。“美利坚的某个角落里，”汉尼拔说，“除此之外，我恐怕不……”

这次的猛力一击让他失去平衡，身体重量完全悬在了手腕上，发出一声低沉的呼噜。汉尼拔努力将脚尖再次触到地面。

“他不在这里，”汉尼拔说，“就算他冒险来到这块肮脏的地方，我也不明白你为什么会觉得他会造成威胁。”

“乖乖听我说，莱克特，”那人靠近他想要造成威慑，又没近到让汉尼拔能够踢中或是咬到他的距离。“你告诉我他在哪儿，我就送给你一颗子弹，干干脆脆的。如果让我们自己找到他，我们就在你面前把他操到死，然后再杀掉你，让你们俩以儆效尤。你最好不要跟我耍花招。”

汉尼拔叹了一口气，仿佛这番对话有多么枯燥乏味。“我是个虐待狂，Señor[西：敬语，先生]。”他说，“别人受到的疼痛与折磨只会给我带来快感。即使你真的找到威尔……”

威尔溜回到厨房里站定。他们至少要再花上几分钟，尝试从汉尼拔嘴里撬出什么东西来。既然他们都正忙着……

他在厨房里寻找，拿出几样常用的家用物品。这些材料足够他做一个差不多的烟雾弹了。

当潜回地下室的时候，他看到汉尼拔的体重又都悬在绳子上了。他身体扭曲着，威尔只能看到他的背部与膝盖都都已青肿起来。背上还有几道印记流出了血迹。

威尔小心地瞄准，将手中的玻璃罐通过通风口扔了下去，扣动了两次扳机。一人当即倒下，胸口撞上地面，而另一个可能只是受了伤。房间里现在充满了半含毒性的烟雾。有人在咒骂，还有一阵窒息的呕吐声。有人朝威尔大致的方向开了几枪。威尔等到他们停下来，朝着枪口火焰的方向回击了几发。

威尔迅速跑下楼梯，系在脸上的毛巾抵挡不了多久。他的眼睛已经开始出现烧灼感。

原来下面其实有一个小小的窗户，藏在威尔刚才观察的角落，视线的死角中。他敲开玻璃，烟雾开始消散。穿过朦胧的毒烟，他看到刚才受伤的人想要挣扎起身。威尔向他补了两枪。

汉尼拔制住了第三个人，双腿绞住对方的脖子，将他陷入窒息。他屏住了呼吸，眼睛眯着，他一定伤得不轻，全身重量都悬在血淋淋的手腕上。

威尔说，“我来接手，”汉尼拔放开了他。那人在汉尼拔身下脱身，无意识地向前蹒跚几步，威尔迅速对他也开了枪。

“忍一忍，”威尔用刀子锯断绳索，“你的衣服呢？我们要走回车里，离开这鬼地方。”

“恐怕我不知道，”汉尼拔咳嗽得太过厉害，几乎无法呼吸。

“留在旅店里，他说。我很快就回来了，他说。你这个该死的骗子。”威尔锯断了最后一个结，汉尼拔摔到他怀里。“你必须自己走，我扛不动你，”他说。

汉尼拔在威尔的帮助下登上楼梯，尽管那肯定让他痛得要命。因为那些烟雾他仍然有些哮喘，不过很快就会没事。“我告诉你不要跟来，”威尔帮他穿衣服的时候汉尼拔说道。他的膝盖不能发弯。

威尔从冰箱里拿出两袋冰冻蔬菜，又拿起汉尼拔用来将他的目标系到桌上的胶带。它们能用来消肿，当然，先得回到车里去。

“我们并不是总能心想事成，”威尔说，“这里可不是个独裁政权。而且，说认真的，此时此刻，一声‘谢谢’就够了。”

汉尼拔一条手臂圈上威尔的肩膀，离开房子之前停下了片刻。他吻上威尔，温柔地，几乎是甜蜜地。七具尸体躺在这块土地上，而汉尼拔亲吻着他，就好像他们刚用完宵夜，正沿着塞纳河边闲逛。“谢谢，”他说。

“我想去看金字塔，”威尔说，“我想要洗澡，吃东西，然后离开这该死的地方。接下来我想要你带我去提奥提华坎※1，奇琴伊察※2，还有帕伦克※3。”

“也许我们应该先离开城里，”开始向车子走去时，汉尼拔开口说道。

“好吧，”威尔说，“带上狗狗，离开城里，找个不在乎我们带着七条狗的地方安顿下来，我要先冲个澡，然后咱们在浴缸里来一发。接下来再吃东西。再……随便什么都好。”

汉尼拔大笑着，又咳嗽起来，他不停笑着，直到咳嗽停歇。“一切听你安排，”他说。

第二十八章完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> ※1：Teoihuacan，今墨西哥境内的古代印地安文明遗址。  
> ※2：Chichen Itza，今墨西哥境内的古代玛雅文明遗址。  
> ※3：Palenque，墨西哥历史文化名城、玛雅古国城市遗址，其主要建筑是一座宫殿和五座神庙（玛雅金字塔）。


	29. Chapter 29

他们在哥斯达黎加没有造成任何伤亡，成功避开了国际刑警组织的追捕。在那之后，汉尼拔和威尔轮流掷硬币来决定下一站去哪里，这让两人的行为模式更加难以预料。这次轮到威尔做主，于是他们在圣保罗州的桑托斯市※1租下了一块地方。威尔喜欢这儿的沙滩，因为可以随时乘船出海。汉尼拔也喜欢这儿，有许多东西可看，有许多事情可做。他们都喜欢这里，因为在这个人山人海的繁忙城市里，没有人会特别注意他们。

威尔正在甲板上打着盹儿，一本书摊开在大腿上，这时莎蒂兴奋地嗷嗷叫唤起来，将他从浅眠中惊醒。她好像决定汉尼拔才是她最喜欢的对象，不管去哪儿都跟着他。当他离开的时候，她会独自闷闷不乐。只要一有可能，她就蹲坐在他身边，头枕在他膝盖上。威尔无法对她的感情感到不悦。因此，他毫不意外地看到汉尼拔出现在房子外边，虽然行走仍有几分僵硬。他左膝上的支架下周就可以拆掉了，跟腱断裂并没有非常严重。他手里拿着一扎纸张。

“加拿大的小股恐怖分子，美国发布戒严令，斩首，贾斯汀·比伯的性爱录像带泄露事件，”威尔懒懒地朝他们用来了解时事要闻的电脑挥了挥手，代替打招呼。“没有人继续谈论我们了。最近提到我们的新闻是弗莱迪·劳兹质疑FBI结案率下滑的原因是因为他们的常驻精神病患者正在跟‘食人魔汉尼拔’一起度假。不过我想她话里的意思更多是在对有关部门吹毛求疵。”

汉尼拔将威尔轻轻推开，这样他就能坐在躺椅上，而让威尔靠在他身上。“我们在通缉要犯中的排名如何了？”

威尔没有多嘴指出汉尼拔正心不在焉地给莎蒂抓耳朵这个事实。“相当的低。我们离战争罪犯和恐怖分子的名次可差得远呢。既然他们知道我们不在国内了，那我们就是别人家的麻烦啦。”威尔转头在汉尼拔下巴上印上一个吻，“这些文件是什么？”

汉尼拔将它们递给威尔，威尔迅速浏览了一些照片、网络搜索结果、以及其他一些概要文件的细节。“这是谁？”他问道，尽管他已经相当明白汉尼拔的用意。焦点中的这个男人大概四十五到五十岁之间，汉尼拔搜集起来的资料表示他是个相当该死的混蛋：隐秘潜藏的施虐狂。

“在我常去的那家咖啡厅里我们共用同一位女招待。她对其他客人——包括我——的悉心服务让他非常不悦，态度恶劣。”汉尼拔的双手都挪到了威尔身上，一只放到腰侧，另一只探进他的T恤，放在他小腹上。

“嗯，哼？”威尔等待着。

汉尼拔叹了口气。“他还热衷于谋杀男妓，你能看到我在资料中已经查明，毫无疑问。”

这是他们说好的，威尔当时就同意了，如果现在再来抱怨有预谋的杀害与之前他杀掉的那七个人※2之间有什么差别，似乎显得有一些马后炮了。再说他们中有一个，如果他足够诚实地承认，确实算得上是预谋杀人。他将文件扔在身边的甲板上。内德和吉恩立即过来查探，并开始咀嚼纸张。这也是一种销毁证据的办法，威尔想。

“今晚？”威尔的询问几乎是在默认会与汉尼拔一同出行。

“今晚，”汉尼拔回答，屏住呼吸。他向上卷起威尔的T恤，将它拉过他头顶，顺着他的肩头一路留下啃咬和亲吻。

威尔将自己的短裤脱掉，汉尼拔的阴茎湿润而又滚烫地滑进他的臀缝。汉尼拔懒得脱去衣物；威尔能感受到他的长裤摩擦在自己光裸的皮肤上。汉尼拔坐在这儿，衣冠楚楚，只掏出性器，这幅想象让威尔腹中紧绷起来，同时又软成一滩水。他将手臂绕到脑后，抓住汉尼拔的头发，汉尼拔为他做着手活儿，他的腰臀韵律地向后摆动。汉尼拔的呼吸在他耳边沉重的很，锋利的牙齿陷入他的颈肉。

他们俩都没能支持太久，高潮过后，威尔全身都是汗水与精液。汉尼拔拖他去洗澡，他一点也没有反抗。

汉尼拔的晚餐做得很早，当他们出门的时候，太阳刚刚才要下山。汉尼拔准备了两套法医用的连体套装，天知道他是打哪儿弄来的。

威尔在车里换上了他那件。“做完这事儿我们肯定已经在汗水里洗澡了，”威尔抱怨道，“完全没必要嘛，这儿的警察根本不在意。每天都有那么多谋杀案呢。”

汉尼拔戴上橡胶手套。“永远都不要疏忽大意，”汉尼拔回答。

他们从前门进入。威尔按响了门铃，当目标应门的时候，威尔一把捏住他的喉咙。对方踉踉跄跄后退几步，挣扎着想要呼吸，接着他们就进了门，汉尼拔在背后落上锁。

威尔从背后用胳膊勒住他的脖子，将他拖到厨房里。厨房的地板是瓷砖材质，不会太弄乱，更易清理。

“帮点忙，”他对汉尼拔说。

汉尼拔抓住对方的手腕，将他的双手从威尔胳膊上掰下来。他轻易就用固定技摆平了他。威尔回忆起这一招汉尼拔曾在他身上用过一到两次。那人开始祈求饶命，他的声音因为受伤的咽喉听起来破碎而梗塞。

“闭嘴，”威尔心不在焉地说，“我们不稀罕你的钱。”

汉尼拔将他的手腕拧得更紧。“你打算怎么处置他呢？”他问。

他有个外科手术包。威尔打开它翻找起来。“他对他的受害者都是怎么做的？”威尔问。

汉尼拔稍稍耸了耸肩膀。“他将他们刺伤至死。常见的穿刺情结，不是特别有意思的心理学状态。”

威尔取出一把刀子。“看来以牙还牙才最公平，”威尔说。

他想到这男人取走的那些性命。他必须为这份残酷付出代价。汉尼拔也许不是一名义警，但威尔可以将他们塑造为仲裁者与刽子手。站在审判者的角度是那么容易。威尔对对面的男人微笑起来，让自己陷入对方的心理状态中。威尔没必要一定披上这个杀人凶手的人皮，但这么做会让整件事情更加具有讽刺效果——他想汉尼拔一定会欣赏。他落下刀子。

最初的几下刺伤之后汉尼拔就放开了手。血溅得到处都是，在地板上淤积起来、从塑料外套上滑下、还有星星点点溅到威尔脸上。他停下来时已经汗流浃背，气喘吁吁。他眨眨眼睛，摆脱对方的视角，回归到他自己。男人的躯干已是一团肉泥，呼吸早已停止。

威尔站起来，扔掉刀子。他只能靠想象推测自己现在的样子，但汉尼拔看着他的表情带着一脸不敢相信自己好运的意外之喜。威尔伸出一只血淋淋的手，召唤他过来。“请自便，”他说。他亲吻汉尼拔，将话语送进汉尼拔齿间，“我要把这栋房子假造成抢劫现场。”

离开的时候他感觉到汉尼拔一直盯着他的背影，但他没有回头看。威尔不确定自己是否已经做好看汉尼拔打算对这具尸体做些什么的心理准备。也许有一天会，但现在还不是时候。当他回来的时候，汉尼拔已经将尸体运到车里，藏在了后备箱。他接过威尔递过来装满贵重物品的双肩背包，将它们扔到尸体旁边。塑料谋杀外套也一样放在了那里。

汉尼拔为威尔打开车门，威尔对此未置一词。他觉得汉尼拔甚至根本没意识到自己这么做了。

那些贵重物品被扔到贫民区的一处垃圾箱里。在太阳升起之前，它们肯定已被取走、售卖、拆成了一片一片。这附近的居民不会对天降横财过于质疑，更不会仔细检查这份明显可疑的馈赠。

他们将这具尸体剥光，远远地埋在了城外，没人会意外发现它。它好像比威尔印象中留给汉尼拔的时候更加血肉模糊了一些。看起来不太紧凑的样子。

回到家中时已是日出时分，威尔站着都要睡着了，体力消耗实在太大。他甚至无法想象如果不是汉尼拔自己有办法一个人完成。威尔跌跌撞撞走进浴室，冲掉汗水，爬上床铺。汉尼拔上床的时候床垫微微下沉了一下，除此之外威尔已不记得更多。

大约上午十一点左右，威尔迷迷糊糊醒过来。他在床上摊开身体，却发现汉尼拔不在这儿。接下来他才意识到房子里充满了汉尼拔烹饪时那不可思议的美妙香味。

威尔摇摇晃晃来到厨房，打着呵欠套上短裤。“你在做什么？”他问。

汉尼拔看起来确实并未心虚，但他看起来也没有 **不** 心虚。“我觉得应该为你做点午餐，”他闪烁其词。

威尔靠近看了看汉尼拔准备的食材。“你一定要仔细考虑过再回答我，汉尼拔，”威尔说，“你是否打算未经同意就将受害者身体的某部分喂给我吃；或者你打算等我醒来，然后坦诚咱们的主菜是绿色能量食品※3？”

汉尼拔继续将手中的胡萝卜切成完美等份的圆圈。“我忍不住想给你一个惊喜，”他承认道，但威尔听出了他的潜台词，这是个委婉的说法——‘我确实打算瞒着你偷偷喂你人肉吃。’

另一方面，威尔觉得是不是应该给汉尼拔一些赞许，至少他没打算对自己说谎。“我不是个太喜欢惊喜的人，”威尔将一瓶自己最喜欢的威士忌放到料理台上，“尽管我喜欢被你贿赂。”他给自己倒了杯酒，不知道这是否是自己的道德底线。

他对上汉尼拔的视线，汉尼拔正在等待他的回答。

这无关道德上的任何事，威尔意识到。他很久以前就已经越过了那道边界。因此他转而思索自己究竟有多介意。他思索自己的态度对汉尼拔来讲意义有多重大。

威尔捻起一把汤匙，从锅子里舀出一丁点鬼知道什么玩意儿，送进嘴里。“加点香料更好，”他说。

汉尼拔扔掉菜刀，熄灭炉火。威尔连放下汤匙的时间都没有，汉尼拔就已将菜板推开，把他抱到料理台上。“才不需要，你这个小混蛋，”他说着，吻着威尔，他的身躯在威尔两腿之间温暖而坚实。阳光明亮地洒在地板上，狗狗们在那里懒懒地卧着，威尔听到透过敞开的大门传来温柔的海潮声。汉尼拔的笑容如同鲨鱼一般，威尔把他拉近，将自己锐利的牙齿搁在汉尼拔颈间。

全文完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※1：桑托斯市是巴西最大的港口城市以及南美最繁忙的海港之一，为巴西著名工业城市、圣保罗州首府圣保罗市的外港。  
> ※2：上一章的七名死者有五个是威尔干掉的，再加上监狱内外两个雅利安。  
> ※3：这里是人肉的委婉说法。Soylent Green，中译《超世纪谋杀案》，美国科幻电影，讲述未来世界资源枯竭，真实的蔬菜水果变成极为昂贵的奢侈品，大多数人都依靠食用被宣传为“高能量蔬果提取物”的人工食品“红soylent”（soylent red）和“黄soylent”（soylent yellow）度日。Soylent集团最新推出了产自“高能量浮游生物”的“绿soylent”（soylent green），但是经常供不应求。通过故事的发展，主角最后发现了Soylent集团的秘密：工厂用死人制造绿soylent。


End file.
